Winter Murders
by Vampire Ifurita
Summary: The Yu Yu's have a new mission: stop Death. What does this case have in store for them? Death is dead, and ASH is taken care of. Now the gang must stop the destruction of 'Wald Der Sorge'. shounen-ai
1. Black Caped Figure

Winter Murders  
  
A slightly tall figure dressed in a black cape stood in the middle of a snow covered field. The hood was pulled up to conceal their eyes and a black scarf wound its way around their face to conceal it even better. This figure was surrounded by the white deadness of the field, looking strangely out of place. A passing wind blew the snow and cape, creating an ominous picture. The sky was gray and threatening. The overall effect was that of the grim reaper taking a short break to gaze at his handiwork in the winter season.  
  
This is the perfect weather to commit murder in, the figure thought subconsciously. It started to move towards the edge of a tree line in the distance. It took slow, patient steps. The Ningenkai has been begging for a good homicidal maniac for quite some time now. I believe I'm just the demon to pull it off.  
  
The caped figure passed into the gray of the dead forest. The only evidence of its passing was its foot prints.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Kurama woke up feeling slightly cold. He opened a hesitant eye and looked around his bedroom gingerly. His bed sheets were still on, so why was he feeling a draft? His eyes moved to his window, it was open. No wonder it was cold.  
  
"Shimatta," he muttered under his breath. He looked around his room with both eyes to find his robe. He sighed slightly, not finding it. He quickly jumped out of bed, moved to his window and shut it, all within twenty seconds. He then crawled under the sheets, pulling them up to his chin. Man did he wish he had another body in this bed, one that would bring a fire to it. A certain fire demon. As if on cue a moan was heard from the foot of the bed. Kurama sat up and looked to the floor. There lay Hiei. He had made a puddle underneath himself from all the snow he had accumulated.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama shouted. He crawled over to the shivering demon. Hiei's black hair was soaking and plastered to his skull. He looked even more pallid then he normally did. Kurama bit back a gasp. Hiei shouldn't be this cold. He lifted the smaller demon and made for his bathroom. Hiei stirred and opened a languorous eye. He tried to shove the fox away.  
  
"You're freezing Hiei," Kurama told him. "I'm giving you a scalding hot bath to revitalize you. By the way, how did you get so cold?"  
  
Hiei ignored the question and tried unsuccessfully to get out of the kitsune's arms. Kurama opened the bathroom door and lightly laid Hiei on his back on the floor. Then he turned around to shut and lock the door. When he looked once again to Hiei he saw him clinging to the side of the tub trying to stand.  
  
"You're to cold," Kurama told him. He plugged the tub and began to run the hot water, testing it with his hand to make sure it was hot. "I need to get you out of those soaking clothes."  
  
Hiei backed away as Kurama approached him. He backed into a wall. Kurama gently got Hiei's cloak off. He placed it on the floor near the door. He checked the water level of the tub before advancing on Hiei and attacking his belts. Hiei struggled, but eventually was stripped and wrapped in a fluffy white towel. Kurama turned the water off and picked up the fire demon. Hiei shivered gently. Kurama unwrapped the towel from Hiei's body and eased Hiei into the hot water. The tub was filled with perfume and bubbles, easing Hiei into an uneasy sleep. Kurama found himself in a headlock and stuck sitting next to the tub as Hiei dozed off.  
  
At least you got his clothes off; Kurama thought to himself He stole a look at his friend. He almost looked peaceful. He had been surprised to find Hiei so cold. Fire demons don't get cold. Yet here Hiei was, freezing. A squeeze of Hiei's arm and Kurama was brought back to reality, rather painfully.  
  
"Hn, stupid fox," Hiei muttered. He brought his arm under the water. The rest of his body had warmed up quite quickly. He was feeling contented. He looked at Kurama, who had his back to him. Kurama was picking up his cold and soaking clothes. Hiei smiled as he looked at his friend's lithe form.  
  
"I'll be right back," Kurama said. "I'm going to put your clothes in the dryer, and get you some dry ones."  
  
Hiei nodded. Kurama unlocked the door and walked halfway through. He turned and gave Hiei a "If you get out I will personally beat you" look. Hiei sank back into the bubbly water. He sighed audibly as his friend walked out.  
  
Kurama came back a few minutes later to find Hiei had submerged under water. He gasped, dropped what he was carrying and went to the side of the tub. He reached in gingerly and pulled his friends body out. Hiei opened his eyes in shock as he felt Kurama's lips press to his opened ones. When did I open them? He thought idly. Kurama pulled back to push out the air he had just forced into Hiei's prone body when he saw his friends wide, astonished eyes glaring back at him. He immediately dropped the poor koorime. Hiei spluttered and rose from under the water immediately. Kurama had an intense blush on his face. Hiei wondered why.  
  
"Gomen Hiei," Kurama whispered. "I thought you had drowned and I tried to employ CPR."  
  
Hiei growled inwardly. Damn, I thought he meant it.  
  
"Hn," Hiei replied. "Could you hand me a towel?"  
  
Kurama beamed and grabbed one from the wall holding it out for his friend, who had already stepped out of the tub. Kurama blushed again and quickly left the bathroom, gently shutting the door behind him. It was several degrees cooler in his bedroom then in his bathroom. He sat down and waited for Hiei to surface from the bathroom. He heard the door open. He looked up and barely suppressed a laugh as he saw his small friend in his overly large PJs. Hiei growled at him.  
  
"I'm still cold fox," Hiei said. He sat down next to Kurama. Well, a discreet amount of space away from Kurama. Kurama looked at his friend and frowned.  
  
"I can't turn up the heat in the apartment Hiei; I already have a high bill. But you can curl up under my pajina if you want," Kurama said. He turned and crawled over to pull down the blankets so his friend could get under them. Hiei followed suit and got under the still slightly warm blankets. He took a gulp of air and smelled the scent that was uniquely Kurama. He looked at the redhead. Kurama had moved to the edge of the bed.  
  
"I'm still cold fox," Hiei whispered. He knew it would be asking a lot of his friend to climb under the sheets and share his body heat, but Hiei actually meant what he said. That and he wanted to cuddle with his fox.  
  
When did he become mine? Hiei inwardly wondered.  
  
Kurama gulped. He couldn't possibly have heard that. He turned around and confirmed that he had. Hiei was still shivering despite the bath and warm blankets. Kurama thanked Inari and climbed under the sheets next to his friend. He cautiously wrapped his arms around Hiei's slim but muscular frame. Hiei spooned right up to him. Kurama sighed. Then gulped. Hiei raised an eyebrow. His shivering continued, but had drastically calmed down. Hiei snuggled up against the warm body of his fox and casually fell asleep. Kurama followed suit.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Across town, Yusuke was casually walking around the streets. It may be only eight in the morning, but he was restless. Besides, Keiko had gotten mad at him that morning and had kicked him out of the shop that was their home. Yusuke sighed heavily. What had he done to deserve this existence?  
  
"Yusuke!" a female voice cheerfully called out behind him. Yusuke shuddered. Only one person was ever that cheerful. Botan smiled down at him from her oar. Yusuke glared up at her.  
  
"What is it now Botan?" he growled. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with her or Koenma. He didn't want to take on another mission. He had other problems on his mind. One of which was why Keiko had kicked him out. "I'm not in the mood to hear about pacifier breaths problems right now."  
  
"But," Botan started. Yusuke looked up at her. She blinked and shrugged. "Koenma wants you all to meet him tomorrow at ten to learn about this new case. You don't have to worry about it until then."  
  
"Thank the gods," Yusuke muttered. Loudly he announced, "I'll call the guys after I sort things out with Keiko. Hopefully Kurama will know how to get a hold of Hiei."  
  
Botan smiled enigmatically. "See you tomorrow Yusuke! And good luck with Keiko!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara sat in the snow next to his beloved Yukina, helping her build a small fortress of snow, for when Yusuke and Keiko came over later that day. This time they were going to be prepared and would have some protection from the evil Urameshi. Kuwabara looked over at Yukina who was happily making little snow bricks and placing them in a wall-like fashion. After the two of them had finished a row she would freeze them together. No snowball would get through this wall.  
  
"Kazuma?" Yukina asked suddenly. Kuwa looked up at the love of his life who was staring out into the sky.  
  
"Yes Yukina?" Kuwa replied.  
  
"Do you think Kurama and Hiei will join us?" Yukina asked. Kuwa started making another brick. Yukina looked down at him and smiled.  
  
"I don't think the shrimp's in the Ningenkai, and Kurama usually has something he has to do," Kuwa said. Yukina looked rather disappointed. "I'm sure if Hiei were here, and Kurama were free they'd be here."  
  
Yukina smiled at Kuwa. Kuwa placed another brick on the wall, completing the row. He looked up at her and she froze the row to the other six they had completed.  
  
"Yusuke won't be able to get us this time!" Kuwa said triumphantly. Yukina smiled. "Why don't you start building up our stock of ammunition Yukina?"  
  
"Ok Kazuma," Yukina replied. She began to make perfect little snowballs and began stacking them on the inside of their wall.  
  
"Um, Kazuma?" Yukina said after she froze another row onto the previous ones.  
  
"Yes my love?" Kuwa answered.  
  
"How do you know Yusuke will attack from that way?" Yukina asked while pointing in the direction the wall was facing. Kuwa smiled and tapped the side of his skull.  
  
"I have it all planned out Yukina. Once we finish this side we're going to do three other ones, and that way we'll be prepared for him," Kuwa said proudly. Yukina smiled and gave Kuwa a big hug. Kuwa's face went beet red.  
  
Genkai looked on at the pair from a distance. They were so innocent. They were so cute. They might actually beat Yusuke if they had a little help from Yusuke's number one enemy: her. She looked around the roof of her dojo. There was plenty of snow, she could build a wall for her to hide behind and have plenty snow left to make an entire arsenal. All she would have to do then would be to let them in on her plan to get Yusuke good. Genkai chuckled to herself. There was nothing like beating Yusuke at his own game. Plus, Kuwabara wouldn't mind the help.  
  
Genkai looked about for a good place to place her wall. She found the best place over looking the "battle-field". She began making her wall.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A pink coat appears over a small hill. The child in the coat runs over the hill, laughing. A figure in a familiar black cape follows. The child trips and rolls in the snow. She still laughs. The caped figure glances around the area the child and it was in. No one is present.  
  
"Come on!" the child yells as she lies back in the snow and starts to develop a snow angel. The caped figure turned its back to the child. It pulled out a large scythe out of the recesses of its robe. The handle was black, and the blade was a paper-thin blue. The figure tried out the blade on the tip of their finger; it lightly touched the tip and pulled the blade away. Blood bubbled onto the skin.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" the child asked. The figure turned, hiding the scythe behind its back. Slowly it approached the child. The child laughed. Faster than the eye could see the figure moved to stand on the opposite side of the child. Blinking from one side to the next. Tinkling laughter filled the frigid afternoon air. The snow glistened, the sun shone. The figure came to rest by the amazed child's feet. It pulled the scythe out from behind its back.  
  
The scream resonated in the uncaring air. The scythe arched down and buried itself in the child's stomach, bringing forth a most sickeningly wet thud. The child screamed louder. Blood spread into the cold, white snow. The wind blew. The scythe pulled lower through the child's body, sounding like ripping fabric and cold meat. Blood flew through the air, speckling the ground before the bulk soaked through it. The figure pulled the scythe out. The child screamed. The scythe was covered in blood; a piece of tissue was stuck on the tip. The figure wiped the blade carefully on the now red coat. The child's body writhed fast, but quickly slowed down in its death throes. The scythe came down once again to sever the head.  
  
On top of a hill in the central park the body of a small child was found. The aerial view of it was breath taking. In the middle of a perfectly white hill was a large, odd shaped red blotch. In the center of the blotch was the body of a ten year old girl. The head was found several yards away, it had been given to a hungry dog for food.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Yusuke grumbled lowly as Genkai handed him a mug of hot chocolate. Keiko and him had just gotten their asses whooped in a snowball fight against Yukina and Kuwabara. It was degrading. Though Genkai had helped them, it was still degrading. He always beat that overgrown ox at everything. Now he had lost a snowball fight to him, and he knew he would never hear the end of it. Kuwa would never stop bragging, and as soon as Hiei found out, he would never hear the end of him losing to Kuwa. Kurama would probably congratulate Kuwa, consol Yusuke, and then tell Hiei that it was possible, though highly irregular for Kuwa to beat Yusuke. Then Hiei would grunt and say 'Hn, stupid fox.' Yusuke could just see it now.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko said before he got slapped out of his reverie. Yusuke glared at her. She actually smiled back at him. "We'll get them next time"  
  
She winked. Yusuke winked right back. He he, next time they'd recruit Kurama. Though, if Kurama wanted to he could beat all five of them single- handedly. Wouldn't that be embarrassing. Though Hiei would probably snort and say 'I thought as much would happen.' Wait a sec, why did he care what Hiei thought?  
  
"Hey Yusuke!" Kuwa shouted. Yusuke flinched. He was going to have to work on this zoning out thing.  
  
"What?" he growled at the carrot top. Kuwa smiled vacantly.  
  
"What did you say about Koenma earlier?" Kuwa asked. Yusuke silently cursed himself. He had planed to call all of them before he went to Genkai's but had forgotten.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said aloud. "The baby wants us to meet him at ten tomorrow in his office."  
  
Kuwa nodded his head. "I'll be there."  
  
"Genkai?" Yusuke asked. She looked at him. "Could I use your phone to call Kurama?"  
  
Genkai nodded. Yusuke stood up and walked out of the room. He picked up the phone and dialed Kurama's number. After three rings the machine picked it up.  
  
"Hello, you have reached Shuiichi Minamino. I'm not here at the moment, so please leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as I can. *beep*"  
  
"Hey Kurama, this is Yusuke. Koenma wants to meet us all tomorrow at ten. We'll meet at the park at five to. Bring Hiei. Bye."  
  
Yusuke hung up the phone. Darn, I had hoped to talk to him, Yusuke thought to himself. He walked back to the others. Keiko pulled him down to sit next to him. She rested a head upon his shoulder.  
  
"Well?" Kuwa asked.  
  
"He's not home. I left him a message though. I'll call tomorrow to make sure he got the message. By the way, what time is it?"  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Kurama looked drearily at the clock. It was eight. He groaned softly. He had slept the day away. He turned his head back to the sleeping figure in his arms. A smile crossed his face as Hiei snuggled closer to Kurama's body. Hiei's hair tickled Kurama's nose. He chuckled lightly. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Hiei. He supposed he should wake the sleeping koorime, but he really didn't want to release the small body snuggled tightly next to his own. Kurama sighed. His eyes closed and he fell back to sleep.  
  
Hiei woke up some five minutes later. He shook his head to get his bearings. He looked around the room. He was laying in a king sized bed, covered in white sheets with delicate red roses printed on it. The pajina was a deep rose color and lay over the sheets. The walls of the room were a creamy white color. The door to the bathroom was open. The white carpet was still a bit wet. He shifted to face the person behind him. He looked at the peaceful face of Kurama, taking in the beauty of his friend. Kurama's hair was spread over the pillow wildly. Hiei smiled slightly. He moved again, to snuggle closer. He felt Kurama's arms tighten around his waist. He looked up at his friend's face. Hiei felt an irresistible urge to lean forward and kiss the lips of his friend that were at the moment torturing him so much.  
  
One kiss couldn't hurt, could it? Hiei wondered. He looked at the peacefully sleeping face above his, and made up his mind. It's not like he's going to know, Hiei reassured himself. He leaned up and forward, placing his lips on top of his friend's. Hiei gently backed away. He was never going to wash his lips. He licked them lightly before deciding to go back to sleep.  
  
Time passed and it seemed that nothing Hiei could do would let him get comfortable enough to sleep. His stomach growled loudly at him. Hiei sighed and faced the still sleeping Kurama.  
  
"Hey baka, wake up," Hiei told the sleeping youko. Kurama muttered something and pulled Hiei closer. Hiei started a bit but then relaxed. He shook Kurama's shoulder, repeating the same phrase.  
  
"Five more minutes Kasaan," Kurama muttered. He rolled onto his back, dragging a startled Hiei along with him.  
  
"Let go of me, you baka!" Hiei let out in a startled protest. Kurama opened a sleepy eye. He looked at Hiei uncomprehendingly and rolled to his other side, once again taking Hiei with him. Hiei once again let out a protest, but this time in a growl. He felt his body slowly sliding off the edge of the bed. If he was going down he was taking that baka fox along with him. Hiei slid off the bed. Luckily he didn't hit anything other than the floor. Kurama fell on top of him. Hiei let out a strangled yelp. Kurama opened his eyes, wondering why he was suddenly cold. Hiei's red eyes met his in a glare of frustration. Kurama realized where he was: On the floor on top of Hiei. He made a mumbled apology and got off of his friend.  
  
"Sorry Hiei," he spoke clearly. Hiei growled.  
  
"Baka kitsune," Hiei said. Kurama smiled sheepishly. He looked at his friend. At least Hiei wasn't shaking, so he mustn't be cold anymore.  
  
"I guess I was having a dream," Kurama muttered. "Must have thought you were my dream person and I was tackling you to the floor."  
  
"Hn," Hiei replied. "I'm hungry."  
  
"You should be," Kurama replied, he got up and held out a hand for Hiei who accepted and got to his feet. "We slept the day away."  
  
"Hn," Hiei grunted. He followed the kitsune out into the living room and from there into the kitchenette.  
  
"What do you want?" Kurama asked. He started to look through his cupboards.  
  
"Whatever," Hiei replied. He watched as the PJ clad kitsune walked from cupboard to fridge, picking up various items.  
  
"Well, in that case I'll make whatever I feel like eating," Kurama said. He laid out what he had gathered onto the counter. "Cinnamon-brown sugar rice. With dried apples."  
  
Hiei licked his lips, that sounded good. He idly wondered where Kurama had picked up that recipe. Kurama started the stove and put a pot filled with water on top of it. He turned his back on it and sat down next to Hiei, who had planted himself on a bar stool overlooking the counter.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said. Hiei looked at him. He knew what was coming. "How did you get so cold? You're a fire demon; you don't get that cold unless you use a lot of ki."  
  
Hiei sighed. "I ran into an ice demon somewhere around here. I had been on a mission from Mukuro and I was coming back when I bumped into him. He really wasn't that strong, but in his own element it made him harder to beat. I not only had to keep myself warm, I had to fight him. It used most of my ki. I was too tired to open a portal, and it would take to long to get there, so I headed to the nearest warm place. Here."  
  
Kurama stared at his friend with his mouth open. He had never heard Hiei say so many words in a row before. It was quite a complicated explanation.  
  
Hn, stupid fox believed it, Hiei thought smugly. He will never know that I just came here to see him and needed an excuse for coming, let alone being in his arms.  
  
Kurama got up and moved to the water that was now boiling. He added a good portion of rice, some Cinnamon, brown sugar, and the dried apples. He began to stir gently. The aroma started to fill the air. He breathed in deeply. It was intoxicating. He pulled out two bowls and cups. Then he quickly went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. He poured some for both of them. He put the orange juice back and stirred again. Soon Hiei could smell the aroma of the rice. His mouth watered. He looked at his fox.  
  
"Here we go," Kurama said as he handed Hiei a cup and a bowl filled with rice. Then he gave him a pair of chopsticks. He then sat down next to Hiei and began to eat his own food. Hiei followed suit.  
  
"How long are you going to stay then?" Kurama asked suddenly. Hiei jumped at bit. He looked at his friend and saw the pleading in his eyes.  
  
"I guess I'll leave tomorrow," Hiei said. He returned his attention to his food. He knew Kurama's face had lit up in a bright smile.  
  
"Then you'll be staying here," Kurama said. "You can sleep in the bed with me or you can sleep on the couch, or you can have the bed to yourself and I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
Hiei stared at his friend. He hadn't understood a word the fox had said he had spoken so quickly.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked his mouth full. Kurama laughed.  
  
"You can sleep in the bed with me, you can sleep on the couch, or you can sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the couch," Kurama said slowly. Hiei looked at him.  
  
"Why ruin what's worked so far?" Hiei said quietly. Kurama stared at his friend. He was so happy. He grabbed his smaller friend and pulled him into a tight hug. Hiei struggled in his vice-like grip.  
  
"Let go of me you baka!" Hiei shouted. Kurama laughed at his friend's discomfort.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A clock struck nine. The caped figure turned slowly to confront its next victim. It slowly pulled out a small, paper thin, blue dagger. The man in front of it was drunk. Normally the caped figure wouldn't kill someone so oblivious, but this was an exception. The man collided into a wall, blissfully ignorant of the figure approaching his back. He hiccupped. The figure shook its head. This was degrading.  
  
The dagger buried itself into the man's back up to the hilt. The drunken man cried out feeblely. The dagger twisted in his back, bringing forth more warm red blood. It slid down the man's back, traveled down his leg and started to pool on the snow covered ground. The man ran into a wall. The dagger slid out nearly effortlessly. The figure watched as the man flipped his front to the caped figure. His eyes went wide. He saw death. Death ran the daggers blade down both cheeks of its victim. The man whimpered. Bright red blood seeped through the seeming paper cuts on his face. The blade ran down the right side of the man's neck. More blood appeared. The dagger buried itself in the hollow of the man's neck. A sickening ripping sound echoed through the empty alley as the dagger traveled downward. Cracking sounded as the fist pair of ribs broke apart. More cracking and the continuous ripping sounded as the dagger split the man's chest. His screams were silenced due to the lack of oxygen. His breathing became slow and ragged. The figure put the dagger away in the recesses of its cape. Then it reached out with both hands and tore apart the man's rib cage. Bone cracked and skin and tissue ripped as the figure tore at the flesh. It reached in a hand and took out the man's heart. It still beat slightly. The figure uncovered its mouth and ate the still beating heart.  
  
In an alleyway somewhere in the city, a man was found brutally murdered. In the blood soaked snow his body was found. His ribcage had been torn apart and his heart was missing, presumably taken by the killer.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Ohayo Hiei," Kurama gleefully chirped. A bright smile was on his face. Hiei backed up to the door of the bedroom; it was too early in the morning for someone to be that cheerful. Hiei glared at his friend. Kurama beamed back. Hiei shook his head and sat down on a bar stool. His head thudded against the counter as tiredness crept over his body.  
  
"Why are we up so early?" Hiei groaned. He looked at his friend who was cheerfully making breakfast. Kurama faced him and set a place for his food.  
  
"Yusuke called yesterday," Kurama began. Hiei groaned again. Kurama laughed. "we have to meet Koenma at ten today. We're meeting at the park at five to. I am supposed to bring you."  
  
Hiei snorted. He looked at his fox. Kurama looked absolutely stunning when the morning light shone on his angelic face. His PJs were a peachy color that looked a bit odd with his red hair. Hiei sighed. Another day of that idiot Kuwabara, Urameshi and a day with his beloved Kurama. Joy.  
  
"Eat up!" Kurama chirped. He placed a plate full of eggs in front of Hiei. He looked at his fox and then began eating. Kurama finished his quickly and wandered to the bedroom.  
  
"I'll be back in a sec. I'm going to get ready, and then you can change," He said. He meandered into the room and shut the door. Hiei glared at it. Stupid door. Kurama came out seconds later dressed to kill. Both literally and figuratively. He tossed Hiei his clothes. Hiei looked at the white Chinese outfit the fox had chosen, impractical. He left his dishes where they were and quickly changed. When he came back out Kurama had cleared away the dishes and had donned a navy jacket. Hiei liked that color on him. He nodded his approval and followed his friend out.  
  
"Hello Shuiichi," Kurama's neighbor greeted. He smiled at the redhead and winked at Hiei. Hiei stared back. "New 'friend'?"  
  
Kurama laughed and shook his head. "He's a friend, but not the kind you're thinking of."  
  
"Can I borrow him for tonight then?" the neighbor asked. Hiei growled at him. Kurama drew a protective arm around Hiei's shoulders and pulled him away laughing. Hiei looked back at the neighbor, who winked at him again.  
  
"Stupid Ningen," Hiei muttered as they entered the elevator. Kurama looked at his diminutive friend and smiled. It was always interesting having John as his neighbor. The elevator dinged as they reached the ground floor. Kurama and Hiei stepped out as the door opened, letting in a pair of gorgeous females. They smiled and waved at Kurama. He smiled and waved right back. They were chatting about him as the door closed.  
  
"Stupid Ningens," Hiei repeated. Kurama waved to the doorman and they left the building, heading for the park. Hiei glared ahead as they walked down the street. Why didn't he just travel the way he normally did? Kurama nudged him and he looked to where his fox was pointing. A man had slipped on some ice and had fallen on his behind. He was currently trying to get back on his feet. It was rather pathetic, since his attempts were futile. Hiei cracked a small smile, well that had brightened his day. Kurama chuckled as they continued down the street, turning into the park. They headed for the park bench they normally met at.  
  
"We're about a minute early," Kurama said. He cleared the bench of snow and casually sat down. He motioned for Hiei to do the same. Hiei did. Kurama shivered a bit as a cold wind blew. Hiei wrapped his arms around his taller friend and warmed him with his ki. Kurama nodded his thanks and wrapped his arms around the fire demon. Hiei smiled to himself.  
  
"I think I see two lovers sitting in our normal meeting bench!" Yusuke shouted out to the pair. Hiei and Kurama sprang apart. Hiei sent a death glare at the incompetent human. Kurama blushed slightly. "Whassup?"  
  
"Nothing," Hiei replied. Yusuke sat next to Hiei on the bench.  
  
"That didn't look like nothing to me," Yusuke continued. Hiei growled.  
  
"I was cold, so Hiei used some of his ki to warm me up," Kurama replied. Yusuke looked at the redhead.  
  
"That's cool," Yusuke replied. Kurama smiled and shivered again. "Hey Hiei don't stop because of me."  
  
Hiei growled again. The snow in the immediate area started to melt. Kurama nudged Hiei. He looked up. Then frowned at the ground.  
  
"Stupid snow," Hiei muttered. Kurama chuckled and Yusuke laughed. Yusuke and Kurama both shivered. "Great, now there are two of you."  
  
"Hey guys!" Kuwabara shouted as he reached the bench the other three members of his team were sitting on. Hiei glared at him. Yusuke shook his head and Kurama waved. At least one person on this team was nice to him.  
  
"Now all we need is Botan," Yusuke said. He started to inch nearer to Hiei. Hiei glared at him. Kurama wrapped his arms around the fire demon and Hiei growled. Yusuke followed suit. Kuwa sat cluelessly on the end of the bench. Hiei growled at his fellow teammates. He didn't mind Kurama hanging on to him, but Yusuke was just pushing all his buttons today.  
  
"Ohayo!" a sickeningly cheerful voice called out. Hiei winced. Yusuke let go of Hiei and stood up. Botan landed lightly on the ground. Kurama slowly unattached himself.  
  
"Let's go Botan, we're freezing!" Yusuke shouted. Botan nodded and led them to Koenma.  
  
"Yo," Koenma greeted the team as they walked into his office. They shook the snow off of themselves and growled at the baby sitting at the desk. Koenma flinched. They weren't happy today.  
  
"What is it?" Yusuke growled. Koenma clicked a remote and an image appeared on his large screen TV appeared.  
  
"This is Death," Koenma intoned, growing quite serious.  
  
"I thought you were the son of the Lord of Death," Yusuke spoke out. Koenma sighed.  
  
"Its name is Death. It is not Death itself, but something that goes by the name Death," Koenma said. He rubbed his temples. "It has had several other offenses. All of them murder. This creature kills indiscriminately, and randomly. Humans, demons, anything that crosses its path don't live to tell about it."  
  
"Hang on a sec," Yusuke said. He looks rather confused. "'it'? 'something'? 'creature'?"  
  
"Yes," Koenma said. "No one is really sure what it is. Demon definitely, but what kind and what sex no one knows. As I said before, anyone who has bumped into Death hasn't lived to tell the tale."  
  
"Why didn't you just ask their spirits?" Kurama suggested. Koenma turned his attention to the kitsune.  
  
"Death seems to take them. I would have if I had any of their souls," Koenma said. He turned his attention to the screen. "As you can see, it wears a long black cape. It covers its body, weapons, and eyes. A black scarf is tied around its mouth to cover it. It only kills in the winter when there is snow."  
  
The team looked at one another. Yusuke sighed. Kurama looked at the ground and Hiei stared at the screen. Kuwa spoke up.  
  
"What class is it?"  
  
"We think it might be an s-class, or maybe even a low class god," Koenma replied. He turned off the screen. "All I know is that you have to stop it."  
  
"Alright then," Yusuke said. He clapped his hands together.  
  
"It has already committed two known deaths," Koenma intoned. The screen turned on again revealing the bodies of the girl and man in a split screen. The team gasped. Yusuke and Kuwa covered their mouths with their hands and turned away. Kurama stared at the screen, horror written all over his features. Hiei just stared.  
  
"They have no connection," Koenma continued. "All seven hundred deaths accounted to Death have no known connection."  
  
"Seven hundred?" Yusuke asked. The team stared at Koenma. He turned his back on the team.  
  
"Yes, it has been killing noticeably for over two years now," he replied. The team stared at Koenma. "We never had to concern ourselves with it before since it was killing demons."  
  
Koenma rubbed his face. He looked at the team. They just stared at him. It was an incredulous death total for one demon in two years. Plus there would most likely be more, since only two years of deaths had been totaled.  
  
"Hiei, Kurama," Yusuke spoke up. They turned to look at him. "On average, how many demons would you kill in two years?"  
  
Kurama replied first. "Maybe two hundred."  
  
Hiei thought a bit more. "Three."  
  
The team looked at Koenma. He just shook his head.  
  
"Be careful. Most likely it will kill more. Beware that it doesn't just kill humans," Koenma replied.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 


	2. Snow War

Winter Murders  
  
The scream cut through the silence of the woods. Blood flew into the air. Death pulled the scythe up. The man collapsed as the scythe retched through his ribs and out through his neck. Blood dripped from his soaked jacket. Another scream resonated through the frozen air. The man's body collapsed. Death turned its head to the woman tied to a nearby tree. A hidden smile graced its lips. This was the kind of murder it enjoyed. Death gently pushed the man's body out of its way, and then crossed to the terrified woman. The woman tried to free herself, it was to no avail. Death put away its scythe, and took out a paper-thin blue katana. The woman screamed repetitively. Death shook its left index finger at her. Her eyes bulged out of her eyes. Death brought the sword up.  
  
In the middle of a wooded area a married couple was found. The man's chest had been sliced open. His eyes were missing. His body was pushed out of a puddle of his own blood. The woman was tied to a tall tree with steel wire. The wire was buried in her flesh, and a large hole was made through her heart. Her tongue was missing.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Um... I guess there's nothing we can do until it kills again," Yusuke told the group. "Keep your eyes and ears open. If you hear of any more murders, check them out."  
  
The collective group nodded their heads. Yusuke looked at each person of his team. He hoped they would be able to deal with this, I mean; this was their first mission of tracking down a homicidal maniac.  
  
"Don't worry Yusuke," Kurama spoke up. He placed a supportive hand on Yusuke's shoulder. Hiei looked rather angry, Yusuke noted. "We'll keep our eyes and ears open. Hiei will stay at my apartment until this case is done."  
  
Yusuke looked gratefully at the youko. "Well, let me know if anybody has any ideas, or info. I'll be at Keiko's, hopefully."  
  
Kuwa and Kurama chuckled. Kurama took his hand from Yusuke's shoulder as Yusuke left. Kuwa turned to Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"I'll most likely be at Genkai's," he said. "We're planning on giving Yusuke another dose of whoop-ass!"  
  
"Hn, you beat Yusuke," Hiei replied. Kuwa glared at the koorime. He puffed out his chest.  
  
"Yukina, Genkai and I did," he said triumphantly.  
  
"It took the three of you to beat one Yusuke?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kuwa glared at Hiei. "No, we beat Keiko and him."  
  
"You all must be pretty bad if it took three of you to beat Yusuke and his woman!"  
  
"They're good!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Let's see you beat them!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Then be at Genkai's at three! It will be Yukina, Genkai and I vs. Yusuke and Keiko vs. you!"  
  
"I'll beat all of you!"  
  
Kurama had long ago sweat dropped, and was currently backing slowly away from the arguing Tantei. A black caped figure spotted them from a distance.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei span around. Kurama jumped. He look innocently at Hiei.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You will participate in this 'snowball fight' also," Hiei stated. Kurama looked at him rather sourly.  
  
"You're not the boss of me. I will do whatever I please," Kurama replied. Kuwa expected him to stick out his tongue, and was disappointed when he didn't.  
  
"Yeah Kurama," Kuwa spoke up. The pair turned to him. "Yusuke says you're really good. Show us how it's done."  
  
Kurama stared at Kuwa, dumfounded. Yusuke didn't praise anyone. Hiei's face displayed that he was equally stunned. "Ok..." Kurama said. He looked at the ground. They asked for it...  
  
"Hn," Hiei said. He started walking towards the park exit. Kurama made a startled noise and followed him; he turned around long enough to smile and wave at Kuwa before calling out 'hey Hiei wait up!'  
  
Kuwa shook his head. Those two were so cute sometimes.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^  
  
"The fox?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the park, sir."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"What should I do sir?"  
  
"Follow the plan. If he interferes, deal with him. Don't kill him just yet."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And Death?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Stop taking your time, we have a tight schedule."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~  
  
Yusuke grumbled to himself. Somehow that idiot Kuwabara had gotten Hiei and Kurama involved in this snow war. Kurama had just called him, had said that Hiei was out, wanted to make an alliance. Yusuke had eagerly agreed. Kurama would set up a secret fort for himself and cover Yusuke and Keiko's backs. He couldn't wait to see Kuwa, and Hiei's faces. He he, this was going to be great!  
  
^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^  
  
Kurama picked up the phone once again. Yusuke was so trusting. He wouldn't know what had hit him until it was to late. He dialed Genkai's house. They would all learn just how stupid it was to involve him in such a thing as a snowball war. The phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello?" Genkai's voice sounded.  
  
"Genkai? It's Kurama," He said. He looked out the window; he hoped Hiei wouldn't come back too soon.  
  
"Yes, what do you want Kurama?" she asked.  
  
"I want to get them all," he answered.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes, I have a plan..."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~  
  
Genkai surveyed the area. It was a large clearing by her dojo. Pretty soon it would be a raging battlefield. Genkai smiled. Her strategically placed wall was prefect for this. She had long past stocked up her entire arsenal. She would beat them all, with the help of a backstabbing kitsune. She half expected for him to stab her in the back in the end. But at the moment she'd have no other worries. His plan was fool-proof.  
  
"Yusuke doesn't suspect a thing," he had said. "He doesn't think that innocent, nice Kurama would ever plan such a thing. He thinks I'll be behind him 100%. Kuwabara has the same kind of trust in you. Hiei doesn't stand a chance; he won't even be a threat, unless he finds out our plan."  
  
Genkai grinned to herself. Yusuke was going to get his up-and-comings, Hiei was going to get a lesson in humility, and Kuwa was going to learn not to be so trusting. The cunning fox had thought of everything, she was glad she was on his side.  
  
"I will take out Kuwabara, you focus on Yusuke. They will try to take out each other. Hiei will aim for the two of them also. They will quickly fall. Keiko and Yukina will probably take on each other. We will both quickly knock out Hiei. Yukina and Keiko will be defenseless against us. It will be over and we will have won."  
  
Yukina and Kuwa were already in their snow fort. Kurama had come over long ago to finalize the plans, and had taken residency in a strategic tree. How he kept snowballs in it was beyond her. Yusuke and Keiko's previously constructed fort was still standing, and Hiei had just shown up. He quickly buried himself under the snow.  
  
Well, thought Genkai. That's certainly one way of doing it.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko approached and quickly dove into their fort. Genkai smiled. They were in for a special treat today.  
  
"Begin!" she shouted from behind her wall. Yusuke jumped up and released a snowball and quickly dove back. The snowball flew through the air and into Kuwa's fort.  
  
~In a hidden field a group of powerful humans and demons were gathered. They stared at Death. Death brought out it's scythe and a double sided axe. An energy ball flew through the air. ~  
  
"Damn!" Kuwa shouted from inside. On his head was a white snowball. He let loose a ball of his own. Kurama threw one straight in the air, a signal.  
  
~Death casually stepped to the side of the energy ball. It sent a current through the snow; large icicles grew out of the ground. Stabbing through the feet and bodies of it's enemies. Death let loose a cruel and frightening laugh. Someone charged. ~  
  
Genkai began hurtling snowballs at Yusuke, who was having a hard time dodging both hers and Kuwa's. Kurama began pelting Kuwa. Hiei appeared out of nowhere in Yusuke's fort. He snowballed Yusuke into unconsciousness. He disappeared once again into the snow. Genkai knew something was up; maybe the kitsune had teamed up with the diminutive half koorime.  
  
~Death blocked the blow aimed for its head with its scythe. It calmly chopped it's attacker in half with it's axe. Screams filled the air as the body fell. They were from the poor unfortunate souls that were slowly realizing that once an icicle had punctured you it would slowly freeze your entire body. And that if you tied to move a frozen body part it would break off and shatter into a million pieces and still the ice would spread. Death laughed. ~  
  
Kurama had just knocked out Kuwa, and yet Hiei continued to pelt him with snowballs. Genkai focused her energy at Hiei, as did Keiko and Yukina. Kurama stayed strangely neutral.  
  
~Death charged the remaining twenty of its pursuers. It disappeared and reappeared unnoticed on the other side of the group. The first scream alerted them to where it was. The body fell to the ground, blood spilling forth and dying the trampled ground. Death vanished again. Another body fell to the ground, it's arms were missing and it's ribs were crushed. The group formed a circle and turned so that someone was facing in every direction. The middle was a large open abyss. ~  
  
Eventually, Hiei was taken out by the girls, but not before he had taken out Yukina and Keiko. Genkai patted herself on the back. Considering, it had gone strangely according to plan, but no one had seen or heard from the kitsune for quite some time. A crunch of snow behind her was the only warning she got before she was snowballed into a state of unconsciousness like the others.  
  
~Death appeared in the middle of the circle, marveling at how stupid these fighters were. It looked at it's weapons, they would do. Death walked up to it's first victim. It brought down it's axe on his head and decapitated three others on the right of him with it's scythe. Not a word was heard. The only warning was that the bodies of those four and others began falling, and then it was too late. But one remained. She span around and faced the figure in black. She stifled her screams and awaited death. Her eyes were closed and she never saw Death walk away. ~  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^  
  
"In other news, the killer known as Death struck again today," the reporter calmly said. Kurama looked up at the screen. He had painstakingly carried all of his friends into the dojo. All of them were wrapped in blankets, in dry clothes, and snuggled in either a bed, or on the couch. He looked over at the unconscious fire demon lounging in his arms.  
  
"We cannot show any footage from the site, it is too gruesome," continued the man. Kurama cringed. "Forty-nine people were found dead in a small clearing. Each was killed in a different way. One woman was found traumatized at the scene of the crime. She is currently in the Mizuha Mental Hospital. She wouldn't speak to anyone."  
  
Kurama looked once again at Hiei. His eyes lifted from his friend's face and wandered around the living room. He knew he should go and look at the site, or something, but he wasn't sure if he should.  
  
One demon destroyed 49 people, in a single fight. 50-1 odds and still it won, Kurama thought. I shouldn't go alone, but I must if we are to find anything of use.  
  
Kurama sighed and carefully stood, removing the koorime's head from his lap. He smiled slightly and then headed for the door. He grabbed his coat, and after looking back for a fleeting moment, disappeared into the snow covered world outside.  
  
Kurama walked down the street, he was close to the Mizuha Mental Hospital, and decided to talk to the woman who had seen Death. He went into the hospital. The nurse at the front desk looked up from her work and smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
"Hello," he said. "I'm here to visit my sister; I heard about her traumatic episode on the news and rushed over to make sure she was alright. May I see her?"  
  
Kurama put on his best sad/worried face. The nurse nearly broke into tears when she saw it. Kurama smiled inwardly, works every time. The nurse nodded and handed him a visitor pass. She pointed him in the right direction and then dove for a box of Kleenex. Kurama followed her directions and headed down the corridor. Screams and rants filled the air. He looked at the room number on his pass, 238. Wasn't that a padded cell? He headed towards the padded rooms. A guard on duty asked him what room he was going to and then led him there. The door swung open.  
  
Huddled in a corner was the woman, girl really. She was pale, sickeningly pale. Her black hair was tangled and stuck out in all directions, even though it was well past her hip. She was wearing a white straight jacket; it was the same color as her skin. Her yellow eyes struck an odd chord. She was shivering, and chanting slowly to herself. She rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet. Kurama shivered, no one should end up looking like this after a confrontation, even if it was with Death.  
  
"You'll have one hour, call when you need out. The doctor could only stand her for fifteen minutes before having to go see a shrink himself," the guard said. He turned and walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
"Hello," Kurama said. The girl's eyes went straight to him. The camera exploded in the corner of the room. No one would know what happened in here except her, and him. Kurama looked at her a bit more nervously.  
  
"What do you want?" she replied. White horns, two of them, appeared on the top of her head. Kurama sighed, she was a demon.  
  
"Tell me what you know about Death," Kurama replied. He sat on the padded floor. She laughed a cold and heartless thing.  
  
"How do you know its name, human?" she replied. Kurama smiled.  
  
"I'm not what you think I am," he replied. "Tell me about Death."  
  
"Let me see, from what we, the fifty of us, were told it was only an S- class demon. How wrong was that?" she replied. Her head leaned back and hit the wall lightly. "Most of them had a grudge against some other demon, and were doing it to work off stress; I did it because I needed the money."  
  
"How many of them did it for stress?"  
  
"All of them but me."  
  
"Who was this demon they were angered by?"  
  
"Haven't got the slightest. All I know is it isn't as powerful as Death. Or at least that's what one of them said before they died in my arms."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"What class are you?"  
  
"I will be an S-class as soon as I pass my final test. I'm an A right now."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Who are you? I mean, obviously you're going to try and take Death on, but who are you? I should at least be able to learn that."  
  
"I am Youko Kurama."  
  
"Ha, you cannot take Death on alone. It will crush you. Even with your other Reikai Tantei you will be beaten."  
  
"I hope that we can get rid of the person behind Death. They are the key, I believe."  
  
"No duh. But you have to go through Death to get to them. Therein lies the problem. Death cannot be beaten. It cannot be cheated. It is inescapable. It is inevitable. Death took out 49 S-class demons in the space of two hours. Can your Reikai Tantei do that? Can you? I don't think so. Death is all powerful. It has to be a god. Death killed them all with a scythe and axe. It didn't even use its unimaginable powers."  
  
"Unimaginable powers?"  
  
"Someone that powerful must have some kick ass power. You'd think that right? I mean not one of us got a single hit off on it. Not a single one of us could even react. The best we could do was make a circle, with the center open. Technically we faced in all directions, but the middle. It's smarter then that. It took the remaining fifteen of them out by chopping us up from the inside."  
  
"But the powers..."  
  
"It's powers... Something to do with ice. Took out thirty-four of us that way."  
  
"I thought you said it took all of them out with its scythe and axe."  
  
"I lied."  
  
"What did it do with ice?"  
  
"Made icicle things grow out of the ground. If you got touched by one you would slowly begin to freeze. If you moved a frozen part it would shatter into a million pieces."  
  
"..."  
  
"That's how powerful Death is."  
  
"..."  
  
"That is what happens to those who get in its master's way."  
  
An icicle burst forth from the startled demon's chest. Kurama yelped. The wall had become frozen in the space of time she'd been talking, and he'd been too distracted to notice. He jumped to his feet and pulled out a rose. The wall shattered. It looked like snow was falling. Kurama rushed over to the demon girl.  
  
"Beware... Death..."  
  
She died. Her blood pooled on the floor, and was absorbed into the padding. Kurama looked to the door and saw the startled guard's face. The guard opened the door.  
  
"How...?" he tried to ask. Kurama looked at him.  
  
"You know I didn't do it, right?" he nodded. "Tell them."  
  
Kurama ran out into the snow, casually forgetting that he had let his coat in the hospital. He shivered, but followed the footsteps in the snow. His clothes were definitely impractical. Why couldn't he have listened to Hiei?  
  
"Kisama!" Kurama cursed as he bounded through the rising snow. It was even snowing. Snow everywhere and snow falling everywhere. Snow, snow, snow. I now hate snow.  
  
Following the footprints became increasingly harder since they were disappearing right in front of his eyes. Kurama started to slow down. He was exhausted and was slowly freezing. He looked around him. The snow was falling so thickly he couldn't even see where the hospital had been, or where he was, or where he was going. Kurama shook his head. He was beginning to see things. The black blur passed before his eyes again. Kurama shook his head again. His knees gave out. He fell face forward into the snow.  
  
"Uhn..." was all he got out before passing into unconsciousness.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~  
  
Hiei cracked open a red eye slightly. He groaned. His head hurt. What had they done to him? Snowball him into unconsciousness? He laughed softly. That's exactly what they had done. He rolled his eye around the room. Where was everybody? Where was his fox? He looked at the television, which was still on.  
  
Probably because of that stupid fox, Hiei thought to himself. He slowly dragged his body into the sitting position. His head really hurt. He looked at the screen.  
  
"This just in," the reporter droned excitedly. "The only surviving woman from the slaughter earlier today was killed in the Mizuha mental hospital minutes ago. She seems to have died from an icicle through the chest. The wall behind her has totally disappeared. Authorities think that this man may have killed her..."  
  
Hiei gasped as they held up a sketch of Kurama.  
  
"This young man was the last to see her, claiming to be her brother. The guard that watched the confrontation between the woman and him emphatically denies that the young man did not do it, that in fact someone from outside stabbed the icicle through her heart. An autopsy proves it. Unfortunately this young man disappeared into the snow after the murder. It is now believed that this is yet another casualty by Death. In other news..."  
  
Hiei jumped out of his blanket, only to find himself buck naked. Damn fox must have enjoyed that. But right now he was more concerned about finding his clothes and rescuing his beloved fox.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^  
  
Kurama woke up with a major headache. He immediately remembered what had happened and jumped to his feet. He looked around him. He was in a field covered in red blood. He shook his head. He couldn't...  
  
"I see you're awake," a voice boomed in the silence. Kurama's head shot straight up. The voice laughed a hideous thing. Kurama shivered. "I wondered if I should have left you there, but he said not to kill you yet. So I picked you up, warmed your frail body and shoved you in my mass graveyard. Beautiful work, no?  
  
Kurama looked about the clearing, his vision was blurred. He couldn't see anything but red and white. A black smudge appeared in front of his face. Kurama flinched. Death laughed. Kurama couldn't figure out what it was about that voice, it was just there. It didn't have pitch, or timbre, it just was there. Like the sound of steel being smashed on an anvil.  
  
"So you can spot me in your blurry world eh?" Death menaced. Kurama growled.  
  
"What did you do to my eyes?" Kurama demanded. Death laughed, which sounded like something straight out of a horror movie.  
  
"Nothing that's permanent. I know how important eyes are. But I couldn't let you see me when I wasn't all Deathed-up," Death continued. Kurama lunged at the figure. Death laughed as he tripped and fell on something oddly soft. Kurama jumped off the body and backed up, right into another one.  
  
"I guess I should have warned you," Death said. "They haven't cleaned up my mess yet."  
  
Kurama whimpered. He tried to stand, but found something now bound him to the ground.  
  
"*tisk *tisk *tisk" Death muttered. "Who told you you could stand? I certainly didn't."  
  
Kurama struggled, but only succeeded in getting himself even further stuck. Death let out a maniacal laugh.  
  
"Let him go," a familiar bass voice boomed.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama shouted. He felt the koorime next to him, trying to untie his binds.  
  
"A party crasher eh?" Death said. It raised an arm and Hiei hurtled into the air and crashed into a tree several yards away. "I'm not done with him. You can have him when I'm done."  
  
Kurama felt Death come to his side. He shuddered as he felt a gloved hand touch his arm. The hand was lifted, but was returned seconds later with a dagger.  
  
"He wants to take care of you personally, but I want to mark you, just in case you know. I might want to kill you myself," Death said. The dagger ran up Kurama's arm, slicing his shirt. He tried to get away, but his bonds held him tight. The dagger buried itself in his left side. Kurama screamed in pain.  
  
"Kurama!" 


	3. Death Revealed

Winter Murders  
  
Hiei ran as fast as he could after Kurama's ki. It was faint, but he knew he was almost there. He felt a sudden rise in Kurama's ki and felt hope surge through his chest. He was lucky, any lower and Kurama would have died. Hiei picked up his pace. He stopped when he reached a clearing. It was a battlefield, or mass murder site. Kurama was tied to the ground by some strange substance, he was struggling. Death was standing a few yards away.  
  
"*tisk *tisk *tisk" Death muttered. "Who told you you could stand? I certainly didn't."  
  
Kurama struggled, but only succeeded in getting himself even further stuck. Death let out a maniacal laugh.  
  
"Let him go!" Hiei shouted. Death sent a glare in his direction. Hiei pulled out his katana. Kurama desperately searched for him, it seemed he couldn't see.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama shouted. Hiei appeared at Kurama's side. He began working on his friend's bonds.  
  
"A party crasher eh?" Death said. It raised an arm and Hiei hurtled into the air and crashed into a tree several yards away. "I'm not done with him. You can have him when I'm done."  
  
Hiei shouted in pain as his back hit the tree. His form fell limply to the ground. Hiei brought up his head to look at Kurama. He had to free him, or die trying. Death ran a gloved hand down Kurama's arm. Hiei growled as Kurama shivered. Death drew back its hand and replaced it with a dagger. The paper-thin blade ran up Kurama's sleeve, cutting the fabric.  
  
"He wants to take care of you personally, but I want to mark you, just in case you know. I might want to kill you myself," Death said. Hiei cringed. Who could Kurama have pissed off this time? The dagger buried itself in Kurama's left side. Kurama screamed in pain.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei shouted before he even knew it was him who was screaming. He couldn't move, he could just watch. He watched as Kurama writhed in pain. He watched as Death seemingly went into a trance. He watched.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~  
  
Kurama's world blacked out. He opened his eyes and immediately knew he was in his own mind. He looked around the void. There was nothing. He gazed into the black nothingness, wondering what he should do next. Death appeared. Surrounded by a glowing white aura, Death appeared. A breeze fluttered its cloak, its face wasn't covered and Kurama gazed at the face of Death. It was a woman. She looked so sad. She held her scythe, but had her arms crossed, hugging herself. Her eyes spoke of the deepest sadness. Kurama felt an overwhelming pity for one so hurt.  
  
"Death," he said aloud before he realized he had. Death raised her eyes to him. She smiled faintly. Kurama tried to smile back, but found he could not.  
  
"Hello fox," a whimsical voice rang out in the dark. Kurama remembered hearing a voice so beautiful once, long ago. Her voice would put singing angels to shame it was so beautiful. Kurama looked at this person with awe.  
  
"Are we in my mind?" Kurama barely spoke.  
  
"Yes and no. We are in both your mind and in mine, what I have retained."  
  
"Retained?"  
  
"Yes, the one who I 'work' for is controlling my every thought, and movement. I cannot break free."  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
"I honestly can't tell you. I don't know myself."  
  
"Why would someone do that?"  
  
"Power. I am a goddess after all, and a damn powerful one at that. I am Death, Goddess of the Ice. I am powerful. And I need your help."  
  
"My help?"  
  
"Your group of randomly picked people can free me from my imprisonment, and then I will help you kill the one who is creating all these problems. Revenge will be sweet."  
  
"How can we help?"  
  
"You need to meet me at my next assignment. It is in a park across town tomorrow at two pm, there will be forty people assembled. Be in the crowd. The key to my mind control is the scarf around my neck. I assume you all can take that off."  
  
"We will try."  
  
"You will succeed. You will need everyone of your odd bunch though; just four of you stand no chance against me. I am more powerful than the most powerful S-class demon. I am a God after all."  
  
"Alright. But, how did we get here?"  
  
"I stabbed you with my dagger. It won't bleed that much, but I suspect it will be a scar for life. I truly am sorry about that, I could think of no other way to speak to you."  
  
"I can live with it. But how will I survive the cold?"  
  
"A friend of yours showed up at the end of the fight. I think you said his name was 'Hiei'."  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"Remember..."  
  
The darkness began to become lighter. The sun shone from high above.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^  
  
Hiei watched for five minutes at least, he watched until Death pulled away. The dagger was dripping with blood, Kurama's blood. Something in Hiei snapped. He forgot every injury he had and ran to his fox's body. Death ignored him and disappeared into the snow.  
  
Hiei picked up Kurama's head gently. He moved his body so that he was cradling Kurama's head in his lap, and supporting his friend's back with his leg. He was slightly curious that Kurama's wound wasn't bleeding, but he ignored it. He looked at his fox's face. He almost looked calm. Hiei felt a tear run down his face. It materialized and fell into Kurama's hair. Hiei starred at it. He didn't cry. Yet, it was proof that he cared for the kitsune more than he let on, even to himself. It proved that he loved him. Proved that he would do anything, go anywhere, be whatever his fox wanted him to be, just to be with him. Hiei could no longer convince himself that Kurama's feelings for him didn't matter. He needed Kurama's friendship, he needed to be with him, and he needed Kurama, plain and simple. It shook him that at any moment he could lose the one person he really cared for, and they wouldn't even know how much he cared. Another tear ran down Hiei's face. Hiei wanted Kurama's love. He couldn't stand being so close to his kitsune and yet be so far away. It hurt him. It hurt him to the point of it being physical. Hiei had it bad. Unrequited love.  
  
Kurama stirred in his arms. Hiei looked down at his friend's face. The color was coming back and soon he would be awake. Hiei made a soft sad, yet happy sound. Tears rolled freely down his face. Kurama's eyes slowly, agonizingly slowly, opened. They were as clear as the clearest of water. They were as green as the grass and plants he loved so much. Hiei tried to stop his tears and barely succeeded. He brushed them out of Kurama's hair and put them in his pocket. Kurama groaned softly.  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama whispered. Hiei gulped. His hands shook. He feared what his fox might say.  
  
"I'm here Kurama," Hiei whispered, his own voice barely audible. He ran his fingers tentatively through his friend's hair. He gazed into those eyes he loved so much. His breath caught. He could no longer live without Kurama by his side. He waited for his fox to speak.  
  
"Hiei..." was all the kitsune managed. He could see his friend, but he feared what had happened to him in the time he had been unconscious. He couldn't move his body.  
  
Hiei tried to speak, but found he had nothing to say. He looked into Kurama's eyes. What he saw in those eyes left him speechless. His fox was ignoring his own wounds and was worried about what had happened to Hiei. Hiei felt the tears surge in an attempt to come forth again. He held them back, he would not let Kurama see him weak like this. Hiei closed his eyes and hugged his friend's prone body.  
  
Kurama was startled when Hiei pulled his body close. He felt his body getting warmer, but had the feeling that wasn't why his friend had pulled him close. He tried to bring a hand to Hiei's back, his friend must have been worried about him. His hand lightly touched Hiei's back and he felt Hiei jump. A smile crept across his face, even in dire straights Hiei would shy away from the friendliest touches. That was why Kurama was shocked when he felt Hiei hug him tighter. Kurama sighed, knowing full well he would be cared for and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Hie felt Kurama fall limp in his arms. Then he looked down on his fox's face and knew that he was only asleep. Hiei heaved a sigh of relief. He gently picked up the sleeping kitsune and headed back to Genkai's temple. His strength was waning and he could feel fatigue set in as he opened the door. Hiei lumbered to the living room and gently set his fox on the couch. Hiei ripped open Kurama's shirt, and immediately blushed. His fox was so beautiful. Hiei ran his fingers along the supple body before he knew what he was doing. He quickly drew his hands back, he had to concentrate on the task at hand, bandaging his fox. Hiei removed the rest of Kurama's shirt. He started ripping it into strips to use as bandages as he ran an upraising eye over the fox. He didn't look too damaged aside from the dagger wound, which wasn't bleeding. Hiei eyed it suspiciously. It didn't look different from a normal wound... he figured he'd treat it the same as a bleeding wound.  
  
Hiei wandered into Genkai's bathroom. He pulled out various cleaning solutions. Then he meandered back to Kurama. Hiei took the cleaning solutions, put them on a strip and began to clean Kurama's wound. His fox's body reacted to the stinging solution, but his emerald eyes didn't open, and he didn't hear an upbraiding word. Hiei sighed softly. His fox was freezing cold. Hiei knew he'd have to employ the technique Kurama had used to warm his friend up. Hiei broke into a big smile. He would enjoy that, but for now he'd have to content himself to just patch up Kurama's wound. He wrapped the other strips around the wound and stood up. He would find Kurama a shirt and then bundle the two of them up in an effort to warm the taller of the two up. Hiei walked away to a different room. He found a shirt that would fit his fox and moved back to where Kurama was. Hiei quickly pulled the shirt over Kurama's well muscled body, he took the advantage to once again finger his friend's form. Hiei left the room again to grab a blanket. He came back and was startled to find his fox lying on the ground. Hiei ran to Kurama's side. His fox must have rolled off of the couch. Hiei pushed his hands under Kurama's back and knees and lifted the sleeping fox. He lifted and groaned, his fox was heavier, or at least seemed that way. Hiei stumbled and fell backwards onto the couch.  
  
"Oof," Hiei gasped as the air rushed out of his lungs. "Damnit Kurama!"  
  
Kurama snuggled closer to Hiei's body. Hiei gulped. He struggled to get free but couldn't find a way out from underneath his fox's body. Hiei kept struggling. He felt a familiar ki approach.  
  
"What did I miss?" Yusuke asked. He looked from Kurama, who was still hanging on a pinned Hiei, to a stunned and embarrassed Hiei. He smiled at Hiei. Hiei growled back. "What he do, jump ya?"  
  
"Shut up Yusuke," Hiei growled. Yusuke laughed at him. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Aside from the fact that Kurama is on top of you, nothing," Yusuke replied. Hiei gave him a death glare.  
  
"He got himself in over his head," Hiei muttered. He struggled to get free from Kurama. "Could you get him off me?"  
  
Yusuke laughed, but picked up the sleeping kitsune anyway. He sucked in air as he felt how cold his friend's body was. Hiei got up. Yusuke placed Kurama back on the couch. Hiei snagged a blanket off the ground, curled up next to Kurama, and pulled it over their bodies.  
  
"Why is he so cold?" Yusuke asked Hiei. Hiei glanced over his shoulder at the taller youth. He huffed, might as well tell him.  
  
"I guess he saw a lead on the TV and investigated it alone after the fight," Hiei replied. "When I woke up I saw a short news brief on the last of 50 people finally getting murdered, and then they showed a picture of him. They suspected him for the murder, but it was proven he didn't do it. He must have followed Death out into the snow without his coat, froze and it rehabilitated him, just to stab him."  
  
Yusuke starred at his friend in amazement. "How'd you find him?"  
  
"I followed his ki. He would've died had it not given him a burst of its own ki. I got there too early, it threw me against a tree and stabbed him," Hiei explained. Yusuke starred at him, stunned. Hiei turned away from his friend and snuggled back up to Kurama. Yusuke went and sat down next to the couch on the floor.  
  
"You learn anything more about Death?" he asked. Hiei chuckled slightly as Kurama's hair tickled his nose.  
  
"No, but I'm positive he did," Hiei replied seriously. Yusuke grunted. Hiei was sure worried for Kurama. Yusuke wondered if it was because Kurama was Hiei's best friend.  
  
"When will he wake up?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Whenever he feels like it."  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh."  
  
Kuwa bumbled into the living room, looked at the couch, and darted back out. Yusuke laughed. Hiei turned and looked at him, momentarily letting go of Kurama. The fox turned in his sleep and took the advantage to wrap his arms around Hiei. Hiei took a sharp intake of breath. Kurama nuzzled his head.  
  
"What was that?" Hiei barely managed to ask Yusuke. Kurama's hands were traveling up and down his chest, and his body was touching with Hiei's at every possible point.  
  
"That was Kuwa," Yusuke replied. "He came in, took one look at you guys and dashed out. I think he's going to be sick."  
  
"Hn, I should do this more often," Hiei said softly, more to himself than to Yusuke. Kurama had started to nuzzle the back of his neck. Hiei felt a lick.  
  
"If you can that kind of reaction from him, I suggest you do it all the time," Yusuke replied. He looked up at his friend, Hiei was blankly starring into space, and apparently Kurama had found an ear to nibble on. Yusuke laughed to himself. "Who do you think he's dreaming of?"  
  
Hiei came out of his reverie. Yusuke was starring at him. He blushed. Yusuke let out another laugh. Hiei frowned, that couldn't be natural.  
  
"You really like him, don't you?" Yusuke grunted. Just as Hiei thought he couldn't blush any more, he proved himself wrong. "I'll take that as a yes. Why don't you tell him?"  
  
"Hn," Hiei replied. Kurama murmured something in his ear. He focused on what his friend was saying.  
  
"...Hiei..." Kurama whispered again. He was wrapped in a feverish dream, a heavenly dream that he only wished could come true.  
  
Hiei's eyes went wide. Yusuke noticed the change on his friend's normally impassive face. He cocked his head to one side.  
  
"What'd he say?" Yusuke asked. Whatever it was it had stunned the hell out of Hiei.  
  
"My... name..." Hiei trailed off. Yusuke shook his head. He, of course, had known all along that Kurama had liked Hiei. Kurama had told him himself. Yusuke shook his head. Good, maybe now they'll get together.  
  
"So now we know who he's dreaming about. Lucky bastard," Yusuke said nonchalantly. Hiei looked down at his friend, stunned. "You know, a lot of girls will kill you if they ever find out. You caught yourself the most eligible bachelor in all the three worlds."  
  
"Hn," Hiei said. Kurama kissed his neck. Hiei shivered. Kurama began traveling towards Hiei's mouth. Hiei moved his head so that their lips wouldn't meet. He wanted Kurama to kiss him when he was conscious. Kurama moaned in disappointment. His eyes fluttered open. That's not who the dream went...  
  
Hiei turned to look at Kurama, surprised he had stopped. Both of their eyes went wide. They turned away from each other. Yusuke watched. He groaned in frustration.  
  
"That's it!" he declared suddenly, taking both friends by surprise. "You both like each other, so get it on already! I can't believe you two sometimes! I don't even have this kind of problem with Keiko! Just admit your feelings, you both have them you know, and get together! I've been waiting for too many years for you two to just turn away from each other! You're not only killing your own chances at a relationship, but you're killing those who really want you both to be happy, and the way for you to be happy is to be together!  
  
Yusuke ran out of breath, He stopped to take a breather and look at the two demons. They were kissing. Yusuke sighed in relief. He wandered out of the room.  
  
Hiei loves me! Kurama thought. He broke the kiss to get air. Then dove right back in.  
  
Kurama loves me! Hiei joyfully thought. He kissed his friend back with all his heart. He felt Kurama's tongue slide along his bottom lip and let it in. Hiei moaned in pleasure. This was definitely heaven, or as close to heaven as Hiei wanted to get. He felt like he was finally home.  
  
"Not on the couch," Genkai's voice boomed next to them. They instantly sprang apart. Genkai chuckled and then looked at them. "I just got it reupholstered."  
  
Kurama chuckled. Hiei cocked his head to the side, but decided it was over his head. He didn't really care anyway. All he wanted was to snuggled up to Kurama and feel his fox's lips on his. Hiei cuddled up to Kurama and decided he'd settle for a nap instead. Yusuke came back into the room.  
  
"Hey, you're up!" he said. Kurama rolled his eyes.  
  
"You already knew that," Kurama said dryly. Yusuke scrunched up his face in thought. He ran his fingers along his chin, in a thoughtful gesture. Kurama rolled his eyes again. "Oh yeah..."  
  
Genkai fell to the floor and Kurama smacked his forehead.  
  
"So... whatcha got on Death?" Yusuke inquired. Kurama looked at him.  
  
"Death is female," Kurama began. "She is apparently being controlled through the scarf wrapped about her face. She killed 50 people earlier today. 49 in a battle, one at the mental hospital. I followed and got in over my head. She wants us to free her from her captivity. We're to be at her next assignment tomorrow at two pm in a park. She says there will be forty people there."  
  
"Great. We'll be there," Yusuke replied. He turned and began heading out of the room.  
  
"Yusuke, wait!" Kurama called out. Yusuke turned. "She said that just the four of us won't defeat her. We'll need Genkai, and we should bring the girls. Though I haven't the slightest clue what they'll do."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~  
  
Hiei laughed as the 'beast' turned out to be a white rabbit. Kurama was glad that Hiei was enjoying "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". He was getting every joke, and was loving every minute of it. Kurama fingered through Hiei's hair, despite the upcoming battle tomorrow, he was as calm and contented as he could be at the moment. Hiei burst out laughing as the rabbit bit the head off of the knight. Kurama chuckled. British humor was without bounds. They made fun of everything and anything.  
  
Kuwa was sitting on the other side of the room and clutching his sides he was laughing so hard. Yukina, who sat next to Kuwa, wasn't getting most of the humor. Yusuke was sitting next to Kurama, on his left, and was gasping for air. Keiko was laughing as hard as Yusuke. Genkai was shaking her head. Hiei laughed again with the 'Holy Hand Grenade'. Kurama started laughing again.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Sir Lancelot of Camelot."  
  
"What is your quest?"  
  
"To seek the Holy Grail."  
  
"What is your favorite color?"  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Right. Off you go."  
  
"Well thank you. Thank you very much."  
  
"That's easy!"  
  
........  
  
Hello out there in TV land! This is the author saying I own nothing! I really wish I owned YYh and Monty Python, but I don't. Thanks for the reviews. 


	4. Waiting For Death

Winter Murders  
  
"What is your name?" Hiei boomed out as the group wandered down the path to the convention.  
  
"My name is Sir Lancelot of Camelot." Yusuke replied. Hiei smiled. Kurama shook his head; this was going to be a long walk.  
  
"What is your quest?" Hiei asked.  
  
"To seek the Holy Grail." Yusuke replied. Keiko hit him over the head, he winced. Kuwa laughed.  
  
"What is your favorite color?" Hiei finished.  
  
"Blue." Yusuke said matter-o-factly.  
  
"Right. Off you go." Hiei said. He smiled. Yusuke walked in front of Hiei. The rest of the group trailed behind the fire demon.  
  
"Well thank you. Thank you very much." Yusuke said. He mockingly tipped his hat.  
  
"That's easy!" Kuwa exclaimed. He strode up to Hiei.  
  
"Stop! Who approaches the bridge of death must answer me these questions three, ere the other side he see," Hiei told Kuwa. Kuwa waved his hand nonchalantly.  
  
"Ask me the questions bridge keeper, I'm not afraid," Kuwa gave Yukina the brightest smile he could muster and showed it to her.  
  
"What is your name?" Hiei boomed.  
  
"Sir Robin of Camelot."  
  
"What is your quest?  
  
"To seek the Holy Grail."  
  
"What is the capital of Assyria?  
  
"I don't know that!" Hiei pushed Kuwa off the path and into a tree. He laughed as Genkai approached.  
  
"Stop! What is your name?"  
  
"Sir Galahad of Camelot."  
  
"What is your quest?"  
  
"I seek the Grail."  
  
"What is your favorite color?"  
  
"Blue, no green."  
  
Hiei laughed again as he shoved Genkai off the path. Kurama shook his head, Hiei liked this too much. Kurama and Keiko approached Hiei. Kurama gave the fire demon a smile and a wink. Hiei blinked back in response.  
  
"Stop! What is your name?"  
  
"It is Arthur king of the Britains."  
  
"What is your quest?"  
  
"To seek the Holy Grail."  
  
"What is the air speed velocity of an unladed swallow?"  
  
"Which do you mean? An African or European swallow?"  
  
"What? I don't know that!"  
  
Kurama decided to wrap his arms around Hiei and give him a deep and fervent kiss before shoving him out of the way. Hiei wandered aimlessly for a moment. He then rejoined the group, a bit disoriented. Kurama wandered back to him and put his arm around the demon's waist. His demon. He smiled brightly at his smaller companion. Hiei gave him a small smile. Kurama kissed the top of his head.  
  
How do dreams come true? Hiei wondered. They come true by ways unknown. Through pain and suffering. Through the strife. What god and found it fit for me to have my dream come true? Who knows? And I am not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
  
The path they were traveling changed from concrete to a beaten dirt path. Kurama looked about his surroundings. They were moving towards the wooded area in front of them. A few more meters and they'd be in the trees. This had been the only convention held today, in a park. Kurama sighed. He hoped they would be able to save all of the spectator's lives. He looked and the field they were currently walking through. There were a group of ten people coming behind our group. They were chatting amongst themselves. The trees came up before them and they walked in. The path was now littered with twigs and dead leaves. Even in the cold harshness of the winter some of the leaves in this forest had yet to fall. The path was dug through the two foot snow. Kurama shook his head. Hiei looked up at him. Kurama was too deep in thought to notice.  
  
~"Are we in my mind?" Kurama barely spoke.  
  
"Yes and no. We are in both your mind and in mine, what I have retained."  
  
"Retained?"  
  
"Yes, the one who I 'work' for is controlling my every thought, and movement. I cannot break free."  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
"I honestly can't tell you. I don't know myself."  
  
"Why would someone do that?"  
  
"Power. I am a goddess after all, and a damn powerful one at that. I am Death, Goddess of the Ice. I am powerful. And I need your help."  
  
"My help?"  
  
"Your group of randomly picked people can free me from my imprisonment, and then I will help you kill the one who is creating all these problems. Revenge will be sweet."  
  
"How can we help?"  
  
"You need to meet me at my next assignment. It is in a park across town tomorrow at two pm, there will be forty people assembled. Be in the crowd. The key to my mind control is the scarf around my neck. I assume you all can take that off."  
  
"We will try."  
  
"You will succeed. You will need everyone of your odd bunch though; just four of you stand no chance against me. I am more powerful than the most powerful S-class demon. I am a God after all."~  
  
Kurama looked at the trees around him. Hiei sighed. He'd been his fox's lover for less than one day and he was being ignored. Hiei put his arm around Kurama, returning the gesture of affection, hoping to get a reaction. Any reaction. Kurama looked down on him and smiled. His gaze once again went to the trees.  
  
Hiei looked at his companions. Yusuke was getting pummeled by Keiko, Genkai was ignoring them, and the idiot and his sister were trailing behind him and Kurama. They were holding hands. Hiei smoldered over this. He tried to stop when he started radiating heat, and was steaming. He couldn't get the image out of his mind: his sister holding that big, stupid, dense, pathetic, stupid, boring, stupid, poor excuse of a human.  
  
Kurama felt warm suddenly. He looked down at Hiei, he was steaming. Literally. Kurama followed his lover's glare. He saw Yukina and Kuwa happily wandering down the path, their hands were clasped together. Kurama looked at Hiei.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked. The smaller didn't seem to hear him. Kurama pulled Hiei off the path and into the woods. He pushed the smaller in front of him, so he would melt the snow. Hiei didn't notice, he was still staring at Yukina and Kuwa. Kurama turned Hiei around and pressed his back to a tree when they far enough away for no one to see. Hiei was still looking of in the distance, as if the image couldn't leave his mind. Kurama pressed his lips to Hiei's.  
  
Hiei noticed something was different when something pressed to his lips. He felt it suck them gently. Hiei sighed and looked at his fox's beautiful face. He was so beautiful. Hiei returned the kiss. Kurama pulled back slowly for air. Hiei pulled him back. He had cooled off. Now he was generating a different kind of heat as he deepened the kiss. Kurama's arms went about his back. Hiei moaned softly. His arms went about his fox's neck. He ran his fingers through his fox's red hair. Kurama's hands ran up his chest. Hiei moaned again. Kurama pulled off Hiei's infamous white scarf, throwing it somewhere in the snow. He began kissing Hiei's neck. Hiei's back involuntarily arched. They fell to the ground.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Where do you suppose Kurama and Hiei got off to?" Yusuke asked Kuwa mischievously. Kuwa shook his head in disgust. They had reached their destination. An open are in the midst of the forest.  
  
"I don't want to know," Kuwa replied. "Not after what I saw last night."  
  
Yusuke laughed. "Maybe they're making love somewhere in the forest. You know, consummating their relationship."  
  
"Urameshi!" Kuwa screeched. Yusuke tumbled to the ground laughing. Shizuru patted her brother's back. Keiko tried to get Yusuke to calm down, but it didn't work. Yukina put her hand on Kuwa's arm.  
  
Kuwa looked to the sky. It was perfectly clear, except for that rising column of water vapor. Wait a sec, water vapor? Kuwa cried out. He didn't want that kind of image in his head. He couldn't close his eyes without thinking of what that meant, and he couldn't look at the sky. He settled on looking at the leader of this seeming cult. She was tall. At least as tall as him, with brunette hair. She was quiet shapely. He concentrated on her, taking his mind off other things.  
  
"Kazuma?" Yukina ask Kuwa for the fourth time. She shook his arm lightly when he didn't respond.  
  
"Don't worry Yukina," Shizuru said, she lead a bewildered Yukina away from her brother. "He's just trying not to think about what our two friends are doing, that's all."  
  
"What are they doing?" Yukina asked innocently. Shizuru looked at her with wide eyes. She shook her head, she wasn't going to explain this to her.  
  
"Just don't think about it," Shizuru replied. Genkai had sat herself down on a makeshift bench, and the two girls joined her.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled. Yusuke tried to stop laughing, he really did, but he couldn't help it. It was priceless, that look on Kuwa's face. He broke out again. Keiko slapped him for the fifth time, he didn't feel a thing. Yusuke remained on the ground, rolling around and laughing manically. Keiko gave up and sat beside the other girls. The meeting began.  
  
"Welcome one and all!" began the speaker. She looked about the clearing. She knew none of these people, they were not her disciples.  
  
"What's this all about?" a man in a business suit shouted. The crowd nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"This was supposed to be a meeting of my elite, but I know none of you people," the speaker said. Kuwa came out of his trance and wandered over to Yusuke. He kicked him in the ribs. Yusuke grunted and got up, ready to pound Kuwa to a pulp. Kuwa pointed to the speaker, who was arguing with the crowd. Yusuke mumbled something and listened to what they were saying.  
  
"I told you I don't know why you're here!" the speaker shouted at the angered mob. "Where are my disciples?"  
  
"We don't care where they are," a woman yelled. "Why are we here?!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Yusuke shook his head; this was definitely the work of Death. He wandered over to the girls, Kuwa in tow. Keiko gave him a questioning look. Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"When do you think she'll show?" Genkai asked.  
  
"About now, when they're arguing it'll give her cover. No one will notice her presence until it's too late," Yusuke replied. "In this chaos, who would notice if a black cloaked figure showed up?"  
  
"No one except us," Shizuru noted.  
  
"Exactly," Yusuke replied. "If we hadn't come, no one would notice until the scythe was in their back. Of course then it would be too late."  
  
"So she'll pick off the back ones first and then work her way to the front," Yukina mumbled. The group looked at her, stunned. "It would make sense, if the person at your back suddenly disappeared, would you notice?"  
  
"Come to think of it, no," Yusuke replied. He sat on the bench. He looked at the masses. They were still arguing. I wonder when they'll get tired... "I guess all we gotta do now is wait for her to show up."  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei asked the figure standing in front of him, pulling his pants back on. Kurama smiled down at him.  
  
"Yes koibito?" Kurama asked. He finished putting them on and zipped up. He looked down at Hiei, who was still undressed. "You might want to get dressed."  
  
Hiei looked down at himself and blushed. He quickly got up to search for his pants. They hung in front of his face. He looked at his lover. Kurama smiled.  
  
"Come and get them," Kurama taunted and held them behind his back. Hiei grinned and pinned Kurama to the dried, green grass. Kurama chuckled as Hiei began to lick his chest. Hiei jumped back with his pants, victorious. Kurama sighed. Might as well go back.  
  
"Do you think she's gotten there yet?" Hiei asked as he pulled on his coat. Kurama looked over his shoulder at his lover.  
  
"No. We would've heard something, had she come," Kurama stated. He pulled his coat on and held out his hand. Hiei gratefully took it and together they walked back to the path, and to their original destination. When they got there though, they saw not a group of people being slaughtered, but a group of people being led in the singing of "Kumbaya", led by Kuwa. Their mouths dropped open.  
  
"We were wondering when you two would show up," Yusuke greeted them.  
  
"Why isn't Death here yet?" Kurama asked, still staring at the group.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Yusuke said. He looked in the direction Kurama and Hiei were staring in. "Ah, yeah, them. You missed the riot, and the group activities."  
  
"Group activities?" Hiei questioned. He raise an eyebrow, totally drawn into the scene before him.  
  
"Yeah, me made four makeshift 'Twisters', played tag, Red Rover, duck duck goose, Red light Green light, and this is their third stirring melody," Yusuke said. Kurama turned his eyes to his friend. Hiei kept staring at the group.  
  
"You mean to tell me you got all of these people to get along in less than an hour?" he asked. Yusuke chuckled.  
  
"You were gone for way more than an hour," he replied. Kurama blushed. Hiei turned to stare at Yusuke. "Was it good?"  
  
"Yusuke!" Kurama shouted. Hiei blushed a deep red and turned his back to Yusuke. Yusuke chuckled.  
  
"Come on, give me a rating. 1-10, one being not good at all and ten being the best you've ever had," Yusuke said. Kurama turned a deeper shade of red. Hiei started shifting from foot to foot. He briskly walked away. Yusuke looked at Kurama, who was watching his lover go. "Well? It was your first time with him, what do you say?"  
  
Kurama looked about nervously, and then replied. "Not on your life."  
  
He walked away, strangely satisfied with himself. Yusuke called out to him. He didn't listen. Hiei came to walk beside him as they approached the group. They held hands.  
  
"For our next song we shall sing a beautiful melody known to the world as.... Does anyone have any suggestions?" Kuwa said. A few hands went up. Kurama and Hiei sat themselves down across from Kuwa, he didn't notice.  
  
"I vote we tell jokes and say funny quotes," the man suggested. There was a unanimous cry of yes. The first to go were a couple of girls. One was 5'4'', with long blonde and pink hair that set off her blue eyes. She wore a black leather trench coat and tattered bell bottomed blue jeans. Her companion was 5'2''. She had frizzy brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a cream colored corduroy jacket with black flairs.  
  
"Doctor Frankenstein?" the blonde began.  
  
"Frank-en-stein," the brunette replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's pronounce Frank-en-steen."  
  
"Are you putting me on?"  
  
"You must be Igor."  
  
"It's pronounced E-gore."  
  
"But they told me it was Igor."  
  
"Well they were wrong then weren't they?"  
  
The crowd laughed. Kurama held his side as the girls bowed. Hiei looked at him funny, but there was a smile on his face. Yusuke had joined the group, sitting next to Keiko, Yukina, Genkai, and Kuwa.  
  
"That was a beautiful rendition; uh... what're your names?" Kuwa said.  
  
"I'm Ifurita," the blonde said.  
  
"Beth," the brunette replied.  
  
"Thank you Ifurita and Beth for that rendition of the meeting of Frankenstein and Igor form 'Young Frankenstein'," Kuwa congratulated. The girls took another bow and sat down. "Who will go next?"  
  
Another female stood. "My name is Skyre Moonfire. Here are some of my favorite quotes:  
  
'Give a man fire and he's warm for a day. Set a man on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life.'  
  
'Save a tree, eat a beaver.'  
  
'Save a donut, kill a cop.'  
  
'The early bird may get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese.'"  
  
The laughter died down after five minutes. They were all clutching their sides and gasping for breath. Ifurita stood again.  
  
"I always wanted to be somebody, but I guess I should have been more specific. A clear conscience is the sign of a bad memory. He who hesitates is probably right. Depression is merely anger without enthusiasm. I intend to live forever- so far so good. I have seen the truth and it makes no sense. He doesn't get lost; he discovers alternative destinations. Why is it called tourist season if we can't shoot them? Sometimes I think I understand everything- then I regain consciousness. Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups. Where other people have a brain, he's got resonance. Got the IQ of garden tools. He's so dense, light bends around him. Yo' mama is so fat, you have to take a train and two buses just to get on her good side. Yo' mama is so fat, I ran around her twice and got lost. Yo' mama's glasses are so thick, when she looks at a map she can see people waving. Yo' mama is so fat, when she was walking down the street and I swerved to miss her, I ran out of gas. Yo' mama's so dumb, she got locked in a grocery store and starved to death. Yo' mama is so fat, when she goes swimming in the ocean the whales start singing "We are family!""  
  
The crowd couldn't stop laughing. The jokes came one right after the other. Most of the listeners found it hard to breath.  
  
"And for my last joke: On the first day at work, a recent University of Iowa graduate was handed a broom by his new boss and told to sweep the floor. He looked at the boss with disgust and said, "Hey! I'm a University of Iowa graduate, you know!"  
  
The manager took the broom back and said, "Really? Sorry about that. Here, let me show you how it's done.""  
  
The crowd laughed and clapped their hands. Ifurita smiled and sat back down. Kurama looked around at the group. He looked at each face. He circled the group and then looked at Hiei, he was still laughing. Kurama scrunched his eyebrows and looked back to his right, sure enough, there was Death. She pulled out a dagger.  
  
"Look out!" Kurama shouted. Death's head snapped up to look at him. Her victim noticed the dagger and screamed. Death hit him over the head with the hilt.  
  
"Shit!" Yusuke said. He got up and headed towards Death. She flung him back with a single flick of her wrist.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted. She ran to his side. Death froze her.  
  
"Keiko!" Shizuru cried out. She tried to punch Death, but her fist connected with air instead. Death cackled. Kuwa came from behind and tried his luck, no go. Yukina huddled to Keiko and Yusuke. Yusuke shook his head and tried to get up. Hiei melted the ice around Keiko as Kurama's vines encircled Death.  
  
"Now Kuwa!" Kurama called. His vines started to freeze. He grew more to keep her encircled. The freezing one reached his hands as Kuwa grabbed Death's hood. Kurama screamed as his hands began to freeze. Hiei was there a second later, trying to unfreeze them, with no luck. Kuwa yanked the scarf off Death's face.  
  
"Thank you," a lilting voice said. Kurama's hands came back to life. He collapsed in Hiei's arms.  
  
Hello. Author here. Hoped you like this chapter. I will update every chance I get, but the most likely situation will be a new chapter every week. Damn school! Oh well. Will update. Thanks for the reviews! 


	5. Reassurance

Winter Murders  
  
"Thank you," a lilting voice said. Kurama's hands came back to life. He collapsed in Hiei's arms. Hiei glared at Death. She smiled sweetly in return. Yusuke stared blankly, as did the others. Hiei sat down carefully, mindful of his precious burden. Kurama stared at Death; there was something familiar about her...  
  
Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwa started ushering the people out of the clearing, leaving only Death and the team of friends. Hiei had sat on the ground and had Kurama leaning on him. The group sat in a circle. Death sat across from Kurama. She gets up and walks to the kitsune. Hiei glared at her maliciously as she examined Kurama's hands. She ran her fingers along his palm, across the back, and over each finger. Kurama shivered at the soft and gentle touch. Hiei scowled deeper. Death smiled at Kurama.  
  
"They will recover and be fine," she said. Her lilting voice eliciting shivers from everyone. Such a beautiful and arousing voice. Death moved back to her previous seat. Hiei continued glaring. Kurama flexed his hands; they seemed to be fine...  
  
"Who are you really?" Yusuke asked suddenly. Everyone turned to face the youth. He was looking fervently at Death.  
  
"I am Death, the goddess of Ice," Death replied. Yukina furrowed her brow, and then shrugged. She didn't know of the Ice goddess Death, but that didn't mean she was who she said she was.  
  
"Oh. Tell us a bit about you then," Yusuke said. He looked at Kurama, who had rested his head on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei continued to glare maliciously at Death.  
  
"Alright... I am Death, the goddess of Ice. I am at least ten times as powerful as the strongest S-class demon. I have perfected the use of ice. Actually, anything cold I can use as a weapon." Death shrugged. "Recently I was traveling in the frozen tundra in the Makai when I was ambushed by him. The one I was controlled by. He had these strange creatures with him, the likes I have never seen before. They looked like wolves at first glace, but they weren't wolves. Their fur was not fur, it was sharp pieces of steel, magicked steel. Their faces were not of the wolf, they were not sleek, their faces were broader they were shorter they were more powerful. They had sixty teeth that were as sharp as sharks, but longer. They reminded me of the elongated canines that humans picture vampires having, but thicker and stronger. They had the most haunting of voices. It sounded like the maniacal laugh of a sinister madman, mixed with the cackle of a witch, and the sirens call. It repulsed, and drew you in at the same time. It called to you, but gave you the feeling that you should not go, way in the back of your mind. Their paws were wide and powerful. Made for the toughest terrain and for the shear ripping power they encased. Claws as sharp and nearly as big as throwing daggers. Their bodies were made for speed, and yet built for strength. They exerted both. They were as big as a teenaged human. Much larger than a wolf.  
  
"He came upon me in the tundra. He was tall, still is. He wore a white pair of pants and a white turtleneck. White fur boots cover his feet. He had white skin, white hair, even white eyes. There wasn't even a speck of color on him. The only reason I saw him was that he was wearing a slightly different shade of white than the ground. His creatures stuck out. They were brown and steel. He had six of them with him at the time. They were radiating the ki of an S-class youkai. I knew I could take them down, but I didn't feel a single wisp of ki coming from him. That is what scared me. Such powerful creatures obeying a demon with no ki? How could that be? I looked at him with a murderous gleam in my eyes, knowing full well what it is like for someone of pure white, to look at someone of pure black. For that is what I am. My clothing is black. My hair and eyes are black. Even my skin is close to the color. It is very disconcerting to look at someone that is entirely encased in black, from head to toe. He wasn't even fazed.  
  
""I have been looking for you for such a long time," he said. His voice was like that of nails being scraped across a chalkboard. I shudder subconsciously. He laughed. The sound of which sounded like a child's happy giggle. He was a walking, talking oxymoron.  
  
""What do you want?" I asked him. He didn't answer. I looked about me; the dogs of hell had surrounded me. I hadn't even noticed, and I am a goddess.  
  
"The first one jumped at me. I dodged out of the way. Piece of cake. The second and third converged from opposite sides as the fourth came from above. I knew I couldn't dodge all three of them. I shot an ice blast at the fourth. He burst in an icy fire. I jumped up above the two. They crashed into each other, too maddened by blood lust to notice who they were ripping to shreds. I landed scant yards away. They were indeed powerful creatures. One of them swiped at my back, I barely dodged. I ran right into the fifth. He opened his jaws wide, preparing to bite. The sixth, the only one that hadn't attacked, watched as he bit down on thin air. As the first and fifth took their time trying to disembowel me, the sixth watched. She memorized every move I made against the other two. I, of course, defeated them eventually, but when I did I was a bit tired and totally unexpecting of what came next. She charged, blurred and appeared at my right. Swipe fake. Blur. Bite ankle. Blur. Swipe fake. Blur. Pause. Blur. Chest swipe. Blur. Pause. Jump. Blur. Swipe fake. Bite wrist. Blur. Blur. Pause. Smile. Blur. Change directions three times. Blur. Swipe face. I decided to use a protective ice spell, one that puts a barrier on my skin and anything that bumps into freezes on contact. Blur. Pause. Blur. Hind kick. Left hind leg freezes and then shatters. My leg buckles. A howl of pain. A scream. A hit to the back of my head.  
  
""You will be very useful indeed," I heard as I blacked out. That was when he donned the scarf about my face. It had a strong mind controlling spell woven into the very fabric. It controlled me till now," Death finished.  
  
"But what about before this incident?" Yusuke asked after a stunned moment of silence. The entire group stared at Death in amazement at her story telling skills. Death turned a shaky frown to Yusuke.  
  
"I don't remember anything before that," she replied. Yusuke frowned. Hiei shook his head; if he didn't know better he might have thought she had woven a spell in her story. Kurama winced slightly and bit his lip. Hiei looked down at his lover. He decided to kiss his hand and make it better by warming his fingers. Death beat him to it. She scampered over and took Kurama's hand in her own. She rubbed the fingers, said a little chant and soon the redhead was praising her every attention. Hiei felt the prick of jealousy. Kurama was his fox. He was supposed to kiss it and make everything better, not her. Hiei growled. Kurama looked into his lover's eyes. He smiled at Hiei. Hiei tried to smile, but couldn't. Something about Death was bothering him.  
  
"Well, it will do none of us any good if we all freeze to death," Genkai said while getting up. "Let's all head back to my temple. We'll be able to talk a bit more in depth there."  
  
The gang stood up. The sun had begun to lower itself into the abyss that was the other side of the world. Yusuke helped Keiko up and the two of them started off down the path, hand in hand. Kuwa picked up the sleeping Yukina and started after them. Shizuru walked with Genkai, seemingly in deep conversation. Death rushed over to help Kurama up. Hiei growled at her, but she just smiled at his beloved. Kurama grabbed Death's hand and was hauled onto his feet. Hiei was at his side before he could even blink. Death wrapped her arm around Kurama's and they started off together. Hiei was left alone.  
  
I hate her, Hiei thought. He sat back down on the ground. There's just something wrong about her. It's like she's deliberately trying to piss me off. To shove me out of his life. Does she want him for herself? Could she? Why wouldn't she? He's perfect. I don't deserve him. Maybe she does. But I can't live without him. I can't go on without him by my side. I can no longer live without his love, without his devotion, without his words, his smiles, and his caring voice. I can't live without him. I've know this for less than 24 hours and already I'm having troubles with coping with the deepness of my love. My need.  
  
"Hiei! Are you coming?!" Kurama shouted back at him. Kurama couldn't figure out why his lover was being so moody. Why was he not following the group?  
  
"He'll come in time," Death said. She pulled Kurama down the path. Kurama turned his head over his shoulder to look once more at Hiei, to make sure he was coming. He was still staring off into space. Kurama sighed. Sometimes Hiei could be so difficult.  
  
"I'll be right back," he told Death. She didn't let go of his arm. Kurama gave her a questioning look.  
  
"He'll come," Death reassured him. Kurama looked back at Hiei, who was still sitting quietly in the snow. He seemed preoccupied with his thoughts.  
  
"I just want to see what's wrong with him. I'll be right back," Kurama told her as he slipped out of her vice-like grip. He turned and headed towards Hiei.  
  
"Don't take too long!" Yusuke shouted from the head of the group. "We'd like to see your smiling faces at Genkai's before dawn!"  
  
"Shut up Yusuke!" Kurama shouted back. He grumbled something and headed towards his love. He put a supporting hand on Hiei's back, startling the small demon.  
  
"What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked. He sat next to Hiei on the compacted snow. Hiei didn't look at him. Kurama wrapped his arm around Hiei's waist, but the fire demon moved out of the gentle embrace. "Hiei?"  
  
Kurama sounded so pathetic. Hiei could sense the pain in his voice from the movement he had just done. Hiei cursed himself inside. Why did he doubt his fox? Was it her fault?  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hn," Hiei said. He was too preoccupied to talk to Kurama. Why did he think that?!  
  
"Hiei?" the hurt was leaking through into Kurama's voice. Hiei kicked himself mentally. Why was he doing these things to the one person he truly loved?  
  
"K'rama," Hiei choked out. Kurama looked at him, puzzled. Hiei's face contorted in pain.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked a bit more desperately. Hiei grabbed his arm. He tried to point to his Jagan. "What is it Hiei?"  
  
Hiei continued to try to point to his Jagan. Kurama finally caught on. He lifted the white band that bound Hiei's Jagan. Hiei gasped for air as the bond was broken. He hadn't been able to breath for the past few minutes. Hiei collapsed for lack of oxygen into Kurama's arms.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama cried out. Hiei stroked Kurama's face. Kurama held onto Hiei tightly. "What happened Hiei?"  
  
Hiei bit his tongue. He couldn't tell Kurama that he thought that Death had done it. Kurama liked Death. Hiei had to think of some way to avoid her being mentioned.  
  
"Someone was blocking me from using my mouth for speaking and when I tried to speak they cut off my oxygen," Hiei said. Kurama gasped and held him tighter. Hiei felt slightly guilty that he left out part of the truth, but it couldn't be helped. He was now sure that Death had done it.  
  
"Who would do that?" Kurama asked. Hiei bit down hard on his tongue, causing it to bleed. Kurama pulled his face towards him. Hiei felt their lips press together. He felt Kurama's tongue run lightly over his lips. He wanted so bad to open them, but his mouth was currently filled with blood. Kurama pulled back. Hiei swallowed. "No tongue?"  
  
"I bit it. It was bleeding," Hiei answered. Kurama chuckled. He took Hiei's mouth in a possessive kiss, which Hiei gladly returned. Kurama may be the dominant in this relationship, but Hiei thought he had the better end of the deal. Kurama pulled back.  
  
"Come on silly," Kurama purred. He stood up and reached out a hand to Hiei, who took it gladly. Kurama smiled at his lover lovingly. He wrapped his arm around his waist protectively. Hiei leaned on him slightly. Together they started down the path on the way out of the park. A dark shadow loomed in the trees. It sneered as they passed by.  
  
The damned fire demon has a Jagan, it cursed inwardly. And Kurama is totally devoted to him, as he is to Kurama. It could be hard. But it is nothing in comparison to what I have done in the past.  
  
The shadow dematerialized.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~\  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked as they neared his car. The others were long gone. Hiei turned to face him. Kurama smiled softly.  
  
"Yeah?" Hiei said. He stood by his door, waiting for his lover to unlock it.  
  
"What were you thinking of?" Kurama asked, unlocking the doors.  
  
"When?" Hiei asked. He climbed into the passenger side and closed the door. Kurama got into the divers seat and closed his door. He pulled on his seatbelt before answering.  
  
"When they were controlling you," Kurama said. Hiei cringed. He wouldn't lie to Kurama.  
  
"They were making me read into things I didn't want to. They made me think things that I would never under any circumstances think. They made me not want to be around you. They made me not want to talk to you. To be with you," Hiei answered truthfully. Kurama stared at him.  
  
"How strong was it?" he barely spoke. Hiei looked at him. He was staring straight out the front windshield.  
  
"It would've kept me in its clutches had I not had the Jagan, and had you not uncovered it," Hiei said. He put a supportive hand on Kurama's arm. Kurama looked at him, unshed tears shone in his eyes.  
  
"So someone with strong mental powers wants us to be apart," Kurama said. He took Hiei's hand in his own and squeezed it. "I won't let them."  
  
That was all the reassurance Hiei needed. He leaned forward and gave Kurama a loving kiss.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^  
  
"No previous memories, no nothing," Yusuke was saying to Genkai. Kuwa, Keiko, and Shizuru were entertaining Death in the living room. "Doesn't that seem a bit strange?"  
  
"Of course it does," Genkai replied. "It gives her an air of mystery. It makes her open to both the good side and the bad side. It keeps her open to change the side she's on. It keeps her free."  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke agreed. He looked through the doors at the now laughing group.  
  
"I can't say I trust her," Genkai said. "But it seems to me that she's more of a child than anything. She's a very descriptive child."  
  
"Yeah, with the knowledge of using cold things to their fullest," Yusuke said. He remained looking in on the group. "She has a very extensive battle knowledge."  
  
"The thing we're going to have to do is trust her for now," Genkai said. She looked out of the door to. "She knows things that we need to know. We will trust her as far as Yukina could throw her for the moment."  
  
"Why Yukina?"  
  
"Because she can throw, but can't throw nearly as far as the rest of us, excluding Keiko and maybe Shizuru."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They turned their heads to see Kurama and Hiei come in, holding hands and chatting quietly. Yusuke lifted a black eyebrow.  
  
"What took you guys so long? Did you get locked in Kurama's car and couldn't get out? Or did you get caught in the snow, lost and Hiei had to keep Kurama warm by using his body heat?" Yusuke teased. Hiei walked up to him calmly and smacked him upside the head. Yusuke rubbed it. He laughed.  
  
"You asked for it," Kurama told him gently. Hiei sat next to Genkai. Kurama was about to sit next to him when Death burst in. She threw herself at him shouting 'Kurama!' Hiei rolled his eyes. That cute and innocent attitude wasn't going to steal his koibito away from him. No one was going to take him form him. They would pay with their lives if they even tried. Starting with Death. She most definitely wasn't a goddess.  
  
"Come with me Kurama!" Death cooed. She tugged him out into the other room. Yusuke looked at Hiei, who was the picture of calm.  
  
"Hiei? It seems Death is stealing your boyfriend," Yusuke said. Hiei dismissed his comment with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I trust Kurama. He will never leave me," Hiei replied. He looked about suspiciously. Then said in a softer voice, "I won't let him."  
  
Yusuke laughed. Hiei grinned. "I was being serious."  
  
Yusuke patted his head and walked into the living room. He nudged Keiko. She smiled at him softly. Yusuke said his goodbyes and then left with Keiko. Kuwa soon followed suit. As did Shizuru. Soon it was just Kurama, Death, Hiei, and Genkai. Yukina was already asleep, and in bed. Kurama looked down at his watch.  
  
"I am truly sorry Death," Kurama said. Hiei had fallen into a light sleep with his head resting on the cushion of the couch. "But Hiei and I really must be going. If I stay any longer I won't get up in the morning. Especially since I have to prove a point to Hiei, and that could take some time."  
  
"You could do it here," Death prodded. Kurama shook his head. He got up from his position at Death's side and went over to Hiei. He placed a soft kiss on Hiei's cheek. The youkai's eyes fluttered open slowly. Kurama smiled down at him.  
  
"Come on koibito, it's time to go," Kurama purred. Death cringed. Genkai failed to notice it, but Hiei saw it as clear as day.  
  
"K," was Hiei's response. Kurama helped him sit up and get off the couch. The two of them walked out with their arms wrapped about each other's waists. Hiei rested his cheek on Kurama's arm. They got into his car and drove back to the apartment. They snuck in and tackled each other to the bed.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"This is where you will sleep," Genkai said. She opened the door to the guest bedroom. It was a small room. Perfect for the kind of person that didn't mind small spaces, or horrid interior decorating. Death looked it over. It was you basic bedroom: bed, nightstand, closet, dresser, vanity, and a lamp. Death turned to Genkai.  
  
"It's perfect, thank you," she said. Genkai nodded and turned away and left down the hall. Death carefully crept into the room. She discarded her weapons: sword, daggers, scythe, double bladed axe, mace, and curved blade. She wouldn't need them for awhile. She needed to set up headquarters. This would be a bit more challenging. Not only would it have to be unnoticeable, but it would have to be big. Death laid down on the bed, waiting for the old hag to fall asleep. Once she had, Death snuck out of her room and headed left down the hall, carefully shutting the door behind her.  
  
Death crept down the hallway, being extra careful. She didn't want to take any risks. She needed to be super careful getting out of here. Once she was outside the temple she'd be safe. Death took another left. One right and she'd be out. Death reached the door. She pulled it open. It didn't make a sound. Death smiled to herself. This was going to be easier than she had thought. She crept outside and closed the door. She shadow jumped her way to the forests edge. She wandered in. Once the perfect spot was found, she began her chant. It was an old chant. No one knew the words anymore, or the melody, except for her. She began humming the wordless half of the tune. Ice of all colors and shapes formed around her. It first decimated that part of the forest, and then rebuilt it out of ice. She smiled at her handiwork. All in a days work.  
  
"Perfect..."  
  
Finally another Chapter! And it's not funny, or happy! Yay!...? Oh well. I guess you guys didn't really like that last chapter. Sorry. It was kinda a transition thingy. Anyway... Hope you liked it! 


	6. Hell

Winter Murders  
  
It had been years since Death had joined the team. Death had told them everything she knew, up until the amnesia. Hiei kept his suspicions to himself. Death had latched onto Kurama over the years, the two of them becoming quiet close. Hiei didn't like it. It seemed too easy. Too easy for her to be so innocent. Too easy for her to just come into their lives and mess everything up. Too easy for her to come and take him away...  
  
Hiei sighed miserably. He had to stop thinking about Death. It would only get him deeper in trouble, especially after that botched attempt on her life. He had not only never heard the end of it, but he had gotten deeper in trouble with the Reikai, elongating his sentence.  
  
Hiei shook his head, no good thinking about the past, you can't change it. No matter how much you try. No matter how much you wish for things to go back to the way they had been. No matter how many things you left unsaid. No matter how many people you lost. No matter if they broke your heart. No matter that you couldn't end your life because they entered your mind. It didn't matter. What was done was done. There was no changing it. And yet here I sit, wishing for it to change.  
  
Hiei sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree he was sitting on. His head hit the trunk, not so gently. He had been restricted to Genkai's temple after the attempt at Death's life. Hiei cringed. Boy was that a dreadful memory.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ memory ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Hiei sat in the tree outside Kurama's room. He had moved back out here since they had broken up. He stared at the window, wishing that he could just go in there and strangle that bitch. That bitch that had ruined his life. That bitch that had stolen his Kurama's heart away from him. Hiei growled and fingered the hilt of his katana. He would kill her. He was going to kill her. He smiled maliciously. She would pay for her crimes.  
  
Hiei looked in the window, the lights were still out. Why weren't they home yet? Had they sensed his youki and gone somewhere else? He knew Death could sense it. He knew because when they made love she would go to the window afterward and smile. Sometimes she would laugh. Sometimes she would call out to Hiei and ask if he had liked the show. Sometimes she would ask him if he wished he were she. Hiei grinded his teeth together. Gods above did he hate her. No, stronger than hate, loathed her.  
  
The lights turned on, startling Hiei. He watched as they tumbled in. They were already stripping each other. Hiei growled menacingly. Death turned so that her face was looking out of the window. She smiled at him. Then she caused Kurama to moan by biting his flesh at the neck. A mark. The mark that Kurama was hers, and only hers. Hiei felt the last bits of his heart scream in agony. His already shattered heart ceased to exist in that short period of time, and he leapt through the window before he knew what he was doing.  
  
Death cried out. She was startled by his actions. Never before had Hiei acted upon his threats. Kurama turned to him, as startled as she was. His eyes narrowed dangerously. Hiei didn't even heed the warning. He leapt at Death, sword brandished. Vines of all kinds surrounded his body. Hiei cried out in frustration, cutting as many of the binding vines as he could before becoming unable to move. Death whimpered a bit, but then rushed to Kurama's side. The youko wasn't too happy. He was pulling out his rose whip, preparing for the kill. Hiei wished he would kill him. He stopped struggling. He wanted to die. He didn't want to live in a world where the one person he loved, loved another.  
  
"You can't kill him," Death pleaded. Kurama ignored her and stepped towards Hiei. Hiei had already accepted his fate. He wanted to die.  
  
"Kill me!" Hiei shouted. Kurama blinked and visibly shuddered. Hiei had his eyes closed and didn't notice. Death did. She looked a bit nervous as Kurama sunk to his knees.  
  
"...Hiei..." came the strangled reply from the kitsune's mouth. Hiei opened his eyes and blinked. Death rushed over to Kurama. She applied something to his forehead. Hiei snarled.  
  
"Don't touch him!" Hiei yelled. Death laughed manically.  
  
"You know," she began. "I really wasn't planning on staying this long or controlling him for such an extended period of time, but I just love to see you suffer. Plus, he is a great lay."  
  
Hiei started on fire. His bonds burned away and he turned to Death. She laughed. He sent a fireball her way. She froze it. Hiei blinked a frozen fireball? Death froze him to the spot. Hiei was miserable. He watched, in silent and cold misery, as Death helped Kurama to his feet. He was back to his controlled self again. Hiei cursed Death continuously in his mind.  
  
"What should we do with him?" Kurama asked her. She smiled.  
  
"First, we will finish what we started. Then, we can go to the Reikai and turn him in. They'll keep him away from us," Death replied smoothly. Hiei wished he had died on that night she had taken Kurama away. Kurama nodded. He turned away from Death and came up to the ice block that imprisoned Hiei. Hiei watched as Kurama drew a rose on the ice.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ present ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hiei banged his head against the tree. He hated life. It was a bleak existence. Why did he keep on living anyway? Kurama no longer loved him, nor did he even care about the half-koorime anymore. Why did Hiei keep going?  
  
Hiei looked about his surroundings. He remembered a time when Kurama and he used to make love beneath these very trees. In that field. Over there. Even in the room he lay in every night, trying to sleep, but never falling under. Hiei had loved Kurama for so long. He had wanted to be with him for even longer. Hiei couldn't figure out why it had happened. Why had his kitsune left for that bitch? The mind control had nothing to do with it. Kurama had begun to distance himself from Hiei long before that. Was Hiei incapable of having love?  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ memory ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Hiei watched for five minutes at least, he watched until Death pulled away. The dagger was dripping with blood, Kurama's blood. Something in Hiei snapped. He forgot every injury he had and ran to his fox's body. Death ignored him and disappeared into the snow.  
  
Hiei picked up Kurama's head gently. He moved his body so that he was cradling Kurama's head in his lap, and supporting his friend's back with his leg. He was slightly curious that Kurama's wound wasn't bleeding, but he ignored it. He looked at his fox's face. He almost looked calm. Hiei felt a tear run down his face. It materialized and fell into Kurama's hair. Hiei starred at it. He didn't cry. Yet, it was proof that he cared for the kitsune more than he let on, even to himself. It proved that he loved him. Proved that he would do anything, go anywhere, be whatever his fox wanted him to be, just to be with him. Hiei could no longer convince himself that Kurama's feelings for him didn't matter. He needed Kurama's friendship, he needed to be with him, and he needed Kurama, plain and simple. It shook him that at any moment he could lose the one person he really cared for, and they wouldn't even know how much he cared. Another tear ran down Hiei's face. Hiei wanted Kurama's love. He couldn't stand being so close to his kitsune and yet be so far away. It hurt him. It hurt him to the point of it being physical. Hiei had it bad. Unrequited love.  
  
Kurama stirred in his arms. Hiei looked down at his friend's face. The color was coming back and soon he would be awake. Hiei made a soft sad, yet happy sound. Tears rolled freely down his face. Kurama's eyes slowly, agonizingly slowly, opened. They were as clear as the clearest of water. They were as green as the grass and plants he loved so much. Hiei tried to stop his tears and barely succeeded. He brushed them out of Kurama's hair and put them in his pocket. Kurama groaned softly.  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama whispered. Hiei gulped. His hands shook. He feared what his fox might say.  
  
"I'm here Kurama," Hiei whispered, his own voice barely audible. He ran his fingers tentatively through his friend's hair. He gazed into those eyes he loved so much. His breath caught. He could no longer live without Kurama by his side. He waited for his fox to speak.  
  
"Hiei..." was all the kitsune managed. He could see his friend, but he feared what had happened to him in the time he had been unconscious. He couldn't move his body.  
  
Hiei tried to speak, but found he had nothing to say. He looked into Kurama's eyes. What he saw in those eyes left him speechless. His fox was ignoring his own wounds and was worried about what had happened to Hiei. Hiei felt the tears surge in an attempt to come forth again. He held them back; he would not let Kurama see him weak like this. Hiei closed his eyes and hugged his friend's prone body.  
  
Kurama was startled when Hiei pulled his body close. He felt his body getting warmer, but had the feeling that wasn't why his friend had pulled him close. He tried to bring a hand to Hiei's back; his friend must have been worried about him. His hand lightly touched Hiei's back and he felt Hiei jump. A smile crept across his face, even in dire straights Hiei would shy away from the friendliest touches. That was why Kurama was shocked when he felt Hiei hug him tighter. Kurama sighed, knowing full well he would be cared for and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Hiei felt Kurama fall limp in his arms. Then he looked down on his fox's face and knew that he was only asleep. Hiei heaved a sigh of relief. He gently picked up the sleeping kitsune and headed back to Genkai's temple. His strength was waning and he could feel fatigue set in as he opened the door. Hiei lumbered to the living room and gently set his fox on the couch. Hiei ripped open Kurama's shirt, and immediately blushed. His fox was so beautiful. Hiei ran his fingers along the supple body before he knew what he was doing. He quickly drew his hands back; he had to concentrate on the task at hand, bandaging his fox. Hiei removed the rest of Kurama's shirt. He started ripping it into strips to use as bandages as he ran an upraising eye over the fox. He didn't look too damaged aside from the dagger wound, which wasn't bleeding. Hiei eyed it suspiciously. It didn't look different from a normal wound... he figured he'd treat it the same as a bleeding wound.  
  
Hiei wandered into Genkai's bathroom. He pulled out various cleaning solutions. Then he meandered back to Kurama. Hiei took the cleaning solutions, put them on a strip and began to clean Kurama's wound. His fox's body reacted to the stinging solution, but his emerald eyes didn't open, and he didn't hear an upbraiding word. Hiei sighed softly. His fox was freezing cold. Hiei knew he'd have to employ the technique Kurama had used to warm his friend up. Hiei broke into a big smile. He would enjoy that, but for now he'd have to content himself to just patch up Kurama's wound. He wrapped the other strips around the wound and stood up. He would find Kurama a shirt and then bundle the two of them up in an effort to warm the taller of the two up. Hiei walked away to a different room. He found a shirt that would fit his fox and moved back to where Kurama was. Hiei quickly pulled the shirt over Kurama's well muscled body; he took the advantage to once again finger his friend's form. Hiei left the room again to grab a blanket. He came back and was startled to find his fox lying on the ground. Hiei ran to Kurama's side. His fox must have rolled off of the couch. Hiei pushed his hands under Kurama's back and knees and lifted the sleeping fox. He lifted and groaned, his fox was heavier, or at least seemed that way. Hiei stumbled and fell backwards onto the couch.  
  
"Oof," Hiei gasped as the air rushed out of his lungs. "Damnit Kurama!"  
  
Kurama snuggled closer to Hiei's body. Hiei gulped. He struggled to get free but couldn't find a way out from underneath his fox's body. Hiei kept struggling. He felt a familiar ki approach.  
  
"What did I miss?" Yusuke asked. He looked from Kurama, who was still hanging on a pinned Hiei, to a stunned and embarrassed Hiei. He smiled at Hiei. Hiei growled back. "What he do, jump ya?"  
  
"Shut up Yusuke," Hiei growled. Yusuke laughed at him. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Aside from the fact that Kurama is on top of you, nothing," Yusuke replied. Hiei gave him a death glare.  
  
"He got himself in over his head," Hiei muttered. He struggled to get free from Kurama. "Could you get him off me?"  
  
Yusuke laughed, but picked up the sleeping kitsune anyway. He sucked in air as he felt how cold his friend's body was. Hiei got up. Yusuke placed Kurama back on the couch. Hiei snagged a blanket off the ground, curled up next to Kurama, and pulled it over their bodies.  
  
"Why is he so cold?" Yusuke asked Hiei. Hiei glanced over his shoulder at the taller youth. He huffed, might as well tell him.  
  
"I guess he saw a lead on the TV and investigated it alone after the fight," Hiei replied. "When I woke up I saw a short news brief on the last of 50 people finally getting murdered, and then they showed a picture of him. They suspected him for the murder, but it was proven he didn't do it. He must have followed Death out into the snow without his coat, froze and it rehabilitated him, just to stab him."  
  
Yusuke starred at his friend in amazement. "How'd you find him?"  
  
"I followed his ki. He would've died had it not given him a burst of its own ki. I got there too early, it threw me against a tree and stabbed him," Hiei explained. Yusuke starred at him, stunned. Hiei turned away from his friend and snuggled back up to Kurama. Yusuke went and sat down next to the couch on the floor.  
  
"You learn anything more about Death?" he asked. Hiei chuckled slightly as Kurama's hair tickled his nose.  
  
"No, but I'm positive he did," Hiei replied seriously. Yusuke grunted. Hiei was sure worried for Kurama. Yusuke wondered if it was because Kurama was Hiei's best friend.  
  
"When will he wake up?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Whenever he feels like it."  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh."  
  
Kuwa bumbled into the living room, looked at the couch, and darted back out. Yusuke laughed. Hiei turned and looked at him, momentarily letting go of Kurama. The fox turned in his sleep and took the advantage to wrap his arms around Hiei. Hiei took a sharp intake of breath. Kurama nuzzled his head.  
  
"What was that?" Hiei barely managed to ask Yusuke. Kurama's hands were traveling up and down his chest, and his body was touching with Hiei's at every possible point.  
  
"That was Kuwa," Yusuke replied. "He came in, took one look at you guys and dashed out. I think he's going to be sick."  
  
"Hn, I should do this more often," Hiei said softly, more to himself than to Yusuke. Kurama had started to nuzzle the back of his neck. Hiei felt a lick.  
  
"If you can that kind of reaction from him, I suggest you do it all the time," Yusuke replied. He looked up at his friend, Hiei was blankly starring into space, and apparently Kurama had found an ear to nibble on. Yusuke laughed to himself. "Who do you think he's dreaming of?"  
  
Hiei came out of his reverie. Yusuke was starring at him. He blushed. Yusuke let out another laugh. Hiei frowned, that couldn't be natural.  
  
"You really like him, don't you?" Yusuke grunted. Just as Hiei thought he couldn't blush any more, he proved himself wrong. "I'll take that as a yes. Why don't you tell him?"  
  
"Hn," Hiei replied. Kurama murmured something in his ear. He focused on what his friend was saying.  
  
"...Hiei..." Kurama whispered again. He was wrapped in a feverish dream, a heavenly dream that he only wished could come true.  
  
Hiei's eyes went wide. Yusuke noticed the change on his friend's normally impassive face. He cocked his head to one side.  
  
"What'd he say?" Yusuke asked. Whatever it was it had stunned the hell out of Hiei.  
  
"My... name..." Hiei trailed off. Yusuke shook his head. He, of course, had known all along that Kurama had liked Hiei. Kurama had told him himself. Yusuke shook his head. Good, maybe now they'll get together.  
  
"So now we know who he's dreaming about. Lucky bastard," Yusuke said nonchalantly. Hiei looked down at his friend, stunned. "You know, a lot of girls will kill you if they ever find out. You caught yourself the most eligible bachelor in all the three worlds."  
  
"Hn," Hiei said. Kurama kissed his neck. Hiei shivered. Kurama began traveling towards Hiei's mouth. Hiei moved his head so that their lips wouldn't meet. He wanted Kurama to kiss him when he was conscious. Kurama moaned in disappointment. His eyes fluttered open. That's not who the dream went...  
  
Hiei turned to look at Kurama, surprised he had stopped. Both of their eyes went wide. They turned away from each other. Yusuke watched. He groaned in frustration.  
  
"That's it!" he declared suddenly, taking both friends by surprise. "You both like each other, so get it on already! I can't believe you two sometimes! I don't even have this kind of problem with Keiko! Just admit your feelings, you both have them you know, and get together! I've been waiting for too many years for you two to just turn away from each other! You're not only killing your own chances at a relationship, but you're killing those who really want you both to be happy, and the way for you to be happy is to be together!  
  
Yusuke ran out of breath, He stopped to take a breather and look at the two demons. They were kissing. Yusuke sighed in relief. He wandered out of the room.  
  
Hiei loves me! Kurama thought. He broke the kiss to get air. Then dove right back in.  
  
Kurama loves me! Hiei joyfully thought. He kissed his friend back with all his heart. He felt Kurama's tongue slide along his bottom lip and let it in. Hiei moaned in pleasure. This was definitely heaven, or as close to heaven as Hiei wanted to get. He felt like he was finally home.  
  
"Not on the couch," Genkai's voice boomed next to them. They instantly sprang apart. Genkai chuckled and then looked at them. "I just got it reupholstered."  
  
Kurama chuckled. Hiei cocked his head to the side, but decided it was over his head. He didn't really care anyway. All he wanted was to snuggled up to Kurama and feel his fox's lips on his. Hiei cuddled up to Kurama and decided he'd settle for a nap instead.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ present ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Why?!  
  
Kurama came into the clearing beneath Hiei. Hiei's heart leapt in his chest. He nearly jumped down from his tree and tackled the fox. Hiei wanted to have him back. Death followed. Hiei nearly growled, but contained himself. He couldn't let them know he was here.  
  
"Sit," Death said to Kurama. Kurama sat on the snow covered ground. Exactly ten years ago they had met Death. Exactly nine years ago Kurama had broken up with him. Exactly eight years ago they became a couple.  
  
Death began to chant. The surrounding trees, even the one Hiei was in, swayed. Hiei watched as each tree became ice. The surrounding land became ice, all was ice. Hiei felt a sinking feeling. Something bad was going to happen.  
  
"It was nice while it lasted," Death said as she went over to an ice tree and pulled out her blue sword. Hiei gasped. What was going on in her head?!  
  
The sword went through Kurama's stomach. A scream echoed through the forest. Death cackled, flashed into her classic black cape and disappeared. Kurama's mouth opened in a silent scream, his voice trapped in his mouth. Hiei kept screaming. He ran down to his former lover, but forever love. Tears streamed down his face; even now he couldn't truly overcome his walls. Kurama's voice came forth, extremely loud. Hiei covered his ears for a moment before regaining his composure and pressing his hands to Kurama's wound to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama barely whispered. Hiei's heart jumped through his body and onto the ground in front of him. He couldn't stand seeing the one he loved with all his heart in so much pain.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ memory ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Hiei woke up to an empty bed. He looked about him, there was no Kurama. Where could his fox have gone? He had been distant these past few days... weeks... months... This was the first time in months that they'd slept together. Hiei couldn't see what was happening; actually he didn't want to see what was happening. Hiei sat up in the vacant bed. He wanted his fox to be his, but only if the fox wanted to be his. Hiei got out of the bed, holding the blanket around his waist. He went to the window and gazed out, amazed at how beautiful the Ningenkai could be. He looked down to the ground. There was his fox. He was talking with that temptress Death. He watched in complete horror as Kurama reach out to her and pulled her close. He felt the tears stream down his face as they tumbled to the ground, in a passionate kiss. He couldn't look away. I t hurt, but it seemed that he had to watch. After a while he looked away, horrified and scarred. Hiei curled up on the bed and cried himself to sleep.  
  
"Wake up," he heard Kurama say. Hiei looked up to his lover. Kurama threw Hiei's clothes at him. Death was standing in the doorway. "Get out."  
  
Hiei blinked. Kurama repeated what he had said. Hiei gingerly put on his clothes. Kurama threw a small package at him. Hiei caught it.  
  
"Take your worthless tears with you," Kurama spat. Hiei barely kept back the tears. He jumped out of the window.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ present ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Kurama..." Hiei barely managed. Kurama smiled at him. His hand came up shakily to rest on Hiei's cheek.  
  
"Love... you..." Kurama whispered. His hand fell away and his head fell back.  
  
"Kurama! NOOOOOOOO!" Hiei screamed.  
  
Hiei lifted his katana, holding perpendicular to his throat. He would end his life and join the one he loved, who loved him back. He no longer wanted to live.  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
Hiei looked about him, startled.  
  
"Hiei!" the call came again.  
  
"What do you want from me?! Haven't you taken enough?! Let me end my life so I can be at peace with him!!!"  
  
"Hiei open your eyes, you're sleeping."  
  
"I would never dream this!"  
  
"But you are. It's just a nightmare. Do not kill yourself. You'll destroy the you in the waking world, and then we both will be unhappy."  
  
"You're dead!"  
  
"If I was dead, would I be talking to you now?"  
  
"... No..."  
  
"Concentrate Hiei, wake up. I don't want to lose you."  
  
  
  
Hiei jumped up. Kurama grabbed hold of him immediately. Hiei felt Kurama's warm, loving arms around him. He broke down into tears. Kurama held him tightly, wondering how a dream could upset his stony demon this much.  
  
"Shh, it's ok firefly," Kurama cooed. Hiei sniffled, but shed no tears.  
  
"Don't ever die," Hiei sniffed. "Don't ever leave me for someone else. If you do, please kill me."  
  
Kurama was shocked. "I'll never leave you."  
  
Death cursed into the silent night.  
  
Sorry for the slow update, my bad. Whelp, that's the new chappie. Darkness... Hope ya liked it! 


	7. Xania

Winter Murders  
  
"His name is Xania," Death began as the group settled onto the floor in the living room of Genkai's temple. Death had made sure that she was in the apex of the half circle formed, and that Kurama was at her side. Yusuke was to her left who was next to Genkai. Hiei clung to Kurama's arm, keeping him from being to close to Death. Yusuke seemed slightly intrigued about what Death had to say, as did Genkai. Kurama was trying to comfort Hiei, who hadn't quiet gotten over his dream from that night.  
  
"Xania is the man of white," Death continued. "He was the one who controlled my mind. He was the one with the creatures. He is the enemy.  
  
"Xania lives on the farthest boundary of Yomi's territory. His castle is quiet impressive. I believe it is a classic horror film version of an antagonist's fortress. It lies in the frozen tundra, in the frozen forest. For those of you who don't know, the frozen forest is a forest made entirely of ice. Over the countless centuries the ice has formed into the shape of trees. These 'trees' are even in the colors of trees. They look exactly like a tree. The only way to know the difference is to touch them, they will be cold. They mimic a deciduous forest..."  
  
"A what?" Yusuke interrupted. Death sent him a short look of exasperation.  
  
"A forest that loses its leave in the fall and gains them in the spring," Death stated.  
  
"Oh," Yusuke said. "Now I know."  
  
"You should have known before," Death muttered. "Humans learn these sorts of things in school."  
  
"Hey!" Yusuke shouted. Genkai held him back. "Are you saying I'm stupid?!"  
  
"You act it," Death responded. Kurama paused in his caressing to touch Death's shoulder.  
  
"You don't want to provoke Yusuke. He only gets stronger with feeling," Kurama stated and returned his attention back to Hiei. Hiei quickly glanced at Yusuke and then sent Death a glare. It was filled with hate, malicious, and loathing. Death winked at him. Hiei growled. Kurama soothed him by lightly brushing his fingers over Hiei's face.  
  
"I am sorry Yusuke," Death apologized suddenly. The youth looked at her a bit bewildered. Death smiled to herself as she saw his ki level go down. So it was true...  
  
"I guess its ok. But don't ever insult me again," Yusuke replied. Death nodded.  
  
"Where was I... oh yes, the deciduous ice forest. The thing with the leaves is opposite in the ice forest. The forest will have leaves in the winter, but not in the summer. That is the only difference other than them being made of ice. But I get off track. That is where Xania lives. He lives in the furthest and oldest part of the forest. In that part of the forest there is no visible difference between a normal deciduous forest, and the ice forest. Even the trees feel the same; the leaves come in spring and fall in the fall. It is very dangerous in that part of the forest. The 'trees' have a ki of their own there. They will hide any creature's ki. You won't feel anything in that part of the forest, except an eerie calm. And that is why Xania lives there.  
  
"His castle looks like the castles of the Renaissance. Or that particular castle that most think Vlad the Impaler lived in. Maybe even the second of Ludwig the Second's castles. Or you could think of it as the castle from Disney. But darker. The walls are a dull gray; they blend into the surrounding scenery. Especially the sky. The sky over the forest is always dark and gray. There is almost always lightning lighting up the sky. That is the only light that forsaken place gets. The tumultuous light of energy.  
  
"Xania is different from most demons. He is of the rare kind of elementals. His element is Science. I know what you're thinking, Science isn't an element. Elementals are demons that focus all their powers into mastering every technique in a specific area. Example: me. I am the Elemental of Ice. I can do, and I know everything associated with Ice. That is why I'm an Elemental. There are very few Elementals. Simply because they normally die in the process of trying to become one. It isn't easy to master every technique in a given area.  
  
"Xania has mastered the art of Science. He is the epitome of the 'mad scientist'. Xania dabbles in every form of Science. He is exceptionally good at creating things. He has created many of things, including the 'Wolves of Hell' that I told you about the other day. They are his pride and joy at the moment. But lately his time is consumed in creating a different creature. A mass destruction creature. Xania also does normal Science things, labs on bugs, Ice, and such. He doesn't restrict himself. At least that much. He doesn't like to work with things that have to do with the Ningenkai. It just doesn't sit well with him. He hates humans, and he figures he won't need to know anything about it since he'll never go there. But he knows it all the same. That's why he's an Elemental.  
  
"Don't think that all Xania does is create creatures for the sheer pleasure of it. He does it for protection too. He doesn't need the protection, but they are quite good at keeping demons out of his area. Xania hates to be disturbed. Especially with his new project. ASH. ASH is the name of the triplets. The three former humans he had abducted and is currently changing their biology so that they are no longer human, but neither are they demon. They will look the same, but they will be different. Xania is trying to not tamper with their minds. He is just tampering with their bodies."  
  
"If he's tampering with their bodies, how will they look the same?" Yusuke asked. Kurama and Genkai nodded. Hiei had his eyes closed, concentrating wholly on what Death was saying.  
  
"Good question. The alterations he makes will be retractable."  
  
"Retractable?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes. He is adding magicked steel wings. He is also adding nails and defense mechanisms. The neat thing about ASH is that they will have spirit energy, not youki. The wings, nails and defense mechanisms are retractable."  
  
"How will that work?" Kurama voiced. Death turned her attention to him.  
  
"Since they are magicked, they will be able to bend and twist at the owner, in this case wearer's will."  
  
"So ASH will be able to grow and retract wings and claws and other such things by will," Genkai stated. Death nodded.  
  
"Yes. They are the top of the line in biological weaponry. Biological in the sense of living creatures. They are quite deadly, believe you me. I know this by only having glanced at them. And that was when they weren't even done yet.  
  
"Most of the powers the triplets have lie in their personalities. Individually they aren't the most dangerous of creatures. Each is eccentric in their own way. But together they are quite harmful. Their personalities clash and that gives them motivation, competition, and power. Not to mention numbers. The individual members of ASH are more powerful than an S- class demon. They are a threat to even the Gods when they are together. They are Xania's pride and joy."  
  
"But what about Xania?" Hiei spoke up. He had opened his eyes and now faced the Goddess. Death smiled crookedly at him.  
  
"Ah yes, Xania. I am sorry I got off track. Xania is the man of white. I have told you before that he is white. Hair, skin, eyes, everything. Xania is the 'mad scientist'. He takes the most pride he can in his creatures. They are the only company he can keep. Xania is unsettling to everyone who has met him, or has seen him. This is why he makes the creatures, or at least another reason why he does. He gets no interaction with others. Xania is lonesome. But not in the sense of him pining after the company of others. He craves just one person, human or demon, to understand him. That is why he is lonely. He would be happy is someone didn't run, or scream at the sight of him. That is why he hides in the furthest reaches of forsaken land. He hates the fright people have at the sight of him.  
  
"Maybe that's why he took me. I was an outcast in his eyes. Maybe I knew what he was going through, and maybe I'd sympathize for him. Maybe I'd be a companion. But it doesn't explain the 'wolves' he took with him.  
  
"The fright, the seclusion, and the exposure to toxic chemicals and ki have left him mentally unstable. He is as dull as a piece of blank paper when you have no pen, or the ability to fold it. It's just there. It is dull. Xania is like a multicolored piece of paper. He has many different personality traits, and each is a different color. Xania is eccentric, just like his creations. Yet he is dull. His creations are all he talks about, all he speaks about, and all he thinks about. After hearing five minutes on the neural cortex, one gets very bored indeed. Especially if he goes off on a tangent and begins speaking on how it is interesting to see people eat. And how you can tell what kind of a person they are by the way they tie their shoes. But don't forget that the Packers/Bears game is on tonight at seven.  
  
"Yet he is brilliant. Sometimes he can hold an interesting conversation. I think that's why he seems like a broken walnut, he makes his speech so boring you don't know how you got from point A to point B, to point F. You zone out somewhere around C and don't tune back in until G."  
  
"He really is the stereo typical 'mad scientist'," Yusuke muttered.  
  
"Indeed he is," Genkai commented. Kurama nodded in agreement.  
  
Something doesn't sit well, Hiei thought to himself. She's not telling us a lot.  
  
"Now that we know what we need to know, and now that we have another reason to go after this guy, what do we do now?" Yusuke said. Kuwabara burst into the room, out of breath.  
  
"Why didn't you guys tell me there was a meeting today? What did I miss?" Kuwabara asked breathlessly. Yusuke sighed, and hung his head. Kurama and Genkai shook their heads. Hiei stood up.  
  
"Maybe we didn't tell you there was a meeting because we didn't want you to come," Hiei said slyly.  
  
"Why you..." Kuwabara started.  
  
"Cool it Kuwa," Yusuke said exasperatedly. "Sit down and Death'll recap."  
  
"Um... oh yeah. His name is Xania. Xania is the man of white. He was the one who controlled my mind. He was the one with the creatures. He is the enemy.  
  
"Xania lives on the farthest boundary of Yomi's territory. His castle is quiet impressive. I believe it is a classic horror film version of an antagonist's fortress. It lies in the frozen tundra, in the frozen forest. For those of you who don't know, the frozen forest is a forest made entirely of ice. Over the countless centuries the ice has formed into the shape of trees. These 'trees' are even in the colors of trees. They look exactly like a tree. The only way to know the difference is to touch them, they will be cold. They mimic a deciduous forest..."  
  
"Uh, Death?" Yusuke hesitatingly asked. Death gave him an innocent look. "You don't have to tell him everything."  
  
"Oh. You mean paraphrase? Put the information in a nut shell?" Death asked innocently. Yusuke smacked his forehead.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"Oh. Well then, I feel rather stupid. Basically, Kuwabara, Xania is the eccentric bad guy who lives in the furthest outreaches of Yomi's territory," Death said simply. Kuwabara beamed. Then he frowned.  
  
"Hey! Urameshi!" Kuwa shouted. Yusuke looked at him balefully. "Am I too stupid to hear the whole thing or what?!"  
  
"Oh no," Yusuke groaned. He fell forward onto the ground. Hiei took full advantage of the situation. He pried himself out of Kurama's grip, where he had resettled himself after Kuwa's entrance, and stood up to the once again standing human.  
  
"As a matter of fact idiot," Hiei said. Kurama cringed. "You are too stupid to hear the whole thing."  
  
Kuwa growled something menacing and lunged at Hiei. Hiei easily dodged and kicked the taller boy to the ground, right in front of Death.  
  
"Stay down stupid," Hiei sniffed. Kuwa growled something and managed to kick Hiei's feet out from under him. Hiei caught himself before he hit the ground and flicked over to Kurama's side.  
  
"I'm going to kill you shrimp!!!" Kuwa yelled. He stood up and faced Hiei and Kurama. Hiei smiled maliciously and kissed Kurama. Kurama, though he knew what Hiei was doing, kissed the fire demon back. He couldn't help it. Hiei had only been his love maybe two days and he still felt as if he were going to lose him every second of the day. He didn't want to miss a thing.  
  
Kuwa turned green and ran for the bathroom. Yusuke laughed, as did Death and Genkai. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and pulled his lover closer. Hiei returned the favor by wrapping his arms about Kurama's neck. Yusuke sighed. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Genkai went after Kuwa. Death scowled. She moved to sit on the couch. The two lovers fell over.  
  
5 minutes later........  
  
"Would you two stop already?" Yusuke asked irratatedly. "Come on, we've got to decide what we're going to do."  
  
Hiei broke the kiss. He kept his arms wrapped about his lover. Kurama smiled at his fire demon and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Hiei rested his head on Kurama's chest.  
  
"Hey Death?" Yusuke called out to the Goddess. There was no reply. Yusuke tried again. No reply. He got up and went over the Goddess. She was asleep. Rather than risk his life, Yusuke postponed the meeting. Kuwa went off to find Yukina, Yusuke and Genkai began talking to each other, and Hiei and Kurama left the room hand in hand. They headed in no particular direction, to enrapt in being in the other's company.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked as they reached Hiei's room at the temple. Hiei opened the door.  
  
"Hn?" Hiei asked. He closed the door after them. Kurama let go of his hand and sat on the foot of the bed. Hiei sat beside him.  
  
"What was your dream about?" Kurama asked. Hiei stiffened up. He laid back on the bed, letting his feet dangle. "Hiei?"  
  
"Can I say it was horrible and leave it at that?" Hiei replied. Kurama frowned.  
  
"Hiei, you cried yourself back to sleep. There was nothing I could do to cheer you up. I even told you I loved you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Can't you tell me?"  
  
"You wouldn't like it, and I don't want to place my suspicions on your mind... I might lose you..."  
  
Kurama glanced back at Hiei; he was on the verge of tears. Kurama laid back and gathered his fire demon in his arms.  
  
"Hiei, it's eating you up inside. The best thing to do is to let it out."  
  
"But you will leave if I tell you!"  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"Yes you will! I know it!"  
  
"I will never leave you firefly."  
  
"You will if I tell you what I think about De...."  
  
"About Death?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Hiei, is that what you think"  
  
*silence*  
  
"Hiei, I won't get mad at you, and I won't leave you. Your suspicions are always justified. I trust your judgments."  
  
*"Wake up," he heard Kurama say. Hiei looked up to his lover. Kurama threw Hiei's clothes at him. Death was standing in the doorway. "Get out."  
  
Hiei blinked. Kurama repeated what he had said. Hiei gingerly put on his clothes. Kurama threw a small package at him. Hiei caught it.  
  
"Take your worthless tears with you," Kurama spat. Hiei barely kept back the tears. He jumped out of the window.*  
  
"You'll leave me..."  
  
"I won't."  
  
*That bitch that had ruined his life. That bitch that had stolen his Kurama's heart away from him.*  
  
"You will leave me for her..."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I dreamed..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I dreamed that you left me for her, because she was controlling your mind."  
  
Hiei closed hi eyes and prepared for the worst. He was surprised when he felt Kurama's arms tighten about him.  
  
"...Hiei..."  
  
"She's not what she seems Kurama. I think it was her who was in my mind the other night. And that dream felt so real..."  
  
"...I can't say I agree with you. But then again, I don't have a reason to doubt her. You do it seems. I trust you Hiei. You don't judge people's characters falsely. I will stand behind you, even if I don't think what you do."  
  
A single tear ran down Hiei's face. The door slammed open.  
  
"She's up!" Yusuke boomed. Hiei cringed. Kurama flinched slightly.  
  
"We'll be out in a minute Yusuke," Kurama replied. Yusuke nodded and left.  
  
"Hiei," Hiei looked at Kurama. "I'm going to ask Genkai if she has anything that will enable me to see and feel what you felt yesterday night. I need to know what you know."  
  
Hiei shook his head adamantly in the negative. Kurama sighed and placed a light kiss on Hiei's head. He sat up, taking the half-Koorime with him.  
  
"I need to," Kurama replied. Hiei looked into his lover's eyes. He saw determination there. He nodded in assent. Kurama kissed his lips and they headed back to the living room.  
  
"So our basic idea for a plan is that we go to the furthest reaches of Yomi's territory, and break into this guy Xania's castle," Yusuke said as they arrived. Kurama rose an eyebrow. Hiei stared at Yusuke. He listened to this incompetent Ningen?!  
  
"You'll need a form of transportation to get through the forest," Death added. She patted a spot next to her for Kurama to sit in, there was only enough room for the kitsune. He shook his head and sat next to Yusuke, placing Hiei by his side.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah," Yusuke said. "But basically we just go to his castle, break in, and destroy the bastard."  
  
"You could say that," Death replied. She frowned. Why had he not sat beside her?  
  
"Whatever," Yusuke said. He waved his hand at her. She froze one of his fingers. "Hey!"  
  
"Don't be so insulting," Death warned him. Yusuke narrowed his eyes, but nodded. Genkai noticed and nudged her former student.  
  
"Sorry," Yusuke muttered. Death unfroze his finger. Hiei looked at Yusuke. Maybe he had more support than he had thought...  
  
Half an hour later..........  
  
"Genkai?" Kurama asked. Hiei clung to the kitsune's arm. He didn't like this idea.  
  
"Yes?" Genkai replied. She looked at the kitsune.  
  
"Do you have something that could show me what Hiei felt last night?" Kurama asked the old woman. Genkai thought about it for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"Yes I do. Why?" Genkai headed to her medicine cabinet. Kurama and Hiei followed.  
  
"I need to know what happened," Kurama replied. Genkai nodded and lead them into Hiei's room. She motioned for Kurama to lie down. Hiei sat next to his lover.  
  
"I need some of your blood, Hiei," Genkai said. She held out a knife. Hiei slit his index finger. Genkai placed the blood on a pill.  
  
"Swallow this," she commanded. Kurama did as he was told. He went out like a light.  
  
"Stay by his side," she told Hiei as she left. Hiei nodded. He picked Kurama up and quickly went back to their apartment. He laid Kurama down on the bed and lay himself next to the sleeping kitsune.  
  
*The gang stood up. The sun had begun to lower itself into the abyss that was the other side of the world. Yusuke helped Keiko up and the two of them started off down the path, hand in hand. Kuwa picked up the sleeping Yukina and started after them. Shizuru walked with Genkai, seemingly in deep conversation. Death rushed over to help Kurama up. Hiei growled at her, but she just smiled at his beloved. Kurama grabbed Death's hand and was hauled onto his feet. Hiei was at his side before he could even blink. Death wrapped her arm around Kurama's and they started off together. Hiei was left alone.  
  
I hate her...*  
  
Notes: How's that for a new chapter? I like it. It's pretty good. Maybe not as good as the last one or as evil... but good. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! I like hearing what you have to say. 


	8. What's A Darsteed?

Winter Murders  
  
"You know, I never liked Yomi before, but now I definitely don't like him," Yusuke muttered. They were approaching the frozen forest fast. The group was feeling the cold already. Yusuke, being the forward thinker he is, had worn just a wind breaker. Hiei still just wore his normal garb. Kuwabara was bundled up like he was going to Antarctica. Death wore what she had, the black cloak and whatever was under it. Kurama was wearing a fur lined leather coat.  
  
"Isn't that thing a bit, um, contradicting?" Yusuke asked Kurama. The kitsune smiled at his friend.  
  
"Not in the least. It's mink, not fox," Kurama replied.  
  
"But still..." Yusuke tried again.  
  
"I wore the furs of the animals I ate before, there's nothing wrong with it," Kurama said. Yusuke cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Stupid human," Hiei muttered and moved to his kitsune's side. Kurama smiled gently and took his hand.  
  
"We will be approaching a small village soon," Death told them. She strode out in front of the group. Yusuke slowed down to walk beside the lovers.  
  
"What's her problem?" he asked them. Hiei smiled to himself.  
  
"I don't know," he said.  
  
The scenery around this part of the Makai wasn't as interesting as some of the other parts. You cold see the tree line of the forest... but that was about it. In front of them lay a small village consisting of four or five huts and a large stable. To the right was nothing. To the left was nothing. And behind them was... nothing! Actually, it was frosted ground covered in grayish grass. Every once in a while you would see a stray piece of petrified tree, but other than that there was nothing.  
  
Death strode quickly in front of the group. So fast, in fact, that they had to jog just to keep up. They gave up after a while. Genkai said she'd meet them there; she was going to see if she could find them some transportation, so they wouldn't have to walk.  
  
"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! There they are a standing in a row! Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!..." Yusuke sang out of tune. Kuwabara started to back him up. Hiei plugged his ears. Kurama sighed. He walked up to Yusuke and clamped a hand over his mouth. He then placed his other hand over Kuwabara's.  
  
"Thank all the gods except her," Hiei muttered.  
  
"Oh my god Becky, look at her butt! It is so big. She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends. But who understands those rap guys. They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute. Ok. I mean, her butt, it's just so big, I just can't believe it's so round, it's like out there. I mean, gross. Look! She's just so... blah!" Kurama said in his most typical blonde voice. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed. Hiei cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I like big butts! ..." the three of them started singing. They were bouncing to the invisible beat. Pointing to each other, somewhat dancing. Hiei slowly backed away from them. The three of them were psycho.  
  
"... I wanna..." Kurama sang. Yusuke moaned. "To the break of dawn!..."  
  
Hiei cocked an eyebrow. Kuwabara was now laughing uncontrollably at the other two. Hiei moved a bit closer, now intrigued.  
  
"... My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun..." Kurama sang. Yusuke joined in. Hiei snuck up to his kitsune, planning to put his hand over his fox's mouth. Kurama whirled to face him and tackled him to the ground. Yusuke broke out laughing. They had reached the end of the song.  
  
"Little in the middle but ya got much back..." Kurama sang. Hiei turned a deep shade of red. The surrounding area for about a twenty yard radius melted for the first time in centuries. Kurama placed a kiss on Hiei's mouth. Yusuke and Kuwabara fell to the ground.  
  
"Yusuke?" Kurama asked. Yusuke wasn't laughing. The ground shook. Kuwabara's face went white. Yusuke looked in the direction his friend was looking and paled. Kurama helped Hiei to his feet. They looked out to the town.  
  
A giant beast of black was charging towards them. It was a huge, snorting brute. As black as evil, its slitted eyes glowed red. Hot, acidic saliva dripped off its fangs to hiss upon the icy ground. It was at least 17 feet high, measuring 36 feet in length, 12 of those feet being its tail and 7 being its neck. It was at least 5 feet wide. Its entire body was made of muscle. It had skin that looked like leather, but wasn't. It was wrinkled and showed the veins that underlined the flesh of this gigantic beast. Flames were shooting out of its nose. It roared in fury as it swerved to the right, but immediately turned back to heading towards the group. There were spikes at the end of its tail, and on the back of its knees. It had six horns on its head, four small and two large. Its lower jaw stuck out before the upper. It had many, small, sharp, pointed teeth. It had a bit of a beard on its chin. Its legs were powerful, with three toed feet. In the path behind the beast was a deep trench.  
  
"Yusuke? ..." Kuwa managed to ask. Yusuke looked at Kuwa, Hiei and Kurama. They were already ready for battle. Hiei was standing in front of Kurama, who was gently pushing him to the side, and Kuwa had his spirit sword drawn and ready.  
  
The beast was getting closer, the ground shaking with the force of its bounding. Hiei noticed the dwarf of a rider on its back, black reigns held tightly in its hands. It was wearing a pink cape. Hiei put away his sword and nudged Kurama, encouraging him to do the same. Kurama squinted and looked more closely at the beast. He smiled slightly and put his rose in Hiei's hair. Hiei glared up at him.  
  
"Yusuke," Kurama began. "It's just Genkai."  
  
Yusuke stared at the fox. Hiei nodded. Kuwa shrugged and his sword disappeared. Yusuke looked at the beast. Indeed it looked like Genkai on its back...  
  
"Yusuke you imbecile!" the rider shouted at the stunned spirit detective. Yusuke sighed and rolled his eyes, it was definitely Genkai. "I told you to hurry! Death is already to go! Where were you, you ingrate?!"  
  
Yusuke twitched a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry that we don't walk as fast as super woman you old hag! We're walking as fast as we care to walk! Bugger off!" Yusuke shouted back. Genkai pulled at the reigns of the beast. It skidded a good ten feet to stop centimeters from Yusuke's face. Acidic saliva dripped on Yusuke's shoes. He yelped as it melted through the cloth and burned a hole in the skin on his foot.  
  
"What is this manner of beast?" Kurama asked Genkai. Genkai dropped off the beast to land on the ground.  
  
"It's called a darsteed," Genkai replied. The beast ran off in an eastwardly direction. The group watched as it galloped off.  
  
"A darsteed?" Kuwa asked. He looked thoroughly confused. Hiei turned to the idiot.  
  
"It's a creature of legend here in the Makai," Hiei said. He turned to Genkai. "They are rumored to be only controllable by mind."  
  
"It's quite true. If you have a strong mind, you will be able to impose your will upon the beast. If you don't, you'll be dinner," Genkai told them. Hiei nodded. Kurama stared off in the direction the darsteed had gone. Kuwa just stared into space.  
  
"Let's go," Yusuke said. "I'm cold."  
  
The group came back to their senses and began walking towards the village.  
  
"What about the darsteed?" Kurama asked. Genkai smiled knowingly at him. "It will go back to the stable, it's the only place around for miles that has food," the psychic replied. Kurama nodded. Hiei took his hand. Kurama smiled at his fire demon.  
  
// Hiei banged his head against the tree. He hated life. It was a bleak existence. Why did he keep on living anyway? Kurama no longer loved him, nor did he even care about the half-koorime anymore. Why did Hiei keep going?  
  
Hiei looked about his surroundings. He remembered a time when Kurama and he used to make love beneath these very trees. In that field. Over there. Even in the room he lay in every night, trying to sleep, but never falling under. Hiei had loved Kurama for so long. He had wanted to be with him for even longer. Hiei couldn't figure out why it had happened. Why had his kitsune left for that bitch? The mind control had nothing to do with it. Kurama had begun to distance himself from Hiei long before that. Was Hiei incapable of having love? //  
  
Kurama shuddered at the memory of Hiei's nightmare. It had been horrible to witness, especially for him. He hadn't known just how much Death wanted them apart; he didn't even know that she had wanted them apart. He was acutely aware of how much he meant to Hiei, but he had never known to what extent he had mattered. He glanced down at the demon walking beside him. How much Hiei meant to him.  
  
// "Wake up," he heard Kurama say. Hiei looked up to his lover. Kurama threw Hiei's clothes at him. Death was standing in the doorway. "Get out."  
  
Hiei blinked. Kurama repeated what he had said. Hiei gingerly put on his clothes. Kurama threw a small package at him. Hiei caught it.  
  
"Take your worthless tears with you," Kurama spat. Hiei barely kept back the tears. He jumped out of the window. //  
  
Kurama shuddered again. Hiei looked up at him, concerned for his kit. Kurama was lost in a deep reverie. Hiei sighed. He wouldn't get noticed for awhile, Kurama never noticed him when he was in deep thought...  
  
Kurama couldn't figure out why Death wanted them apart. Did he know her from the past? Was he somehow connected to her? He looked at the love of his life. Hiei wasn't the happiest of creatures at the moment. Kurama wondered why.  
  
Yusuke couldn't help himself. He formed the small amount of snow into a ball. A smirk spread over his face, contorting it into a look of evil, not pure evil, but evil nonetheless. He looked at the miserable demon by Kurama's side. Hiei was probably brooding over the fact that Kurama was thinking, and not paying attention to the fire demon. But Hiei would get a surprise when the snowball hit him in the back of the head... Yusuke heaved the snowball at the daydreaming demon.  
  
Hiei's head snapped forward with astonishing violence. He heard Yusuke break out in laughter. Kurama glanced knowingly at him. A truly evil grin spread across Hiei's face. Kurama's mouth twitched as he repressed a smile. Hiei bit his inner lip and was gone. Kurama kept walking. Genkai strode to walk beside him. She winked. Kurama's face lit up knowingly as she passed him a snowball.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwa were enjoying the snowball Yusuke had thrown at Hiei. Well, they were at least enjoying Hiei's reaction. A tap on the shoulder and both of them knew that now was the time to run for their lives.  
  
Hiei didn't even bother chasing after Yusuke and Kuwa. Genkai tripped up Kuwa, and Kurama grabbed Yusuke. Hiei enjoyed the look on Yusuke's face as Kurama pinned him to the ground. Hiei strode up to the spirit detective and smile sweet revenge to him.  
  
~*~*  
  
Yusuke mumbled something about ungrateful demons as he entered the stable. He was faced with five darsteeds. Yusuke gulped. One had golden saddle gear, another blue, a green one, a black, and one pink. He guessed the pink one was for Kurama. Kuwa came in and began walking towards the darsteed with green saddle gear. Yusuke walked up to the one with blue. Genkai went to the one with pink, Kurama and Hiei made their way over to the one with gold. Death appeared atop the one with black saddle gear.  
  
"We've no time to lose," she spoke. "Let's go."  
  
Yusuke followed Death out. He was followed by Kuwa, who was followed by Genkai, who was followed by Hiei and Kurama.  
  
Death's path to the forest was clear, not like it would have been obstructed considering the terrain. She cut straight across the barren wasteland of the frozen tundra, to the frozen forest. They reached the said woodlands in minutes flat.  
  
The trees looked like trees. Kuwa stuck out his tongue at one point and decided to lick one... It took them five minutes to get him unstuck, only because that was how long it took Kurama to convince Hiei to help.  
  
The trees were right in the middle of their 'summer' stage. They were in full bloom. Green leaves were all over the place. They contrasted with the brown of their bark. Some leaves littered the ground, as well as some branches and twigs. Occasionally, one would see grass peeping through the ice covering the forest floor. Kurama marveled at the stunning realism of the forest. He wondered why Yomi had never taken him here...  
  
Hiei sighed as the darsteed repeated the phrase food/food/food in his mind. It wasn't hard to control one of these things, but two was another matter. He had to help Yusuke control his. At first he expected to have to help Kuwa, but he seemed to be having a rather easy time controlling the vicious beast. Yusuke, on the other hand, was having all sorts of problems. So Hiei was recruited in helping him. He sighed.  
  
They stopped for lunch at about noon. It had been such an uneventful day that some of the group took a nap, namely Yusuke and Kuwa. Genkai kicked Yusuke a few times and then shrugged. Kurama sat down and pulled Hiei into his lap. Death sat away from them.  
  
"How much longer until we reach this castle?" Genkai inquired. Death turned her head to the psychic.  
  
"At our pace, about two days. Which is quite fast," she replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to follow suit and take a nap."  
  
Genkai nodded. She waited until she was absolutely sure that the demoness was deeply asleep before speaking.  
  
"What do you two think of her?" she asked. Kurama and Hiei shared a knowing glance.  
  
"We don't trust her," Hiei said. Kurama nodded.  
  
"We believe she is trying to force us apart," Kurama said. He hugged Hiei tighter. Hiei blinked in surprise. "She gave Hiei the most awful nightmare..."  
  
Genkai nodded. "Yusuke and I had our suspicions about her, but they aren't the same as yours."  
  
Hiei nodded. He looked out into the forest; it was such a quiet day...  
  
A shriek, not unlike that of banshees, echoed in the noon day. Death stared awake.  
  
"Damn," she muttered and pulled out her sword. Hiei and Genkai marveled at the thinness of it, and the color. "We've got company."  
  
Genkai kicked Kuwa and Yusuke into wakefulness. They both drew their weapons, as did Kurama and Hiei. Death crouched down onto the ground.  
  
A bright light advanced towards the team. Trees five feet from them began to melt, and then a flying horse appeared and flew overhead.  
  
It wasn't your typical horse, mind you. This horse was made of fire. It was red and golden fire for its body, but its mane and tail were a dazzling blue. Underneath the flames, was a blackened body. Instead of hooves, this creature had claws, like those of a bird. It had carnivorous teeth, which snapped at Hiei's head as it passed over a second time. Its wings were like those of an angel. They were the purest of white.  
  
"What is that thing?!" Yusuke shouted at Death.  
  
"A firemare!" she answered. She ducked down, noticing for the first time the rider on the firemare's back. "They have riders! Be on guard!"  
  
Hiei studied the said riders. They were about his size. They had black, rubbery looking skin. They wore green riding pants and cloaks. The bottoms of its pants were stuffed in white boots. Its short stubby fingers held onto the reigns. Its arms were long and thin, as compared to its short thick legs. It swung a curved sword at Yusuke.  
  
"There are more coming!" Kurama shouted at his teammates. "There are about three more!"  
  
Hiei growled. Yusuke shot the first one out of the sky. The rider fell and charged at Kuwa, who sliced it in half. The three remaining firemares split up. One attacked Yusuke and Kuwa, one attacked Death and Genkai, and one attacked Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Genkai ducked as the firemare charged at her head. She felt its hooves dig into her cloak and she was lifted from the ground. Death swore and pulled out a bow a quiver. She put a black arrow to the string and brought it back, aiming for the mare's head. She shot the arrow. The mare cried out and plummeted to the ground, dropping it's burden. Genkai fell.  
  
"Genkai!" Yusuke cried out and rushed over to catch his mentor. Death smirked.  
  
"Urameshi!" Kuwa cried out as both mare and rider assaulted him. Even Kuwa's dumb luck couldn't save him from this.  
  
"Damn!" Hiei cursed. He started heading off in Kuwa's direction, but Kurama held him back. Kurama smiled at him sadly and ran off to help Kuwa. Hiei cursed silently. He felt the black blade of his opponent scrape across his back, none to nicely. Hiei swore. The mare kicked him in the face.  
  
Yusuke shot the rider of the mare that had just fallen. He coddled Genkai's head as he pondered over her wounds: burns.  
  
Kurama tied down the bound mare. Kuwa finished off the dying rider. Kurama looked over to Hiei to see how he had done, he was gone.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama cried out. His heart stopped beating in his chest. Kurama rushed over to where his beloved had been. No sign of him. Kurama felt tears fall down his face as he examined the ground for some sort of clue. He found none. The darsteeds were long gone, as was the last firemare... and Death.  
  
"HIEI!!!!!" Kurama screamed to the heavens.  
  
Notes: so very sorry for the extremely slow update. I was kind of busy, and I was having a hard time describing the darsteed. It's hard to describe something you didn't come up with yourself. The darsteed originated from Deborah Chester's series 'The Sword, the Ring, and the Chalice.' It's a very good series... This chapter wasn't going to end this way, but it did. 0.0 Oh well. It works. Hope you guys liked it. Please review! 


	9. Circumstances

Winter Murders  
  
Gone...  
  
The battle field was littered with bodies. Though the only casualties were firemares and those weird creatures, Hiei was gone. One firemare lay in the middle of the newly formed field. It had an arrow sticking out of its skull. No pool of blood surrounded it, just like every other firemare. Its limbs were broken. Its rider was scant yards away. He was just as dead, crushed. Another firemare lay in heap of vines. Its body still wrapped up in the deadly greenery. It was quite dead. A rider lay two yards from Kuwa. It was sliced in half, black goo escaping from the wound. The third rider lay next to the second mare. His throat was slashed.  
  
Genkai was now lying at the edge of the clearing, unconscious. Kuwa sat ten meters away, leaning against a tree. Death stood by the third firemare, apparently studying it. Kurama stood in the middle of the field, staring off in the direction Hiei had been. Yusuke stood next to him.  
  
Yusuke waved a hand in front of Kurama's face. The kitsune had been staring into space, unmoving for several minutes now. Yusuke was really worried. Hiei meant everything to Kurama. The kitsune knew that nothing could harm Hiei, and yet he had been proven wrong. Hiei wasn't infallible. They all had learned that lesson just now, the hard way.  
  
Kurama blinked. Yusuke began to ask him if he was ok, but Kurama just about- faced and walked away. Yusuke stared after the kitsune, stunned. Kurama sat down at the base of a tree on the other side of the field. He didn't move once he had sat.  
  
What were they going to do? ...  
  
~*~*  
  
Hiei woke up with a truly evil headache. He tried to call out for Kurama, but when he opened his mouth to speak nothing but a muffled sound came forth. His mouth felt cottony and dry. He tried to open his eyes, but only one managed to open. The other hurt like hell. Hiei figured he had a black eye, from the firemare. Hiei tried to sit up. He found he couldn't move. He snapped to awareness when he felt a foot kick his ribs.  
  
Now, Hiei had been in worse predicaments, but this one was different. His captors seemed to know how powerful he was... exactly how powerful. He was bound, gagged, and warded. Heavily warded. Every centimeter of his body was wrapped in a ward or two. His normally well warded right arm was even more so warded, so much so that it hurt. His legs, arms, and whole body were wrapped tightly in wards. These wards did double duty. They warded and bound. Hiei could feel a stinging sensation on his forehead where his Jagan was. Hiei moaned.  
  
How could he have been so stupid?  
  
He heard voices approach. A light came towards him. The only thing Hiei could do was think 'Please don't let that be the shining light to lead me to the Reikai. I want to live. I don't want to die. I want to be here, with the one I love.' It stunned him that he had thought that. He couldn't believe he cared for the kitsune that much. He thought about it a second, and then concluded that he could. Before, he wouldn't have wanted to keep on living. Now he wanted to live... so he could be with Kurama. He now had a reason to live, a reason to keep going in this cruel world. He understood now, the depth of his love. Since it stunned him so, he didn't notice the circle that had surrounded him.  
  
~*~*  
  
"What're we going to do?" Kuwa asked Yusuke. Yusuke shrugged. Death looked at them momentarily, but then returned her gaze to the kitsune. Genkai lay sleeping on a cot scant yards away from where Yusuke now sat. Yusuke knew he would have to make the decision, Genkai was too far gone. Death would be unreliable, and Kuwa wouldn't do what they had to do. He had to make the decision... and it wasn't going to be the one he wanted it to be.  
  
Yusuke watched his foxy-friend. He was still sitting propped up against that tree, staring into space. The only thing different was that he was fingering through his hair idly. Yusuke's heart went out to Kurama. Hiei had been his lover only a few days, and now he was gone. He knew that they truly loved each other with all their hearts. He had spent a lot of time with them, watching their relationship grow. He had watched it flower into the beautiful black rose it was now. He had watched as it grew from a simple friendship into something more. And it had seemed to Yusuke that the only people who didn't notice these developments were the two in question. He had wanted to help them, but he knew he couldn't. Their relationship was the most fragile relationship, even when it should be the strongest. They were treading on glass, these two that should be lovers. They were treating their relationship like it was a table made wholly out of glass. In reality it wasn't, but to them it was. They thought it was a glass table, and if they tread too heavily it would break. Yusuke knew otherwise. He knew that it was well fortified, but if they didn't know then it didn't matter. Yusuke had hated that it seemed so fragile. He wanted to jump of that glass and prove to both of them that it was actually steel. He hated that they depended on one another, and yet couldn't say or do anything that they wanted for fear that the other would reject them. He hated that they hadn't seen.  
  
But then something incredible happened: Death. The one thing that could ruin it all. The one thing that could force these two who were meant to be, apart. The thing that would force them away, the thing that would make them move on. It brought them closer. Death accomplished what nothing and no body hence could. Death did what they couldn't do themselves. Death changed everything, not only what their relationship was, but reinforced that fragile glass table they both imagined. Yusuke believed that it just reinforced the steel that wasn't illusion, like the glass. Yusuke knew that they still had to tread carefully on that steel, since it was only piping, but now they had wooden planks. There was foundation, and steadiness to a secure structure. Granted, Hiei had made the first advance, pretending to be frozen just to feel Kurama lie next to him, to be gently wrapped in the kitsune's arms. But Kurama had believed Hiei's little fib, and had left it at that, not even hoping that it could've meant more. Death had been the deciding factor. If Death hadn't come into their lives... Yusuke might have done something, so frustrated with them had he been. He would have grown even more tired of them refusing to believe. He would have grown tired of the emotional scars they were inflicting on themselves. But it had been Death.  
  
Yusuke knew what Hiei had gone through, seeing the one you loved hurt by another. But most of all he knew what it was like to not be able to do anything about it. He knew what it was like, seeing their life ebb away. Seeing it all move in slow motion as the antagonist laughingly walked away, clearly not caring about the lives they had crushed. Only caring about what it could do for them. He didn't like seeing others suffer. He hated those who targeted others. He hated those who took advantage of you when you were down, when you weren't even close to being a formidable enemy. He never wanted anyone to get hurt like that. It was especially hard when it was Hiei getting hurt. When it was Hiei who gained another emotional scar. Hadn't he had enough? Hiei's life was miserable. So miserable, in fact, that not even Kurama knew it all. It was horrible that he was the one to suffer. It was Hiei who was cradling the head of his beloved, the first person he ever really let in. It was Hiei who was crying over the loss that might be. It had been Hiei who was on the brink of an emotional breakdown. But Yusuke had been there before. He had gone through the same thing. It physically hurt him to see his friend go through the same thing. What Hiei didn't know was that Yusuke had been there. He had been there when Death had pulled out that dagger, dripping with his friend's blood. He had arrived just in time to see it. What Hiei didn't know was that he had felt something.  
  
Yusuke refocused his attention on the Kurama of the present. But his mind wandered back to that moment, that moment that had cut him like a knife. That moment would echo in the landscape of Yusuke's mind for a long time. For in that instant, when Death had pulled her dagger free, he knew that he felt something more for his friend. He knew it wasn't love. He knew, for he could never love anyone but his beloved Keiko. Keiko was his life, his love, his everything. When he thought about Keiko, he knew what they felt like. He knew what love was. He also loved Genkai, that's why he could relate to Hiei. When Genkai had been crushed by Toguro, something in him had been crushed with her. All he knew was that he felt... more. Yusuke sighed softly.  
  
Kuwa looked at Kurama for a while. He felt so much empathy for the kitsune right now. He didn't know what he'd do if Yukina were kidnapped. He might act the same. Just staring out in the direction she had gone, silent tears running down his face. His aura darkening into a shade that couldn't be mistaken for anything but immense sorrow. Maybe Kuwa would have stood there, like nothing in the world mattered anymore. Maybe he'd fall to the ground weeping. Kuwa didn't know, nor did he want to know. He wanted his friends to be happy, even if he couldn't see how two guys could love each other. But it was so plainly obvious that they did, that Kuwa didn't care if they were two guys. They were each other's world. They were new to the ways of intimate love. Now they were separated in the most painful way, other than death and the severing of those sacred ties of love.  
  
Kuwa looked from Kurama to Yusuke, to Death, and back. Death was staring at Kurama with something akin to lust in her eyes. He had never seen anything like that in her eyes before. He looked at Yusuke. He was even looking at Kurama different, as if seeing him in a different light than before. Kuwa thought about what he saw. He knew to his friends he wasn't the brightest candle burning, but he was smarter than he acted. He hoped Yusuke could sort through his confused feelings and make the right decision.  
  
Kuwa looked back to Death. She was still looking at him like that. To Kuwa it seemed that she would stop at nothing to get the kitsune. To make him her own. Kuwa blinked at this profound thought. Hadn't Kurama and Hiei mentioned something about a bad dream? Hadn't they also said something about Death? Were they connected? And hadn't Hiei acted weird after they picked up Death? Hadn't she been staring at Kurama like that ever since they met? What could it mean? Kuwa thought about it for a moment, till it hit him like a ton of bricks. Nothing that had happened had been an accident. She had planned it all out. None of it had been random or unexpected. She had come up with it all. The bad dream, Hiei's behavior, this Xania stuff, she had come up with it all. All for the chance to have the one thing she could never posses. All for the one person she wanted. All for lust.  
  
Yusuke sighed dreamily and walked over to a tree, not heeding anything. He sat down. He really needed a nap. He laid his head back against the trunk, but instead his head met flesh. Yusuke sat bolt upright, he was startled beyond speech. His head turned to face the person behind him. It was Kurama.  
  
"Come back Yusuke," Kurama purred. Yusuke shivered unwillingly. Thoughts Yusuke would normally, under any circumstances, flooded his mind. His eyes ran over the beautiful body that had placed itself behind him. Kurama pulled him back. Yusuke fought a mental battle as Kurama's hands roved over his body. Yusuke moaned despite himself, but stiffened at the touch. Kurama took advantage of his friend's shock to pull Yusuke's face to his own. He kissed Yusuke passionately. Yusuke pulled back harshly.  
  
"Kurama... I can't. You can't," Yusuke tried to argue. He tried to fight off the hands that were running all over him. He felt them everywhere, enticing him. Kurama tackled him to the ground. Yusuke grunted at the impact.  
  
"Hiei is gone," Kurama said as he began to kiss Yusuke's now exposed neck. His body rubbed against Yusuke's. "I love you now, Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke gasped. Kurama took the opportunity to kiss him deeper than before. He ran his tongue along the roof of Yusuke's mouth, eliciting a moan from the youth.  
  
Yusuke awoke with a gasp. He needed air! He looked about himself, at his surroundings. No one had moved. Nothing had changed, except that he was sitting with his back against a tree now. He gave a relieved sigh as he realized it was all a dream. A horrible, horrible dream.  
  
"Death," Yusuke called out. "What didn't you tell us about the frozen forest?"  
  
"It causes surprisingly graphic and realistic hallucinations. Some say you can even feel them. I wouldn't know," Death replied. "But there was a story of two best friends that stayed the night here. They were as close as close could be, without being romantically involved. They were traveling through the forest to get to a nearby town. This town was supposed to have the legendary beasts. The darsteed. We actually just came from this town. Ask anyone there and they will tell you the story of the friends. I digress. They were staying the night in this very forest. Somewhere near here actually. They went to sleep and each had a different dream. The first dreamt that he hated his friend. That his friend was his worst enemy. That he wanted to kill him with all his heart. In his dream he did kill his friend. The second dreamt that they were in love. The most passionate of lovers. He dreamt the passion, the romance. They woke up about the same time, it is told. The first was surprised that his friend was still alive. The second was surprised they were in their own beds and still fully dressed. These dreams changed their personalities. For two hours they were the person in their dreams. The second jumped the first and carried him away to the highest pleasures only know to lovers. The second took advantage of his friend when he was sleeping in an exhausted heap. He picked up his axe and removed his friends head. Seconds later the hallucinogen wore off. He realized all that he had done and committed suicide."  
  
"Cheery," Yusuke muttered. He thought of something. "Could Kurama be having one?"  
  
Yusuke really was worried about the kitsune now. Especially after that horrific story. Death looked at him.  
  
"He could," Death returned.  
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke cried out and rushed over to the kitsune, or at least he tried.  
  
Thousands of plants sprang from the ground. They encircled Yusuke first. They tripped him up and raced up his legs, around his waist, up his chest and around his neck. He could neither move, nor could he speak. He felt his bones creak, they were so tight. They bound and gagged Death next. She didn't even fight back, as if expecting this reaction from the kitsune. Kuwa was the next ensnared. He fought valiantly for a few moments, but eventually the vines beat him out. He fell to the ground, tightly bound. The last was Genkai. The vines carefully covered her body, just to be on the safe side. None messed with any of her wounds.  
  
Yusuke looked at Kurama. He was youko now. When had that happened? And he clearly had no regrets, no bars holding him back. He was one who had thrown it all into the wind. He had abandoned reason. He was controlled by his emotions now. He stood straight and proud. Determination shone in his eyes. Yusuke knew what this was about.  
  
"So Yusuke," Kurama purred. Yusuke shuddered, that purr had a hint of malice in it. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Yusuke swallowed, hard. "Save Hiei?"  
  
"Very good," Kurama continued in his sickly sweet voice. "Let's go then."  
  
The vines released their four victims. Yusuke studied Kurama's face very carefully, and then nodded. Kurama nodded back, certain that it would be done. Yusuke raised his hand, pointing his spirit gun at Kurama. Kurama's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama, but we have a mission," Yusuke rasped out. Kurama's left eye twitched. Yusuke knew for certain now that he'd have to fight his friend to have his way.  
  
"I'm sorry too, Yusuke," Kurama answered. All vegetation went brown and dead, the energy sucked from it. An invisible wind ruffled Kurama's hair and clothes. "You should know better Yusuke. Even Hiei wouldn't fight me."  
  
"He loves you!" Yusuke countered.  
  
"He didn't then," Kurama whispered. He pulled a rose from his hair. "Rose whip!"  
  
Yusuke flinched.  
  
~*~*  
  
Hiei sat on the bench to his left. He scowled at his captors. Damn these things!  
  
They shoved his face towards a large crystal globe-like thing. It was huge. It was the size of a table top. It was rounded and clear at the moment. It lit suddenly with a fluorescent light. Hiei squinted at the brightness of it. He could no longer remember the last time he had seen daylight, or any light for that matter. He blinked several times. The globe went dark but then showed him the forest he had just come from. The globe focused on Kurama. Hiei's heart fluttered, and he barely kept himself from melting into a swoony puddle. His dearest was in his youko form... That couldn't mean anything good. He was saying something to someone else. The globe panned away from Kurama to Yusuke. He looked defeated.  
  
Suddenly Yusuke pointed his spirit gun at a person across from him. The globe zoomed out and Hiei's mouth fell open despite the gag. Kurama was standing across from the determined detective. Was the kitsune mad? The sound kicked in at that moment.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama, but we have a mission," Yusuke rasped out. Kurama's left eye twitched.  
  
"I'm sorry too, Yusuke," Kurama answered. All vegetation went brown and dead, the energy sucked from it. "You should know better Yusuke. Even Hiei wouldn't fight me."  
  
"He loves you!" Yusuke countered.  
  
"He didn't then," Kurama whispered. He pulled a rose from his hair. "Rose whip!"  
  
"Don't do this Kurama," Yusuke pleaded.  
  
"There are good reasons no one fights me," Kurama said. "I never lose."  
  
Hiei gasped and coughed at the intake of warded cloth.  
  
Don't be stupid Kurama, Hiei silently prayed. He's better than you think...  
  
Author Notes: Yo. I'm trying something a bit different down here. I'd like to thank Crazy, kikira-san, Koritsune Dragonrider, and jus Kita. You guys rule!!! I mean it! Thanks for the reviews and support guys. I hope that you liked this new chap. For anyone else who reads this fic: Thanx for reading! I hope you like it!! 


	10. The Fight

Winter Murders  
  
"You don't have to do this Kurama," Yusuke said. He was trying to stall, trying to get Kurama to talk things through. He was trying to get out of this fight.  
  
It was that simple, Yusuke didn't want to fight Kurama. Kurama was one of his best friends. He didn't want to lose that friendship. He didn't want to lose him. He looked at the kitsune. He was past all reason. Emotion had long ago seized his mind and had pushed him over the edge. All Kurama wanted was to have Hiei back. He would go to any extreme, he would brave any peril, and he would do anything just to have the love of his life back. Yusuke understood that, he really did, but... they had a mission. Yusuke wanted to save Hiei, but experience had taught him that Hiei could take care of himself. They could rescue him a bit later. Hiei would be fine. But those Ningens wouldn't be.  
  
"Yes I do," Kurama replied. Yusuke flinched. He knew he was going to get a good speech about love. He deserved it.  
  
"You don't understand Yusuke. Hiei is my life. I can't survive without him!" Kurama yelled. He was beyond frustrated, he was mad. Why would Yusuke not want to save Hiei?  
  
"I do understand! But Hiei can survive on his own! He'll be fine for a day or two!" Yusuke shouted back. Kurama growled. A sharp, pointed branch grew out of the ground and went through Yusuke's foot. Yusuke cried out.  
  
"I can't live without him! I can't survive without knowing if he is alive, or alright! I need him by my side Damnit!" Kurama shouted to the pained Yusuke. The branch curved and went through Yusuke's foot again. Yusuke cried out once more. He bent down to pry the branch out.  
  
"Yusuke! Kurama!" Kuwa shouted. Both ignored him. "Damnit listen to me!" Yusuke continued to pull at the branch as Kurama flinched at Yusuke's pig- headedness.  
  
"The problem isn't what you think it is!" Kuwa shouted. Death turned her head to him, curious. "The problem is here! It's right in our midst, turning us against each other. It's tearing us apart! Can't you see?! We're slowly coming apart at the seams. Kurama and Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke, me and everyone, Genkai's all by herself... can't you see who it is?! Can't you see the only one not affected is *mrph*"  
  
Death covered Kuwa's mouth with an ice sheet, telling herself she should have shut him up sooner. She glanced at the other two. They didn't seem to have heard anything. Good. All she would have to do is get rid of him. All was still going as planned. They would never know what hit them until it was over.  
  
Kurama blinked. Death? He had known, but how could she be affecting him and Yusuke so much?  
  
Yusuke growled and shot the damned branch with his spirit gun.  
  
"I don't care who's at fault! This is personal now!" Yusuke shouted. He once again pointed his spirit gun at Kurama. Kurama sighed. He would have to see this fight through to the end...  
  
~*~*  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"Torture him."  
  
"Physically or mentally?"  
  
"... Mentally."  
  
"Yes madam, but how?"  
  
"You see him watching those two?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The youko is his lover. Convince him that he dies if the outcome is otherwise."  
  
"Yes madam."  
  
"Convince him that his friend, the other one, is his most hated enemy."  
  
"Yes madam."  
  
"That should depress him. Then he will be a bit destructive, not only to himself, but to others. Stay away when that happens. His power may be trapped inside right now, but that doesn't mean a thing when he's mad. Keep a sharp look on him."  
  
"So you want us to tamper with a Jaganshi's mind."  
  
"His Jagan isn't in use and there is nothing he can do about it."  
  
"The second the wards are gone he will know."  
  
"The wards won't come off."  
  
"Not by us, no."  
  
"And they won't come off by these fools. One of them is going to die, or get seriously injured. It will be Yusuke, the black haired boy. The youko Kurama will make us go searching for your visitor. We'll find you, of course. I will take Kurama and we will go to the main body. Yusuke and the oaf tied by the tree with my ward over his mouth will go to the visitor. He will destroy Yusuke. The oaf will be long gone by then."  
  
"Excellent plan madam."  
  
"I am a goddess after all."  
  
"Indeed you are madam."  
  
"See you soon."  
  
"Yes madam."  
  
"Farewell."  
  
"Farewell madam."  
  
~*~*  
  
Kuwa struggled against his bonds and tried to break through the ice. Neither worked. He watched in complete horror as Yusuke once again pointed his gun at Kurama. Kuwa knew that both were to stubborn to pull out of the race. He hoped that they had figured out what he had been trying to say.  
  
Yusuke couldn't stand it. He didn't want to fight Kurama. He didn't want to hurt his friend. He didn't want to abandon one either. But he had no choice. They had a mission. Hiei would be able to manage for a day or two. For all they knew he was free and coming back to them. He didn't want to hurt one of the people he cared for just because he was emotionally distraught. He would get his way.  
  
Kurama was past all common sense once again. He stared at Yusuke. Yusuke in turn swayed on his feet, suddenly dizzy and fell to the ground. Kurama smirked and took advantage of his adversary's momentary weakness.  
  
Yusuke couldn't see. He knelt on the ground, fearing that he might be blind and that Kurama, in a fit of rage, might kill him. A blinding light flashed for a brief moment. He looked about himself. Kuwa, Genkai, and Death were gone. It was just Kurama and himself. He swallowed nervously. The youko turned human smiled at him. He had changed back into his human form. Yusuke noted that he was just wearing a pair of skin tight jeans.  
  
"What's going on?" Yusuke asked. Kurama smiled a bit mysteriously. Yusuke wasn't so sure that this was reality.  
  
"Where's Kuwa, and Genkai and Death?" he asked. Kurama walked over to his side and covered his mouth with a finger. Yusuke gulped.  
  
"Shh baby, they don't matter," Kurama purred in his ear. Yusuke fell to the ground, a bit bewildered.  
  
"This isn't reality," Yusuke told himself.  
  
"Who's to say it isn't?" Kurama said. He gracefully sat next to Yusuke and wrapped his slender arms about Yusuke. Yusuke looked at the youko, stunned.  
  
"It can't be. I'm about to fight you," Yusuke said. Kurama smiled evilly.  
  
"I have no idea of what kind of fight you have in mind, but the one I'm thinking of doesn't involve weapons," Kurama cooed seductively. Yusuke jumped out of his friends grip.  
  
"This isn't real," Yusuke repeated.  
  
"This isn't The Wizard of Oz, Yusuke. You can't just click your heels and repeat "there's no place like home" and get free. This is in your mind. These are the thoughts you fight to keep in the back of your head," Death's voice issued forth from Kurama's lips. Yusuke continued to back up since Kurama was crawling after him.  
  
"I do not think these things!" Yusuke shouted back. Kurama sneered at him.  
  
"Sure you don't," he replied. Vines sprouted from the ground and bound his ankles and wrists, tying him to the ground. Kurama crawled over his struggling body.  
  
"You can't tell me you never wanted him," Death cooed from Kurama's body. Kurama's face smirked and began chewing on Yusuke's neck. Yusuke moaned as he felt that coupled with Kurama's hands taking off his shirt.  
  
"I can't do this! I won't!" Yusuke shouted feebly. The Kurama ignored him and stripped him to the waist. Yusuke couldn't stand it. Kurama bit down on one of his nipples. Yusuke cried out.  
  
"No!"  
  
Yusuke was again pointedly ignored. He felt the vines on his ankles racing up his legs towards his pants zipper. He struggled, but stopped when he felt the friction. The Kurama stopped to smirk at him and wallow in Yusuke's pain.  
  
"How do you like it Yusuke?" he cackled. Yusuke panted as the Kurama sat on his hips. "Do you want it hard? Or soft?"  
  
Yusuke pulled at his wrist bindings.  
  
"Tisk tisk Yusuke. I thought you were smarter than that. I will hold you down for eternity, or until I get what I want. You will die Yusuke, or you will crack. You will crack from this, or you will die by one of your friend's hands. I'll let you decide. Which will it be?" Death spoke. She appeared to the right. The Kurama clone shifted. Yusuke moaned.  
  
"I'd rather die than do this," Yusuke said.  
  
"So mote it be," Death replied.  
  
Another flash of light blinded Yusuke, and he could feel himself tied down. He felt a sudden burst of anger.  
  
"God damn it!" he shouted. Kurama was slightly surprised; Yusuke had been prone for the last five minutes at least. Yusuke strained and finally broke free from his bonds. He stood up, once again facing Kurama.  
  
"We still don't have to do this," Yusuke said one last time. Kurama shook his head in agreement.  
  
"If you agree that we must rescue Hiei, we have no reason to fight," Kurama replied. Yusuke sighed.  
  
"If that's the way it must be, then it shall be. Prepare yourself," Yusuke said. His heart hurt, as did his head. "I never wanted to fight you."  
  
"Nor I you," Kurama replied. He reached into his hair and pulled out a black rose. "Rose Whip."  
  
This whip was different from his normal whip. It had larger spikes, and it was longer. Yusuke had no doubt that it would be more dangerous.  
  
~*~*  
  
Hiei watched as they once again got ready to fight.  
  
"Come on Kurama," Hiei whispered, not noticing that he was bending towards the crystal.  
  
"Be careful," one of the guards cautioned him. Hiei whirled to face them. "If you touch it, it will go blank and you will be unable to se anything for a few seconds."  
  
Hiei growled, but noted that. He gazed back at the crystal.  
  
~*~*  
  
Yusuke thought for a moment, and then blurred to Kurama's right. The youko smirked and disappeared. Neither knew where the other was going. Yusuke stood for a split second and felt the whip graze his back. He cursed silently and blurred over to a different location. Kurama stood in the center of the clearing.  
  
"Bring it on Yusuke, or can't you fight me?" Kurama taunted. Yusuke smirked and appeared on the Youko's left. He punched with his right. Kurama blocked. Yusuke began pelting him with punches, none were to avail though, and the youko blocked them all. Yusuke noted that this strategy was getting him no where. He threw in a kick. Youko grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground, or tried. Yusuke twisted in mid-air to kick at the Youko's face with his other foot. It hit. Youko flew a few yards back. He shook his head.  
  
"Just reminding you that this is your fault," Yusuke said. Youko snarled.  
  
"It's your damn fault!" he shouted back. Vines sprouted from the ground and charged towards Yusuke.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" Yusuke taunted as he dodged them.  
  
"I wouldn't underestimate them, or me Yusuke," Youko said. More vines sprouted and rushed towards Yusuke, he was on the run.  
  
"Petals and thorns," Youko whispered. He stood still while Yusuke ran. Yusuke decided on random to take the offensive while still on the defensive. He rushed towards Youko, without noticing the petals. The attack commenced as Yusuke approached.  
  
"Shimatta!" Yusuke cried out as they began to hit him. A light bulb appeared and he turned and ran.  
  
~*~*  
  
Yusuke must be desperate if he's running, Hiei thought. He watched as Yusuke turned tail and back tracked to the vines. The vines!  
  
~*~*  
  
The vines once again surged towards the running youth. Yusuke smirked and dodged them, the petals following cutting them to shreds. Youko growled some yards off. Yusuke turned again, seeing the vines leveled and the petals gone. But he himself was not so well off. His arms and leg were cut and he hurt. Those damned petals were fucking sharp. He charged Youko again. Youko smiled, but before he could pull out a rose, Yusuke was once again punching and kicking his way into the offensive. He was planning something and Youko could tell. He was getting ready to fire a blast from the spirit gun.  
  
Yusuke finally planted a punch on the Youko, sending him back. Youko clutched at his stomach, but had to continue blocking as Yusuke kept on the offensive. This was going to be a fight they'd both remember.  
  
Yusuke ground Youko into the ground, hard. He could almost hear Hiei screaming at him. He shook his head. Foliage sprouted up from the ground, making it hard to see. This was what he had been waiting for. Yusuke spotted Youko getting up from the ground. He gathered his energy to his finger and aimed.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" he shouted. Youko cursed. The blast headed straight for him, giving him no time to dodge. The blast hit home, sending the youko through a few trees. Yusuke sighed and put his hands on his knees. That had taken a bit from him. He looked up to find the Youko, but saw nothing. He gulped, this was a bad sign. In fact, he couldn't see anything.  
  
"That hurt Yusuke," he heard Youko say. Yusuke tried to pinpoint the voice but found that it just confused him. "It was also very foolish."  
  
Yusuke looked up at the plants. They weren't looking so friendly.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" Youko asked, his voice moving from place to place. Yusuke shuddered; he didn't think he'd want to know. "It's a plant I picked up in the Makai in my early years. It's called Misery. It isn't the friendliest plant. Even when not grown under my power it has its... vices. Misery, even in it's smallest, seedling stage, feeds on the flesh of demons. I know what you're thinking. But you are half demon, are you not? They should like feeding on your flesh; it has a lot of power. The stronger the better."  
  
Yusuke shuddered. One of the stalks near him shuddered and bent. He could see the head of the plant lowering itself towards him. He stared in disbelief, awe and fear. The plant almost looked like a Venus Fly trap that had combined itself with a shark. The bud looked at him, beady red eyes starring at him and seeing lunch. Yusuke gulped. The plant smiled at him. Yusuke ran.  
  
"Don't worry Yusuke, they love a good chase," Youko said. He laughed evilly. Yusuke cursed himself for choosing to fight the Youko, instead of agreeing with him. He dodged as a stalk crashed down in front of him, he dashed to the right. He was determined to find the Youko and give him another taste of his spirit gun, and this time he wouldn't hold back. Another stalk crashed down to his right. There were only a few of them, this was a good sign. A figure appeared before him.  
  
"Rose Whiplash!" Youko cried out. Yusuke swore. He felt the whip hit him straight on the first stroke of the pattern. He blurred. He stood behind the unknowing kitsune.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" he shouted. Youko turned just in time to see the blast hit him. He cried out as the blast blew him away. All the Misery lunged in on Yusuke.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Kurama noooo!!!!!" Hiei cried out. He tripped over something and touched the crystal. "Shit!"  
  
Hiei fidgeted nervously. He wouldn't know what happened until the damned thing turned back on.  
  
~*~*  
  
Kurama shook his head. He hurt so bad. He looked down at himself. He was cut, bruised, burnt slightly, and bleeding. He looked to see Yusuke. The said spirit detective was lying unconscious, but alive, in the clearing. The Misery had been frozen. Death walked from her position at Yusuke's side to him.  
  
"I figured when it closed in on him and nearly devoured him that you didn't want him dead. I let them beat him up for a while, but then saved him at the last moment," she said. Kurama nodded his thanks. Sometimes Youko got out of hand, but it seemed to him that the Misery was the only way to beat Yusuke. Even when Yusuke's heart wasn't in a fight he was a hard opponent to defeat.  
  
"We will begin the search for Hiei the moment he comes to," Kurama announced. The bonds fell away from Kuwa and Genkai, who had come to some time during the fight. Kuwa nodded his thanks, but seemed subdued. Genkai just nodded at Kurama. Kurama walked over to Yusuke.  
  
~*~*  
  
Hiei stared at the crystal in absolute horror. Kurama was dead. He saw Yusuke's blast tear his beloved to bits. He watched as the plant disappeared and Yusuke was left nearly unharmed. Hiei's heart shattered into a million pieces. His "Friend" had killed his beloved. He watched as Yusuke walked over to the scorch mark that had been Kurama and step on it.  
  
"Don't mess with me," was what he said. Hiei snapped. He whirled about to bash up some of his guards, but they were gone. Hiei screamed and began to destroy the room he was in.  
  
Notes: I hope you liked this installment. I am truly sorry it took so long to get out. I normally post a chap on mm and then one here, but I didn't post one on mm, so I forgot. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I love hearing from you so, R&R. I'd like to hear what you have to say. 


	11. Aftershocks

Winter Murders  
  
Flashes of their time together flashed before his eyes. When they met, their botched robbery, the betrayal, their partnership, their time as spirit detectives, the saint beasts, the dark tournament, and everything else they had been through raced past. He remembered the words said, the different stages they had gone through, the hard times, the good times, and even their new adventure that had been cut short. He had wanted to grow old with him. He had wanted to have children with him, he wasn't sure how they'd have kids, but that was a moot point. He had wanted to spend his life with him. He loved him. He had turned into his world and he hadn't noticed for a long time. Just when he had noticed his value, he was taken away. He was taken away by one whom he trusted, one whom he had considered a friend. He had been stabbed in the back, again. He didn't like getting stabbed in the back. Yusuke would pay for the heinous crime he had committed against two people who had thought he was a friend. Yusuke would pay.  
  
~*~*  
  
Kurama looked over his friend's body. Yusuke was lucky to be alive. Misery was a poisonous plant, and it was vicious. Some of the offshoots he had encountered could produce an illusion that would make the prey think the Misery was just a harmless daisy. Then it would bite through its victim's neck, effectively killing it. Yusuke was lucky. He was lucky Death saw it fit to save him. But to what purpose did she save him?  
  
Yusuke had three broken ribs, his skin was torn and bleeding, he had a black eye, his clothes were torn, and currently he was un-wakeable. Every once and a while he would stir and groan, but other than that there was nothing. Kurama was worried about the mental state of his friend. He had heard what Death had said about the forest, but he didn't think it was the forest that was causing these illusions. He thought that it was her. Heck, she could have created the whole forest.  
  
...  
  
Hadn't some of the trees at Genkai's looked a bit fishy? And it had seemed a bit cooler there. Yes, he was sure it had been cooler when they had met to begin on this little "mission". It had been even cooler than it was in the bleak mid-winter. Something was going on. He had a feeling that she had planned everything out from the beginning. That nothing they did would surprise her, or alter her plans. He didn't trust her.  
  
He looked over to Kuwa. He was just staring out into space. He hadn't said a word since he had had a revelation. He hadn't even shown any emotion during his fight with Yusuke. He frowned. What was wrong? Usually Kuwa was the most loud-mouthed of the group. Now he was a vegetable. Kurama was suspicious. Maybe Death had done something to him. He noticed the sheet of ice that covered his friend's mouth for the first time. Must be Death. What was she trying to keep him from saying? Maybe she didn't think that the rest of them suspected something. Maybe that was what she hadn't planned on, them finding out. Every plan has a fault, and that must be hers. She didn't have the mind to believe that they could see through her little charade.  
  
Yusuke shifted again. Kurama looked back down at his friend. He couldn't do anything for the mental trouble Yusuke was having, but with the help of Genkai they could fix him and get on the move to find Hiei. He could sense the darsteeds on the edge of his awareness. It wouldn't be too hard to call them back. It would make travel that much easier.  
  
"He looks horrible," he jumped at Genkai's voice. He must have zoned out or something if he hadn't heard or felt her approach.  
  
"Misery will do that to a demon, he's lucky to be alive," Kurama responded. Death meandered over to a tree somewhere in the distance.  
  
"It wasn't all the plant," Genkai said. Kurama gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Youko is not the most pleasant person when pissed off," Kurama replied.  
  
"Youko is also you," Genkai said as she began to heal Yusuke along with Kurama. "You are the same person, you share the same feelings."  
  
"Yes, I guess that's true, but his feelings are much more intense," Kurama said, not wanting to attribute the fight to himself.  
  
"You were also fighting Yusuke," Genkai said. She looked at Kurama; he was trying to ignore her. "You can't say that it wasn't you."  
  
"..."  
  
"Kurama," Genkai began. "I know you don't want this to be your fault, but there's something in the air here that intensifies emotions. It's not entirely your fault, yours or Youko's, there's something here amplifying the emotions that tear us apart."  
  
Genkai motioned her head towards Death. Kurama nodded in agreement. He nodded over to Kuwa who had found an interesting blade of grass to inspect. Genkai nodded back.  
  
"Even so, you were also feeling what Youko fought for," Genkai told him. Kurama nodded weakly.  
  
"I know, I just can't believe I did something so rash," he told her.  
  
"As I said before," Genkai whispered. "It's not entirely your fault."  
  
"How is he?" Death asked. Kurama jumped, he hadn't noticed her approach. He turned and ended up face-to–face with her. He witheringly smiled at her. She beamed at him.  
  
"He's fine physically, but he won't wake up," Genkai said. Death raised an eyebrow. "We just have to wait for him to awaken."  
  
Genkai shrugged and got up. Kurama followed suit.  
  
"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up tomorrow morning," Genkai said and headed off in Kuwa's direction. Kurama nodded in understanding.  
  
"I am also going to sleep, there's nothing we can do," he told Death. Her grin faltered.  
  
"Alright," she said. Kurama went off to the tree he had sat against before the fight and promptly fell asleep. Death sighed and walked up to the nearest stalk of Misery. It instantly came unfrozen. Death smiled. The plant charged at her. She pulled out her sword and prepared to take down the "beast".  
  
~*~*  
  
Someone flinched. They heard another scream. One guard looked at another. There were only two of them tonight. They didn't like that they had gotten the short end of the stick. The Jaganshi had cracked after the fight and had been in a fit of rage since. One of the guards on duty in the shift before them had gone in to see what was going on... he never came back. They had looked through the window into the chamber though. They had seen the anguished fire brat disembowel him. The other guard on that shift had found it nifty to see the blood splatter. He had kept ranting about the different shades of red. The two guards shuddered. He had gone to the mental ward for drug treatment. They knew the prisoner was to blame.  
  
A hoarse cry sounded. One of the guards looked in the window. The prisoner had collapsed in the middle of the floor. He was howling that name again. Every guard that had had duty guarding him since the breakdown hated that name. The guard growled.  
  
"Shut up in there!" he cried. The prisoner looked at him. He slowly, unnaturally, rose from the ground. The guard flinched. The prisoner made his way to the window. He seemed to shrink as he approached, though the guard knew they could see his upper half when he would stand in front of it. Suddenly the prisoner's hair appeared. The guard started. Then the heavily warded Jagan. And then his eyes. The guard drew in a sharp, scared breath and jumped away from the window. Those eyes held no sanity.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," the prisoner said calmly. His eyes followed the guard as he backed up to the wall across the hall. "I might just come and get you. Beware ye demons, I'm on the prowl."  
  
"Quit your yapping," the other guard snapped. He closed his eyes and pulled his hat over his eyes.  
  
The prisoner looked at the other guard, but then gazed back at the first.  
  
"I'll get out, you know. No four walls can hold me. I will get out, and I will hunt you down. I will find you. I will personally kill you. Slowly, mind you. Never kill fast, unless you're in a hurry. Slower is better. First I'll take your tongue out. I'll pull it out of your mouth and sever it at the back of your throat. Then I'll pull out your hair, painfully slowly, hair by hair by hair, until there is no more. Then I'll take a piece of your ear. You'll still be able to hear, but it will hurt. I will slit your arms on my way to your fingers. Then I'll cut your fingers off, one piece of finger at a time, piece by piece, bit by bit, until there is no more. Then to your toes. Toe by toe they'll go. I'll enjoy seeing you suffer. Then to your... well you might not have one. But if you do, you know what I'm talking about. When I get there I will do it like a meat slicer. All the while you will feel and see and hear the pain. You will be tortured. It will kill you, not the blood loss, but the pain," the prisoner said in a dispassionate voice. The guard screamed and ran down the hall. The prisoner stood and smirked.  
  
~*~*  
  
Yusuke looked about himself. This was different from all the times he had been sucked into one of Death's little mind games. This was older, more powerful, and more deadly. Yusuke shuddered, he didn't like the way things were going.  
  
~Do not worry little one~ , a voiceless voice said. Yusuke looked about him. He saw no one. ~I normally play the mind games that she has played on you, but you have suffered enough and I wish to help you. I will show you her plan.~  
  
Yusuke blinked as he appeared in a blood covered room. There were bits and pieces of some odd demon all over the place. The remnants of a crystal ball were scattered over the floor. A singularly large piece was covered in blood and leaning against the far wall. Yusuke heard a deep, maniacal, and not all sane laugh. He turned and saw a very crazed Hiei. He was laughing to himself as he turned from the door. Yusuke blinked and shook his head.  
  
~Your friend here is no longer sane, at the moment. He is crazed by the grief of losing the one thing he lives for. He has been tricked into believing that his lover is dead. She planned this out. He has been plagued with grief. It consumes him. He is not in his right mind~, it said. Yusuke stared open mouthed at Hiei. ~Her plan is to take all of you here and separate you into three groups. She will take his lover one way, the old woman will go another, and the other boy and you will go to him. He thinks you killed his love. He will kill you. That demon that you see all over the place was an s-class. As you can see, your friend is heavily warded. He also can tear apart one's mind by the words he says.~  
  
Yusuke shook his head again as he ended up in a laboratory. It had three huge glass tube things in it. They were filled with water. The rest of the room looked like a modernized and more ecliptic version of Dr. Frankenstein's lab. Yusuke was amazed by all the blinking lights, and tubes, and everything.  
  
~This is where she will take the lover and the old woman. You and the other two will have perished. He would kill you, and then your friend would gain enormous power by being possessed by her and destroy him. Then he would be powerless as a troop of guards would converge on him and eradicate him.~ Yusuke had nothing to say, no motion to make. He stood, dumfounded. ~This is the private laboratory of the demon Xania. He is also not in his right mind.~  
  
The man of pure white came in dragging a young girl. She was screeching and kicking, but it was to no avail. She had long brown hair, an oval shaped face, green eyes, and an athlete's body. She wore a white evening gown. Xania picked her up, flipped her on her back and tied her to an operating table.  
  
"This won't hurt a bit once I get the drugs in your system," he said. Yusuke rubbed his ears; the man's voice hurt his ears. The girl screamed. Xania pushed a five inch needle into her back.  
  
~She will stand back and let him do the work. He will have his new "creatures", ASH as he calls them, kill the old woman. Then he will take his revenge on the one who stole his sanity.~  
  
"One who stole his sanity?" Yusuke asked, finally coming out of his stupor, but his eyes remained on Xania.  
  
~Yes, the lover.~  
  
Yusuke blinked and shook his head. He felt dizzy. Kurama?  
  
"How did his sanity get stolen?"  
  
Yusuke blinked and shook his head. He felt dizzy. Kurama?  
  
"How did his sanity get stolen?" Yusuke asked. The voice laughed, sort of.  
  
~Xania, at one point in time, was Yomi's lover. Xania loved Yomi, almost like the friend who loves the lover. They were lovers for a long time. But one day Yomi came across a silver youko. He was instantly attracted, so beautiful was the youko. Xania had been with him on that fateful day. The youko got out of thieving charges in exchange for becoming part of Yomi's life, as a courtier. Xania was always jealous of the youko, but Yomi never faltered in his love for Xania. So for the time being, Xania didn't care. But soon the youko was manipulating Yomi so he could do what he wanted. Soon after he was seducing him to keep him from noticing that he was stealing from him. It was exciting to the youko. Xania soon found himself outside of Yomi's bedroom listening to what they were doing. Yomi kicked him out of his palace, but still loved him in his own way. So he built this castle for Xania and technically gave him part of his territory, since none come up here. Xania lost all sanity when he lost Yomi. And since he did lose the one he loved, to someone who eventually betrayed and blinded the object of his love, he set out for revenge. He's always been after that silver youko. Youko Kurama.~  
  
Yusuke fell to his knees on the ground. The area around him went black.  
  
~Xania will finally get his revenge and then she will kill him. She was sent here by Yomi. Yomi wants Xania gone. He no longer loves the possessive, insane, creature that he called his own at one point in time. He too searches for the illusive youko, but Death has her own agenda within both of their plans. Yomi told her to save the youko, but Xania wants him dead. All she cares about is death. This is why she is aptly named. ~  
  
"But how are we supposed to beat her at her own game? How are we going to foil her perfect plan?" Yusuke cried out.  
  
~She doesn't think you will figure it out. That is your strength. You will be able to beat her by avoiding the things she has planned.~  
  
"But what about Hiei?! I can't avoid him?" Yusuke cried.  
  
~Bring the old woman with you. There will be no way to take his love. Take her and she will know what to do.~  
  
"How can I repay you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
~Kill her.~  
  
~*~*  
  
Kurama felt something poke him in the side. He rolled over, muttering something under his breath. The poking continued. He swatted at the offending hand.  
  
"Kurama," someone hissed.  
  
"Go back to sleep Hiei," Kurama murmured.  
  
"Wake up Kurama! It's Yusuke!" Yusuke whispered. Kurama sat bolt up. His head connected with Yusuke's.  
  
"Ow," Yusuke said. Kurama looked at him sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered. Yusuke waved it off.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you," Yusuke said.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Are we there yet?" Yusuke asked Death. Death flinched.  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Yusuke asked. Death flinched, again.  
  
"No," she said once again.  
  
"Are we..."  
  
"For the fortieth time, NO!!!"  
  
Yusuke snickered. He looked at Kuwa. Genkai had gotten Death's ice sheet/ward off of him the other day. He was back to normal, but was playing along.  
  
"Hey Kurama," Yusuke began.  
  
"If you're going to ask me are we there yet the answer is..." Kurama began to say.  
  
"Yes," Death interrupted. Yusuke looked at the opening to the cave. It didn't look so scary. Then again, he remembered what he saw last night and thought better of that thought.  
  
"It will be advantageous if we split up into three groups," Death said. "They have three parts to a hive. The main body and two offshoots. We're not sure where he is, so we'll go both ways. I'll go with Kurama to the main body and we'll eradicate the beasties there. Genkai you go up the middle and search for Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwa, you go to the right offshoot and look."  
  
"I'll go with you," Yusuke said. "It would make more sense to have Kurama go looking for Hiei since they are lovers."  
  
"But I need his help in the center. He is a powerful fighter. Much more powerful then you apparently," Death returned.  
  
"But Kurama is the one who'll be able to sense Hiei's ki best. They have a special bond," Yusuke argued. Death shook her head.  
  
"They have some cells on the way to the main body, we'll search them."  
  
"But the odds are that he won't be in one of those. Kurama needs to be where the best chances for finding Hiei are. He's the one who wanted to find Hiei in the first place, it only seems logical that he go in search of him."  
  
"There is no arguing that will change my mind or the plan, my word is final."  
  
"I say we vote, this is a democracy, not a dictatorship."  
  
"I am the only one who knows anything about what we're doing."  
  
"Actually," Kurama said. Yusuke had done beautifully, leading Death right into their trap. "If I recall, they hive only in these three lines. The entrance is the only place they join."  
  
Death stared at him. They had her.  
  
"Then what do you propose?" she asked. Kurama smiled inwardly.  
  
"I will go with Kuwa down the right tunnel, Yusuke will go with you, and Genkai will still go down the middle."  
  
"I don't like it," Death muttered.  
  
"It makes more sense than your plan does," Genkai said, adding her two- sense. Death just ignored her.  
  
"Come on Yusuke," she said and headed down the left tunnel. Yusuke ran after her, turning to give them a thumbs-up. Genkai headed with Kuwa and the two of them started down the right tunnel. Kurama stood at the mouth of the cave for a moment before following them in.  
  
Notes: The italics for the voice probably didn't work, so I added some other stuff. I hope it wasn't confusing. I'm happy to have updated so soon. I hope y'all like this chapter. I think it's a bit deep. I like it though. Nothing ever turns out the way you plan it and this chapter is no different. I like what I added. Let me know what you think! 


	12. A Trip to the Vizgoths

Winter Murders  
  
"Well this is interesting," Yusuke muttered after a five minute interval. The caves and tunnels in the "hive", as Death had begun calling it, were the same. There weren't even any turn offs, no other tunnels, it wasn't a maze, it was a straight line. And now Yusuke was bored. All they had been doing for the past five minutes was pass unoccupied cells. Each cell was dug into the side of the dirt tunnel; it was about a ten by ten box. The only things in these "cells" were a toilet and a bed. They all looked exactly alike too. Yusuke had long given up looking for occupants, or some change in the repetitiveness of the tunnel they were going down.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Yusuke asked Death. She whirled on him. All Yusuke could do was blink before his oxygen supply was cut off by Death's hands.  
  
"If you ever utter that phrase, or something remotely close to it again, I will rip your head off with my bare hands," she threatened. Yusuke blinked. "Understood?"  
  
Yusuke tried to nod but found he couldn't move. His limbs were numb and he felt light headed. His eyes started to unfocus. He could barely see and yet the room was spinning.  
  
"Good," Death said. She released him and he fell limply to the ground. He gasped for breath and tried to regain his bearings. Death started to stalk away. Yusuke somehow rolled to his side. He lay there on the floor for some time. Soon he could feel his limbs. After that he could see, somewhat. He looked about for Death. She was gone.  
  
"Shimatta," Yusuke barely cursed. He crawled a bit before he managed to lift himself off the ground to follow her. I mean, where could she go but down the tunnel?  
  
"Stupid Death," Yusuke muttered, having finally recovered from his near choked-to-death experience. Yusuke was too busy watching the ground he was walking on to notice the stock still figure in front of him. He ran into it.  
  
"Ahh!" Death exclaimed. Yusuke glared at her, willing her to tell him what she was doing standing in the middle of the road for no reason. She glared back and pointed in front of them. He looked past her to the vast expanses before them.  
  
It was a giant chamber, at least as big as a football field, if not larger. Yusuke marveled at its size. He wondered how they could fit the whole thing underground. He looked about it. It was filled with folding chairs, most of which were occupied with those evil firemare riding creatures they had come across. They were all chatting gaily. Yusuke raised a brow. They seemed so human-like.  
  
Suddenly he was pulled off the path and behind a rock. He was about to yell at Death, but she covered his mouth with her hand and Shh-ed him. He glared at her and she pointed down the tunnel. A couple of those creatures were heading to the giant chamber.  
  
"I don't know Shkrnkt, I think he's gone insane from that encounter with the prisoner," the one said. The other shook his head at the first.  
  
"But Thygnh, the prisoner is warded, bound and in a cell," Shkmkt said. Thygnh shook his head.  
  
"But they never gagged him. He broke his mind Shkmkt. He spoke horrible things that he just couldn't handle. He was a rookie and a newbie for the gods' sakes," Thygnh replied. Shkmkt set his mouth and the two of them disappeared into the chamber.  
  
"What are those things called anyway?" Yusuke asked Death. She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Vizgoths" she replied. Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "I really don't want to explain. I have to explain everything"  
  
"Oh boo hoo," Yusuke mocked. Death growled at him. "I don't really care anyway. Do you suppose the prisoner they mentioned is Hiei?"  
  
"I guess, but Hiei doesn't break people's minds by the words he says," Death commented.  
  
"Yeah, mostly he's just bragging about himself, or whatever. It doesn't sound like Hiei, but it seems like they only have one prisoner," Yusuke said. He peaked over the rock grouping they were behind to study the collective group of Vizgoths. Where had he heard that name before?  
  
"They may have different guards assigned to different prisoners. Maybe that prisoner was the one they guarded," Death suggested.  
  
"It seems like that's all they're talking about, the collective group though. That one prisoner that broke that one guard's mind. I don't think there's more than one prisoner," Yusuke replied.  
  
"It seems that way..." Death trailed off. She joined Yusuke looking over the rocks.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Well, at least we'll know the way out," Kurama muttered to Genkai. She nodded in concurrent. Kurama and she were the ones looking in the cells. Kuwa was watching their backs.  
  
"Sooo boooring," Kuwa muttered. Kurama smiled.  
  
"I can feel his ki, we'll find him soon," he told his friend. He hoped Hiei wasn't as bad as Yusuke had said he was.  
  
~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~  
  
"Uh, Kurama?" Yusuke whispered. Kurama looked at him. "Are you sure you want to know exactly how Hiei's doing?"  
  
"Yes," Kurama said stubbornly. Yusuke sighed.  
  
"Okay," he said a bit dejectedly. "You wanted to know. Just reminding you that you asked for it, that you wanted to know."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah," Kurama replied. "Get on with it already."  
  
"Well, he's lost it. I think he might have gone insane. Death had his captors fool him into believing that you were dead and he snapped. He has killed a guard of his brutally, his blood covering the walls of his confinement. I think he might have done more, but we didn't stay there long. We stayed long enough for me to hear Death's plan for Hiei. She'll send me and Kuwa in the direction of Hiei. We'll... I'll free him and then he'll kill me. Then Kuwa will become possessed by her and will kill Hiei. Guards will come and kill him. It's that simple; all we have to do is foil her plan and send you over to Hiei. I'm sure you can bring back his sanity."  
  
~*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*~  
  
"We should try to hurry," Kurama said. Genkai nodded in agreement. Kuwa grunted in assent. They picked up the pace.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Hey, Death?" Yusuke asked. The Vizgoths had started coming in regularly and in groups. They were now lounging behind their shelter.  
  
"Huh," Death said. She was twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"Where do you keep your weapons?" Yusuke asked. Death looked at him witheringly. His face was pure curiosity. "I mean, you would think they'd make some sound when you walk, and that you wouldn't be able to do the things you do with them stashed in your cloak."  
  
"Well, to tell the truth, they are part of me," Death replied. Yusuke's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Wha?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"They are part of my body. I am an ice goddess, but I have special... properties," Death explained. She looked over at Yusuke and saw his confused expression. She sighed.  
  
"Let's see, I am part of a group called "The Chosen Few". "The Chosen Few" are born with a special trait that allows them to gain other "Chosen Few's" abilities by killing them. I started as just an ice demoness. I killed many demons in my time, and gained power over that time. Soon I was considered a low raking goddess. Then I met my first "Chosen". He was a powerful telepath. He had the ranking of an s-class I'd estimate. I faced him that day I met him. Knowing it was either me who was going to die and have my hard earned power go to him, or it was he who would die and I would gain his power. I decided I out classed him and fought with an air of, what's it called haughtiness. I eventually won. Luckily for me, but I was terribly wounded in the process. I was dieing and I knew it. I collapsed for loss of blood. I looked up at the sky and cursed the gods. Clouds appeared over my head, and I feared that they would actually kill me for being insubordinate. I got struck by lightning that didn't hurt, but knocked me out. I awoke with a splitting headache, but I was physically healed. My head started swimming with all the knowledge he had had, and the voices of others. I could hear their thoughts. I could feel their feelings. I couldn't control his power and I passed out. I awoke in a comfortable feather bed. I looked about me; I was in a little wooden cottage. I felt warm and fuzzy and... safe. It was the first time in my life that I had felt safe. I looked to my left and found a blonde and beautiful demoness. She took my breath away.  
  
"Let me get one thing straight with you. "The Chosen Few" can only be recognized by a common mark, the mark of the "Chosen". Here, let me show you," Death said. She pulled off the left part of her cloak and rolled up her sleeves. Her hands were black, but her arm was purest white. Yusuke noted this. That meant that she wasn't all black, that she had lied and that she was just another demon. He looked at the arm and noticed a strange symbol on her arm. It looked like an Ankh with a serpent wrapped around it.  
  
"Anyway, she had given me something to calm the raging of my mind, and had rescued me. I was indebted to her and felt guilty and useless. I felt as though I were weak. She rolled over and blinked at me. "Good Morning" she said. I said morning to her. She smiled at me.  
  
""I'm sorry didn't wake you or anything yesterday, you looked helpless and I felt sorry for you. I let you sleep the day away,' she explained. I nodded. She smiled at me. "You can stay here until you are recovered. And until you can control the Jaganshi power you obtained."  
  
"I never even think twice about what she had said. I just nodded and accepted her offer. It took me five years to recover and tame the wild power I had gained. She was called Sylvia. I learned to love her. And I thought that she loved me back. She was a powerful demon known as a "Battle Faerie". A "Battle Faerie" is like a walking, talking, fighting, armory. They are rare demons who have weapons within themselves and are masters of their particular weapons. And they have every weapon I know of inside them. She was the most powerful of them all, at the time. I know that there are some that have passed up what she was. But at the time she was the most powerful, and the most deadly. She had the body... and mind of a trap. I found out the hard way about the old saying of "never trust anyone". I learned it from her. See, she taught and trained me for five years, learning everything about my fighting style, about my power. She was careful to never let me see anything that would be useful knowledge. I didn't know anything about her fighting and she knew everything about mine."  
  
"She was part of "The Chosen Few", wasn't she?" Yusuke asked, enrapt in the story.  
  
"Yes. Yes she was... I found out one day. She had been careful up to then to not show me her arms, but I had shown mine. One day I saw her cutting firewood with a tank top of sorts on. I saw her arm and my world collapsed. I trusted her. I loved her. And she was going to betray me. She was going to kill me some day. Some day soon. She saw me see her. I didn't notice because I had turned my back and had dashed into the home we shared. I was crying, but then again I was young. She followed me inside.  
  
""Jinai," she said, for that was my name at that time. "Jinai, I truly am sorry."  
  
""No you're not!" I shouted. "You used me and are going to kill me now for something I never wanted to be in the first place!"  
  
""I never wanted to be a "Chosen" one either, Jinai. I just wanted to be a normal demon, living out here, in the nothingness. I wanted to be like a nymph. I wanted to live the simple life."  
  
""You lie! I can hear your lies in your speech! You're just like he was that first one! All he wanted was my power, and so do you!"  
  
"She stared at me for a moment. Then she bowed her head in defeat. I saw a tear drop to the ground. She was sad.  
  
""I admit that is what I wanted at first," she told me, her voice breaking. "But, I fell for you. I fell for you, the stupid, arrogant, fool that you are. I fell for your innocence. I fell in love with you."  
  
"The truth rang in her very words. I wanted to hold her, but was afraid of getting stabbed in the back, for she still wanted my power, and it was hard for her to resist. She ran to me, tackling me to the bed and wrapped her arms about me.  
  
""I know you think I'm going to kill you, but I can't anymore. I want your power, but I don't want to kill you to get it," she cried. I put my arms around her, comforting her in the only way I knew. We fell asleep that way. When I awoke, the bed was empty of her. I was worried. She hadn't even left a note. I trusted her, even though I knew better. I went out to look for her and found her lying on the ground by the wood block, her head cut off by her own axe. I cried out. Tears ran down my face. I loved her and she loved me! Why did she have to kill herself?!" Death nearly shouted. A single tear ran down her face, making a white streak in her black cover. Yusuke felt her pain.  
  
"She left a note. She left a suicide note next to her. I picked it up and read it. It said that she loved me more than she ever thought possible, and that the only solution to her power lust overpowering her to kill me, was to kill her. She hoped that I would understand that I would be able to know that it was right. She told me to pick up her axe and claim her power, because she wanted no other to have it. I did as she wrote. It broke my heart to lift that cursed axe. It took me the entire day. The second I picked it up I was saddled with her death. I would be blamed as her murderer. Her power coursed through me, and I could feel her spirit merge with mine, comforting me temporarily. Her weapons had been black. The handle and the blade, purest black. They had been powerful weapons and I made them mine. I felt guilty, and I changed what they were. I gave the blade its blue color and its paper thin blade. I made them things to fear, and I made them remind me of her. I made them to push me to the limit. I made them to push me to kill all of the "Chosen". I made them so I could exact my revenge on the others like me."  
  
"Is that why you make yourself look black? Because her weapons, and in essence her self, were black?" Yusuke asked. Death nodded.  
  
"I changed my name and became the hunter. I became one of them fully," she said. A shadow loomed over the pair. They both looked up at a Vizgoth. Yusuke gulped. Death smiled.  
  
"You two," he said. Death smiled wider. "Get in the convention room."  
  
"Yes sir!" Death exclaimed. Yusuke and her stood straight up and followed the Vizgoth.  
  
"I thought they spoke in clicks and clacks," Yusuke whispered. Death shrugged.  
  
"It's their code, so that no one will understand them," she replied.  
  
"Why don't they use it all the time?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
~*~*  
  
A scream pierced the air. Kurama rushed forward towards the sound, convinced it was Hiei. It was. He saw two guards up ahead, looking in a window. He pulled out a rose, made it a whip and cut off their vile heads. He rushed over to the window.  
  
"Hiei!" he nearly shouted. The figure in the room turned to look at the window. He was covered in blood covered wards. Kurama flinched as he saw Hiei's eyes; they were a mad person's eyes. Hiei shouted out in alarm and backed up to the nearest wall, whimpering.  
  
"Stay away you ghost!" he shouted. Kurama flinched. This was going to be hard.  
  
"I'm not a ghost Hiei!" Kurama shouted back. Genkai shoved him aside and looked in the window. Kuwa looked over her shoulder.  
  
"We'll get you out in a second Hiei," Genkai said. Hiei rushed towards the window.  
  
"Genkai! Idiot!" he shouted. They waved unenthusiastically. "You're here to free me?"  
  
"Yup shrimp," Kuwa said. "It's good to see you alive and mentally insane."  
  
Hiei cocked his head to the side. Genkai glared and hit Kuwa upside the head.  
  
"Itai!" Kuwa shouted.  
  
"Idiot," Genkai muttered. "Step away from the door Hiei."  
  
Hiei backed up to a corner. Kurama was bouncing up and down, anxiously waiting for the door to open. Genkai looked at him.  
  
"He can return to normal, sort of," she said quietly, so Hiei couldn't hear. "When I open the door, you get in. Kuwa and I will hold the door shut. You need to talk to him and get the wards off. The first needs to be the Jagan ward. Once that's off he will be the Hiei we all know and love. He will be able to see through the illusion they created."  
  
Kurama nodded. Genkai created a tiny concentration on her index finger and cut through the lock. She looked in the window to see if Hiei had moved and saw that he had not. She opened the door and Kurama dashed in, just as Hiei turned to face them. He cried out in alarm. Genkai and Kuwa shut the door and blocked it with their bodies.  
  
"Good luck Kurama!" Genkai shouted. Kurama nodded. He took a step forward. Hiei couldn't back up so he growled.  
  
"Hiei... it's me, Kurama," Kurama said. Hiei growled again. "I am not a figment of your imagination."  
  
"Kurama's dead. You are either his ghost or one of them in disguise," Hiei growled. Kurama sighed.  
  
"I am Kurama. So that must mean that I am his ghost," Kurama said. Hiei's mouth dropped open and he fell limply to the floor. "Hiei!"  
  
Kurama rushed forward a few steps.  
  
"Stay back!" Hiei shouted. Kurama stopped where he was. His love was weak, and was weakening more as the seconds went by, he needed to hurry.  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama said. Hiei looked up at him, tears standing in his eyes.  
  
"You died," was what Hiei said. Kurama flinched. "You died because of me."  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"No! I don't want to hear it! You died because you wanted to go after me and rescue me! He killed you!"  
  
"Hiei, if I died trying to convince Yusuke to come here and rescue you, and I'm a ghost, why are Genkai and Kuwa here?"  
  
Hiei thought for a moment.  
  
"...He killed them too?"  
  
"Then how did Genkai open the door?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Go try to open it, you will find that they have it securely shut with their own bodies."  
  
Hiei got up, cautiously moved around Kurama and tried to push open the door. It wouldn't budge.  
  
"This is all just an illusion of my mind."  
  
"No it's not. Let me show you," Kurama coaxed. He cautiously made his way over to Hiei. "Let me touch you."  
  
Hiei shuddered. Kurama held out his hand, offering it to his fire demon. Hiei gradually raised his and held it out. Kurama touched his fingers to Hiei's. Hiei pulled back.  
  
"You're solid," he breathed. Kurama sighed, he was getting somewhere.  
  
"Yes Hiei. I promise you will understand everything if you let me take off your Jagan's ward," Kurama said. Hiei lifted a hand to the ward.  
  
"I can't get it off," he said. Kurama moved a bit closer.  
  
"I can do it," he said. He touched the ward and felt a shock go through him. He fell to his knees. That was some powerful ward.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei cried out. He fell beside this kitsune, but refrained from touching him.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm a ghost, remember?" he said a bit strained. Hiei tried to smile. "I got it."  
  
Kurama reached out once again and braced himself for the pain. He grabbed the ward and felt it cutting open his hand. He felt it ripping at his life force and his ki. He yanked on it hard and it didn't come off. He cried out as it bit into his hand a bit deeper. He pulled again, it loosened.  
  
"One... more..." he barely managed to say, the pain was so immense. He pulled again. His back hit the ground and he was out like a light, ward in hand.  
  
Notes: Hey. I know what you're thinking: am I supposed to feel sorry for Death? Not if you don't want to. I really don't know. She is a puzzle unto herself, and I for one do not know how many twists I will add to her. I wasn't planning on ending this chapter where I did. I was going to end it where Kurama comes into the cell, but I like the way it is. I'm glad I decided to try having more. Well, anywayz, I hope you liked this chappie. R&R! 


	13. Reunited

Winter Murders  
  
A flash of light   
  
Kurama flying through trees, rock and air, spurred on by a spirit gun blast. He finally stops after hitting an especially big rock, which explodes from the impact.  
  
A flash of light   
  
Kurama comes to and looks about himself and down at his body.  
  
Something's different.   
  
Kurama looks at the fallen, torn, nearly broken, limp and defeated Yusuke.  
  
Why does this seem different?   
  
Death is attending Yusuke's wounds, she looks over at Kurama. A smirk quickly appears, and then disappears on her face. She looks at him with an expression between worry and contentment.  
  
A flash of light   
  
Kurama is lying dead in the rubble of the rock. He is no longer a body, but ashes. Remnants of bones can be seen here and there in the multicolored ash. Yusuke, on the other hand, is nearly unharmed. He has a few scratches here and there, but is otherwise fine. He begins to make his way over to Kurama's former body.  
  
I remember this.   
  
A flash of light   
  
Death gets up from her knees. She moves to Kurama's side.  
  
"I figured when it closed in on him and nearly devoured him that you didn't want him dead. I let them beat him up for a while, but then saved him at the last moment," she said.  
  
"We will begin the search for Hiei the moment he comes to," Kurama announced. The bonds fell away from Kuwa and Genkai, who had come to some time during the fight. Kuwa nodded his thanks, but seemed subdued. Genkai just nodded at Kurama. Kurama walked over to Yusuke.  
  
A flash of light   
  
Yusuke stepped on Kurama's former body.  
  
"Don't mess with me."  
  
A flash of light   
  
Kurama alive  
  
A flash of light   
  
Kurama dead.  
  
Flash   
  
Alive  
  
Flash   
  
Dead  
  
Alive  
  
Dead  
  
Alive  
  
Dead  
  
Alive  
  
Dead  
  
Alive  
  
Dead  
  
Light

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

  
  
Yusuke nudged Death, his curiosity finally getting the best of him. "Hey, how come they think we're them?"  
  
Death looked at Yusuke, turned her head forward and rolled her eyes. She resumed looking for a pair of Chairs near the back.  
  
"Illusion," Death said quietly. She pointed to some chairs near the exit. Yusuke followed her to them and sat to her right. "I have placed an illusion over us to make them see us as Vizgoths. They will believe that you and I are Vizgoths. Even our ki is disguised. It's a very effective tool, you know. I can make us look like anything, if I cared enough to try, but right now we need to look like Vizgoths, so don't even ask."  
  
Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. What do you suppose they're... we're all gathered here for?" Yusuke corrected himself as a threesome of Vizgoths sat beside him. Death looked at him and shrugged. She returned her gaze forward.  
  
"Ask your neighbors, they're friendly... at least they won't bite," Death replied. Yusuke stuck out his tongue at her. Death sneered back.  
  
"Scuse me," Yusuke said to the nearest Vizgoth. She turned to face him. Aside from looking like a piece of burnt leather, the huge gash down the left side of her face, they dull yellow eyes, and the scraps of cloth she called clothing, she was a good looking brunette. Yusuke winced. Even though her looks could be deceiving, she was probably someone you didn't want to mess with. Yusuke put on a shaky smile and gulped.  
  
"Yes?" she asked in a child's voice. Yusuke sweat dropped and nearly fell out of his chair.  
  
"Uh... why're we here?" he asked her.  
  
"On this planet? Or in this room?" she asked. "Or do you mean: why do we exist? What is our purpose in life?"  
  
Yusuke smiled weakly at her. "This room."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"I'm not quite sure myself," she replied. She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Do you suppose we'll get a message or speech from 'the man'?"  
  
"Doubtful," Death said, joining the conversation.  
  
"Why then, Ms. Go-Ask-Your-Neighbor?" Yusuke hissed. Death sent him a pouty face.  
  
"You have to have more friends than just me," she replied innocently. Yusuke growled at her like a dog.  
  
"You fit the part well," death commented. Yusuke narrowed his eyes and flicked her off.  
  
"I love you too honey," Death mocked.  
  
"You know," the Vizgoth said. "I was going to say something along those lines."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Yusuke shouted. A few Vizgoths looked at him disapprovingly. Yusuke sank down in his seat, trying to become one with it.  
  
"By the way," the Vizgoth said. "I'm Hinzf."  
  
"Nice to meet you Hinzf. I think you're the first Vizgoth I've met with a vowel in their name," Yusuke replied. Both females looked at him funny. "Excu-u-use me for living!"  
  
Death and Hinzf laughed.  
  
"You're funny," Hinzf said. Yusuke made a face at her.  
  
"Anyway," Yusuke said, trying to change the subject. "Why wouldn't we get a message or something from 'the man'? Is he too high and mighty to even be seen in our presence?"  
  
"Pretty much," Death said. Hinzf nodded.  
  
"He never shows up for anything. 'The man' is in charge, he does what he wants," Hinzf said. Yusuke muttered something under his breath.  
  
"So then, why are we here?" Yusuke asked. Hinzf shrugged. Death looked at him blankly, and then faced the front.  
  
"Look," she said, pointing to the front. "Looks like we'll find out now." 

  
  
Genkai slowly opened the door. She had seen what had happened to Kurama. She had seen him suffer as his ki was drained by the heavy ward over Hiei's Jagan. She had seen him suffer and yet keep trying, keep trying to take the ward off. She had silently watched as his hand began to rip and tear. It started with one single cut, left from his fight with Yusuke, on the side of his hand. It had only been a minor, skin deep cut. Now, the force with which the ward was struggling had started expanding the cut, slowly peeling the skin off of his hand. She had watched as the cut grew by extending up his pinky finger and down to his wrist. The skin peeled back revealing muscle. Blood poured out of the wound. Some dripped on Hiei's face and clothes. Kurama eventually pulled it off, passing out and crumpling to the floor, ward in hand, still ripping away.  
  
Genkai had watched as Hiei's eyes went wide and vacant. She watched as he clutched at his head. She heard him scream and she watched him fall backwards.  
  
Kuwa rushed into the room, moving to his friends' sides. He examined each. He looked about the room to find something, anything to pry the ward out of Kurama's hand. He found a shard of glass that would do the trick. After a while of struggling, he finally wrenched the ward out of Kurama's torn and bloody hand. He would ask Hiei to burn it later. He looked over at said demon. Hiei's Jagan was wide open. Kuwa figure the shrimp would come too soon and began to look interestedly at the ward.  
  
"Kurama!!!" Hiei shouted as he came too, sitting up at the same time. His eyes focused in on the scene before him. Kuwa was looking at a powerful ward, but glanced at Hiei. Genkai was knelling before him, removing the wards that were on him. Kurama lay on his back in front of him. His hand had nearly been skinned.  
  
"Yes Hiei. I promise you will understand everything if you let me take off your Jagan's ward," Kurama said. Hiei lifted a hand to the ward.  
  
"I can't get it off," he said. Kurama moved a bit closer.  
  
"I can do it," he said. He touched the ward and felt a shock go through him. He fell to his knees. That was some powerful ward.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei cried out. He fell beside this kitsune, but refrained from touching him.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm a ghost, remember?" he said a bit strained. Hiei tried to smile. "I got it."  
  
Kurama reached out once again and braced himself for the pain.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei cried. He rushed to the fox, ignoring Genkai and Kuwa. He cradled Kurama's head in his lap, rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."  
  
Kuwa felt as if his heart would break in two. His chest hurt from the empathy he felt. He felt such pain because his friend was in pain. Even though the shrimp could be obnoxious, egotistical, and rather oblivious at times, he loved the guy like a brother. He loved Kurama too... but not like they loved each other.  
  
Genkai sighed and moved to patch up Kurama's hand.  
  
"Hiei," she said. Hiei's tear filled eyes looked at her. "Take off your remaining wards, they won't help you. I'll fix up Kurama's hand. When we're ready, contact Yusuke, he's with Death." 

  
  
"Welcome all!" the Vizgoth at the far end of the cavern shouted from his place on a pedestal several meters up.  
  
"Welcome sir!" the Vizgoths replied (they didn't shout, but all of their voices combined at the same time sounded like it). Yusuke just looked confused as Death spoke with the rest of them.  
  
"We will be hearing a message from 'the man' today," the Vizgoth continued.  
  
"Actually," a male voice boomed from the entrance behind Yusuke and Death. "I will be speaking to all of you personally today."  
  
All the Vizgoths, Yusuke and Death stood and turned, facing 'the man.'  
  
"Hello my followers," 'the man' said. He looked human, male and a model. Yusuke's jaw dropped, and then he noticed the reptilian tail. Definitely a demon, not some evil, corrupted, power mad, runway baby. 'The man' had dishwater blonde hair, and grey eyes. Yusuke wasn't exactly sure how he could see 'the man's' eyes, but he could so he didn't think any more of it. He had the body of a rock, 'the man' not Yusuke, which was plainly seen through the muscle t shirt he wore. Yusuke sighed, he guessed that it was a requirement to be a buff guy to be in charge of minions... much like himself... only his friends weren't his minions, they were his stooges.  
  
Yusuke snickered. Death and Hinzf looked at him like he was insane. No one laughed at 'the man'.  
  
Ha! Now that would be funny, Yusuke thought. Kurama, Hiei and Kuwa as the 3 Stooges. Kurama would be Moe, Hiei would be Larry, and Kuwa would be Shemp. Curly is way too cool for a loser like Kuwa to be. Besides, Shemp's not the most beautiful creature. Kurama, now he's a beautiful creature...?   
  
Death elbowed Yusuke in the stomach. Yusuke doubled over, then, remembering where he was, stood at attention.  
  
"We have captured and warded the Jaganshi as 'the one' commanded," 'the man' spoke. The crowd cheered.  
  
"What were you laughing at you idiot!" Death hissed at Yusuke.  
  
"I was just thinking who would be which stooge. You know, the 3 Stooges," Yusuke replied.  
  
"You'd definitely be Curly," Death growled.  
  
"But now we have a problem," 'the man' continued as the cheering died down. There was some murmuring here and there. "There are traitors in our midst."  
  
Yusuke and Death looked at each other.  
  
"Please don't tell me he can see through illusions," Yusuke pleaded. Death just stared at him. "Well?"  
  
"You told me not to tell you," Death hissed. Yusuke smacked his forehead.  
  
"It's just a saying! It's not meant to be taken literally!" he hissed at her.  
  
Yusuke?   
  
Yusuke jumped and covered his mouth with his hand to keep himself from screaming.  
  
Yusuke, is that you?   
  
Yusuke looked about, searching for the speaker.  
  
I'm in your head you idiot!   
  
"He he he," Yusuke mumbled as a few Vizgoths looked at him and Death.  
  
Genkai sends word that we're ready to go now.   
  
Hiei?   
  
Yeah...?   
  
Good to hear from you, my man. Uh... you guys should start running now.   
  
Running?   
  
They know we're here.   
  
Great. We'll see you outside.   
  
... If we make it...   
  
Let me reiterate your advice: Run.   
  
Yusuke looked up to find 'the man' pointing at him and Death.  
  
"Shit," Yusuke mumbled. Death pulled out a crystal from her cloak.  
  
"Put this around your neck," she commanded. Yusuke obeyed, not wanting to piss her off.  
  
"Ice!" Death shouted. The ground froze over and icicles sprang from the ground piercing quite a few Vizgoths. "Run!"   
  
"Stupid, Stupid Yusuke!" Hiei nearly shouted at no one in particular. Genkai was leading the group. Kuwa was in back, watching the rear. Hiei was running alongside of Kurama.  
  
"Death isn't stupid enough to make a mistake like that," Kurama told Hiei. His hand was tightly wrapped and hung rather limply at his side.  
  
"You said she's trying to kill us all," Hiei hissed.  
  
"She wants to do it her way, her style. She wants it to be perfectly planned and executed. She's got to be coming up with another plan right now. She doesn't want us to be killed by a mob of angry demons. She wants to do it herself. It's all a matter of control," Kurama said. Hiei looked at his kitsune. "It's true."  
  
"You have her figured out, don't you," Hiei said. Kurama smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Just her motives," he replied.  
  
"Aren't you modest," Hiei semi-sneered. Kurama grinned at him.  
  
"It's true," he said.  
  
"Hey, guys?" Kuwa asked, having moved up to the front beside Genkai. "I'm seeing a lot of angry light up ahead."  
  
"At the entrance?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kuwa said.  
  
"At the actual entrance?! Or are they approaching it?" Kurama semi-shouted.  
  
"Uh... they're approaching it," Kuwa said. Hiei hit Kuwa's head, having run up behind him. Kuwa cursed and turned to whap Hiei, but found he had moved back to his spot by Kurama. Kurama was snickering. "Stupid youkai."  
  
"Hn," Hiei said.  
  
"RUN FASTER YOU FOOL!"  
  
"What was that?" Kurama asked.  
  
"How should I know?" Hiei yelled back. Kurama glared at him.  
  
"It was a rhetorical question Hiei. I have a feeling we'll find out soon," Kurama replied. Hiei glared at him.  
  
They finally reached the end of their individual tunnel, once again entering the opening chamber, where the other two tunnels combined with their own. Kurama looked down the left tunnel; the one Yusuke had gone down.  
  
"Yusuke!" he shouted.  
  
"FASTER! FASTER! FASTER!" Death screamed at Yusuke, who was five meters behind her.  
  
"Death?" Kurama asked as she approached. Hiei was smoking, literally.  
  
"CAN'T TALK, GOTTA RUN!" Death screamed. Genkai and Kuwa were already out of the caves. Kurama and Hiei turned to dash out themselves. Hiei looked behind himself, picked up Kurama and flitted out. Death came out. Someone shot an arrow. Yusuke surfaced.  
  
"You know Yusuke," Hiei shouted as he began to take off the wards on his dragon, he had left them on. "I have half a mind to kill you."  
  
"Don't you dare Hiei!" Yusuke and Kurama shouted simultaneously. Hiei smirked. He walked over to Kurama and pulled his head down into a kiss.  
  
"Get down!" Hiei shouted to Yusuke. Yusuke dove onto the ground. "Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryha!"  
  
Author Spaz: Yo. I hope you liked this chap. As always, luv to hear from you. Thanks for reviewing if you have. 


	14. Shades

Winter Murders  
  
"Dude, Hiei, you totally locked them in their own fortress... and you definitely killed a few of them," Yusuke commented to Hiei, who had sat on the ground.  
  
"No duh Yusuke," Death said. Yusuke gave her half a peace sign. Death blew him a kiss.  
  
"You two seem to be getting along," Kurama remarked as he moved to Hiei's side, putting his hand on his lover's shoulder. Death and Yusuke began trading off obscene gestures.  
  
"They look like Kuwa & Yusuke when they're fighting or Hiei & Kuwa when they're fighting... sort of," Genkai observed as Death called Yusuke a 'naïve narcissistic sociopath.'  
  
"They really do," Kurama replied. Yusuke countered by calling Death a '25 cent whore.' Kurama looked at Hiei a bit worriedly, but Hiei ignored his concern.  
  
"At least when I fight with Yusuke I don't call him names," Kuwa said.  
  
"No," Genkai said. "You two just trade off blows."  
  
Kuwa made a face at her and then walked over to Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"What did she call him?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"A 'stinking pedophile bisexual bitch,'" Kurama told him. He stood and held out a hand to Hiei. "You need to stand up so Kuwa can give you a lift."  
  
"Hn," Hiei said. He took Kurama's hand begrudgingly and hauled himself to his feet. Yusuke and Death were now slapping each other's hands like little girls.  
  
"That's really pathetic," Kuwa said as he helped Hiei onto his back. Genkai and Kurama nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey! Guys!" Kurama shouted over to Death and Yusuke, both stopped and looked at him. "We're ready to go now!"  
  
Kuwa shifted Hiei. Genkai whistled for the darsteeds, even though it was unnecessary.  
  
"How long 'til we get there?" Yusuke asked Death. Death shrugged as the darsteeds approached.  
  
Kurama climbed on his darsteed and motioned for Kuwa to come over. Kuwa came and somehow managed to get Hiei off his back and up on to the darsteed behind Kurama.  
  
"It'll be about... a long time," she said. Yusuke's face faltered.  
  
"How long is 'a long time?'?" Yusuke asked as he snagged his darsteeds reigns.  
  
"A day or so," Death said as she moved to her own darsteed. Genkai was already atop hers and Kuwa was nearly up as Yusuke finally got on the back of his. "We'll stop when the sun starts to go down."

* * *

"18 bottles of beer on the wall, 18 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 17 bottles of beer on the wall," Yusuke sang, out of tune of course. He had been singing that song since they had started on their little "journey." Death was twitching so bad it was practically a spasm. Hiei's wards were smoking, and had been for quite some time. Kurama looked like he had lost his mind. He was smiling and his face was twitching from the strain of keeping it on. His hair was a bit tangled due to the fact that his hands had to do something and had decided to mess with his hair. They were currently playing with Hiei's wards. Kuwa had picked up a piece of wood or something along the way and was smacking his head with it to drone out Yusuke's voice. Genkai looked as if she were in a trance of calm. She was the only one unaffected by Yusuke's antics. This was probably due to the fact that she dealt with him all the time, and in annoying mode.  
  
"16 bottles of beer on the wall..." Yusuke sang. Death snapped.  
  
"SHUT YOUR GOD FORESAKEN MOUTH!" she bellowed. Kuwa's darsteed, which had been moving alongside of Death's, reared. Kuwa fell to the ground; his darsteed ran a good twenty yards away before he regained control over it. "YOU'VE BEEN SINGING THAT GOS FORESAKEN SONG ALL DAY LONG! I CON'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"  
  
"It passes the time," Yusuke said peacefully. Death's hand was clenching and unclenching dangerously at her side.  
  
"YOU STARTED AT EIGHT FUCKING HUNDRED!!!!" Death screamed. Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"So?" he said innocently. Death shrieked with pent up rage and frustration. She rode her darsteed over to Yusuke's. Death leapt from hers to his and began to throttle him in a very Homer Simpson-like way. She even screamed 'Why you little!..."  
  
Kurama blinked a few times and chuckled a bit. Hiei looked at the kitsune with increasing interest. He seemed too had lost it back around 632. Hiei was worried about his kit's mental condition.  
  
"You should probably knock it off Death," Kurama shouted over to Death. He still had that smile on his face.  
  
"Doesn't your face hurt?" Hiei asked, more than a bit concerned.  
  
"As much as we want Yusuke dead, we might need him. I mean, we're there," Kurama told Death, ignoring Hiei's question.  
  
Death looked at him, still throttling Yusuke. Kurama gave her a 'come on' look. Death reluctantly gave Yusuke's neck a final squeeze before letting go. She made a 'darn' face. Yusuke gasped for air and collapsed forward onto his saddle. Death called her darsteed over to her. She got up and jumped to her darsteed. Yusuke limply fell off his darsteed, no one noticed.  
  
"I'm back," Death said in a freakishly childish voice. Hiei looked up at the castle.  
  
"Well, this is anticlimactic," Hiei commented. He looked up at the castle. "I expected guards, and demon creatures and dark clouds spewing lightning and dramatic music... or something."  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said. "This isn't a movie."  
  
"It very well could be with all the shit we've been through," Hiei replied. His arms tightened around Kurama's waist. Kurama sighed heavily.  
  
"Shall we?" Death inquired. Kurama nodded, as did Kuwa (who had gotten back on his darsteed) and Genkai. "Wondrous."  
  
The group moved on without hassle for a while. Then someone mentioned something about a Yusuke person and they had to turn back. Death decided that it would be too much trouble to pick Yusuke up and put him on his darsteed (it took her fifteen minutes to find it), so she tied him to it, letting him drag behind it. The group turned around and headed back towards the castle.  
  
Kurama petted Hiei's hair while talking to him quietly. Hiei leaned against Kurama, needing him to support him, clinging to him. Kuwa was trying to talk to an unresponsive Genkai. Death just kept pulling along Yusuke.  
  
"Tra la la boom dee ay," Kuwa sang. Death screamed, causing some of the ice trees to combust.  
  
Hiei saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned to his right, trying to see whatever it was better. A shadow shifted. Hiei shook his head. He shouldn't be so suspicious over something like that. It was only a shadow anyway. Another shadow moved. Hiei ignored it, but soon was suspicious again because an eerie calm came over the forest. They had reached the base of the incline to the palace. Hiei suspected that that had something to do with the eerie calm. A solitary howl echoed in the air. A strange, haunted mist had formed behind them, as if saying that there was no way back now.  
  
"Stay very still," Death whispered. Kurama and Hiei nodded as they approached the gate. Kuwa looked nervously at the mist. Death scanned the area, but seemingly didn't see anything. Genkai was aware now and was disengaging herself from her saddle to untie Yusuke from his darsteed.  
  
Yusuke grunted, as if something had hit him. Death turned her head to him. Kurama began picking the lock on the gate. Hiei had drawn his sword (who knows how he regained it, if he ever lost it), wary of everything and anything. Genkai got to the ground and moved to Yusuke's side. He had sat up and was trying to figure out why the side of his head hurt. Kuwa cried out as he was shoved from his saddle and fell to the ground. Death rushed over to his side, jumping from her saddle.  
  
"Beware, he's set the Shades on us," Death shouted to the group. Kurama raised an eyebrow but didn't care enough, he was more concerned about the lock. Hiei also raised an eyebrow. Kuwa was reeling from the shove. Yusuke and Genkai turned to Death.  
  
"Ok, I'll bite, what's a Shade?" Yusuke asked. Death turned to him.  
  
"Think of a shadow, and you have its appearance," Death told him. She shook Kuwa gently. He nodded his thanks.  
  
"What's so horrible and frightening about a shadow?" Yusuke asked. Death sighed.  
  
"That's not the half of it," Kurama called out to them. Hiei looked at his love. Kurama was concentrating on the lock, but he seemed to know what a Shade was.  
  
"What do you mean 'not the half of it'?" Yusuke asked the kitsune.  
  
"I'll explain if you wish," Death commented to Kurama. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"No, I need to take my mind off other things, besides I've had experience with Shades before," Kurama said. Death nodded. Yusuke was clueless. Someone or something gave him a knuckle sandwich.  
  
"What the hell?!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Beware Yusuke," Kurama said in an eerily calm voice. Yusuke didn't like it. "Shades are not something you should underestimate. I did once, and it nearly cost me my life and identity."  
  
"Identity?" Yusuke asked, looking about for this Shade ting.  
  
"Yes, identity. Shades are basic shadows in appearance. But they can do something to become a demon or human, whatever the case may be. Shades will attack your shadow, which makes them harder to see and harder to fight. If they knock you unconscious, or kill you they will eat your shadow and thus become you," Kurama told the group. Kuwa started clutching at his neck.  
  
"Shit!" Death said. She looked at the ground and saw a Shade strangling Kuwa's shadow. She made an icicle and moved beside him, watching the ground the entire time. She stabbed the icicle into thin air, but pierced the Shade.  
  
"Powers that involve light are useless. Light only makes them stronger. You have to beat, club, or stab them to death," Kurama said as a Shade knocked Hiei off the darsteed.  
  
"Stupid Shades," Hiei muttered as he looked at the ground to find his attacker.  
  
"Hiding in a larger shadow is an effective way to stave them off," Kurama muttered as he threw a seed onto the ground in the direction of the sun. It grew into a rather large tree, concealing his shadow.  
  
"So what you're saying is," Yusuke blocked a punch. "This guy Xania didn't make these things."  
  
"Correct," Kurama said. "He probably hired them out or something."  
  
"I really don't like this guy," Yusuke mumbled as he got punched in the stomach.  
  
Hiei moved out of the shadow of the tree and looked around for a Shade to attack. Kuwa was struggling with one a few meters off and so was Yusuke. Death had been surrounded and Genkai was cracking skulls to Yusuke's right. Something poked his back. Hiei smiled and whirled, swinging his sword. Something smash into the back of his head. Hiei looked about wildly, unable to get his bearings for a moment. Something smashed a knee. Hiei bit his lip. He looked at the ground and saw a Shade holding a shadow that looked like his sword. He turned to see his sword in the air, ready for the kill.  
  
"Shit!" Hiei said as he dove to his side, narrowly missing the Shade's lunge. "Kurama, they're holding my sword!"  
  
"They can do that with anything with a shadow, if it's in their power range. Some can even uproot trees, while others can't lift a thing," the kitsune mumbled. He heard the tumblers roll. "Finally."  
  
Hiei dodged another swing of his sword. It didn't matter that they had it, they were horrible. Hiei charged, missed getting stabbed, and snatched the sword from the air, effectively making it harder for him to fight it.  
  
"Stupid, stupid Hiei," Hiei muttered as the Shade punched his stomach. Hiei looked at the ground. It was so hard to fight this way. You couldn't look into the air around you, for your enemy was a two dimension shadow on the ground. Hiei cursed his rotten luck. He looked about for the Shade that had been annoying him. He saw a different shadow push a sharp object through its chest. He looked up and met Kurama's eyes.  
  
"Thanks," he said. Kurama smiled it off. "Any tricks you can recommend?"  
  
"Fight them often and you'll get the hang of it, or give them something to hold," Kurama said. Hiei nodded in understanding.  
  
Yusuke cried out as a tree branch burst through his shoulder. He had been so concerned about the Shade in front of him he didn't notice the other one approach from behind. Not like he would have noticed anyway, it had walked in the path of his shadow, effectively hiding it. Yusuke cursed his poor luck and pushed the branch out. The Shade in front of him punched his face. The Shade behind kicked his legs out from under him. Yusuke fell face first to the ground.  
  
"Son of a..." Yusuke cursed as one of the Shades took a bite out of him. Yusuke couldn't feel any of his fingers on his right hand, but for some reason he could feel them moving. The Shade had taken a bite out of his hand, effectively taking it over.  
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted. The kitsune turned from his own fight to the youth who cried out as the Shade took another bite. Kurama cursed and rushed over to Yusuke's side, leaving Hiei to fend for himself.  
  
"Kurama please tell me I'll get control of my hand back when it's dead," Yusuke whimpered to the Kitsune. Kurama slaughtered one of the Shades and began attacking the second.  
  
"It all depends on the type of Shade that is attacking us. Judging by the way they act, you won't get your hand back until they are all dead," Kurama said as he beheaded the second.  
  
"I hate these things," Yusuke mumbled and got up from the ground. "I can't feel my hand.  
  
Kurama looked over to Kuwa, who was barely surviving the three Shades that had surrounded him. Genkai was faring well, holding off seven of them. Hiei was still struggling with two. Kurama could have sworn there were more. He looked on the ground and saw that twelve had surrounded him and Yusuke.  
  
"Sorry I dumped all the guys on you two, but they were bored because I wasn't playing with them. I told them you'd be happy to entertain them," Death cackled. She was on the other side of the gate. Kurama growled at her. Yusuke was a bit astonished, but had forgotten that she was a bad guy so it was understandable.  
  
"You evil, sadistic bitch!" Yusuke called out to her. Death laughed. Yusuke hadn't heard that kind of laugh in ages. It was the kind of laugh that gave you nightmares, and simultaneously made you doubt your own sanity.  
  
"Yusuke look out!" Kurama yelled. Yusuke ducked instinctively and felt something fall over him. He ended up pinned to the ground. "Don't worry about her, we'll get her later."  
  
"You know," Death said. "You ruined my fool proof plan, but apparently the forest helped you. Didn't take that one into account."  
  
Kurama made two swords out of bamboo and gave one to Yusuke. He began swinging it wildly, but if one looked at the shadows on the ground, one would see that he was taking down the Shades.  
  
Hiei fell as something hard hit the back of his head. He could feel unconsciousness calling him. He felt his eyelids closing, and then something bit his shoulder. He cried out. He couldn't feel where he had been bit anymore. He shot up from the ground and looked at his shadow. He was connected, shoulder to shoulder with a Shade. Hiei cried out in alarm and shoved his sword through the place where his enemy's body should have been. The Shade shuddered and crumpled up, sliding off his shadow sword.  
  
Kuwa had one on his back, one holding onto his ankle, another holding an arm, one holding the opposite arm, and one poised in front of him with a wooden stick. Normally Kuwa wouldn't be afraid of a stick, but it was a pointy stick and could most likely pierce his skin. Kuwa gulped as the stick rammed its self into his chest.  
  
Genkai finished off her last assailant and went to help Kuwa, who was having a hard time. She saw the stick go through his chest and rushed over. She ripped the Shade off his back and broke its neck. The Shade around Kuwa's ankle stood and attacked her. She broke off one of its arms and proceeded to club it with it. The two on Kuwa's arms charged at once. Genkai pulled a knife that she had found on the ground. She slit on Shade's throat and cut the other. It took her a few moments, but soon it was dead. The fifth Shade had disappeared.  
  
Hiei's second Shade fell to Kurama who, with the help of Yusuke, had killed off the twelve. The three of them moved over to Genkai's side.  
  
"What happened?" Yusuke asked, immediately concerned for his friend's well- being.  
  
"A Shade plunged this stick through his chest," Genkai said. She pointed to the stick. Kuwa had pulled it out before moving into unconsciousness.  
  
"Son of a..." Yusuke muttered. Hiei cried out and fell to his knees. Kurama turned and looked to see the last Shade running away towards the tree line with a dagger in hand. He growled in pure anger and blood lust and charged after the Shade. He caught up to it quickly and slaughtered it with his patented Rose Whip. He then rushed to his friend's sides.  
  
"Whoa," Yusuke mumbled as both Kuwa and Hiei's wounds miraculously healed, and he could feel his hand. Kurama coddled Hiei for a while.  
  
"I'm fine kitsune," Hiei tried to Kurama, but Kurama wasn't listening.  
  
"I'm going to have to be more careful with you," he murmured. Kuwa sat up, saw them cuddling and turned around quickly, covering his mouth.  
  
"Get over it Kuwa," Yusuke said.  
  
"Here we go, right?" Yusuke asked his team mates.  
  
"Here we go," Kuwa replied.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said. Kurama nudged him. "... Here we go."  
  
"Here we go," Kurama said.  
  
"Let's finish this," Genkai said. Kurama opened the gate.  
  
Spaz: I'm a little late, I know. I forgot to update due to this giant project I had to work on for one of my AP classes. Stupid Environmental Science... Well, I hope y'all liked this chappie. Those Shades were fun to create. He he he. Action!!! ... Anyways, I'm an author who loves to hear from you so speak up! Ciao. 


	15. Hounds From Hell

Winter Murders  
  
The team opened the gate carefully. The base of the mountain that the "lab" was on was surrounded by a 10 ft high fence. Thirty yards further up there was a wall circling the mountain. There was a huge wooden door that led to the other side and to the stairs leading up to the top of the mountain and the "lab." This particular gate was wrought iron. Kurama looked around cautiously, being the first one to enter since he had unlocked the gate. He looked to the right, there was nothing. He looked to the left, nothing. There was nothing in front of him either. There was literally nothing in all directions. There were no trees, no shrubs, no grass, nothing. There was only snow. The snow had drifted in certain areas, making huge mounds. Over all it was about one foot deep. Kurama carefully, slowly lifted his right foot and put it in the snow. He stepped out a bit farther, and a bit farther, until he was a good five feet from the gate. He stopped there. Hiei stepped past the gate and attempted to step in Kurama's footsteps, since he hadn't hammered out a path. Hiei found it difficult since the snow had drifted here and it was a good two feet high, nearly half his height. Yusuke stepped past the gate and went five feet to the right. Genkai went to the left. Kuwa stepped through and quietly shut the gate.  
  
A howl echoed in the bleak nothingness. Some familiar words popped into Yusuke's head. "They had the most haunting of voices. It sounded like the maniacal laugh of a sinister madman, mixed with the cackle of a witch, and the sirens call. It repulsed, and drew you in at the same time. It called to you, but gave you the feeling that you should not go, way in the back of your mind." Yusuke swore.  
  
"Yusuke?" Kurama asked, turning his head.  
  
One of the mounds of snow slowly grew as Kurama said Yusuke's name. Yusuke watched in complete horror as one of the hounds of hell shook itself off. It looked just as Death had described it. "They looked like wolves at first glace, but they weren't wolves. Their fur was not fur, it was sharp pieces of steel, magicked steel. Their faces were not of the wolf, they were not sleek, their faces were broader they were shorter they were more powerful. They had sixty teeth that were as sharp as sharks, but longer. They reminded me of the elongated canines that humans picture vampires having, but thicker and stronger. Their paws were wide and powerful. Made for the toughest terrain and for the shear ripping power they encased. Their claws were as sharp and nearly as big as throwing daggers. Their bodies were made for speed, and yet built for strength. They exerted both. They were as big as a teenaged human, much larger than a wolf." The hound bared his teeth a crouch. Yusuke drew in a deep breath as it leapt for the kitsune.  
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled out. Kurama's eyes went wide and he turned. Time seemed to slow down as the next events unfolded. Kurama's eyes became cold, heartless, and as they became that they narrowed. He smiled, not a happy smile, but a smile that exuded malice. He looked like his heartless youko half. His demeanor said he wished death to all. He reached into his hair and pulled forth a seed. It grew in the palm of his hand, wrapping braches or vines around his arm and stretching outward towards the hound. Kurama moved his arm abruptly and then ducked. Hiei moved swiftly out of the way as the hound flew over Kurama. Kuwa made a startled noise and barely made it out of the way as the hound crashed into the gate several times, in several pieces. Blood was every where, covering the ground from a few feet in front of Kurama to a few yards past the gate. All eyes went to the kitsune. Kurama stood up, completely covered in blood. His coat was now red on the back; his hair was sticky, and clung to his head. Kurama shook his head, blood flew in all directions.  
  
"Looks like we have company," he told the group dispassionately. His eyes held no remorse for what he had done like he might have had before. Kurama had been out for blood, and his actions said that he still was. "We should get moving."  
  
"Uh..." was all Yusuke could manage. Kurama turned from the group and began making his way towards the next door on the way to the "lab." The others looked at each other, confused and surprised over the kits actions. They hadn't expected Kurama to act like that. He hadn't really acted like that before. Sure he had been dispassionate, every time he turned into Youko his emotions went haywire, but he hadn't been like this before. It seemed as though he had two personalities and that they were finally combining. Yusuke was worried that it was his Youko half that was bringing forth these blood-lusting emotions. Youko hadn't really... no, on second thought, he had been bloodthirsty. Youko was blood thirsty and smart and everything a thief had needed to be. Up until now, Kurama hadn't really acted like his Youko half when he was in his human form. Yusuke just hoped that it wouldn't affect him too adversely.  
  
Hiei quickened his pace to catch up to his kit. He tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Kurama looked at him.  
  
"You ok?" Hiei asked. Kurama blinked at him.  
  
"Why do you ask?" he asked Hiei.  
  
"You're acting weird. You're acting like Youko in your human form. You haven't done that before," Hiei told him.  
  
"I... I'm acting like Youko?" Kurama asked a bit confused. "I am Youko."  
  
"But you are also Shuiichi and Kurama," Hiei said.  
  
"I know that. Why do you say that?"  
  
"You don't seem to comprehend that normally you act like Kurama, a relatively good average of your two personalities. Right now you're acting more like Youko then Shuiichi."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No! I didn't say that...."  
  
"It seems to me that you think it's a bad thing."  
  
"That's not what I meant..."  
  
"Then what did you mean? That you like my human side better than my Youko half? Is that what you're saying?"  
  
"You know what I meant."  
  
"No I don't. It seems that you don't like the Youko me."  
  
"I respect him and love him as much as the rest of you!"  
  
"You sure have a funny way of showing that, accusing me of acting more like him and telling me it's a bad thing."  
  
"I never said it was a bad thing!"  
  
"You implied it with your choice of words."  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
"You can't deny the truth Hiei; you love my human side more. You the way he's soft, and caring, and weak. You like being able to protect him. You like the fact that he doesn't out-rank you, over-power you, and control you. You like that. You don't like that Youko is powerful, and uncaring, and controlling. You respect his skills as a fighter and as a thief. You love the way he loves you through Shuiichi's human form. But you don't like that he's the dominant. You don't like how he's in control. You don't like the way he can be in control of a situation and can take care of himself."  
  
"It's not true!" Hiei shouted. The group collectively raised their eyebrows, turning to listen in on their conversation now. Kurama looked at Hiei, a bit surprised.  
  
"I love all of you," Hiei continued, in a low voice. "I love that you're caring. I love that you're controlling at times. I love the way you look, and feel. I love every bit of you. I love that you care for others above yourself. I love that you can be heartless and callous at times. I love the way you fight. I love to watch you. I love your voice. I love that I can protect you, and yet have you protect me. I love everything about you. I love being subordinate to your dominant. You're dominant in both forms. It may not be my favorite pastime to be on bottom, but I love being beneath you. You know how much I hate to submit, but with you it doesn't seem like I'm submitting. It feels right. Don't think that I don't love both of you. I don't even think of you as separate most of the time. I love you."  
  
Kurama's eyes had filled with tears, that speech had touched him at so many levels.  
  
"To me, you just have two bodies. You're the same person," Hiei said. He took Kurama's hand in his. Kurama leaned down and kissed Hiei on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Koibito," he said. Hiei smiled at him.  
  
"Oh so cute!" Yusuke blurted out, immediately regretting doing so as a few vines wrapped his hands together behind his back, shackled his feet and gagged him. "Mmph!"  
  
"Baka," Hiei said. He threw a snowball at the defenseless Yusuke.  
  
"Knock it off children," Genkai said. The guys looked at her. "Kurama, untie Yusuke, we're going to need him."  
  
Kurama took his vines off Yusuke. Hiei looked towards the wall and saw four more hounds. He swore. Death hadn't lied about their power; they were defiantly S-class. Hiei drew his sword. Kuwa also drew his. Kurama turned back and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"They're not that hard to defeat," he told the group. They all stared at him. "Ok, it wasn't hard for me."  
  
"Thank you," Yusuke said. He looked at Genkai. Genkai had turned to look behind the group. Yusuke saw three more hounds there. He wasn't too concerned though, they were munching down on their fallen buddy.  
  
"That's not a very cheery thing to do," Yusuke muttered.  
  
"You four take out those four," Genkai said. Yusuke started to protest, but was cut off by Genkai. "You need to get to those humans. I'll take care of the three down there. We don't have time for you to argue. Just do it!"  
  
Kurama nodded and started cautiously up to the four. Hiei followed behind him, staying out of sight. Kuwa went up to Kurama's left as Yusuke went up to his right. Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out his trusty red rose. Yusuke began to charge.  
  
"Die evil Hound form Hell!" Yusuke shouted. He blurred to the beasts right. The beast kicked him in mid punch.  
  
Kuwa went to his target cautiously. He slashed at the beast's face, but hit air where the beast should have been. He cried out as the hound hit him on his back.  
  
Kurama slashed at the hound in front of him with his whip. It was gone by the time his whip reached it. The hound cried out as Hiei's sword slashed through its flesh. Kurama slashed the other hound, cutting it to pieces and splattering blood everywhere. Yusuke charged up his spirit gun and fired at his hound. Kuwa turned and plunged his sword through his hound's neck.  
  
"That was surprisingly easy," Yusuke said as he wandered over to Kurama and Hiei. Kuwa stood up and moved over to his friends, muttering something about blood on his coat.  
  
"Too easy," Kurama said. He knelt down beside one of the hounds. It still had a pulse.  
  
"Kurama?" Yusuke called out to his friend. The others had already gone to the gate. Hiei was picking the lock. He opened the door and moved swiftly to the side. Five feet of snow slammed into Kuwa, burying him. Yusuke laughed as Hiei smirked. One of Kuwa's legs and both his arms could be seen and were struggling in the air. Kurama would have found it funny, except the hound in front of him was coming back to life.  
  
"Genkai!" he shouted. Genkai turned her head to the kitsune. "Be sure to get their blood on you! They come back to life if you don't have their blood!"  
  
Genkai gave Kurama a thumbs up and then motioned for him to go. Kurama nodded and made his way over to the others. He grabbed one of Kuwa's hands and pulled his friend out of the snow.  
  
"Thanks Kurama, I thought I was going to suffocate for a second there," Kuwa said gratefully. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Do you even know what suffocate means?" Hiei taunted.  
  
"Yes I do," Kuwa said. "It means you can't breathe due to something obstructing that process, resulting in death."  
  
"..."  
  
"I sure showed you shrimp!" Kuwa chirped happily. He stepped through the gate and onto the shoveled stairs.  
  
"Hey look, someone knew we were coming and shoveled for us," Yusuke said as he followed Kuwa in. Kurama shook his head, following his fellow spirit detectives. Hiei walked through and shut the door.

* * *

"They made it to the stairs?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Damnit! I had hoped the Shades would have taken at least one out..."  
  
"Shades are rather incompetent if they're fighting someone who has fought them before."  
  
"How was I supposed to know he'd fought them before?!"  
  
"Because you sent them before."  
  
"..."  
  
"Do remember what tactics you've used before Xania. If I were you, I wouldn't repeat the mistake you had with the Shades."  
  
"Don't tell me what I should and should not do Death! I am in charge of this operation!"  
  
"I'm not so sure about that..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I don't think you are in control of the situation at all."  
  
"And who's fault is that?!"  
  
"..."  
  
"That's right. It's your fault. You messed up the plan."  
  
"I didn't mess up the plan, the forest intervened."  
  
"The forest intervened. Yeah right! The forest doesn't have a personality. It's a bunch of ice trees."  
  
"Everything has a soul... personality was your word."  
  
"Not everything."  
  
"Everything."

* * *

"So bored out of my mind," Yusuke complained. They weren't even halfway up the stairs. "How many stairs so far Kuwa?"  
  
"A... this stair makes 102," Kuwa said rather dead-pan. Kurama shook his head. They were counting the stairs to pass the time... at least Kuwa and Yusuke were. Kurama looked over at his lover.  
  
"You ok love?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked at him, his eyes visibly brightening.  
  
"Yeah, just promise me we won't ever have a conversation over that again," he said. Kurama smiled and wrapped his arms around Hiei's shoulders.  
  
"Hey guys," Kuwa said. "I can't count while you're doing that."  
  
"How many stairs Kuwa?" Hiei asked maliciously.  
  
"Uh...." Kuwa paused in his walking. "I forgot."  
  
"Kuwa!" Yusuke shouted at his carrot-topped friend.  
  
"Sorry," Kuwa mumbled.  
  
"128," Kurama said. Hiei looked at him, astonished. "From the step I'm on to the bottom."  
  
"Gee thanks Kurama!" Kuwa yelled enthusiastically. He climbed to the stair Kurama was on.  
  
"Baka Kitsune," Hiei murmured.  
  
"It's better than the tow of them beginning a stirring rendition of 100 bottles of beer on the wall," Kurama purred into Hiei's ear. Hiei nodded.  
  
"Let's get to the top of this thing!" Yusuke shouted merrily. Hiei shook his head.  
  
Death wandered into the lab. Xania was watching the progress of the spirit detectives from one of his towers. She went over to the tanks of the three, gently placing her hand on the one labeled: "Angua."  
  
"Soon I will know peace, and the world will know ASH," she said to herself.  
  
"How... many... stairs...Kuw...a?" Yusuke barely managed to say.  
  
"2043," Kuwa managed to say. Both were out of breath from all the climbing they had done. Hiei was sitting down, while Kurama studied the lock on the front gate. He tried the knocker. No one answered.  
  
"Did you really expect that to work?" Yusuke asked. Kurama turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Welcome to the castle of Xania," a voice said from behind Kurama. He turned, rose in hand, to face Death.  
  
"His lordship is waiting for you all," Death said.  
  
"You're not Death," Kurama said. "You don't have her voice."  
  
The imposter shook her head. The cloak disappeared. The black dress beneath became a white silk dress. Black skin became ivory, and black hair became a shade of startling blonde. Her dress was down to her feet, flowing and blowing in the wind. Her arms were bare, showing the symbol of "The Chosen Few." Yusuke gasped.  
  
"Jinai?"  
  
Spaz: The Death/Xania bit will be closing soon, but worry not the story will keep going because the next arc is the ASH arc. I will hopefully have an update every week, but who knows... busy schedule (not really). Well, hope you liked it and as always: reviews rule! 


	16. The End of Xania

Winter Murders  
  
"Did you really expect that to work?" Yusuke asked. Kurama turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Welcome to the castle of Xania," a voice said from behind Kurama. He turned, rose in hand, to face Death.  
  
"His lordship is waiting for you all," Death said.  
  
"You're not Death," Kurama said. "You don't have her voice."  
  
The imposter shook her head. The cloak disappeared. The black dress beneath became a white silk dress. Black skin became ivory, and black hair became a shade of startling blonde. Her dress was down to her feet, flowing and blowing in the wind. Her arms were bare, showing the symbol of "The Chosen Few." Yusuke gasped.  
  
"Jinai?"  
  
"Hello Yusuke. I had hoped that I would meet you again before my death to show you who I was before," Jinai said.  
  
"Yusuke?" Kuwa asked, suspicious.  
  
"It... it's a long story," Yusuke replied. Jinai stepped up to him and opened her arms. Yusuke hugged her.  
  
"I am glad you are you, and are free," Yusuke told her.  
  
"As am I," Jinai replied.  
  
"...?" The others stood speechlessly.  
  
"Your pardon, but who are you Jinai?" Kurama asked. Jinai released Yusuke and looked at the fox.  
  
"You know me as Death," she said. Hiei growled and drew his sword. Jinai pulled a katana out of the back of her neck. Kuwa and Kurama gasped.  
  
"A Battle Faerie!" Hiei scoffed. "I should have known."  
  
"Hiei, calm down," Kurama said, trying to calm his lover. "I think that she's on our side now."  
  
"I don't care! She's put me through too much to be granted mercy!" Hiei hissed. He charged forward, his sword meeting Jinai's.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you kill me Hiei," Jinai said. She threw Hiei to the ground. "I have already made arrangements for my death. Please don't me disappointed. I want my power to get into the right hands."  
  
"?" Hiei looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I am one of "the Chosen." I am merely waiting for the human "Chosen" to come and kill me. She would benefit from my powers and I don't want one of the blood-thirsty demon "Chosen" to get their hands on it. She is but a human, and these powers will help her stave off all the demons that will be coming after her," Jinai said. Hiei raised an eyebrow. Kurama sighed; he knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Don't worry about it Hiei. She'll die soon," he said. Hiei just shook his head and put away his sword.  
  
"Do you wish me to lead you to Xania or ASH first?" Jinai asked Yusuke. "ASH will not be going anywhere any time soon, I'll guarantee it. Xania, on the other hand, will be."  
  
Yusuke looked to the others. They all nodded.  
  
"Take us to Xania."

* * *

The lab was silent for a second. A door slammed. Angry footsteps echoed on the floor.  
  
"That bitch! How could she do that to me?! She isn't supposed to change back... revert back to her original form. She is one of MY creations! I won't allow her to do this to me!"  
  
A cruel, but seemingly harmless laugh echoed in the lab. Xania meandered over to the tanks holding ASH.  
  
"Just you wait my pretties. I'll be finished with you soon, and then you will do my bidding. You will be my treasures, my precious. You will do the job that she could not. You will take the place of Death."  
  
Xania stroked the glass of the tank labeled: Selene.  
  
"Just you, me and your sisters Selene. We will rule the worlds... no, we don't care for that, he cares for that. We will do anything for him. To get him back in our lives. To make him loves us as he once did. You three are the key to that success. You three will make him love me. You three will win him back. You three will take my revenge. You three will kill the kit that dared interfere."  
  
Xania laughed again as he pressed a button that turned on a TV, which showed what was happening.  
  
"Soon Kurama, soon you will know what I feel. I will take your lover from you, and then kill you. Not personally, of course, but you will die. You will die and I will triumph. I will have him back, and you will be dead. You will be dead and so will your annoying, worthless, useless, incompetent, pathetic excuse for a lover."

* * *

"So, Yomi and Xania hired you?" Kurama asked interested in what Jinai was saying.  
  
"Yup. Yomi wanted me to kill Hiei and return you to him," Jinai said. Kurama mumbled something under his breath. "Xania hired me to kill you."  
  
"That doesn't explain why you were trying to kill the rest of us," Kuwa pointed out.  
  
"That was me. I was bored. Bloodshed is a very good way of killing time," Jinai said, slightly smiling.  
  
"Lovely," Hiei mumbled.  
  
"Well, I started to like Yusuke and Genkai, and Kuwa was never a threat..." Jinai began.  
  
"Hey!" Kuwa yelled. Yusuke flinched at Kuwa's loud mouth blaring in his ear.  
  
"Shut up baka!" Yusuke yelled back.  
  
"Anyway, Kuwa wasn't a threat. I didn't really care what happened to the two of you, really. But Xania and Yomi had set strict stuffs down. I didn't really want to kill you Kurama," Jinai said and sidled up to Kurama's side, wrapping her arms around him. Kurama turned a bright red. Hiei growled menacingly. "But he was glued to you and you were glued to him, so I gave up after that beautiful dream."  
  
"So you did send that awful dream to Hiei!" Kurama said. He gulped, he had also seen that dream, and he didn't like it.  
  
"Well, Xania actually came up with that dream. He used me as a way of... what's it I'm looking for... used me as a way to communicate his views and words and such. Used me as a..." Jinai floundered.  
  
"Used you like a rag doll, speaking and acting through a stronger person, you," Yusuke said. Jinai smiled.  
  
"That's it! He used me as a pawn! A Pawn to do the things that he, himself couldn't do," Jinai said happily. The smile faded off her face. "I was a pawn!"  
  
"Good job Sherlock, it only took you nearly a week or something for you to figure that out," Hiei said. Jinai gave him a vicious stare.  
  
"Just because I haven't killed you yet, doesn't mean I won't kill you now," Jinai said.  
  
"Am I supposed to feel scared?" Hiei asked. "I don't feel scared."  
  
"You should be scared," Jinai said. "I am a powerful Battle Faerie/Ice Demoness," she shot back.  
  
"I thought you were a 'goddess.'" Hiei shot back.  
  
"I have a rather large ego, and Xania powered me up quite a bit. I have no idea how powerful I am," Jinai said rather ashamedly. Kurama gave Hiei a Look. Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"It happens," Yusuke said. "Show the way oh leader."  
  
"This way," Jinai said and stepped through the doorway. Yusuke followed then Kuwa, Kurama and lastly Hiei. Hiei closed the door behind him.  
  
The group walked through a huge entranceway and turn to the left. They entered a seeming human bar. There were thousands of bottles of assorted liquor and such all over the place. Yusuke reached out to snag one, but Kurama pulled him away. He gave Yusuke a 'don't you even dare' look. Yusuke wrinkled his nose at the fox.  
  
"You're not my mother," he said.  
  
"No, I'm better for you," Kurama said.  
  
"Hey! Don't dis my ma!" Yusuke hissed.  
  
"It's true!"  
  
"It doesn't matter, she's still my mother!"  
  
"She's not a very good one at that."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"It's true!"  
  
"Grrr....'  
  
Hiei pulled Kurama away from Yusuke. Kurama muttered something about people being ungrateful, while Yusuke muttered about some people's nerve.  
  
"Here we are, the lab," Jinai said. She opened a two inch thick, steel door. The four spirit detectives looked around in wonder at all the assorted vials and test tubes and things. Hiei picked up a bottle of blue liquid. Kurama pulled it out of his hands, shaking his head. Jinai hovered in the door frame.  
  
"Thank you fro bringing them to me, Jinai," said a voice. The voice sounded like nails on a chalk board. Yusuke realized that that was the exact way that Death had described it to them. Yusuke shook his head.  
  
"Do you surrender, or do we have to get rough?" he asked Xania. Xania laughed, his child-like giggle echoing off the solid steel walls.  
  
"You really are stupid, Yusuke Urameshi. I have caught you, not the other way around," Xania said. Yusuke furrowed his brow. He looked down at his feet as he felt something sliding up it. The floor hand begun to swallow him whole. Yusuke let out an alarmed yelp. Kuwa did the same. Kurama looked down at his and Hiei's feet, they were on a rug.  
  
"It's unfortunate that your lover wasn't on the floor like your friends Kurama," Xania said, he threw a vial and Hiei's head. Hiei ducked. Unfortunately for Hiei, Xania wasn't much of an athlete and the vial that he thought would go sailing over his head fell on top of him instead.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama yelled as a yellowish smoke rose from his lover. Kurama fanned away the smoke with his hands, revealing a stone statue of Hiei, instead of the living, breathing version. Kurama noticed his lover's soul drifting towards an open window, having been released by the potion. Kurama yelped and ran after it. He grabbed it.  
  
"Tisk tisk Kurama," Xania said. Kurama's eyes went wide as Hiei's soul absorbed into his hand. He fell to the ground. "I thought you knew that his soul would combine with yours if you did anything."  
  
Kurama's eyes went wide. He hurt. Everything everywhere hurt.  
  
"Now I can kill both of you in one fell swoop!" Xania shouted. He heaved an axe in the air. Kurama yelped and found he could not move his body.  
  
_Hiei! Move now!_ Kurama mentally shouted at the other person in his body.  
  
_Eep!_ Kurama heard Hiei exclaim and he rolled out of the way. The axe hit the floor. Kurama sighed in relief.  
  
_Hiei let me take control of my body. I want to destroy him now_. Kurama told his lover. Hiei was silent for a second.  
  
_Fine._ Kurama could move again. He kicked Xania's feet out from underneath him as he tried to pick up the axe again. He fell to the ground with a loud thump!  
  
"It's time to die Xania," Kurama said in his deadliest Youko voice. Xania cringed as the fox spirit replaced the human.  
  
"Oh shit," he whispered.  
  
"I should have killed you a long time ago," Youko said. He grew a plant out of a seed he had taken from his hair. "I've been saving this for you."  
  
Xania ran, but he could not run fast, or far enough. Kurama's plant grew, ensnaring and encircling him. It wrapped its purple vines around him and squeezed. Youko simply smiled as his revenge was taken.  
  
Xania's body was crushed ever so slowly. Yusuke could see the bones cut through the skin as Jinai attempted to pull both him and Kuwa out of the floor. Xania's blood was blue and poured steadily onto the ground. It formed a pool, signifying that the ground was completely level. Yusuke shuddered. He knew when Xania was dead because Hiei come back to life and he and Kuwa were pulled out of the floor which became hard again. Kurama continued to squeeze the lifeless form. The others stayed away, afraid of what the Youko might do. Kurama's plant retracted to a seed and he threw it at Xania's body in the pool of his blood. The seed sprouted immediately.  
  
"Well, at least that rare plant has spawned of his evil," Kurama muttered. He turned on his heel and turned back into the human the others knew. He went to Hiei's side and wrapped his arms around him. Hiei sighed and hugged him back.  
  
"I hate the way you are able to just kill things," Hiei mumbled. Kurama chose to ignore him.  
  
"Hey Jinai," Yusuke called out to the "Chosen One." "How do we get these scantily clad girls out of their tanks?"  
  
"Hang on one second," Jinai said. She pulled a lever. The water in the three tanks disappeared. The tanks exploded. The three girls fell forward towards the shattered glass. Yusuke, Kuwa and Jinai rushed forward to catch them. Yusuke caught the farthest, Kuwa the nearest and Jinai the middle. All three of the girls were breathing just fine.  
  
"How are they?" Kurama asked.  
  
"They're fine," Yusuke said.  
  
"They're not human," Kuwa said. The four looked at him. Kuwa looked back. "They aren't."  
  
"How can you tell?" Yusuke asked his friend.  
  
"I can just tell." Kuwa said.  
  
"They are ASH," Jinai said. "They've been ASH since you've been looking for them. Xania was just perfecting them."  
  
"Perfecting them?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes. They should become some very interesting creatures," Jinai said. She stood, still holding the girl. She walked over to an operating table, remembering the many times she had seen this very girl lying on it in a pool of blood as Xania altered her anatomy.  
  
"'Creatures'?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes. They aren't human anymore, and they aren't demons either," Jinai said. She grabbed something off a tray and put it on the chest of the girl. The girl's eyes popped open.  
  
"Be careful what you expose them to. They will develop personalities from what they are exposed to. If you act cruel, or abuse someone or something, they will act that way. They will develop that sort of personality. They are advanced babies as of right now," Jinai said. Kurama and Hiei raised their eyebrows. Yusuke and Kuwa made their way over to Jinai so she could awaken the other two.  
  
"Their names are Angua, Selene, and Hypatia," Jinai said. "Angua has the black hair. Selene the blonde and Hypatia has the red."  
  
"Ok," Yusuke said as the red-head in his arms awoke. Kuwa gently put Selene on her feet. She smiled at him. Kuwa blushed slightly, but smiled back.  
  
"In two weeks they will have developed fully. Make sure you show and teach them the right things, otherwise they could be powerful enemies," Jinai said. She helped Angua sit up and then get off the table. "If you three would follow me, I'll get you your clothes."  
  
Angua, Selene, and Hypatia followed Jinai out of the room.  
  
"This is going to be more like baby-sitting then anything," Yusuke muttered. "I hope we don't have to teach them everything you have to teach a baby."  
  
"Yeah," Kuwa agreed. Jinai entered the room again. Angua followed behind her. Angua was a powerfully built beauty. She had long black hair that reached her waist when pulled back into a pony tail. She wore one of the infamous Chinese outfits Kurama was famous was for. It was red with black detailing. It came to her knees and clung tight to her body, it would have been impractical, except it had slits in the front of the skirt that allowed for movement. Her eyes were blood red. She blinked and sat next to Jinai.  
  
Selene was the next to enter. Her blonde hair was cut in a bob, barely reaching her chin. It was curly, making her look like a child. Her eyes were blue. She wore a blue mini skirt and a white t-shirt and a khaki coat. She ran over to Kuwa and flung her arms around him.  
  
Hypatia entered. She seemed different from the rest. Her eyes were gray and her hair was shoulder length. She wore a black coat that was unbuttoned, revealing a red shirt with a black dragon on it. She wore bell bottomed, hip-hugger jeans and lace-up boots. The other two were wearing stiletto heels. She stood in the door frame, leaning on it.  
  
"They still have a bit of their former personalities, as you can see," Jinai said.  
  
"JINAI!!!" a voice shouted from outside. Jinai went to the window.  
  
"Alexi!" she shouted back. "I'll be down in a moment!"  
  
"'K!" Alexi shouted.  
  
Jinai turned to the spirit detectives.  
  
"Well, it was a horrible life. I'm glad I'm finally leaving it. You guys gave me just a bit to be proud of," she said. She went past them and left the room. The guys followed, bringing the girls with them. Jinai stood outside of the door looking at a girl. The girl was short-ish. She stood at 5'4''. Her hair was halfway down her back in her tight ponytail. Her eyes were sky blue, and her skin was the color of ivory. She was fit, and yet feminine in every sense of the word. She wore a black leather half-trench coat. It hugged her frame. Fur was showing at the top and at the cuffs. She wore huge bellbottoms that covered her shoes.  
  
"Jinai, you called," she said.  
  
"Thank you for coming Alexi," Jinai said. She made an ice sword. "I know you won't kill me any other way, so the truce is off."  
  
"What!?" Alexi yelled as she dodged the blade that was swung at her head.  
  
"Just because I want to die," Jinai continued. "Doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you."  
  
"I don't want to kill you!" Alexi shouted as she dodged again. She dove to the right. A dagger buried itself in the snow at her side. "Shit!"  
  
"Unfortunately, you have to," Jinai said. Icicles sprouted from the ground. Alexi carefully avoided them as she ran at Jinai.  
  
"So be it!" she yelled. She frame glowed with black spirit energy. "Tidal wave!"  
  
Jinai couldn't dodge the wall of energy that rushed at her and swallowed her whole. The girl Alexi gasped for air and stood still as the cloud of black energy swirled and came off the ground. It seemed to absorb into Jinai's body, dropping Jinai to the ground.  
  
"I'd step behind that door if I were you," Alexi said. The guys and ASH just stared at Alexi. "She's going to explode."  
  
"Crap!" Yusuke shouted and pushed everyone behind the door. He looked at Jinai and then ducked behind himself.  
  
"I'm finally free. Thank you Alexi. Goodbye Yusuke. I will love you from afar, where I belong. I will join the one who I love," Jinai said. The explosion shook the castle.  
  
Spaz: Yo. Here's another chappie for y'all. Sorry for the slow update, I got sidetracked by my new couple: Subaru/Seishiro... It seems I can't juggle two couples that belong together. Hope you liked it though. I did. And now I can officially say that the Death/Xania bit is over. Shall we see what happens with ASH? 


	17. Expanations

Winter Murders  
  
The guys stepped out from behind the door that had protected them from the blast. All of them were thoroughly confused. No one knew what was going on. Who was this Alexi girl? When had Death talked to her? What was going on?  
  
Yusuke looked at the blackened snow, it was covered in blood. Yusuke felt a tear run down his left cheek, but he knew that it was for the best. He looked around for Alexi; he found her twenty yards off hugging her knees. Yusuke went to her.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hello," she replied. Yusuke touched her shoulder.  
  
"You know," she said softly. "It was going to happen sooner or later, and I'm kind of glad it happened before it would have been impossible for me to do. Nothing lasts between two from "The Chosen Few"."  
  
Alexi stood up. Yusuke stood with her. She made her way over to the group.  
  
"Hi! I'm Alexi!" she exclaimed. The guys stared at her.  
  
"So you and Death were friends?" Kurama asked Alexi. The group had moved back into Xania's lab, not the actual lab lab, but inside the building. The Tantei were sitting in a circle with ASH and Alexi.  
  
"Yup," Alexi said, she reached over and snagged the bag of potato chips Kuwa was munching on. "Pretty close too."  
  
Yusuke shook his head as he watched her stuff her face. Kuwa started flinching and tried to take the bag back, but Alexi just moved to the other side of Kurama, putting herself between the fox and the fire demon.  
  
"Tell us about yourself," Kurama prompted as Hiei stood and pushed her over so he could sit next to Kurama.  
  
"Alrighty then," Alexi said. She put down the bag of potato chips, Kuwa snagged them.  
  
"I met Death way back in High School," Alexi said. "I was a sophomore then. Only 16. I didn't know anything about anything, at least where the "Chosen" were concerned. Death had come to the Ningenkai to find and destroy the human "Chosen." She discovered me after school one day. I was taking my usual rout through the forest next to my school to get home. She sensed my ki and came after me. I was the only human that had had a ki apparently. She jumped in front of me, scaring the heck out of me. I screamed and tried to run. I tripped over an uprooted root. Fell flat on my face, it wasn't fun. Death walked over to me and pulled out her katana. There was nothing I could think of doing. I couldn't even think. I just watched as she pressed her blade to my throat.  
  
"'Who are you?' she asked.  
  
"'My name is Alexi,' I replied. She raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"'Alexi huh? Are you one of "The Chosen Few?' she asked.  
  
"'"Chosen" what?'  
  
"'"Chosen few"'  
  
"'Oh...'  
  
"'Do you have any idea what I'm saying?'  
  
"'No.'  
  
"She shook her head and sheathed her sword in the back of her neck. I thought for a moment that she had a sheath there, but she turned and showed me that she didn't. It scared the crap out of me. She knelt down before me and tore off my right sleeve, there was nothing there. She tore off my left sleeve, nothing. She ripped off my left pant leg, nothing again. Then she tore off my right pant leg. There was the symbol, all glowing and crap.  
  
"'You are one of us,' she said. I flinched; I had a feeling that it wasn't a good thing.  
  
"'So?'  
  
"'That means that I need to kill you.'  
  
"'What?!?! Why??!'  
  
"'Because you are one of us. That is why you must die.'  
  
"'That's not much of a reason.'  
  
"She blinked at me, like she was stunned.  
  
"'You really know nothing about us. About "The Chosen Few."'  
  
"She told me about us. She told me that we killed each other off to gain each other's powers to reach the ultimate goal of which no one was certain. She told me that one of each species of demon, and one human was blessed with abnormal strength in the weapon of that demons breed. Death was an Ice demoness; she was the most powerful, or at least one of the most powerful. Each was master of their "Art", or type of attack. No one knows how many there are, but there are a lot of them. She told me that I would be among the most targeted ones because I was the one human chosen. She said that there would be more after her to come and kill me. She said she wasn't going to be the one to do it though. She told me I reminded her of someone she used to know."  
  
"Sylvia..." Yusuke mumbled, but no one heard.  
  
"She said that she would help me train to be strong," Alexi continued. "She did train me. She taught me everything I know. I am forever in gratitude for that.  
  
"'You will owe me a favor some day in the future,' she told me as we shook on the deal. 'It won't be easy to do, but I will have no other but you do it.'  
  
Kurama gasped.  
  
"She knew even then how everything would happen. She knew this would be the way it would end," he whispered. Hiei looked at him strangely.  
  
Alexi sighed. "A week ago, or something, she called me from the cell I had bought for her, so she could keep in touch with me. We had become good friends by then, as you can well imagine. She asked me to meet her in the forest we had met in my sophomore year. I met her there at the specified time. She greeted me solemnly. I couldn't help but wonder why she was so solemn.  
  
"'Alexi, I need you to fulfill your end of our deal," she said.  
  
"'What is it you wish me to do?' I asked.  
  
"'I need you to kill me.'  
  
"I stood there in shock, unable to take in what she had said, unable to reply.  
  
"'Not now, mind you. I need you to kill me in a few days or so. I will call you a few days before so that you can reach Xania's lab... castle... thing.'  
  
"'Xania's the one you're "working" for, right?'  
  
"'Correct. My time is soon to be over in this world, and I don't want my power to end up in the hands of the one who is to be your greatest opponent.'  
  
"'"Greatest opponent?"'  
  
"'Yes. I will only tell you that his name is Makoto, and that he will hunt down and kill all the "Chosen" he can find in order to get their powers. All of us are in the worlds now, and he will make his move to gain them all. I want you to beat him; I will be the first of many. You have to kill me; I do not want to die at the hands of another. You are my only friend in the worlds. I never thought I could have a friend, let alone one as wonderful as you.'  
  
"She closed the distance between us and wrapped her arms around me. I felt the love she felt for me in that hug.  
  
"'Please do this for me. I have to die, and I don't want to make that evil creature anymore powerful than he is. Besides...' she paused and put a finger below my chin, lifting it so she could look into my eyes. 'Besides, my power will help you in the times to come. Once I am dead, be it by your hand or another's, they will come for you. They will try to kill you. They never tried when I was with you, for I scare everyone, and Makoto wants to kill me himself. You will need my power when I am gone.'  
  
"She held onto me, and I to her.  
  
"'As you wish,' I told her.  
  
"'Thank you.'"  
  
The guys looked at Alexi with sympathy. It must have been hard for her to kill off her friend. Selene hugged Kuwa, Hypatia stared off into the distance, and Angua just sat next to Kurama.  
  
"'I got the call a few days ago and made my way to Xania's thing here. It wasn't too hard to find. I got here and called out to her. She answered and came down. Then she attacked. And I killed her... I killed her! ... I KILLED her!!..." Alexi broke down to tears. Hiei shifted uncomfortably next to her. Hypatia looked at the girl and then put her arms around her. She held her close and pet her hair as the girl moved into hysterics and finally cried herself to sleep.  
  
"I felt sorry for her..." Hypatia said softly. She continued to stroke the girl's hair. "She seemed to be in so much pain. She suffered so much."  
  
Yusuke just looked at Hypatia, from the way she acted; you wouldn't think she would do something like that. He nodded his thanks to her and looked about the fire at his mismatched "team."  
  
"Now what, oh brilliant leader of ours?" Genkai asked. Yusuke sneered at her.  
  
"We need to decide what we're going to do with the stooges here," Yusuke said. "They can't be exposed to anything bad, but they need to be strong..."  
  
Yusuke looked around the fire, but his eyes kept coming back to one person.  
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke said, startling the kitsune who wasn't really paying attention since Hiei was messing with his hair.  
  
"What?" the kitsune asked.  
  
"You take them in," Yusuke proclaimed. Kurama face faulted.  
  
"I can take in all three of them!!" he shouted. Hypatia motioned for him to be quiet; he put a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Sure you can. We'll all help pay for expenses and stuff. What's the problem?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"One: I don't have enough room. Two: Hiei's moving in. Three: Hiei's moving in with me. Four: What would 'Kasaan think? Five: Hiei's moving in with me... into the same room... and such. Six: Hiei's moving in." Kurama said. He was about to continue but Yusuke cut him off.  
  
"I get the point, Hiei's moving in," Yusuke said in a deadpan voice.  
  
"I can take in one though," Kurama said. He nodded in Angua's direction. She was sneaking chips out of Kuwa's bag when he wasn't looking.  
  
"Then what are we going to do with the other two?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I'll take them in," Genkai said. "They will be able to learn from both Yukina and I, and you four idiots could come over at anytime and corrupt them."  
  
"Hey!" Kuwa exclaimed in between mouthfuls. Angua and he had started a competition: who could eat the most chips in the shortest period of time. Angua was winning.  
  
"Alright. Then that's settled. We'll start home in the morning," Yusuke said and laid back. "Someone put out the fire."

* * *

"Which one shall we snatch milord?"  
  
"What are the colors of their hair?"  
  
"Red, black, and blonde."  
  
"Their ages?"  
  
"They appear to be 16, 17, and 18."  
  
"Which age goes with which hair color?"  
  
"Blonde-16, black-18, and red-17."  
  
"I see, and their names?"  
  
"Hypatia, Angua, and Selene."  
  
"Which is Selene?"  
  
"The blonde sir."  
  
"Hypatia?"  
  
"The red head."  
  
"I presume then that Angua is the one with black?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Bring me the blonde; she will most likely fetch the best price."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Blondes are somewhat unusual in these parts, I hear."  
  
"Indeed they are sir."  
  
"She will fetch a very nice price. Such a good age."  
  
"Nice and young, but not too young."  
  
"Indeed. Fetch her for me."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"..."  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"I don't think we should risk it."  
  
"But what about the beautiful red headed boy sir?"  
  
"He is Youko Kurama; we do not wish to mess with him."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Fetch me the blonde."

* * *

The night was dark. There was no sound in Xania's home. There wasn't even the sound of the wind. There was no sound.  
  
The tired group of youkai and humans was scattered about the room. Some were in twos, like Hiei and Kurama, and Hypatia and Alexi. Others were alone, like Angua and Genkai. Kuwa had somehow managed to get in between Yusuke and Selene, both of whom were clinging to him. Kuwa felt trapped, but he couldn't do anything to get them off. He eventually fell asleep. The man-stealers waited for him to sleep.  
  
They were not just man-stealers, they were slave-traders. They worked for "the Man" and were paid good money to kidnap people whom he thought would be suitable "toys" for wealthy demons, or humans. They were cheap most of the time, selling themselves out for a meal, but they were good at their jobs. They were good at taking people in the dead of night, without a sound. They figured this would be a piece of cake.  
  
They found their targeted victim, the girl Selene. A turn of good luck had her unlatch herself from Kuwa and have her roll to her other side. The first stealer inched away from the wall he had been melding with and placed a gag in her mouth. He moved back to the wall, his part in this mission done. A second snatcher tied together her hands and feet. The third and fourth lifted her gently from the ground. The first opened and portal and the other three and their prize went in. He followed soon after.

* * *

"What do you think sir?"  
  
"Do you approve?"  
  
"Mmph! Mmph!"  
  
"She has some spunk in her, I like that."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Do we have a buyer sir?"  
  
"Not yet, but I'm sure we can find on willing to pay our price for this lovely beauty."  
  
"Mmph!"  
  
"What shall we do with her now sir?"  
  
"Put her in our guest room, and clothe her in appropriate clothing. The buyers like their women scantily dressed and their men buff."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Put her in the blue silk."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And in my private chamber, I think I will personally break her in."  
  
"Yes sir."

* * *

Yusuke yawned and stretched. He looked to his left and saw Kuwa in close proximity to himself and kicked the baka far away.  
  
"What'd you do that for Urameshi?! You were the one clinging to me!!" Kuwa growled in outrage.  
  
"Figment of your imagination," Yusuke replied. Yusuke looked about the room and counted up all the people. "Guys... where's Selene?"  
  
Spaz: I hope you guys know the only reason I call this a spaz is because it is one, right? Well, I'm sorry I'm a week late but stuff came up, actually I thought I posted last week, and now I'm not sure.... Anyway, here ya go!! 


	18. 2 weeks

Winter Murders  
  
Yusuke yawned and stretched out. He felt nice and warm and he wasn't about to disturb the person he was lying next to. He was so happy to be home, with Keiko. He smiled. He couldn't help it, his eyes opened and he turned to look at the person behind him.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yusuke's scream echoed off the walls of the room the group had spent the night in. Kurama groaned and his eyes fluttered open, his hands automatically went to cover his ears. Hiei shifted next to him, his arms tightening around the kitsune's waist. Kuwa was covering his ears and screaming as he saw Yusuke. Genkai was comforting a startled Angua, who was looking around as if someone had been murdered and she was being blamed for it. Alexi and Hypatia were sitting upright, arms around each other.  
  
"What the fuck Kuwa!!!" Yusuke shouted at his friend.  
  
"That's my line you faggot!!!!!" Kuwa shouted back.  
  
"Like hell it's not!!! You're the one sleeping with me here!!!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Hell no!! You snuggled up to me last night!!!! It was wrong!!!" Kuwa yelled.  
  
"You were the one who had his arms around me!!!!"  
  
"I so did not Urameshi!!!! You had your arms around me all night!!!!"  
  
"But you had yours around me just now!!!!"  
  
"No I didn't!!! We were spooned!!!"  
  
"Like that's much different!!!"  
  
"At least you were humping my leg again and moaning like you were last night!!!"  
  
Yusuke sweat dropped. That was embarrassing, but Kuwa had no proof.  
  
"Like hell I did!!"  
  
"Shut up Urameshi!!! You were like a leech last night!!! You and Selene!!!"  
  
"... Where is Selene?" Yusuke asked suddenly calm and deadly serious.  
  
"... I don't know," Kuwa said. Yusuke looked over to Kurama, he shook his head 'no.' Genkai, Angua, Alexi, and Hypatia did the same.  
  
"Shit," Yusuke said. "What exactly happens if she was kidnapped or something?"  
  
"Death never said," Kurama murmured.  
  
"Son of a Bitch!" Yusuke swore. "There's no way we'll be able to find her!"  
  
"Our only option is to leave her behind and hope for the best," Genkai said. The group nodded solemnly.  
  
"So... where to?" Alexi asked.  
  
"Back to whence you came," Yusuke replied. Alexi stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"What am I? An evil creature to you?" Alexi fumed. Yusuke looked at her.  
  
"I don't know what you are. You're no longer human," Yusuke said.  
  
"So? He's not human either," Alexi pointed at Kurama. Kurama smiled.  
  
"I am neither human, nor youkai," he said.  
  
"Yeah, but... never mind," Yusuke said. "Shall we go?"  
  
The group collectively nodded their heads in assent and followed the spirit detective out of Xania's place.  
  
"I guess this is where we go our separate ways," Alexi said as the stepped onto the snow covered ground.  
  
"I guess it is," Yusuke said. He held out his hand. "Good bye."  
  
"Bye," Alexi said as she shook Yusuke's hand. "I hope we'll meet again, Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
Alexi put to fingers on her right hand together and put her arm above her head. She moved it to the right, arm straight. She moved it to the front and then to the back.  
  
"Home!" she shouted and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.  
  
"I wish I could do that," Kuwa mumbled to himself.  
  
"I agree," Yusuke said.

* * *

"So... now what?" Hiei asked Kurama, they were both looking at Angua, who seemed content to throw a bouncy ball against the wall and then chase after it.  
  
"I have no idea. I don't know what to do with her," Kurama replied. The bouncy ball hurtled at his head and he ducked.  
  
"Kurama look out!" Hiei shouted as Angua jumped for the bouncy ball, Kurama just happening to be in the way. The two of them fell to the ground in a cluttered heap of limbs. Hiei rushed over to his mate's side. He lifted a stunned Angua off of Kurama. "You okay?"  
  
"Never felt better," Kurama mumbled.

* * *

"Do you think she'll come back?" Hypatia asked Genkai as she helped Genkai clean out one of the rooms at the temple.  
  
"I have a feeling she will, our fates are tied," Genkai said. Hypatia squealed and ran over to Yukina. The two of them ran off someplace to gossip. Genkai sighed and got back to work.

* * *

A week later

* * *

Snore Whap!  
  
"Hiei, don't snore, it's a horrible trait," Kurama mumbled in his semi- conscience state.  
  
"I don't snore," Hiei mumbled back. "And you didn't hit me."  
  
"..." Both demons sat up straight in their bed. Angua lay between them, curled up in a ball.  
  
"I'll kill her!" Hiei whispered murderously.  
  
"Hiei don't!" Kurama whispered as Hiei reached for his katana, which was leaning up against the nightstand next to his side of the bed. Kurama reached out to stop him, but ended up falling on an unconscious Angua. Hiei sighed. He helped Kurama sit back up.  
  
"I thought we fixed this problem," Hiei said.  
  
"I thought we did too. I guess not, huh?" Kurama said. He reached over the edge of the bed and picked up his discarded boxers, he motioned for Hiei to do the same. "Come on, we'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Why can't we just move her?" Hiei asked as he followed the fox out of the bed room and into the living room. The couch was in disarray. Hiei sighed and sat down. Kurama sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around the fire demon's waist.  
  
"Ai Shiteru," he whispered before he kissed Hiei's exposed right shoulder.  
  
"Hn," Hiei grunted.  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama pouted.  
  
"... Ai Shiteru..." Hiei mumbled. Kurama kissed the fire demon fervently. Hiei moaned as Kurama's skillful hands started to work their magic.

* * *

"Nooo! Stop! Leave me alone!!!"  
  
"Shut up bitch! slap!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
slap  
  
"Somebody help me!!!!"  
  
slap  
  
The victim fell to the ground. They held their hand to the side of their face. The antagonist kicked them in the ribs. The victim cried out in pain.  
  
"I said SHUT UP!"  
  
kick  
  
The wailing filled the night air.

* * *

"Now what is it Koenma? Last time you nearly killed us all off with your stupid mission," Yusuke growled at the godling. Koenma sighed heavily.  
  
"Well, this isn't a priority case, but I do want you to star working on it, I have a feeling it's going to break open any time now," Koenma said. Yusuke rolled his eyes. "By the way Yusuke, how are things going with ASH?"  
  
"Angua and Hypatia are doing good, we still have no idea what happened to Selene. We assume the worst," Yusuke said chuckling to himself as he remembered yesterday morning. He had gone to Hiei and Kurama's lace to check up on Angua. He picked to lock and walked in on the funniest conversation.  
  
_"Get out of here!" Hiei had shouted to Angua, who was somehow in between Kurama and Hiei, who were sleeping on the couch.  
  
"No! Not until you leave Kurama-kun alone!" Angua shouted at Hiei. Kurama just stared at her. Hiei visibly bristled.  
  
"Kurama-kun?!" he asked, twitching slightly.  
  
"Yes. He doesn't love you, he loves me," Angua stated in her child-like manner. Yusuke snorted. This was funny.  
  
"Uh huh, right," Hiei said. He pushed a startled Angua off the couch, flashing Kurama for a second before straddling the kitsune's waist and pooling the blankets around them. "Tell me he's in love with you now."  
  
Hiei bent forward to kiss Kurama's lips. Kurama groaned as Hiei moved. Yusuke watched as Hiei shivered as Kurama ran his hands up Hiei's sides. Hiei put his hands in Kurama's hair. Yusuke knocked on the door frame. Hiei's head shot up and Kurama looked to the door.  
  
"Next time I'll bring a video camera, you two are very hot," Yusuke teased. Angua was pouting, but was smiling.   
_  
"I'd say we need to find her, but I don't know what will happen if we don't, or if we do," Koenma said. "Right now I'm more concerned about this prostitution ring we've encountered."  
  
"Prostitution ring?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes, prostitution ring. They are made up of greedy humans, and even greedier demons. The humans abduct young, beautiful humans and sell them to the demons, who in turn sell them, after properly "training" them, to the highest bidder," Koenma intoned. Yusuke flinched.  
  
"That's just wrong," he said. "We'll get on it right after the two weeks of ASH are up."  
  
"Good," Koenma said. Yusuke turned and left for Genkai's temple, he hadn't seen Hypatia in a while.

* * *

"Stupid frigging Angua," Hiei muttered as he growled menacingly at the ASH member who was hanging all over his kit. They were heading up the stairs to Genkai's temple. Angua had wanted to visit Hypatia, and Hiei knew from experience that they would be gossiping the entire day. This left him with Kurama, a lone. It had been so long since they had had a single moment of 'us' time. Angua was always there. She was always there. Hiei growled again as Angua nuzzled Kurama's shoulder.  
  
Kurama looked back at his mate. Hiei looked totally pissed. Kurama smiled. No matter how many times he told Hiei, or showed Hiei, he couldn't convince Hiei that there would never be anyone else. Kurama couldn't blame him though, if he had had Hiei's life he wouldn't trust himself either. Hiei blinked and met Kurama's eyes with his own. He smiled. Kurama smiled even bigger.  
  
"Angua!" Hypatia shouted from her perch on the roof of the temple. Hiei looked at her curious pose, one foot in the air and her body parallel to the storm drain she was standing on.  
  
"Hypatia!" Angua shouted and ran over to her friend. Hiei was instantly at Kurama's side, and then they were both instantly gone.

* * *

"Stop it! Get your hands off me!!!"  
  
"Shut up bitch!" slap  
  
A dark aura filled the room.  
  
"I am so sick of this!" the victim shouted. Their fingernails grew, steel wings sprouted from their back, tearing their meager clothing from their body. They looked down at their feet and found their toenails had grown too. They smiled maliciously at their antagonist.  
  
"Y-you kn-n-now I didn't mean it Bab-by," he stuttered.  
  
"Oh but you did. You wanted me to cower before you and be your subordinate bitch. You wanted me to lie down and spread my legs. I am not your fucking play toy!!!"  
  
The man cowered before the creature that had once been his bitch.  
  
"I will not take this anymore!" Their voice grew louder and spikes protruded all over their body. Their blood ran freely, but they didn't care, their entire body was a weapon and they were going to use it all to kill those who had hurt her.  
  
"You're going to die. I thought you might want to know that," the creature formerly known as Selene uttered to her pimp.

* * *

"It's been two weeks," Hiei said to Yusuke as the two of them sat in Genkai's living room, awaiting the arrival of Kuwa and Kurama, both of whom had been dragged into a shopping spree with the girls. Yusuke felt sorry for them. Hiei did too; he hated shopping with his entire being.  
  
"We're back!!!" Angua shouted from the entranceway. Hiei cringed.  
  
"She still going after your man?" Yusuke asked. Hiei shook his head no.  
  
"No, but she's still scarily happy all of the time," he said.  
  
"Scarily happy?" Kurama asked the fire demon from behind. Hiei nearly jumped out of his chair. "Hello koi."  
  
"Hn," Hiei said as Kurama bent forward and placed a kiss on Hiei's forehead. Yusuke shook his head and Kuwa just sat down, finally comfortable with their relationship.  
  
"Where's the evil one and Hypatia?" Hiei asked Kurama as the kitsune sat next to him.  
  
"They'll be here any second now," he said. Hiei stared at the door, as if telling it to not let Angua in. Angua walked through the doorway.  
  
"Hello y'all!" she said. Yusuke flinched at the amount of happiness that emanated from her.  
  
"Too... much... happy..." he barely managed to say. Hiei, Kurama and Kuwa rolled their eyes. Hypatia entered the room.  
  
"Hello Hiei, Yusuke," she said politely. "I see that's it's been two weeks. What do you think of us?"  
  
"She's too happy," Yusuke said while pointing at Angua, who had draped herself over Kurama. "So much for being over him."  
  
"Oh, I'm over it, I'm trying to make Hiei jealous, it's funny when he is," Angua said. Hiei growled. Angua taunted him by running the edge of her tongue over the edge of Kurama's ear. Kurama's eyes went wide and Hiei knocked her away.  
  
"Mine." He stated and sat in Kurama's lap. Kurama smiled and wrapped his arms around his fire demon. The explosion rocked the temple. Kurama squeezed Hiei, Yusuke fell to the floor, Kuwa stood bolt upright, and Hypatia and Angua looked around the room.  
  
"What the hell was that?!?!" Yusuke hollered.  
  
"I don't know," Kurama said.  
  
"...Selene..." Angua whispered. Only Hypatia heard her, she nodded in consent.  
  
"Indeed it is," she said. Angua nodded. Neither of them had figured out how to use their powers, but they knew that they would be able to defeat Selene if they could.  
  
"Indeed it is who?!" Yusuke exclaimed. Angua and Hypatia ran out of the room and into the yard, the guys close behind. Flying in the air was Selene. She looked like one of hell's angels. Her ivory skin, her blonde hair, and her red steel wings.  
  
"Selene! Why have you shed blood?!" Hypatia shouted at her former friend and ally.  
  
"Why have I shed blood? Why you ask? I'll tell you why! I was stolen from you and put into a slave trading prostitution ring! I was used, abused, and hurt many a time over for the pleasure and profit of others!!! Why do you think I shed blood?!!! None of you were even bothered to come looking for me!!"  
  
"..." Hypatia turned to the guys. "Is this true?"  
  
"We would have never been able to find her," Yusuke mumbled.  
  
"You lie Selene!" Angua shouted she was glowing a golden light in contrast to Selene's red. "I know they looked for you!"  
  
"They didn't! You can see it on their guilt-ridden faces!" Selene said. Angua growled. Gold covered steel wings sprouted from her back.  
  
"Liar!!" she shouted.  
  
Hypatia collapsed to the ground.  
  
"My energy..." she mumbled. Steel wings came out of her back.  
  
"I will kill you all for what you have made me go through, and I will not be satisfied until you are all dead! Every one of you!" Selene yelled.  
  
"Not if I can do anything about it!" Angua shouted at her. Golden horns had sprouted from her head. A red halo hovered over Selene's head.  
  
"That's rather disconcerting," Kurama mumbled.  
  
"Does this mean we're the..." Yusuke hesitated. "The bad guys?"  
  
Notes: I have reverted back to notes instead of a spaz. Lord knows where this is going, but I can pretty much say that there will be lots of blood and gore in the future, thanks in part to Selene. This chapter is brought to you buy me. Please review the author, its most appreciated. 


	19. Blood Bath

Winter Murders  
  
"Selene! Why have you shed blood?!" Hypatia shouted at her former friend and ally.  
  
"Why have I shed blood? Why you ask? I'll tell you why! I was stolen from you and put into a slave trading prostitution ring! I was used, abused, and hurt many a time over for the pleasure and profit of others!!! Why do you think I shed blood?!!! None of you were even bothered to come looking for me!!"  
  
"..." Hypatia turned to the guys. "Is this true?"  
  
"We would have never been able to find her," Yusuke mumbled.  
  
"You lie Selene!" Angua shouted, she was glowing a golden light in contrast to Selene's red. "I know they looked for you!"  
  
"They didn't! You can see it on their guilt-ridden faces!" Selene said. Angua growled. Gold covered steel wings sprouted from her back.  
  
"Liar!!" she shouted.  
  
Hypatia collapsed to the ground.  
  
"My energy..." she mumbled. Steel wings came out of her back.  
  
"I will kill you all for what you have made me go through, and I will not be satisfied until you are all dead! Every one of you!" Selene yelled.  
  
"Not if I can do anything about it!" Angua shouted at her. Golden horns had sprouted from her head. A red halo hovered over Selene's head.  
  
"That's rather disconcerting," Kurama mumbled.  
  
"Does this mean we're the..." Yusuke hesitated. "The bad guys?"  
  
"I think that it might Yusuke," Kurama said. He smiled feebly at his friend. Yusuke looked up at Selene and Angua. His eyes moved to Hypatia.  
  
"Shit! Hypatia!" Yusuke shouted. Hypatia was covered in blood. Her steel wings were cutting her flesh. Her nails were long and spikes were starting to cover her arms and legs. She screamed in pain. Yusuke rushed to her side, worried about her.  
  
Angua and Selene squared off.  
  
"Hiei," Kuwa said. Hiei looked at him, drawing his eyes away from Selene and Angua. "Is it me, or does it seem like Selene is a bloody angel and Angua a golden demon?"  
  
"It seems that way," Hiei replied. "It really seems as though we're the bad guys this time. We're the cause for the bloody angel."  
  
"Nothing good will come of this," Hypatia mumbled. Yusuke tried to blot up the blood that was coursing from her body with his shirt.  
  
Angua flew towards Selene. Selene smiled and flicked behind her. She dug her nails into Angua's back. Angua cried out in pain. Selene smirked evilly and pulled her nails down, through Angua's skin, leaving long and deep gashes on her back. Angua snarled and turned to bitch slap Selene. Her nails cut through the thin skin of Selene's cheek, sending bits of flesh and blood flying. Selene cried out.  
  
"Hang in there Hypatia," Yusuke mumbled. Kurama came over and tried to help out. He took of his shirt and began bandaging what he could. Hypatia cried out suddenly and flapped her wings. Her left wing cut into Yusuke as she began lifting off the ground. Kurama was knocked back a few feet by her right wing, it left a few deep cuts in his skin. Hiei rushed over to his mate's side.  
  
Selene tried to cut Angua to shreds with her wings, but Angua dodged. Angua kicked Selene in the stomach, digging in her nails. A wail emitted from Selene's mouth. Selene batted Angua with her wings, cutting her and ripping off flesh. Angua kicked with her other foot. She bent her knees and pushed off. Selene screamed and fell to the ground, two chunks of flesh missing from her stomach. Angua barely managed to stay in the air. In the claws of her feet were two chunks of flesh, dripping blood.  
  
Selene hit the ground hard. Her body was torn to pieces by her own wings, spikes and nails. Her bones were broken from the fall. Hypatia cried out and faltered in the air. Blood began to trickle from a non-existent wound on her stomach.  
  
"I think that Hypatia may be tied to the other two," Kurama told Yusuke as Yusuke moved to his side. Hiei was helping the kitsune sit by holding his back. "A sort of middle of the two opposites. She seems to suffer from the other's wounds."  
  
"It makes sense," Yusuke said. Something moved to his right, where Selene's body was. Yusuke turned his head to look and nearly screamed. Hypatia's body was re-making itself. Bones that had poked through flesh were being pulled back in to meld back together. Blood was running back into the body. Wings began to pull themselves out of the flesh they had been buried in. Nails were straightened and pulled out of arms. Hypatia's broken neck straightened itself out and her breathing started again.  
  
"Shit," Yusuke murmured.  
  
"I agree," Kurama and Hiei said.  
  
"When that Xania guy makes a creature, he does it right," Yusuke said.  
  
"Too bad the only one who knows how to handle this is dead," Hiei mumbled.  
  
"That's it!" Kurama exclaimed. Hiei and Yusuke looked at him like he was nuts. "Alexi. She'll know what to do; she has all of Death's knowledge!"  
  
"She does," Yusuke said. "But how do we find her?"  
  
"Leave that to me," Genkai said, suddenly appearing behind Yusuke.  
  
"Gah!" Yusuke exclaimed, startled beyond belief.  
  
"But how will you find her?" Kurama asked. Genkai smiled at him.  
  
"Don't worry about me, worry about what's going on with ASH," Genkai said. She began to run off into the woods.  
  
"... he he he he he... is that the best you can do?" Hypatia's voice rang out in the stillness. All eyes turned to the corpse that had once been Selene. It was moving, getting up from the ground. The body was fully healed. "Would you prefer that I used my own body's voice?"  
  
"Is this better?" Selene's body said. It wasn't Selene's voice that spoke the words though. It was deeper, manly. "Does this unsettle you less?"  
  
"What the fuck?" Yusuke whispered.  
  
Selene's body turned to look at Kuwa, who wasn't with the other Spirit Detectives. Its smile was feral. Kuwa gulped.  
  
"Kuwa get over here!" Kurama shouted. Kuwa started to run. Selene's body grinned and blurred. Selene's body appeared in front of Kuwa.  
  
"Too slow," it mocked. Kuwa tried to dodge the hand that swiped at him, but didn't dodge in time. Selene's body's nails raked across Kuwa's stomach. Kuwa cried out in pain, clutching at his stomach. "Game over little boy."  
  
Yusuke knocked Selene's body away from Kuwa, grateful the spikes had retracted at some point in time.  
  
"Sorry Urameshi," Kuwa chocked out. "I always seem to be the weak link."  
  
"It happens man," Yusuke replied. "It happens to Kurama too."  
  
"Hey! I'm not a weak link!" Kurama shouted.  
  
"No, but you are the target of a lot of things," Hiei stated.  
  
"..."  
  
"You know its true Kurama," Yusuke said, sniggering at Kurama's pissed off face.  
  
"Oh how cute," the voice from Selene's body mocked, its hand buried itself in Yusuke's right shoulder. Yusuke screamed.  
  
"Yusuke!!" Kurama cried out.  
  
"And now, tweedle dee and tweedle dum," it said.  
  
"Nooo!" Angua shouted from her position in the sky. She folded her wings and dove towards the body that had once belonged to Selene. The body smiled and looked at Angua, who was hurtling towards it. Angua dove right into the blood red wings that were waiting for her. The body of Selene had turned at the last moment and had pointed its wings behind it. Angua had crashed right into them. She cried out as the cold, red steel went through her skin. The wings broke bones and tore her skin to pieces; they popped out of Angua's back.  
  
"You are a pathetic excuse of a member of ASH," Selene's body droned. It moved its shoulders and then spread its wings, tearing apart Angua's body. Blood exploded as the wings spread. Tearing was seen and heard. Skin ripped apart and bits and pieces flew here and there. Bones broke and shattered, sending some pieces flying. Angua's head went with the right side of her body, still attached to the right shoulder and to the neck. Angua's left side went with one leg and an arm. Blood coursed down Selene's body's wings and covered its back, forming a pool by its feet.  
  
"How pathetic," it said. It turned its attention to Kurama and Hiei. Kurama had moved to Yusuke and Kuwa to check and see how they were doing. Hiei was hovering by him, ready to protect him at any cost.  
  
"What are you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I am Selene," it replied.  
  
"You're not Selene, you just look like her because you've taken her body," Hiei retorted. It glared at Hiei.  
  
"Fine then, I'll tell you what I am," it grinned like a minx. "I am Chaos."  
  
"... chaos huh?" Hiei asked. Chaos stared at him.  
  
"I am a Chaos demon. This is my form," it said.  
  
"Chaos demons are extinct," Hiei countered.  
  
"That is why I had Xania make Selene," the Chaos demon replied. "Let Chaos return."  
  
Kurama looked at the Chaos demon in disbelief. He had seen Chaos demons before, and they really did look like this.  
  
"Shit," Kurama muttered. Hiei looked at him.  
  
"My name is Nakago," the Chaos demon said. "You might want to know it, considering I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Not if I can help it," said a gong-like voice from behind Nakago. Hiei and Kurama stared in wonder at Angua, or what had formerly been Angua.  
  
"Shit," Nakago swore and blurred fifteen feet to the left. "Damn you."  
  
Angua's body looked at Hiei and Kurama, and then Yusuke and Kuwa.  
  
"Two of these are innocents, and you hurt them," Angua's body intoned.  
  
"Fuck you, you son of a bitch!" Nakago shouted. Angua appeared at Nakago's side and dug its nails into his side. "Shit!"  
  
Nakago broke away from Angua's hold. He looked at his side, blood and golden goo seeped from his wound.  
  
"Son of a...!!" he tried to swear. He fell to the ground and started to convulse. Angua's body smiled down at him. It looked over to Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"I am Jino, a vengeance demon," it said. "I will be the one killing you."  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei, who in turn sat heavily on the ground beside him.  
  
"How did we become so hated?" Hiei asked. "I hate vengeance demons."  
  
"I don't know. I assume it has something to do with our pasts," Kurama replied.  
  
"Not so fast Jino," Nakago said. He slit Jino's throat. Jino gurgled something and fell to his knees. "You have to kill me first you bastard."  
  
Jino reached out and tripped Nakago up, causing him to fall flat on his back. Nakago gasped since his wind was knocked out of his lungs. Jino climbed to his feet, blood oozing from his wound. The wound itself was smoking and bubbling, tearing the skin and burning it. Nakago's side was similar. Anywhere the golden goo touched the skin bubbled and burned.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama whispered to his mate. Hiei looked at him. "Do you see what's going on with their wounds?"  
  
"Yeah," Hiei said.  
  
"Weird huh?" Kurama said. Hiei face faulted.  
  
"You don't know why it's happening?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No," Kurama replied. "All I know is that we have to fix Kuwa and Yusuke as much as we can."  
  
"Uh, Kurama?" Hiei said. Kurama looked up as a shadow fell over them.  
  
"Hello," Hypatia said, but not with her voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama asked. Hypatia smiled.  
  
"I am the lady justice," Hypatia said. Kurama and Hiei stared at her dumbly. "I am the mediator of this fight, and I will finish it."  
  
"... Ok..." Hiei managed to say.  
  
"I do this for every epic battle. Unfortunately this is an epic battle that won't end. Don't tell them I'm here," Lady Justice whispered. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other.  
  
"This is too complicated for me," Hiei murmured.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you, but your friends that inhabited those bodies are quite dead," Lady Justice said. Tears streamed down Kurama's face. "Angua killed Selene and Nakago killed Angua. Nakago and Jino were waiting for them to vacate those bodies."  
  
"Poor Angua," Kurama said.  
  
"Your friend Hypatia is in here with me. We will kill off Nakago and Jino. If they kill this body I will leave instead of her. She will be able to take care of them if that happens," the lady of justice explained.  
  
"Good luck," Hiei told her. The lady of justice nodded.  
  
Nakago had gotten Jino in a head lock and was trying to plunge his toe nails into Jino's flesh. Jino had his nails buried in Nakago's arms. The lady of justice moved towards them slowly, so that they wouldn't notice.  
  
"Good bye boys," the lady of justice said. Nakago and Jino turned their heads to her. She grew out her nails and cut off their heads, silvery goo covered the neck on the bodies and the neck on the heads.  
  
"That was easy, and now I don't have to worry about them."  
  
The lady of justice moved over to Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"It was nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand for Kurama to shake. "I hope we don't meet again, for the reason that I don't want to kill you all." She shook Hiei's hand.  
  
"Catch," Hypatia fell to the ground. Kurama caught her before she could hit the earth. Hypatia's wings cut into his skin, but he didn't care.  
  
"Now what?" he asked Hiei.  
  
"I guess we wait for Genkai to get back."

* * *

Five hours later

* * *

"I found her!" Genkai shouted to the now empty yard.  
  
"Well," Alexi said. She looked at Genkai. "Where do you suppose they are?"  
  
"I don't know..." Genkai trailed off.  
  
"There you are Genkai!" Kurama shouted from the porch. Genkai and Alexi stared at him. "The problem fixed itself, don't worry about it!"  
  
Both women face faulted.  
  
Notes: Ta da! Sorry I'm a day or two late, had to do some stuff. Hope you like the blood bash! 


	20. Wald Der Sorge

Winter Murders  
  
"Well, welcome to the Tantei Hypatia," Koenma said. Hypatia blinked.  
  
"That's it? No ceremony? Anything?" Hypatia asked.  
  
"Nothing," Koenma said. He sat back in his chair. Hypatia walked up to the desk.  
  
"Why isn't there anything?" she asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Normally people are chosen to be the Tantei, not choose to be the Tantei," Koenma replied.  
  
"So? Shouldn't you honor the people who save your ass day in and day out?" Hypatia fumed.  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke chimed in from behind her. Koenma glared at the spirit detective.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you," Koenma threatened. Yusuke cracked up. "Yusuke..."  
  
"You... punish... me?..." Yusuke managed between laughing and gasping for air.  
  
"Grrr," Koenma growled. Hypatia continued to glare at the junior god.  
  
Clap Clap Clap Koenma returned his glare to Yusuke, who was clapping unenthusiastically.  
  
"Contrary to what Yusuke thinks, being a Tantei is an honor nonetheless," Koenma told Hypatia. Hypatia looked at Yusuke, who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Personally, I never get tired of going on pointless missions in which big, powerful, and deadly youkai are involved with little to no information on them," Yusuke said. Hypatia smirked as Koenma glared.  
  
"I would like to beg to differ with you Yusuke," Koenma started. "They are not pointless. You went to the dark Tournament to save your loved ones; you fought the Saint Beasts, Sensui, and our favorite thieves to save the world."  
  
"As I said, pointless," Yusuke said. Koenma made to charge Yusuke. Hypatia grabbed him as he jumped off the desk and held back.  
  
"Get. Out," Koenma growled through clenched teeth. "But be back tomorrow so I can give the three competent members of your little group information on your new mission."  
  
"Three?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Kurama, Hiei, and Hypatia," Koenma replied.  
  
"Pbft Whatever Koenma. I'll be seeing them in a few minutes so I'll tell them for you, but if you think you've gotten away with that insult. I'll be back," Yusuke deadpanned.  
  
"You sound like Gov. Schwarzenegger, just shut up so you don't sound so stupid," Koenma countered.  
  
Yusuke flicked Koenma off and began to walk out of the office, dragging Hypatia with him. Hypatia waved as they went through the doors.  
  
"Stupid Yusuke. He'd better tell the others..." Koenma muttered. He plopped into his chair once more and stared at the huge pile of papers. "George! Get me my stamp!"  
  
0o0o0o  
  
"Hiei, koi," Kurama mumbled to his sleeping lover. Hiei just shifted in his sleep. Kurama gulped, Hiei was lying on top of him. "Hiei..."  
  
Hiei licked Kurama's chest. Kurama gasped and nudged Hiei's shoulder, determined not to fall for this trick this time around.  
  
"I know you're awake Hiei," Kurama purred and absently ran a hand down Hiei's back to his bum. Hiei purred and snuggled. "Hiei..."  
  
Kurama pinched Hiei. Hiei's eyes snapped open and he glared at the kitsune. Kurama smiled luminously at him and pointed at the clock next to the bed. Hiei groaned and buried his head in Kurama's chest. Kurama giggled.  
  
"Come on koi, it's time to go, Hypatia and Yusuke should be back now," Kurama said. Hiei grunted. He began to run his hands up Kurama's sides. Kurama grinned. "I guess we need to exercise huh. It is eleven in the morning after all."  
  
Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes and then smirked.  
  
0o0o0o  
  
"So..." Kuwa said. Yusuke looked at him. "They're rabbits, right?"  
  
"Yup," Yusuke said in return. Hypatia cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Rabbits?" she asked. Yusuke and Kuwa looked at her. Alexi came in with Hypatia's Mountain Dew.  
  
"Uh, I guess we could say sex fiends," Yusuke said.  
  
"Or sex maniacs," Kuwa added.  
  
"Or nymphomaniacs," Alexi added.  
  
"Nice one," Kuwa and Yusuke complemented simultaneously.  
  
"Thanks," Alexi said.  
  
"How about sex fanatics?" Hypatia asked.  
  
"That works," Yusuke said.  
  
"How about very much in love?" Kurama asked from the doorway. Yusuke, and Kuwa gulped. Hiei glared at them all from Kurama's side.  
  
"How about 'mind your own business?'" Hiei added. Yusuke laughed nervously as Kuwa hid behind a couch. Hypatia looked at Hiei questioningly. Alexi sat next to her, giving her the pop.  
  
"Don't think I didn't hear you Alexi," Hiei threatened.  
  
"I'm so very scared," Alexi cowered.  
  
"Humph," Hiei muttered and dragged Kurama to another couch.  
  
"I personally think 'consummating their love' works," Genkai said as she entered the room.  
  
"Hey Genkai," Yusuke said.  
  
"Dimwit," Genkai acknowledged Yusuke. Yusuke stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"So, why are we all here?" Kurama asked Yusuke. Yusuke looked at the kitsune.  
  
"Hypatia here is the newest member of the team," Yusuke said. Hypatia smiled brightly. Alexi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why'd you do a stupid thing like that?" she asked the former member of ASH. Hypatia shrugged.  
  
"So I'd have something to do," she replied. Alexi shrugged. She leaned back.  
  
"So why are the rest of us here?" Hiei asked annoyed by being there.  
  
"We're quote unquote celebrating," Yusuke said. Kuwa rolled his eyes and sat by Hypatia's feet. Hypatia looked at him strangely.  
  
"What?" Kuwa asked.  
  
"Nothing," Hypatia replied.  
  
"Hey Hypatia..." Kuwa began, Hypatia knew what was coming.  
  
"Yukina's out tending the garden," she barely finished before Kuwa was gone. Hiei twitched involuntarily. Kurama patted his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Well, its noon now, why don't we all go out somewhere and eat?" Yusuke suggested. Kurama, Hiei, Hypatia, Alexi and Genkai nodded in agreement. "Somebody go tell Kuwa and Yukina."  
  
"I'll do it!" Hypatia volunteered. Everyone except Genkai turned startled eyes to the girl. She smiled.  
  
"Ok... knock yourself out," Yusuke said. Hypatia laughed and then dashed from the room.  
  
"I wonder what's with her?" Yusuke mumbled aloud.  
  
0o0o0o  
  
"Hello Kazuma," Yukina said in response to Kuwa's greeting.  
  
"How are you my love?" Kuwa asked.  
  
"I'm alright Kazuma," Yukina said. She looked at the small garden she had been weeding. "Would you like to help?"  
  
"Do what?" Kuwa asked. Yukina giggled and knelt down.  
  
"Weed the flower garden," Yukina replied. Kuwa shrugged and knelt beside her.  
  
"I guess I can handle this," Kuwa muttered as Yukina showed him what plants to pull.  
  
Hypatia snuck up on the pair, cautiously hiding behind a tree. Yukina had told Hypatia that she was hoping "Kazuma" would ask her to go out with him, but it seemed Kuwa was as dumb as he looked. Hypatia couldn't see what Yukina saw in him. She shrugged and cawed like a crow, Yukina's signal. Yukina's head snapped up from what she was doing and looked over to the source of the noise. Hypatia gave her a thumbs up. Yukina smiled.  
  
"Kazuma?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Yes my love?" Kuwa said.  
  
"Would you go on a date with me?" Yukina asked very innocently. Kuwa dropped the plants he had pulled at looked at Yukina, astonished at her forwardness.  
  
"Uh..." he tried to say.  
  
"Please Kazuma?" Yukina pleaded.  
  
"Of course I'll go on a date with you! I... was just unsure about asking you, I guess," Kuwa replied. Yukina hugged him. Hypatia smiled happily and turned away from the cute pair. Crimson eyes stared at her.  
  
"Eek!" Hypatia managed. Hiei glared grim death at her. "Hi Hiei... eh he he he... got to go... Bye!"  
  
Hypatia dashed off towards the pair. Hiei glared after her. A hand placed itself on his shoulder.  
  
"It seems she likes him Hiei," Kurama purred. "You can't do anything if she likes him."  
  
"Hn," Hiei snorted, leaning against Kurama. "I just wish she had chosen someone else."  
  
"You can't help who you love," Kurama comforted. "They were meant to be, anyone can see that, even you."  
  
"Don't remind me," Hiei said. Kurama ran his hand along Hiei's shoulder and down his arm, grasping Hiei's hand in his own.  
  
"Ai Shiteru," Kurama whispered. Hiei looked at his kitsune.  
  
"Ai Shiteru," he replied.  
  
0o0o0o  
  
"This mission is not to save the world, or save my ass," Koenma began. The gang was sitting in chairs facing Koenma's desk, no doubt put there by George.  
  
"So what is it for then?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"If you would be patient, I'll get there," Koenma snapped. Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"There is a place in the Makai that every demon goes to at least once in their life. It is called the Wald Der Sorge, or Forest of Sorrow. Youkai go there to learn the value of a life. Most forget it, or live with no regrets after it. The Wald Der Sorge is a very important part of the demon way of life. I know that most of the demons you have met are angry, blood-thirsty, and cruel, but not all demons are that way. Some have feelings, but most do not. The Wald Der Sorge was put into place some three to five hundred years ago, and is protected by the council of four. Its purpose is to teach demons and humans alike the value of a life and the value of feelings," Koenma explained.  
  
"So?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"The Wald Der Sorge is a very important aspect of demon life Yusuke," Koenma said.  
  
"But what does that have to do with the Reikai? What does it matter to you?" Yusuke asked. Koenma glared at him, but then sighed.  
  
"The Wald Der Sorge keeps demons feeling, it serves as a warning, most of the times it works. The Reikai approves of the Wald Der Sorge because it keeps demons off the bloody path of life," Koenma said.  
  
"I get it, they make your life easier by converting demons into harmless, feeling creatures," Yusuke sneered.  
  
"They're not necessarily harmless Yusuke. They will fight with all their power for the things they care for," Koenma said.  
  
"Go figure," Yusuke muttered.  
  
"Your mission is to preserve the Wald Der Sorge," Koenma said. Yusuke, Kuwa, Hiei, Hypatia and Kurama blinked at him.  
  
"Protect it from what?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Their neighbors the sirens," Koenma said. "Apparently they have a grudge against the founder of the forest and are going to destroy her greatest creation."  
  
"That seems kind of stupid if you ask me," Kuwa told the group.  
  
"It's not stupid," Hypatia chimed in. "If you had a child and someone wanted to torture you the most, would they kill you or the baby?"  
  
"The baby..." Kuwa replied.  
  
"I'm assuming, of course, that this leader cares deeply for this forest," Hypatia said.  
  
"She does, which is exactly why they are going to destroy it," Koenma said.  
  
"Why do they have a grudge against her?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I don't think anyone knows, except her herself," Koenma replied.  
  
"Is that all you've got for us?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Basically. When you get to the forest I suggest you try to find her and talk to her," Koenma said.  
  
"No duhr Koenma," Yusuke said. "Whelp, let's get back to the temple guys. We'll discus this more there."  
  
"K," the group answered.  
  
0o0o0o  
  
"Alright, here's the plan: Hypatia you stay here with Alexi and Genkai and man the fort. Who knows, maybe some demons'll attack the Ningenkai. Us four will head out to the Wald Der Sorge," Yusuke told the group. The guys nodded.  
  
"That's not fair!" Hypatia shouted. Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm a team member like all of you! Why can't I go with?"  
  
"Trust me, we need you here," Yusuke said. "I may not wan to admit it, but you and Alexi there could take out all four of us real quick if ya wanted to. You'll have action back here, don't worry. It'll probably be harder for you than for us."  
  
"Uh huh, whatever," Hypatia pouted. She walked into the temple, followed by Genkai.  
  
"Don't worry," Alexi said "She'll realize you're right eventually."  
  
"Eventually is the key word there," Yusuke replied.  
  
"Well, how would you feel?" Alexi asked him.  
  
"The same way. I understand, don't worry. We'll see you guys soon," Yusuke said and turned to leave. Hiei and Kurama followed.  
  
"Bye Kazuma!" Yukina shouted. Kuwa waved.  
  
"I'll be back soon Yukina my love!" he shouted.  
  
Kurama restrained Hiei by holding onto his arms and kissing him. Hiei growled but then moaned as Kurama gained access to his mouth.  
  
"Jeez guys, can't you stop for a minute?" Kuwa asked as he passed them up. The two of them had fallen to the ground groping each other. Hiei growled and pushed Kurama off of him. He stood and chased after Kuwa.  
  
"Come here and say that to my face you baka saru!" Hiei shouted.  
  
"I'm not a stupid monkey you three eyed sex maniac!" Kuwa shouted from way ahead of Hiei.  
  
"What did you say?!" Hiei screamed. Kurama walked up to Yusuke and the two of them fell instep.  
  
"I said you were a three eyed sex maniac! Are you deaf too?!" Kuwa shouted. Hiei growled and sped up.  
  
"You did not just say that you ugly baka saru pedophile prostitute!" Hiei shouted.  
  
"That was a pretty good one, ne?" Kurama asked Yusuke. Yusuke shook his head in agreement.  
  
Kuwa screamed in outrage, but kept running from Hiei. Hiei caught up to him and tripped him up. Kuwa fell face first into the ground. Hiei kicked him a few times before standing on him and jumping up and down a few times.  
  
"Stupid moron," Hiei said and sat down on the knocked out Kuwa to wait for Kurama and Yusuke to get there.  
  
"Hiei... Koi, don't you think you over did it?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Nope," Hiei said a huge smirk across his face. Kurama sighed as Yusuke lifted the still unconscious Kuwa and put him on his back. Hiei took Kurama's hand and the four of them headed to the Makai. 


	21. Tim

Winter Murders  
  
"_Into the woods, it's time to go. I hate to leave, I have to, though. Into the woods, it's time and so I must begin my journey. Into the woods and through the trees to where I am expected, Ma'am. Into the woods to Grandmother's house. Into the woods to Grandmother's house_," Kurama started singing randomly. "Into the woods and down the dell. The path is straight, I know it well. Into the woods, and who can tell what's waiting on the journey? Into the woods, along the stream, around beyond the lily pond, into the woods to Grandmother's house."  
  
At this point in time Yusuke and Kuwa joined in singing.  
  
"_The way is clear, the light is good, I have no fear, nor no one should. The woods are just trees. The trees are just wood. No need to be afraid there..."_ Kurama dropped out. "There's something in the glade there."  
  
"Would you three shut up?!" Hiei growled. Kurama laughed and put his arm through Hiei's. Hiei glared at him slightly but then directed his attention to Yusuke and Kuwa who were laughing at the mad Jaganshi.  
  
"Kurama, if you're going to sing something from Into the Woods, sing Agony," Yusuke said as he jogged to catch up with Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"I thought that that particular song fit, considering we're going to Wald der Sorge," Kurama said.  
  
"Sing it with me my friend," Yusuke implored.  
  
"Which verse? The first one or the second?" Kurama asked. Kuwa came up behind him and hit him lightly on the head.  
  
"The second one," Kuwa said before getting knocked unconscious by Hiei.  
  
"I guess we can stop here and take a breather while Kuwa's out cold," Yusuke said shrugging.  
  
"Right on the street? Near the town?" Kurama asked a bit nervous.  
  
"Yup, maybe we'll draw a crowd and earn some money or something," Yusuke said. "I'll be Rapunzel's prince. I think both of their titles are "Prince Charming" so, whatever. You start."  
  
"_High in a tower, like yours was but higher, a beauty asleep. All round the tower a thicket of briar a hundred feet deep. Agony! No frustration more keen. When the one thing you want, is a thing that you've not even seen."  
  
"I found a casket entirely of glass. No, it's unbreakable_," Yusuke sang, turning to Kurama on 'no,' as if knowing what Kurama was about to ask him. "_Inside- don't ask it- a maiden alas, just as un-wakeable..._"  
  
Kurama joined Yusuke in singing. "_But unmistakable. Agony! Is the way always bared_?"  
  
"_She has skin white as snow_," Yusuke sang.  
  
"_Did you learn her name_?" Kurama sang.  
  
"_No, there's a dwarf standing guard_." Kurama turned and looked at Yusuke with an eyebrow raised. They had already gathered a crowd, but neither seemed to notice as they continued their song.  
  
"_Agony! Such that princes must weep. Always enthralled most to anything- almost- or something asleep_," they sang together turning to each other at almost then turning away.  
  
"_If it were not for the thicket_," Kurama sang.  
  
"_A thickets no trick, is it th_ick?" Yusuke sang.  
  
"_It's the thickest."  
  
"The quickest is to pick it apart with a stick."  
  
"Yes, but even one prick, it's my thing about blood..."  
  
"Well it's sick!"  
  
"It's no sicker than your thing with dwarves."  
  
"Dwarfs?"  
  
"Dwarfs..."  
  
"Dwarves are very upsetting."  
  
"Not forgetting the tasks unachievable_," they sang in unison, breaking into parts on the next words. "_Mountains un-scaleable, if it's conceivable but unavailable. Ahh_..." they put an arm around the other's waist while singing the 'Ahh' that they picked up from Rapunzel in the first act. "_Agony! Misery! Woe! Not to know what you miss_."  
  
"_As they lie there for years_," Kurama sang.  
  
"_And you cry on their beards_," Yusuke sang.  
  
"_What unbearable bliss_," they sang together. "_Agony! That can cut like a knife. [pause] Ah well, back to my wife_."  
  
The crowd clapped. Kurama blushed as he noticed that they had gathered a large crowd. Hiei smiled at him from the front row, sitting on Kuwa's still prone body. Yusuke took Kurama's hand and together they bowed. The crowd cheered and shouted 'encore' several times before finally stopping and dispersing.  
  
"Let's not do that again," Kurama said to Yusuke. Yusuke smiled at the fox. Hiei got off Kuwa and went over to Kurama's side, taking his hand. Kuwa stirred and sat up.  
  
"What was that for shrimp?!" he shouted at Hiei.  
  
"You hit Kurama," Hiei answered.  
  
"Let's go guys," Yusuke said, moving to the front of the group. "We can almost reach it by sunset."

* * *

All was silent at Genkai's temple. The lights on the outside of the building were off, and the only room that had a light on was the living room. The silence was tense for a moment, only to be broken by a screech on indignation resounding from said living room.  
  
"How'd you get a straight flush?!?!!" Alexi shouted at a very calm Hypatia.  
  
"Just lucky I guess," Hypatia said in return to the other's outburst.  
  
The girls: Genkai, Keiko, Alexi, Hypatia, Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina were sitting in a circle on the floor playing a game of poker. Hypatia had just won her fifth hand in a row. Keiko was already out, and Yukina and Genkai were getting close.  
  
"I think she's been playing with Kurama," Shizuru said. She took a puff of her cigarette. "He never loses."  
  
Yukina picked up the cards since it was her deal. She shuffled them as Alexi and Hypatia argued. Genkai rolled her eyes and Shizuru only shook her head. Yukina dealt out the cards, five to each. She looked at her hand: 2 of clubs, jack of spades, queen of diamonds, jack of hearts, and 10 of spades. Genkai threw out two cards, Alexi three, Hypatia one, Shizuru four (showing her ace), and Botan two. Yukina paused to think for a second. They had all checked and no one had put down a starting bet... Yukina threw out three. She dealt out the appropriate cards and then looked at her hand. She had gotten two nines and a ten. Genkai bet five bucks, throwing the five dollar bill in the center with the one dollar bills that had been tossed in at the beginning. Alexi and Hypatia called. Shizuru folded, as did Botan. Yukina called and raised two dollars. The other girls called. Genkai had a pair of kings, Alexi had two pair: tens over threes, Hypatia had three of a kind; Yukina threw out her jacks over nines.  
  
"You either are very lucky, you cheat, or you've been playing way too much with Kurama," Yukina told Hypatia. Hypatia smiled knowingly.  
  
"I'll never tell," she taunted. Alexi started tickling her.

* * *

"So," Yusuke began as the guys sat around the little fire they had built. He looked about the field they were going to sleep in. He turned to his friends. They looked at him from their respective positions: Hiei next to Kurama and Kuwa as far away as he could get without getting within arms reach of Yusuke. "Anyone know anything more about Wald der Sorge? Koenma was almost helpful the other day, but I'd like more information."  
  
"I know about it," Kurama said quietly. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Aren't you knowledgeable one," Yusuke said. Kurama glared at him.  
  
"I've just been around a long time and have had many experiences," Kurama replied acidly. Yusuke looked a bit ashamed.  
  
"Speak on oh Knowledgeable one," Yusuke glorified. Hiei appeared behind him suddenly and hit him on the head. "Itai!!"  
  
"Stop making fun of Kurama," Hiei said as he sat back down next to Kurama.  
  
"Anyway..." Kurama started. "Wald der Sorge is quite the infamous place. Most demons try to avoid it, some don't. Most avoid it because it causes them to feel, or something. Like Hiei used to think, they think that emotions are weak. Some go in it to learn of emotion and such, to have a more full life. Some go in to seek shelter from those that hunt them, thinking they won't go in and inadvertently learn a lesson from those that dwell within."  
  
"Let me guess, you fit the last option," Yusuke said. Kurama gave him a half-smile.  
  
"Yeah, but we're not talking about me right now," Kurama said, pulling Hiei into his lap and wrapping his arms about him. "I hate talking about that place. It's so depressing."  
  
Hiei tried to comfort the kitsune by patting his arm. Kurama tried to smile but failed.  
  
"Well, Wald der Sorge is approximately five hundred years old or so. I don't know who founded it, or created it. All I know is that she's supposed to be a very powerful and rare demon. But I don't know," Kurama said. He continued. "Wald der Sorge formed around her. The forest grew about her; it became bigger and thicker than it had been originally. Tragic demons and humans alike traveled to be in the vicinity of her. It became kind of a pilgrimage for the heartbroken and tragic. They hoped she'd awaken and impart to them some sort of knowledge or something to help them move on, or get through the pain they felt. She awoke after a hundred or something years. The people who had come to her found she had nothing to tell them that would help them get over their pain. What she told them was that she wanted to make the forest around her into a place where people (humans and demons alike) could go and learn from their mistakes and heartbreak."  
  
"Wow," Kuwa mumbled.  
  
"So they decided to stay and do just that, officially forming Wald der Sorge, or the Forest of Sorrow," Kurama said. "Eventually people, humans and demons, die; not in Wald der Sorge. No one dies, they just go on. They tell those who cross their path their story. All the stories are tragic. That's why it's called Wald der Sorge. It's called the Forest of Sorrow because all that dwell within it are tragic people. They're sad in every way. Their lives were miserable and full of heartbreak, for various reasons. Not a single person in that forest is happy. They teach other's their mistakes through their stories, which teaches them a lesson. It teaches the listener not to lead the kind of life they had. Most people bump into the specter they call 'Tragic Tim.' Tim was a powerful demon who had it all: money, powerful, influence and the like. Tim lacked the fundamentals of emotion though. He didn't feel anything but pleasure and power. The p's they call them: pleasure, pain, power, privilege, poverty, possessiveness, and whatever adjectives you can begin with a p. Most don't include a deeper feeling or understanding. Tim found that deeper meaning in a woman named Alison. Alison was just a poor, not very beautiful human. Somehow Tim fell for her bad and fast. He lavished everything on her: riches, wealth, land, clothing and servants. He made her everything she had not been before. But Alison didn't love Tim. Tim found out the hard way. He caught her in bed with another man. He yelled and screamed and his heart felt like it was going to break free from his chest and shatter on the floor. He killed Alison's lover. She hated him and kicked and hit him until he came back to his senses. He regretted what he did, but there was only one way to bring her dead lover back. He took her lover in his arms and carried him to the entryway. He went to the library and pulled out his occult book. He went back to the entryway. Alison was crying and holding her lover's quickly cooling body. Tim set his mind on his task, determined to keep her happy no matter what. Tim would have done anything for that woman, and he did just about everything he could to win her. Unfortunately for Tim, she never fell prey to his charms. He took the occult book and opened it to the page he desired: the ritual of the beating heart."  
  
"He... did the ritual?" Hiei asked a bit nervously. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Yes, Tim did the ritual," he replied. "In the ritual of the beating heart, a person who loves another so deeply that they would do anything for the one they love can take out their own heart and put it in a dead body, thus raising the dead. Once the heart is out, however, the individual who performed the ritual will live in absolute misery and pain for the rest of their natural life and beyond. They will only feel the pain of a broken heart and nothing else."  
  
"Poor Tim," Yusuke and Kuwa chorused.  
  
"Yes, poor Tim," Kurama said. "But Tim isn't the only person in there, and he isn't the most tragic of them either."  
  
"There are sadder beings within those trees?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes, some are so tragic that it is hard for them to go on, but they know that when they tell their story to others those others won't make the same mistakes they made. They know those people will live their lives without and strings attached. They will live full and most likely happy lives."  
  
"What about this council of four Koenma mentioned?" Kuwa asked.  
  
"They are the saddest of the sad," Kurama said. "The council of four are the four most tragic people dwelling in Wald der Sorge. They were appointed by the dwellers themselves."  
  
"What kind of creatures are they? Are they human or demon?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Three are demons, one is human," Kurama replied. Yusuke raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Must be one tragic human," he muttered.  
  
"She is," Kurama blurted.  
  
"You've heard her story?" Yusuke asked, stunned at his friend's outburst.  
  
"Yes, and I don't care to repeat it," Kurama replied. "I've heard three of the four stories of the council."  
  
"..." Yusuke and Kuwa couldn't say anything they were too stunned.  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"Their stories never truly set in until I became human myself," Kurama told the guys. "I will not repeat them; they are just too painful to even think about."  
  
"We're not pushing ya," Yusuke said. "I think that's enough for tonight. Let's get some sleep."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!!!" Alexi's shout echoed throughout the temple.  
  
"I didn't cheat, if you're wondering," Hypatia told the distraught member of the 'Chosen Few.'  
  
"How could you not have cheated?!" Alexi roared. "You won every hand since five!!"  
  
"We would've known if she had cheated," Genkai replied, groggy from the full day of playing poker for money and then shots. Hypatia wasn't even drunk, but the other girls had long ago passed out from all the alcohol their systems had ingested. Alexi had only gotten noisier with each shot. Hypatia had just won the final hand, forcing Alexi to down a good three shots of vodka.  
  
"Stupid Hypatia," Alexi somehow managed to mumble between shots. Her head span and she felt sleep beckoning her to its realm of oblivion. She fought it for a minute but the fell prey to it. She fell forward, Hypatia catching her head before it hit the table.  
  
"I think she's out cold," Hypatia told Genkai.  
  
"You think?" Genkai replied.  
  
"Eh he he he," Hypatia nervously laughed. "You'd better go to sleep too; I'll clean up around here."  
  
"Can you handle it?" Genkai asked. Hypatia nodded and smiled. "Ok then."  
  
Hypatia watched as Genkai got up and headed towards her room. She sighed and began picking up shot glasses and empty bottles. She shook her head as she looked at Alexi and then made her way into the kitchen.  
  
**Author's notes: I haven't called these spaz things notes in a while... Anyway, sorry this was late. I had the idea last week and it was all planned out, but I had no access to the computer. So I got it done this weekend. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	22. The Haunting Past

Winter Murders

_The trees of the forest were all around him. There was no light coming in from up above, nor was there any light coming from where they had just entered the trees. He looked back to make sure he wasn't hallucinating the lightlessness of the place. He couldn't see. There was nothing but a great void of black around him, and behind him. He couldn't even remember what the sun looked like and he had just entered the forest, though it seemed ages ago._

"_Kuronue?" he called out tentatively. He turned around, hoping he wouldn't bump into anything, or anyone. He knew it was best to avoid the specters that haunted this accursed place. He'd been here once before and hadn't liked it. He hadn't liked it at all. "Kuronue!"_

"_I'm here," he heard Kuronue's soothing voice say scant feet away. "Give me a second to light something so we can see."_

_He fidgeted. He could feel his hands running up and down his arms, his foot stamping the ground, but he couldn't see it. It disconcerted him that there was nothing he could see. It made him feel vulnerable, helpless, and utterly lost. He had no bearings, he didn't have his eyes. His world was currently darkness. There was no East or West, there were no trees, and there was nothing but him. He kept thinking, making himself even more nervous than he had been before. He grew agitated, nervous, and began to whirl around frantically, as though he felt someone watching him. He had the sneaking feeling that there was someone behind him ready to stab him in the back, or do something horrible. He spun around, whip in hand to slash at a moments notice. His eyes, useless as they were, were darting in all directions, straining to see but knowing they never would._

_Light flared to his right. He whirled to see the illuminated form of his partner Kuronue. He sighed heavily in relief. He had been so scared, and that was unnatural for him._

"_There you are," Kuronue said. He smiled slightly. "Shall we?"_

"_Yeah, let's go," he said. He moved over to his partner's side. Kuronue smiled at him and threw an arm around his waist. He tried to smile back but found that he couldn't._

"_So," Kuronue started. "How do we get out of this hell?"_

"_Give me the torch and follow me, I think I remember," he told Kuronue. He took the proffered torch and started out, his partner's arm still around his waist._

_He had been here before. He knew what lay in this tortured wood. He knew what kind of creatures lived in this place. He knew of a way to avoid all of them, but he was nearly positive that he'd bump into them, them and **him**. He had never wanted to come back to this place, this place of sadness. His last trip had made him think seriously about whom he was and what he was doing with his life. He had changed because of this place, and for the worse he had thought. He cared now. It could've had something to do with the fact that he was still so young, a mere fifty years of age, but it had messed with his head and he didn't like it. Now he was back with his partner in crime, his partner in life, and his partner in love. His Kuro. He didn't want to hear one of their stories again. The last one had affected him and he didn't like that feeling. That feeling that somehow his life had spun out of his control and he was going to change so that he didn't end up like **him**_._ Damn that man! He had changed his life when he had been content with what he had had. _

"_We won't need this soon," he told Kuro. Kuro smiled at him. He still couldn't smile back. Light started to filter through the trees, making the torch unnecessary after a short period of time. He saw specters walking about, all of them as sad as sad could be. He led Kuro through the trees, avoiding all the specters he could see and not bumping into a single one to hear their story. He went far to the right, hoping to avoid that place, that place that they resided in. A flash of a bright light told him he had not gone far enough._

"_Shit," he muttered. Kuro looked at him, utter confusion on his face._

"_Kurama?" Kuro asked quietly._

"_Run!" Kurama replied. He pulled Kuro along as he dashed as his feet could manage towards the other side of the clearing he had somehow ended up in. He ran into the invisible wall. "Please no. No, please..."_

_Kuro looked at his partner, he was freaked out. Kuro grew worried; Kurama didn't get worried over nothing._

"_Kura...?" he whispered._

"_You have entered the valley of the four," a beautiful, deep, and womanly voice echoed in the valley. Kurama looked up to see **her**. He swallowed, hard. She was beautiful, yes, but she was not one to be trifled with. Her long black and red hair hung loosely down her back to about her hip. Her pallid face, long nails, and black eyes made her intimidating and yet soft at the same time. He marveled at her beauty and yet some part of him told him to beware. Her red lips contrasted with her white face and her black attire. She wore the same thing she had worn the first time he had seen her, a heavy black cloak with a black peasant top and pants beneath. Her boots went to her knees; her pants were rolled to reveal them._

"_We do not know how you came to the forest, to Wald der Sorge, but we know that you are here now. It matters not who you are, though I think I have seen you before kitsune," she spoke._

"_You have entered the valley of the four," a light tenor voice sang out to the right of him. He looked in that direction. He was exactly the same as the last time. His long blonde hair running past his shoulders only slightly; his blue tunic; his brown, holey pants were the same as they had always been. His skin was still hazel and his eyes were still yellow._

"_We of the council are the saddest of all those who dwell here," a charming soprano voice tinkled behind him. He turned to his right once more. He saw the angel that used to be human, but had become immortal by residing in this forest. Her white garments billowed about her as she stood on the ground scant feet away from him. Her brown hair was piled elaborately on her head and her green eyes blazed._

"_But you should know this speech young one," he heard **him** say. Kurama swallowed hard and turned to his left to see the man who had changed him. The demon looked nearly human, aside from the dog's tail and ears. His hair was black and white and his skin was as dark as it could get. He alone of the four had changed since Kurama had seen him last. He wore a green cloak now and brown pants while his shirt was red. His white dragon marking stood out on his black face. Impassionate white eyes stared at him coldly. "Did not you learn your lesson last time?"_

"_Yes I did," Kurama somehow replied._

"_I knew I had seen you before," the first woman said. The other woman nodded in agreement._

"_Your memory is as poor as ever Dolore," **He** said to her. She just raised an eyebrow at him._

"_It matters not if you have been here before," she said to Kurama and Kuronue. "You still must hear a tale of ours. You have heard Romial's tale. You cannot hear his again. You may hear mine, Jane's, or Subaru's."_

"_We will hear Jane's" Kuronue said._

"_Wait!" Kurama shouted, but they did not heed._

"_Your choice is made. You shall hear Jane's tale. Be forewarned that her's is the second most tragic tale of the four of us," Dolore told them. Kurama and Kuronue looked at each other and then nodded, they had to listen._

_Jane sat on the ground. Kurama and Kuronue sat opposite of her._

"_I am sorry you have to do this again," she had said. The picture faded and soon was black. Another appeared. Kurama was back in the valley, but he was sad, cold and detached. Kuronue must've been dead by then. He had to listen to Subaru's tale. Kurama changed into what most knew as Youko Kurama after Subaru's story, his intake for empathy overwhelmed by the sadness that the stories of the council had entailed._

* * *

Hiei sat up quickly, having looked into his partner's past. Kurama didn't seem to notice, he was fast asleep, having formerly had his arms wrapped around his lover. Hiei was worried, they were getting so close, but there was still a lot he didn't know about his kit. He looked down at Kurama's peaceful face. How could he live with all of that on his shoulders?

"Morning," Yusuke said to him. Hiei jumped. He clutched the blanket about his waist; he and Kurama had snuck away last night to get some privacy. Kurama was snuggled up under the other blanket. "Thanks for sneaking out in the middle of the night and making me worry all morning."

"We didn't go far," Hiei replied. Yusuke shrugged.

"Let's o, get dressed, wake up Kurama and let's get this mission over with," Yusuke said. He turned to leave but Hiei called out to him. He turned around to look quizzically at the little Koorime.

"Yusuke, I think that I can see Kurama's memories after we..." he trailed off. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to know," he said he turned to leave again.

"I saw his memories of the forest," Hiei said. Yusuke stopped in his tracks. He turned back to Hiei, who was visibly worried about Kurama.

"And?" Yusuke prompted him.

"They weren't good," Hiei replied. "I don't know if he'll go through this mission unscathed. And he's tough, but form what I can tell, he heard three of the four council member's tales and became the infamous Youko. He wasn't always that way. He heard all of those tales within thirty years of each other at the tender (in demon years) of fifty."

"Not cool," Yusuke replied. "We'll keep an eye on him then."

Kurama groaned and cracked open an eye. Yusuke waved to Hiei and said he'd get Kuwa so they could move out. Kurama sat up and looked at Hiei, who tried his best to act as though he hadn't seen anything.

* * *

Alexi moaned and rubbed her throbbing temples. She had a serious hangover. She clutched at her head as she stood, making her way to the bathroom to get any sort of drug to fix her throbbing head. She found a bottle of Advil. She took it with her as she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water or something to swallow the capsules with. She found Hypatia hunched over the sink, her left hand in the water and her head on the counter. Alexi sighed and reached in the freezing water to pull the plug. She ran the hot water after it had drained to warm up Hypatia's hand. She filled a glass and stuffed four or five Advil's in her mouth, swallowing them in rapid succession. She didn't care if she had overdosed, she was practically a demon and she had a killer hangover. She heard a crack and turned to face the far wall, where the sound had originated. The wall burst into flames.

"Shit!!!" Alexi screamed. She raised her hands and prayed she could use her latest powers, those of water. A jet of water sprayed from her hands and onto the fire. Eventually the fire was put out, but in its wake it left a giant hole in the wall.

"Son of a bitch," Alexi muttered. "How the hell am I supposed to explain this to Genkai?"

"You won't have to," a deep, dispassionate voice boomed from outside the hole. Alexi squinted to see through the smoke that filled the kitchen.

"Go damn it! Can't anything go my way today?!" she shouted in frustration and blew the smoke out side of the kitchen with another of her new powers, wind.

"Well, well, well," the voice said. Alexi saw the figure of a man outside, his red cloak, pant and hair hard to miss. "Look who's been busy killing "Chosen" demons, you filthy human."

"Look whose still as think as the Earth's crust," Alexi shot back. "You look like you fell in a vat of red paint."

"The red of my clothed and hair symbolize the defeat of my enemies," he stated. Alexi started at him.

"That is the worst bull shit I've heard in a long time," she barked out. The demon glared at her. "How many have you killed? Three? Four?"

"I have killed many," he simply stated.

"How many is many?" Alexi replied.

"Ten," he said. Alexi laughed.

"You call that many?" she laughed at him. "I've killed twenty, and so has Makoto."

"Then I will be stronger than him when I kill you," he said. A fireball shot towards Alexi's head, she threw a snowball at it, defusing it.

"I'm sorry, you're not worth my time, and I have to kill Makoto myself," she replied.

"There are not many of us left," he told her.

"There are five; you, me, Makoto, and two others. They should each have the powers of three others," Alexi told him. "When I kill you, I will have the powers of twenty-eight. Makoto has twenty-seven right now. You'll be a piece of cake and all I'll have to do after I kill you is wait for one of those last two idiots to came to me."

"Don't be so cocky, you have to beat me first," he shouted. He charged her, fire blazing about him.

"Amateur," Alexi mumbled. She easily dodged his attack.

* * *

"Alrighty then!" Yusuke said enthusiastically. He looked at the forest that lay directly in front of him. He looked nervously at Kurama and then looked back. "Since you've been here before, I believe you get to lead Kurama."

"Ok," the kitsune said. He took the torch that Hiei proffered to him. Yusuke and Kuwa took the torches Hiei handed to them. They stepped into the woods and were immediately swallowed by the darkness. Yusuke gulped, he didn't like it in here.

"Just follow me," Kurama said from in front of him. Yusuke could barely see his friend's illuminated form, but followed Hiei who was following Kurama.

"You coming Kuwa?" Yusuke called back to the scared Ningen. Kuwa nodded and followed his friends.

* * *

Alexi dodged another fireball and shot an ice pick at his chest. He didn't seem to notice since all of his attention was focused on trying to have the grass tie her down. The pick struck its mark and buried itself in his chest.

"It's sad when you don't know how to use the powers you've gained," Alexi told him. "You should be ashamed of yourself Apo."

"The only reason I'm ashamed of myself is because I let you defeat me," Apo spat back. Alexi reached to her stomach and pulled out the black scythe. She began to bring it down on his head but then stopped herself before the blade touched his forehead.

"You're not worthy to die by her powers," Alexi spat at him. She pushed the scythe back into her stomach and then formed a ball of her own black energy in her hand. "You deserve to die by Ningen spirit energy."

She chucked the ball at him and turned around. Hypatia was standing in the hole in the wall.

"Alexi..." she whispered. Alexi fell to her knees as the lightning stuck her once... twice... thrice...

"Alexi!!!"

* * *

Light began to trickle through the canopy above the guys.

"How long has it been since I last saw the sun?" Yusuke spoke.

"Not as long as you think it has been," Kurama said. He could see the same specters he had seen thrice before. "This way."

Hiei looked back at Yusuke, who was fidgeting. Hiei knew that it wouldn't be long before they bumbled into the valley of the four. He winced at the thought of it. He didn't want his kit to suffer. He looked about himself and found that they were in the valley. He looked to Kurama who sat on the ground, waiting for Dolore, Romial, Jane, and Subaru.

"You have entered the valley of the four," a beautiful, deep, and womanly voice echoed in the valley. Hiei looked up from his kit to see her. She looked exactly the same as she had in Kurama's memories form over seven hundred years ago.

**Notes!! : Well, this chappie almost turned out as I had planned it, but I think it changed for the better. I probably messed up something or other along the way, sorry! Hope y'all liked it and I hope you tell me what you thought.**


	23. Insufferable Pain

Winter Murders

She was beautiful, yes, but she was not one to be trifled with. Her long black and red hair hung loosely down her back to about her hip. Her pallid face, long nails, and black eyes made her intimidating and yet soft at the same time. He marveled at her beauty and yet some part of him told him to beware. Her red lips contrasted with her white face and her black attire. She wore the same thing she had worn the first time he had seen her, a heavy black cloak with a black peasant top and pants beneath. Her boots went to her knees; her pants were rolled to reveal them. Hiei sighed; she could take anyone's breath away.

"We do not know how you came to the forest, to Wald der Sorge, but we know that you are here now. It matters not who you are," she said. Yusuke raised his hand before anyone else could speak. She looked at him quizzically. "Yes?"

"Can we skip the speeches? We know where we are and we've come here on a mission from Koenma," he said. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then," she said. Her three companions came to stand beside her: Romial, Jane and Subaru (for descriptions see previous chap). "These are Romial, Jane and Subaru."

"Hi. Nice to meet you all. You must be Dolore then," Yusuke said.

"Yes. I am Dolore Insufferable," she said. Yusuke frowned slightly at her full name.

"'Insufferable?'" he asked.

"Yes. Insufferable means insufferable, obviously. My first name means pain. My name is Insufferable Pain," she explained.

"How'd you get that name?" Kuwa asked.

"It used to be Wretched Mongrel, but I didn't like that name," Dolore explained.

"I can see why," Kuwa muttered.

"Pretty much," she said. Subaru nudged her. "Right. You have to hear one of our stories even though you're here on business, which will be discussed afterwards. Have any of you been here before?"

Kurama raised his hand.

"I don't seem to recall you," Dolore said smiling slightly. Kurama smiled back.

"I looked like this," he said as he became Youko. Dolore took a deep breath. Subaru, Romial and Jane patted Dolore on the back and left.

"The kitsune. Well then, it's decided then, you shall hear my story," she said. She took a deep breath and sat on the ground. "This could take a while."

"I'm sorry?" Kurama said. Dolore shook her head.

"It was inevitable. I've never told my story before now, so you'll have to bear with me here," she said. "I think the easiest way will be to show you."

* * *

Ten.

Hypatia held the limp and nearly lifeless seeming body of Alexi.

"Alexi!!!" Hypatia cried out. Alexi cracked open an eye. She tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Don't worry, this is normal...." She said as she passed out.

"Alexi..." Hypatia mumbled.

* * *

A blue light surrounded Dolore. She held out her hands, waved them about in a circle and the light disappeared. The group looked around and found themselves somewhere else. Dolore sighed.

The group was now in a small village. Little thatched roofed huts lined the muddy streets. The sky was blue and the demons that meandered on the streets looked human enough. They had blonde hair and pallid skin.

"This is the town in which I was born," Dolore began.

* * *

_Many years ago I lived in this town. The name is unimportant since it is not in existence any more. These are the people who surrounded me in my early life. _

A group of demons walked down the center of the street. There was a woman hanging upon a mans arm, a young man with a baby and a smiling girl at his side, another young man laughing with a small girl, and a lonely figure in the back.

_That's me there, in the back. I was the fourth child of the most powerful family in this town of water demons. Those are my parents in front, then my eldest brother, and lastly my younger brother and sister. All my siblings were older than me. My parents only wanted three children, but ended up having four. I was the bastard child, I was unwanted. _

The family moved towards the center of town where a pavilion was. Most of the townspeople were already standing around the pavilion.

_I lead a miserable life here. My family hated me, and since my family hated me the townspeople hated me. That's how it worked here. I was beaten near to death at least six times a day. After each beating the family healer would heal me for the next beatings, because it wasn't enough to just let me be beaten once a day. I had to be beaten and shown death, but never allowed to pass to death. It was a miserable way to live; knowing no one cared and that no matter what you did you would get beaten for it in the end._

The mother, father and the four children passed through the crowd and went up onto the pavilion. There was no top to the pavilion; it was just a raised area with a fence.

_This little ceremony would happen twice a year. Our family would show their power to the townspeople by doing parlor tricks. Every year it was the same. My eldest brother would stand furthest to the left, then my other brother, then my sister and then me. My mother would stand in front and to the side of us, she was the master of ceremonies. My father would stand near the back of us._

The family is standing as she says. Eldest to youngest, from left to right. The mother begins the ceremony.

"My fellow townspeople, this is the first day of the second autumn month. It is once again time to show you all what my family is capable of," the mother shouted. The townspeople cheered. In the back the father whispered something to the youngest daughter, Dolore.

_My father is telling me not to fuck things up like I did last time. This is one of the earlier ceremonies... I'm going to fast forward to when I was sixteen._

The images fade and all is black for a moment. The images reappear and look exactly the same, except everyone is older.

_The same thing, every time...._

"Today we will demonstrate to you, the people, the power that my family possesses. We will start with something simple," the mother called out to the people. "The first thing my children will perform is the making of rain. My first born will start," the mother turned to the eldest son and spoke quietly to him. "Whenever you are ready Shiria."

The son name Shiria raised his hands above his head and held his palms up to the sky. A light sprinkle came down upon the crowd. The crowd clapped.

"And now my second son, Gregor," the mother announced. Gregor repeated his brothers movements and an off and on sprinkle came down upon the crowd. The crowd clapped.

"My daughter Shelly," the mother said. Shelly repeated her brother's movements and a cold rain came down from the sky. The crowd cheered for her.

"And Dolore," the mother said with contempt in her voice. Dolore swallowed hard and held her shaking arms up to the sky. She turned her hands skyward and then closed her eyes. A warm downpour fell from the heavens onto the chilled crowd. No one clapped. Dolore winced as she heard her father approach her.

"You have embarrassed us and your mother," he whispered harshly. Dolore winced again. Her father took a knife from his back pocket and pushed it slowly into Dolore's side. Dolore didn't scream, or move; she just bit her lip and remained silent as her father twisted the knife in her side.

"I am so sorry," the mother apologized to the crowd. She turned to glare at Dolore. Dolore met her eyes without a flinch. "I shall rate the children on how well they did. In first comes my eldest Shiria, then my daughter Shelly, then Gregor, and lastly the wretch Dolore. I apologize for her once again."

The father ripped the knife out of Dolore's back and Dolore took in a gasp of air.

"And now for our second demonstration!" the mother shouted. The crowd shouted and clapped their response. "My children and Dolore will no make waterfalls in the air. Shiria, you start us off."

Shiria held his hands in the air, summoning water with which to work his craft with. He had it rise up from the river twenty yards in back of the crowd and fall right in front of him and then flow back to the river. Gregor pulled the water from the river straight up and let it fall onto a few boulders near the edge. Shelly took the water and had it fall onto a nearby tree, hitting the leaves very prettily and then had it flow back to the river. Dolore took a deep breath. She tried to lift both her arms, but couldn't. She set her teeth and then lifted them. She took the water from the river and had it rise. The crowd watched as it flowed over to an old, dried waterfall and fell from the top. It was as beautiful as the most beautiful waterfall anyone has ever seen in their lives. Dolore's mother growled as Dolore had the water return to its river. Dolore's mother struck her hard across the face. Dolore swallowed, but ignored the pain. Her mother grew angrier and took the knife from Dolore's father. She thrust it into the top of Dolore's right arm. Dolore flinched and took in a gasp of air, but didn't cry out. Her mother pulled the knife down Dolore's arm, while still buried in her flesh. Dolore's arm was cut open to her wrist and bleeding, but no one rushed to her aid. No one even seemed to notice.

The mother turned to the crowd, her own daughter's blood on her hands. "I am sorry you had to witness that. Dolore ... has no manners or class. I am very sorry for her behavior. In first will come my daughter Shelly, in second my son Gregor, third my son Shiria, and last Dolore."

The father whispered in Dolore's ear. "If you fuck up one more time I will beat you within an inch of your life and then have you brought back in the most painful way."

Dolore cringed, but did not say a word. She held onto her useless arm. No tears did she shed, nor a word did she utter. She just held onto her bleeding, nearly split in two arm.

"The last thing these three and Dolore will perform is a simple thing. They will make some sort of shape out of the water that will be held off the ground by their power. Shiria," the mother announced.

Shiria took his allotted water and carefully shaped it into the shape of a dolphin. The crowd laughed and clapped as Shiria had the dolphin jump back into its water bucket. Gregor shaped his water into that of an ornate chair. The crowd clapped and Gregor had his water go back from whence it came. Shelly made a frog. Then it was Dolore's turn. Dolore took a deep breath and using only the power of her mind lifted her water and shaped it into a large oak tree. It looked just like a real oak tree, except for the color. A soft southern wind blew and the water oak's leaves moved in the breeze. Both of Dolore's parents turned to her. Her eyes widened a bit, but she concentrated on the tree, she knew what was coming next. Her mother pummeled her upper body with her fists and the knife. Dolore felt every punch and every stab. Blood flowed from every wound and yet she maintained her tree, the leaves wilted and fell, but the tree was still there. Then her father kicked her head as she was lying on the ground. Everything went black.

_In case you're wondering, this was very normal for these little "demonstrations" Actually, this particular year was the least violent of them all. You can't tell by looking at it, but it was._

It was dark when Dolore came too, and there was pain and the cold of the night air. No one had thought to call for a healer, nor had anyone thought to carry Dolore in doors. She was exactly where she had fallen unconscious. It was midnight, or close to it from what she could discern. She also knew that they hadn't stopped beating her when she had gone under, they had just kept going. There was blood everywhere and she could barely move, but she knew she had to drag herself to her house on the other side of town so that she could get healed. She groaned and tried to pull herself forward with her one arm that almost worked, except for the fact that it was broken. She knew her arms were broken, one leg and a bunch of ribs. She also knew that she had stab wounds all over the place, along with bruises from punches and kicks. One eye wasn't working, so it was exceptionally hard for her to find her way back. When she got there they beat her for being slow, having waited up for her just so they could beat her. The healer took her time, and did her healing as slowly and painfully as she could. Dolore didn't cry, she didn't shed a tear.

_In the morning, I decided enough was enough. I pulled the sword, scythe, scimitar, and double bladed axe I had hidden under my bed out. I equipped myself and went out for a day in town. I slaughtered all of them. _

The town was now red from all the blood spilt. The walls of each house, the people and the streets. A scream rang out as a woman tried to run from Dolore with one leg sliced open. She limped, but ran as fast as she could. Dolore, covered in red blood from head to toe, had no trouble catching up to the woman and neatly severing her head with her axe.

_After finishing the town off I headed back to my family. The first one I ran into was Gregor. I put my axe in his gut. He screamed louder than anyone previously had. I enjoyed hearing his screams as his lover came running from the barn they had previously occupied. His lover wasn't the smartest boy, but he was young and beautiful and that's what Gregor liked about him, though Gregor had seemed particularly fond of this young boy. I buried my katana in his left leg. He cried out and fell. My brother tried in vain to reach out for the boy and try to protect him somehow, but I ripped my katana out of the boy's leg and put it through my brother's hand, pinning him. He screamed._

"_Do you like to hear my brother cry out?" I asked the boy. The boy looked at me like a rabbit who knows it cannot out run the wolf. I smiled at him. "I can make him cry out sweeter music then you ever could, because I am the one who is hurting him, instead of pleasing him." _

_The boy cringed. He knew I meant what I said. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. I took my axe from my brother's gut and looked at the boy again. I smiled sadistically as I pushed him to the ground. I sliced open both his arms, and then took off his right foot. I turned to my brother, who was pleading me to stop._

"_Stop?" I asked innocently. "Of course I'll stop for you brother. I just have one more thing to do."_

_I looked at the boy, who was on his last leg of life and then brought my axe down. I think that scream will be the best noise I've ever heard come from a mans throat. It was so pure, and anguished. I turned to my brother with what he had desired the most from that boy in my hand._

"_This will be your last meal," I told him as I shoved it down his throat. He gagged, but before he could choke it up I put my katana through his heart._

_The next to go was my sister. She ran outside after hearing that most beautiful of sounds. I cut her head off with my scythe. I then headed towards the house. My father saw me and rushed out to "teach me a lesson". I put my scimitar through his stomach, but I did not kill him just yet. My other brother rushed out to stop me. I cut off his legs, then went inside and dragged his wife and newborn child out. I killed the wife and then cut open her stomach, and suffocated my brother in her belly where a new child had been developing. My mother came next. I strung her from the only tree in our yard by her ankles. I then slit her wrists. I went back to my father and brought his still alive body over to her._

"_This is your husband woman," I told her. I put down the weapons I had been holding and laid my father on his back. "You will eat his heart."_

_I pulled back his shirt and forced my hand through his skin and shoved his ribs apart. I pulled out his still beating heart. It was still beating as it was forced down her throat._

"_This is your kingdom, milady. You rule over the dead. Soon you will join their ranks," I said. I noticed the newborn child. He was the only innocent of them all. I took him in my blood stained arms and walked away from that place._

* * *

Hypatia clung to Alexi's prone body as the wind began to blow. She heard laughing from up above her and looked to see who originated the sound. In the air was a beautiful man. He had long blonde hair and flowing blue garments. Hypatia was breathless.

"Poor Alexi, she must be tired from all that fighting with what's-his-face," the man taunted. "OH well. It'll just make her easier to kill since she's knocked out. Then I'll be able to claim her girl as mine."

Hypatia blushed.

* * *

_I raised my nephew all by myself. We were bounty killers. Everyone wanted our services because we had no loyalties. We had no qualms about killing anyone at anytime. We were well known at the time it happened. I was going around the left flank of an army and my nephew was going around the right when I bumped into him. He was a guard. I looked at him and decided to take him out, but he blocked my attack. He was the only one outside of my nephew who could do that. I was surprised to say the least._

"Who are you?" the man asked. His long black hair fell into his eyes as he pinned an older Dolore to the forest floor.

"I'm a shadow," Dolore spit out. She kicked him in the groin and dashed for the camp.

"WAIT!" the man shouted.

Dolore ran headfirst into the battle that was already raging against her nephew. She could sense the stranger's eyes on her, but ignored them as she and her nephew wiped out their target.

_He joined up with us after that fight. My nephew didn't like him. I fell in love with him. I'm not ashamed to say that for once I found happiness and love in that man. But it would not last long. He never knew I loved him. I never knew he loved me until he was dying. _

_We all worked together for a year or two. Then my nephew went nuts. We were hired to take out a witch in Mukuro's territory that was terrorizing demons all over the place. So off we went. Someone had given her a heads up about us. She hit my nephew with a spell before I could lop off her head. Neither I, nor the man could figure out what the spell was. When my nephew awoke he looked at me, and then he looked at the man and he picked up his weapons and charged at the man. The man had his back turned to him and didn't notice. I tried to run after him, but time moved as slow as molasses. I couldn't catch him and he got to the man. He skewered him and then tore his body apart as I lay prone on the ground. He called out my name as my nephew tore his body apart and he screamed "Ai Shiteru". It only enraged my nephew further. He killed him before my eyes, and there was nothing I could do. My nephew then cooked his flesh &started to eat. I was sick, but not physically. My nephew looked at me and smiled ferally. I tried to scoot away, but he moved lightning quick. He took me and ripped at my body. He violated me in every sense of the word. When he was done he tied me up to a tree and let me hang there, inviting anyone who passed by to have me... and they did have me. By the time I had regained enough strength to fight back it was at least a month later. I tore my bonds off and strangled him with the chains that had held me hostage. I then went into a coma._

_I stayed there for a long time, within the safety of my mind. I heard the screams and laughter of others. I felt their pain and I suffered along with most of them. But then I had had enough suffering. I had suffered enough, they had suffered enough. So I decided to do something about it. Thus Wald Der Sorge was born. I made a place where those who had suffered could tell others that hadn't what it was like and I could say I did something to try and improve the worlds. Five hundred years later, my precious creation is in trouble and I have had to resort to Koenma to save it, for I can no longer leave this place. _

_The sirens want this land for themselves. They don't want people to not suffer. They are the ones behind my nephew. Their witch was the one who cursed him. And they were the ones who sent those people to him to take advantage of me. The sirens want me dead. Everyone wants me dead. I just want my contribution to survive. I want to say that I tried to make a better place for us to live in. I want it to succeed. The sirens want people to suffer. They get power from their suffering and from the songs that come from people's pain._

_I want to preserve Wald Der Sorge. That is where you all come in._

* * *

**Alrighty then.... That was heavy. You can totally blame this chapter on my dark... DARK imagination and the music to Ai No Kusabi and Zetsuai for this one. Sorry about the darkness, but that's what happened and I'm sticking to it. If the next chapter is slow in coming, please don't be alarmed. You won't believe how long it took me to write this one.... You really wouldn't.... Plus I'm moving into my dorm so that'll screw with my whole itinerary thing. So I hope you could somehow manage to like that, and please review!!**


	24. Suffering and Hope

Winter Murders

Hypatia was stunned. No one had ever called her Alexi's "girl" before. What gave this demon that idea? She wasn't Alexi's "girl". She was just a close friend... right?

"Now then sweetie, hand over Alexi," the demon commanded. Hypatia raised an eyebrow.

"Sweetie?" she asked. The man stared at her. "I'm not a sweetie, let alone _your_ sweetie."

The demon was surprised at Hypatia's little outburst. Clearly the girl didn't know her own beauty.

"Anyway, give me Alexi," he tried to continue.

"I'm not her "girl" either," Hypatia continued, not heading the demons words yet. "I belong to no one. I am my own person."

"That's nice, but..." the demon tried to say, but Hypatia cut in.

"Further more, I'm not letting you have her," Hypatia stated. "She will stay here and alive, even if I have to kill you myself."

"..." the demon was stunned. He shrugged. "If that is what you wish."

The demon dove out of the air, heading straight towards Hypatia, who had stood up. Hypatia concentrated for a moment and then her wings burst through her back, blood spraying everywhere. She flexed her steel wings as the demon pulled back his fist, intending to strike her in the face. Hypatia moved out of the way to the left at the last second. She moved her right wing and the demon's chest was slashed open in several places. The demon cried out. Hypatia smiled slightly.

"You don't want mess with me," she stated. The demon was surprised to say the least.

* * *

The guys were a bit stunned to find themselves outside of the demonesses' illusion. They blinked at the light. Kurama wasn't as bad as he thought he would be. Tears ran from his eyes, and he was angry at the sirens, but other than that he seemed to be fine. He wiped the tears from his eyes, shook himself and looked to Yusuke. Yusuke was staring at Dolore. He couldn't believe someone could go through so much and yet be so strong after all that had happened to her. He blinked as he realized that he was crying. He flinched at the fact that he was crying, but when he saw Kuwa balling, he didn't feel so stupid. Kuwa, unlike the others, could feel every bit of pain that Dolore had gone through because of his spirit awareness. He felt broken, used, abused, hurt and in pain. He could feel the way that they beat her, he could feel the maniacal joy she had felt as she murdered the town and her family, he could feel the budding feelings that had been squashed, and he could feel every man's hands that had touched her on his body. He didn't like feeling them touch her, feeling them rape her, he didn't like feeling her pain. He knew that the others would never understand what his problem was when he curled up into a ball and started rocking back and forth.

Hiei sat there mutely, not saying a word, unmoving. Kurama noticed his love's strange behavior. He went over to Hiei and put his arms around the smaller demon. Hiei didn't acknowledge him. He just sat there and stared at Dolore. Dolore's head hung in shame. She hated her past, and her future wasn't much better. She looked up and found herself looking into eyes that were as red as the crimson of her blood, eyes that reminded her of herself, yet didn't. She cocked her head to the side and looked at Hiei. Hiei looked right back. Dolore decided that she must have really shaken the poor demon up and quickly went into his mind.

* * *

Hiei was a bit startled when Dolore appeared in front of himself in the black void of his mind. Both of them blended right in with their backdrop of black. Hiei looked at her questioningly. Dolore sighed and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry for having upset you so much," she whispered. Hiei shook his head.

"It's ok, I just never thought that there would be someone somewhat like me out there in the world," he replied. Dolore smiled sadly at him

"I know how that feels, not thinking that anyone has suffered as much as yourself," she said as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Hiei took a deep breath and looked at the demoness. She seemed smaller, more fragile than she had outside of his mind. She looked at him sadly.

"Why do you seem so different in my mind?" Hiei asked her. Dolore semi-smiled at him.

"When you enter the mind of someone with a Jagan, you are who you really are, as are they. This is what we really are, who we really are. I'm a fragile, broken and used girl. You're a broken man who's beginning to heal from the hardships that life has put you through. You are becoming what you always should have been, through the power of love," Dolore told him. Hiei blushed slightly and looked away.

"You know," Dolore said. Hiei looked at her. "I never wanted to tell anyone my story. Not even to the man I loved. I never told him about my past. I never told anyone anything about me before Wald Der Sorge. I lied if I said that I hadn't told my story before all of you. I told it to Subaru once. His story has to be the worst of all of ours in my opinion. His life was so depressing in my view. I may have never known love, but he knew love. He loved one man and only one many. He would have done anything for that man."

"What happened to Subaru?" Hiei asked curious how Dolore could think his story could be worse. Dolore looked at Hiei, the corner of her mouth turning up, trying to smile.

"Subaru was a naturally happy person to begin with. He had a loving sister and a big family who all were very observing of him. He was living with his sister and doing his thing, killing demons that were bugging humans," Hiei raised an eyebrow at her. "He lived in the Ningenkai; he wanted to protect all the Ningens. This man had met him when he was a child, and had promised that they would meet again, and if Subaru could make him feel anything, anything at all in the space of a year, he would spare Subaru's life. Subaru, being young at the time, didn't hear half of what the man said because of the wind, besides the man erased that memory from Subaru's mind.

"Years later he came back into Subaru's life. Subaru was drawn to him, though he thought it was just friendship. Subaru spent most of his time with this man and his sister. They were so close, or so Subaru thought. The man would tell Subaru that he loved him nearly every day in that one year. Subaru, though alarmed by such a proclamation, believed him when he said those words. Just before the year was over, the man sacrificed his right eye to protect Subaru. Subaru was crushed that the man did that for him. In that instant, the second the man Seishiro lost his eye, Subaru knew he loved him. He went to visit Seishiro in the hospital, but when he got there the year was over. Everything went to hell. Subaru isn't quite sure what happened, even now, but he knows that Seishiro broke his arm, told him that it was all fake and that he didn't love Subaru, and that he was so shocked that he went into a coma.

"Subaru's sister decided to do something about what had happened between her brother and Seishiro. She met him under the cursed tree he feed human corpses to. He killed her with his hand through her chest. Then he disappeared. Subaru didn't know what had happened to his sister when he awoke, and was terribly sad to find that one so precious to him had been murdered by the one he loved. He spent seven years looking for Seishiro, slowly becoming more like his love as time rolled by. When seven years were up, he finally found Seishiro. They met twice, the second being the thing that killed Subaru.

"Subaru met him on a bridge. They walked towards each other, Subaru lighting the cigarette that Seishiro had pulled out. Then they fought. Subaru didn't want to fight Seishiro, but he was. In the end, Seishiro went to kill Subaru the way he had killed his sister, but somehow Subaru ended up with his hand through Seishiro's chest instead of the other way around. Subaru felt his heart break. He asked Seishiro why. Seishiro simply replied that it was the spell Subaru's sister had employed at her death. The spell that would not let Seishiro kill Subaru in the way he had killed her, for if he tried, it would be reversed on him. Subaru asked him why he did it then, knowing this would happen. Seishiro simply said that if you thought about it, Subaru didn't have the will to kill someone. Subaru could feel tears well up in his eyes. Seishiro said that Subaru really was cute, then leaned forward, whispered something in Subaru's ear and died. Subaru cried for the man he loved. He wondered if what someone says when they died was true.

"He ended up having to fill in Seishiro's job of feeding the tree human corpses. Even in death Seishiro would torture him. He still feeds the tree. He's waiting for his inevitable death so that he can be with the ones he loves. That's why I think he is worse than me," Dolore told Hiei. Hiei felt for Subaru.

"Hiei, we have known about you for a while," Dolore suddenly confessed. Hiei was surprised and turned to face Dolore. Dolore hung her head in shame.

"We've known about you because of what you've gone through. Everyone has always thought, since we found out about you, that you would end up being one of us, and even one of the four," Dolore didn't look at the stunned Hiei. "Even I thought so. No one would have guessed that you would be able to come out on top. Maybe it was because you had suffered so much; in such a small time or that you were acting like me in a way, cutting everyone off from you and not letting your emotions come that much into play. Maybe it was because you never had anyone with you, close to you, even if it was in just a partner in crime. We were first surprised when you came to be on good terms with Kurama. I do admit that I knew who he was from watching you. I know that kitsune too well. We were a bit surprised when you heisted the three artifacts and were then caught by the bumbling spirit detective Yusuke.

"You continued to get close to Kurama, and soon we were all hoping that you would be saved from more hell than you had already experienced. I wanted you to succeed the most. I didn't want another person to become like myself, or the other three on the council, for you would most certainly make the council five. Subaru wanted you to succeed in the game of love, where he had failed so miserably in his view. Romial wanted you to never be betrayed by those you trusted, like him. Jane wanted you to never know the evil that hides behind every kind face. I wanted you to never become like me."

Hiei stared, dumbfounded by Dolore's confession. He couldn't believe that his life had been so depressing that they had thought he would come here. He knew that his past was bad, and that most people would most certainly be depressed by hearing it, but he never thought...

"I know it's a bit overwhelming, but I think you may have overcome the odds. I think that you have found friends that care about you, a person who loves you more than anything in the three worlds, and a family that is willing to accept you is you just let them. You can be more than what we are. You can do what we failed at so miserably. You can overcome the past evils that have haunted you and move on into a life of love and acceptance. All you have to do is be open to it and accept that you can be more than a shadow, that you can be in love and have emotions. If you take the plunge, we know that you will soon be as happy as the happiest people in existence. It's written in the stars that you will be one of the greatest love stories told, you and your fox, if you just take the plunge. The stars say that your love has the potential to be the greatest love of all time. You have the chance to be talked of by all; you have the chance to be the greatest romance story ever. You have a chance to make everyone hope and believe in these things we call feelings. All you need to do is go for it. You will make more of a difference in the lives of everyone around you if you go for it, than we will ever make in the span of time that we will exist," Dolore said anxiously. "We all want to believe in you so much, so that we can almost have a glimmer of hope for ourselves. We want to believe in you so that when we die we can go to the place beyond, confront those that we had loved and tell them that we love them more than anything and have it all be alright and our love returned. We want to believe in the proverbial "Happily ever after." You are the way that we will believe."

* * *

Hypatia smirked as the demon clutched at his chest. Blood was pouring out of his wounds as his body convulsed. His knees shook and then he fell onto them and bent over the ground.

"I can't believe such small cuts are killing you," she said to the dying demon. She heard a groan that was not his and saw Alexi sitting up, holding her head from a splitting headache. Alexi blinked as she caught sight of the dying demon, which she immediately recognized as one of the "Chosen."

"Shit!!" she shouted as he started convulsing in his death throws. Alexi knew that if Hypatia killed this demon that she would become part of "The Chosen" because she was a different kind of demon, one that hadn't been assigned as a representative for "The Chosen." She quickly reached behind her neck and pulled out her katana, bringing it quickly down on the demon's neck. She heaved a sigh of relief, but it's was cut off as the lightning hit her again.

"Alexi!!!" Hypatia screamed.

* * *

Hiei came too. He looked at the body of Dolore, stunned by what she had told him.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted. Hiei was knocked over as said kitsune pounced on him and wouldn't let go. "You worried me so much! Don't ever do that to me again!"

Hiei was surprised that Kurama had been so worried. It had only been a few minutes... then he noticed that the suns position had moved.

Kurama was now kissing Hiei all over, and Hiei, being surprised and embarrassed, squirmed out of his hold. Scooting over to Dolore, who had yet to return to them. Hiei glanced at her, and noticed her breathing was shallow. He started to hear a faint song.

"Sirens," Hiei announced. Yusuke tuned in his hearing and noticed the song too. Kurama, who was Youko due to his being so worried over Hiei, heard the song clearly.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going No where, going no where_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No Tomorrow, no tomorrow_

At one point in his life, Kurama had thought the song beautiful, but now it was being used to harm Dolore and the forest which she worked so hard on. He zoned in when he heard Yusuke shouting.

"Kuwa! Kuwa wake up!!!" Yusuke was shouting at the orange haired teen, who wasn't listening apparently. Kurama realized that the song had captured him as well.

"Yusuke! It's because of the sirens!" Kurama shouted at the distraught teen. Yusuke backed away from Kuwa and looked at the kitsune. Kurama backed up slightly, afraid of the half-demon's gaze.

"How long?" he asked. Kurama listened back into the sirens.

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world, Mad world_

"They're about halfway through," he said. "It'll take them a few times to kill everyone in the forest," he told the other teen. Yusuke began to rush off in the direction of the singing. Kurama wasn't far behind. Hiei brushed a stray hair off of Dolore's face and went after his friend and love.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_And I fell the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

Hiei was hearing the lyrics and was saddened by them. Then he realized what the sirens were up to. They were going to kill them with depression. Hiei grew mad. The people and demons in Wald Der Sorge had suffered enough. They didn't deserve to die because of sadness.

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world, Mad world_

_Enlarging your world_

_Mad World_

"That's the end of the first time!" Kurama shouted back to Hiei. Hiei then noticed that Yusuke was no longer running with him and the kitsune.

"Where'd Yusuke go?" he shouted up to Kurama.

"He literally fell somewhere back there. The depression was too much for him. The Siren's song caught him," Kurama yelled back.

Hiei gulped, he didn't think that he'd make it, then he thought about Dolore, and what she had said to him and he grew confident. He sped up, determined to make it and stop the sirens before they could hurt those he cared for. He passed up Kurama, who was slowing down. Hiei's heart beat faster as he realized that it was becoming too much for the kitsune. He hurried more, determined to not let his love get caught by the song. He stopped as the trees came to sudden conclusion. Hiei stared at the circle of four sirens, their blue hair and blue scalely skin. He rushed at the nearest one and then felt a ton of bricks be laid upon his heart. He felt as though he had been betrayed by those he trusted. The time Kurama had protected Yusuke by taking the sword in his stomach came to mind and Hiei felt as if his world would collapse. He looked at the sirens, which seemed perfectly happy. Hiei pushed the grief as far aside as he could and drew his sword, his hands shaking as the siren suddenly looked like his precious fox. He closed his eyes, reminding himself that it was a siren he was going to kill, not Kurama. He took a few steps forward and then thrust with his sword. He heard a scream and opened his eyes. Kurama stood there, screaming in his beautiful alto voice as Hiei's sword was pushed into his heart. Hiei's eyes went wide and he collapsed to the ground, crying.

_I killed him. I Killed him!_ He repeated to himself. The body fell beside him. Hiei choked as he opened his eyes to look at his now dead love. The siren's dead blue eyes stared back at him. Hiei's eyes went wide and he took a deep breath. He plucked the sword from the sirens chest and moved over to the next siren. Hiei saw his sister, his kind and caring sister. She held out a hand for him and motioned for him to embrace her. Hiei's eyes filled with tears. This is what he had wanted, to be accepted by his sister. To be accepted by one so pure, caring, and innocent. Hiei dropped his sword and went to embrace her. His arms wrapped around her slim waist and Hiei felt at peace. Then he felt something pierce his flesh, right by his heart. Hiei's head snapped up to look at Yukina, her normally happy and pleasant face now twisted into a look of hate and disgust. Hiei's eyes went wide and he collapsed to the ground.

"Hiei!" he heard someone shout. The voice sounded familiar, but he just couldn't place it. First he killed Kurama, now his beloved sister had killed him. "Hiei!"

Something cut his sister into pieces. Hiei cried out as he felt his heart break at the sight of his sister dying. He hid his head in his hands. Comforting arms were wrapped around his shoulders. Hiei looked up to find Kurama. Hiei's heart soared through the roof. He hadn't killed his fox!! He quickly wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck and began to sob onto his shoulder. Kurama comforted him by rubbing his back, but then suddenly stopped. Hiei was surprised but when Kurama pulled away he noticed his face was cold and dispassionate.

"I don't love you," Kurama said. Hiei's heart shattered. He looked dumbfounded at his fox. "I never loved you. Every time I said I loved you I lied."

Hiei began to cry, his tears crystallizing and falling to the ground unnoticed.

"How could I love you? You aren't what I want in a mate. You are nothing that I have ever wanted. The only reason I was with you was because you intrigued me. But now I've figured you out and I don't have a reason to stay. You mean nothing to me. You have never meant anything to me," Kurama said. He turned away and walked over to Yusuke, wrapping his arms around the teen. "I love Yusuke, not you."

Hiei cried, broken and alone. His heart was smashed into a million pieces. He could feel each one tear into his skin. He ripped at his chest, tearing away his cloak and shirt and ripping at his flesh in a desperate attempt to rip the bleeding parts of his heart out of his chest so that he wouldn't fell the pain. His fingers were bloody and he could see skin under his nails, but he didn't care about the physical pain. He just wanted the pain of his heart to disappear.

Gentle arms wrapped around him and he could feel the pain melt away. Hiei looked at his chest and saw a pair of pale arms were wrapped around his waist, holding on for dear life. Hiei looked over his shoulder and saw Youko's pained face. He was struggling against the sirens song. Hiei's eyes went wide and he could feel the tears start again. Youko smiled at him weakly and gave Hiei a reassuring squeeze. His eyes were filled with pain and Hiei knew that he wanted to tell him something, but he just couldn't because of the pain. Hiei looked at the two remaining sirens. Their illusions had worn off and Hiei picked up and threw his sword through the one who had looked like his fox. The illusion wore off the last siren and then it looked like Dolore. Hiei's eyes went wide.

"I'm surprised that you got this far, and survived this long Hiei," she said while heading over to the pair. Youko was out because of the song. "even though I'm not singing aloud my spell is working."

"Why?" Hiei managed to ask.

"Why what? Why try to destroy something that helps people? Why pretend to be Dolore? Why do all of this? Let me tell you something little man. I have good reasons for going after that ungrateful wench. She deserves everything that has come to her. I've made her what she is, and I will be the one to finish her off. That's right. I made her. I made that _creature_," the siren spoke with hate dripping off of her voice. She knelt down before Hiei. "you really do belong in that menagerie of hers. That's why I'm going to kill you. You belong with all those broken, despicable creatures. You belong with those downtrodden, stepped on, abused, used, and torn apart creatures."

Hiei stared in silence as the siren's illusion started to slip away. He stared in shock when he realized who the siren really was.

"Y-you're... Dolore's... mother," he stuttered out. The siren smirked wider.

"So you've heard that pathetic _wretch_'s story? Even more of a reason to kill you," the siren managed to say. She was so controlled by her utter hate for her daughter that she didn't notice Hiei bring back his arm and shove it through her chest and heart. Her eyes went wide and Hiei smiled at her.

"You're wrong you know," he told her as he kept his arm in her chest, his hand poking out the back of her back. "Dolore is better than you. She will survive, and so will I. I will overcome people like you and I will survive through the centuries as someone people will tell stories about to their children. People will look up to me and they will follow my lead. I will have my "Happily ever after.""

The siren laughed. "It doesn't matter that you've killed me. I've already killed them. I've just finished the last time through the song."

Hiei's heart stopped beating. He pulled his arm out of the siren's chest and shoved her body away from him. He looked back at the kitsune. He was lying in an unnatural position. Hiei's heart started to break and tears formed in his eyes.

"K-Kurama?..." Hiei hazarded. He moved the kitsune so that he was lying on his back. Hiei brushed at the kitsune's hair. "Oh gods, don't die on me. I can't live without you. I don't want to be alone anymore..."

_Make it go away or make it better_

_Isn't that what loves suppose to do?_

_Make it go away or make it better_

_Cause I would do either one for you_

_This is not the way you should see me_

_This is not the face I recognize_

_Could I lay my head down for a moment?_

_Would you sing to me like I'm child?_

_Cause I'm not angry, I'm not crying_

_I'm just staying over my head_

_You could be the angel that stayed on my shoulder_

_When all the other angels left_

_Make it go away, cause I am weak and_

_This is more than one should have to take_

_If you do this for me then I will promise_

_I'll make it go away for you some day_

_There are reasons, silver linings_

_There are lessons, but I don't care_

_Cause I just need a hand that I can hold onto_

_Its darker than death out there_

_Oh, I'm so cold_

_And so far away from my home_

_But tonight you're, you're where I belong_

_You're everything right when I'm everything wrong_

_So make it go away or make it better_

_Isn't that what loves supposed to do?_

_Just make it go away or make it better_

_Cause I would do either one for you_

_Make it go away or make it better_

_Isn't that what loves suppose to do?_

_Make it go away or make it better_

_Cause I would do either one for you_

_

* * *

_

_Alright then... that was heavy.... o.o' oops... that wasn't how it was supposed to be... oh well. It works. Well, I obviously don't own YYH, I don't own the song Mad World (its a really pretty song by someone other than me... I can't remember his name, it ends in Jules), I don't own Subaru or Seishiro (they belong to Clamp (CLAMP!!!!) I'm a total SeixSub fangirl, and the second I realized that I named one of my characters Subaru he became Clamp's Subaru b/c Subaru is so tragic... poor Subaru, but Sei-chan is my total fav!!! ... ') and the song at the end Make It Go Away doesn't belong to me either (I don't know who it belongs to, she sounds like Nora Jones, but I don't know if its her... '). Right. That was long... anyways, please review!_


	25. If You Believe

Winter Murders

_In a corner of the room I turned, aching all over_

_I remembered the color of your bare skin_

_Snow that disappears suddenly when you embrace it_

_Which falls from a violet sky_

_Hopeless... _

I can remember everything. I can remember the touch of your skin, the feel of your hot breath on my face and all over me. I can feel the kisses that trailed down my chest and lower. It can hurt so much and yet feel so good. I remember the color that would rush before my eyes and the red hot sting that would soon go away. The colors were always intense during our nights. I would see so many bright colors, but one color would always stand out: the white of your skin. I may be lighter than you, but your skin always struck me as white in the night. It would move and melt under my hot touch. You would melt only for me.

I am hopeless without you.

_The day we first met, so close and so far away_

_I innocently met the person I had been searching for_

_I, shinning brighter than ever, unable to see the answer_

_Yesterday, today, tomorrow, all begin to fade _

I remember when we met for the first time. I hadn't known that you would be the one for me. I hadn't known that you would be the one for me, my one true love. I was too concerned with finding my sister. I was too blinded to see. But all of that seems to fade now that I hold your dead form in my arms.

_I'll never let anyone take that from me _

I can't let you die. I can't let them take you away from me. If you're going, I'm going with you. I won't ever let you go. If you're gone... I'm going with you.

_Stay near me, don't leave me_

_Gaze only at me_

_It burns in my heart_

_The love I have for you _

Stay with me. Don't be dead. Please just be sleeping. Wake up. Wake up please! I can't bear to let you go. Please just wake up and look at me. I know you love me. Show me you love me by waking up. Wake up and show me your love. Just wake up and kiss me. Everything will be alright if you just wake up and kiss me. It hurts to love you so much, but that's why I want you to wake up. I want you to wake up so that you can sooth the pain in my heart with your love. Take my pain away with your love.

_Hold me, I won't let you go_

_No one can break us apart_

_Its all right to defy..._

_Any Gods that stand in our way _

I won't let you go. I won't even f your dead. Can't let you go. I can't let this go. I can't let you go. I need you. I won't let you go. That evil witch couldn't have killed you. There's no way she could kill someone so strong. She couldn't have taken you away from me. No one can take you from me. I will do anything for you. I'll even defy the gods if I must. Anything to keep you with me, loving me, and holding me.

_I don't care if I lose my life or anything else_

_As long as I have you _

It doesn't matter to me. Nothing but you matters anymore. Nothing. I would do anything for you. I would do anything, so long as I have you.

* * *

Alexi woke up with a horrible headache. She hated that part of being one of "The Chosen." Every time you got the powers of another "Chosen" you were hit by lightning. It was kind of like Highlander, now that she thought about it...

"Are you alright Alexi?" a soothing voice asked her. Alexi turned her head to face Hypatia. She smiled at the girl.

"I'm fine now, thank you," Alexi replied, keeping a hand on her head. Hypatia blushed slightly and nodded.

"Do you need help?" she asked. Alexi blinked at her then looked around. She was still outside.

"Uh... sure..." Alexi replied. Hypatia held out a hand to her. Alexi took her hand and hauled herself to her feet. Hypatia put an arm around "The Chosen's" waist and Alexi put her arm around Hypatia's waist. They walked up to the house in silence.

"Alexi...?" Hypatia suddenly asked. Alexi jumped slightly. She turned her head towards Hypatia and raised an eyebrow. "...uh... that demon said that I was... uh... your woman..."

Both of Alexi's eyebrows shot up. She stared at Hypatia, standing perfectly still.

"..." Hypatia blushed furiously. "I was just wondering... why he... uh... said that..."

"Because he was a brainless fool and didn't know we were just friends," Alex responded. She looked at Hypatia's face, it had fallen slightly. Alexi smirked and leaned close to Hypatia's ear. "Unless you want to be my girlfriend."

Hypatia jumped away from Alexi, causing the other girl to fall to the ground. She apologized furiously and helped her up. She was blushing the whole way back to the house. Alexi was grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Hiei hadn't noticed he was crying again. He just lay there, wrapped around his kitsune's lifeless body. He snuggled closer to the cold flesh, trying his hardest to warm the cold and lifeless flesh, as if that would bring the kitsune back from the realm of the dead.

He wouldn't believe that Kurama was dead. If anyone tried to tell him that the fox was dead, or that any of his friends were dead, he would kill them. He wouldn't believe that all of this was real. He clung to the hope that it was all a dream. That it was all some horrible nightmare that was occurring in the depths of his mind. That his mind was torturing him with his darkest fears. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. He wouldn't believe that it was real.

His head snapped up as he heard a sound. He growled ferally, intending to protect his fox at any cost necessary. Then he recognized it as a beautiful voice from a beautiful creature, a woman. It seemed familiar as he heard t approaching.

"_Ooo... Eee..." _the sound was haunting. He felt enraptured and could feel the weight on his heart lift slightly.

"_I had a dream that I could fly_

_I can feel each moment as time goes by_

_We'd never be too far away_

_You would always be here I heard you say_

_I never thought thought that it would be our last goodbye (our last goodbye)_

_I still can dream that one day love would fall down from the sky (love would fall),"_ Hiei saw a woman start walking towards him and his fox. He recognized it as Dolore.

"_Do you still remember all the time that has gone by? (Do you believe?)_

_Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?_

_If from where you're standing you can see the sky above_

_I'll be waiting for you if you still believe in love (if you still believe)_

_Find a way to bring back yesterday_

_Find a way for love_

_I hope you stay when tomorrow becomes today_

_Love will find a way_

_Ah la la..."_ Dolore continued to sing.

Hiei felt his heart lighten. He felt the body beside him warm up on its own. Kurama's body began to hover above the ground. Hiei reached out for him, but his hand was pulled back by Dolore, who was still singing.

"_I'll be waiting for you, in my heart you are the one_

_If I cannot find you I will look up to the sun (do you believe? Do you believe?)_

_If from where you're standing you can see the sky above (la la la...)_

_I'll be waiting for you (I'll be waiting) if you still believe in love (do you believe?)_

_Do you believe?"_

Hiei's eyes went wide as he saw Kurama's eyes open.

"Kurama!" he shouted and was once again pulled back by a weaker Dolore. Hiei looked at her. She was dying. He could tell that it was painful because it was a slow death. She was giving her life to those who had died because of her mother.

"No!" Hiei cried out. Dolore shook her head sadly and continued her song.

"_Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?_

_Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?_

_If from where you're standing you can see the sky above_

_I'll be waiting for you if you still believe in love (if you still believe)_

_La la la... Do you believe? Still believe. La la la..."_

Hiei knew it was the end of the song. Dolore slumped over. He caught her, but fell along with her.

"Dolore..." Hiei said sadly. She smiled sadly at him.

"At least one of us will be able to be happy..." she trailed off. "Please remember the words of my song Hiei. Believe those words and bring him back. Hs body is here, but you need to bring back his mind. The others will be fine; they are strong and were not targeted as hard as he was."

"Alright," Hiei said. Dolore smiled up at him.

"Good luck Hiei," she said and laid back. Her eyes closed and Hiei felt her pass away. A single tear ran down his face and he put it in her hand. He walked over to Kurama's body, which was now alive, but lifeless.

"Hiei!" Yusuke's voice drifted over to him. Hiei looked up to see his friends coming over.

"What's with Kurama?" Yusuke asked. Hiei looked at him sadly.

"I need to get his soul back..." Hiei said. He put his arms around Kurama and took off his bandana. His Jagan eye opened and he entered Kurama's mind. He knew just how to bring him back. He began to sing.

"_Hitori heya no sumi de uzuku matteta_

_Anata no hada noiro omoidashiteta_

_Dkishimeru to fui ni kieteyuku yuki_

_Murasaki no sora kara futtekuru zetsubou_

"_Hajimeteatta hi wa chikakute touku_

_Sagashiteita hito wa mujaki ni warau_

_Hikareteyuku ore wa kotae mo miezu_

_Kinou, kyou, ashita wo nakushiteku_

"_Ano kuroushisa hageshisa_

_Ano kizuato ni kuchizuke_

_Ano chigiresouna omoi mo_

_Nemurenu hodo no itami mo_

_Dare ga ubaeru mono ka?_

"_Soba ni ite ikanaide ore dake mtsumete_

_Mune wo kogasu anate e no ai_

_Dakishimete hanarenai dare ni mo kowasenai_

_Donna kami ni mo sumuitemo ii_

_Inochi nado nakushitemo_

_Anata dake ireba ii_

"_Moshi mo kono shinzou nukidaserunara_

_Ima sugu anata ni kono ai misetai_

_Mi wo sakareruyouna yoru ga tsuzukeba_

_Akkenaku yume nado kieteyuku_

"_Ano nayamashisa setsunasa_

_Ano eien ni inotu yo_

_Ano shibireruyouna toiki mo_

_Tada tsuka no ma no yasuragi mo_

_Dare ga ubaeru mono ka?_

"_Koko ni itekurerunara ni do to wa nakasenai_

_Aishiteiru anata to chikau_

_Hazurenai karameau tsumetai yubisaki_

_Donna kami ni mo sumuitemo ii_

_Kono tsumi ga nadatte _

_Anta dake ireba ii_

"_Soba ni ite ikanaide ore dake mtsumete_

_Mune wo kogasu anate e no ai_

_Dakishimete hanarenai dare ni mo kowasenai_

_Donna kami ni mo sumuitemo ii_

_Inochi nado nakushitemo_

_Anata dake ireba ii."

* * *

_

Alrighty people. I know that there isn't a giant amount of plot in this particular chapter, but there will be in the next chapter. This chappy's a moving forward sort of thing. Besides, the songs are some sort of plot within themselves. The first and last song (they're the same) are from Zetsuai/BRONZE (my new little yaoi anime... tis a good series...) and the middle song is If You Still Believe by Elsa Raven. So until next week, which is the next chapter... Ciao!


	26. Into the Void

Winter Murders

"_Hitori heya no sumi de uzuku matteta_

_Anata no hada noiro omoidashiteta_

_Dkishimeru to fui ni kieteyuku yuki_

_Murasaki no sora kara futtekuru zetsubou_

"_Hajimeteatta hi wa chikakute touku_

_Sagashiteita hito wa mujaki ni warau_

_Hikareteyuku ore wa kotae mo miezu_

_Kinou, kyou, ashita wo nakushiteku_

"_Ano kuroushisa hageshisa_

_Ano kizuato ni kuchizuke_

_Ano chigiresouna omoi mo_

_Nemurenu hodo no itami mo_

_Dare ga ubaeru mono ka?_

"_Soba ni ite ikanaide ore dake mtsumete_

_Mune wo kogasu anate e no ai_

_Dakishimete hanarenai dare ni mo kowasenai_

_Donna kami ni mo sumuitemo ii_

_Inochi nado nakushitemo_

_Anata dake ireba ii_

"_Moshi mo kono shinzou nukidaserunara_

_Ima sugu anata ni kono ai misetai_

_Mi wo sakareruyouna yoru ga tsuzukeba_

_Akkenaku yume nado kieteyuku_

"_Ano nayamashisa setsunasa_

_Ano eien ni inotu yo_

_Ano shibireruyouna toiki mo_

_Tada tsuka no ma no yasuragi mo_

_Dare ga ubaeru mono ka?_

"_Koko ni itekurerunara ni do to wa nakasenai_

_Aishiteiru anata to chikau_

_Hazurenai karameau tsumetai yubisaki_

_Donna kami ni mo sumuitemo ii_

_Kono tsumi ga nadatte _

_Anta dake ireba ii_

"_Soba ni ite ikanaide ore dake mtsumete_

_Mune wo kogasu anate e no ai_

_Dakishimete hanarenai dare ni mo kowasenai_

_Donna kami ni mo sumuitemo ii_

_Inochi nado nakushitemo_

_Anata dake ireba ii."_

* * *

Hiei soon found that there was no soul within Kurama's mind. His song echoed in the darkness that surrounded him. He let himself float, letting whatever powers that be pull him along in hopefully the right direction. He left himself drift. He knew he was leaving Kurama's mind, and traveling outside into the void. It was never pleasant in the void. All the lost souls of the three worlds resided in the void. He knew from experience that the void wasn't a nice place to inhabit. He hoped he could find Kurama soon.

Hiei saw a light ahead of him. He could feel himself being drawn to it. Hope rose in his chest. He knew it had to be Kurama, but he soon doubted that it was. This soul had radiance about it. It was the purest soul Hiei had ever seen in his life. This soul shone with a pure white light that lit up the darkness. He knew it couldn't be Kurama, for his soul was not as pure as it seemed.

As Hiei approached the soul he noticed that it was a girl. She was much too young to be a soul in the void. No person should, or would die so young with a soul such as hers. He couldn't help but stare at her angelic features, her elfin figure and her flowing red hair. She turned and smiled brightly at him. Hiei blinked and looked down at himself. His soul was light, but not luminous as hers. He was no pure thing, and yet he glowed with a light that he himself could not explain.

"Hello," she said pleasantly. He blinked at her once again. She smiled brightly. Hiei hesitated slightly.

"Hello," he replied finally. She smiled even brighter at the confused Koorime. Hiei had no idea why she was so happy.

"I suppose it works like this," she commented. Hiei raised an eyebrow, curious what she was talking about. "You're looking for the one you love, are you not?"

Hiei was startled, but nodded his head, too stunned to speak. The girl grinned lecherously at him for a moment.

"I bet that she was a very good lay," she commented evilly. Hiei blushed brightly, his soul turning a bright crimson. The girl laughed.

"He is" Hiei finally managed to choke out, still highly embarrassed. The girl grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"He is? I'm assuming by the look on your face that you're on bottom," she said. Hiei turned a deeper shade of red. "So I'm right!"

Hiei just looked at the floor. How could she have such a pure soul? Hiei noticed suddenly that the bottom of her soul, where her feet were, was a dark red. Hiei was a bit surprised.

"Why are your feet red?" he asked her. She looked at her feet and blushed herself.

"Uhâ€ I have a bit of a hentai mindâ€ it shows, don't it?" she said sheepishly. Hiei just stared at her.

"I couldn't tell from the way you were teasing me about my love," Hiei said sarcastically. The girl laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I have a soft spot for people who can overcome the barriers of gender and find a love that is pure and true. I tend to insinuate a lot of things around them, its fun to watch people blush and stutter," the girl explained sheepishly.

Hiei just stared at her.

"So, what happened that your lover ended up here?" she asked inquisitively. Hiei sighed.

"It's a bit of a long story," he replied. The girl looked at him.

"We've got a bit of time on our hands. The only way we'll find the people we care for most in the world is wait for them to remember us and then we'll be pulled to their side," she said.

"Is that so" Hiei spoke softly. He looked at the girl. She smiled at him. It was only then that he noticed that she was the same height as him. "How old are you?"

"Well" the girl hesitated. "I'm only 14. My name is Noriko."

"So young and yet you already are in love?" Hiei asked her. Noriko smiled at him.

"How could I not fall in love with him?" she asked. Stars started to float about her. Hiei figure that brought new meaning to seeing stars.

"Ok thenâ€ you're definitely star struck," he commented. Noriko turned to him and made a sour face at him

"Bad pun," she pronounced. "What is your name anyway?"

"Hiei," he told her.

"Well Hiei, since we've got nearly all the time in the world, why don't you tell me what happened to drive your lover here."

* * *

Noriko was silent for a moment after her tears had died down. Hiei had been worried for the poor girl, she was very apathetic. She suddenly pulled Hiei into a tight hug.

"I am sooo sorry!!!" she cried. Hiei was stunned, but allowed the girl to hug him. Then he noticed that they were drifting somewhere. They were heading towards a tarnished light. Hiei wasn't sure if they should head over there, but the second Noriko saw the light she cried out of happiness.

"Johnny!" she cried. The man's soul looked at her a bit puzzled.

"Noriko?" he asked, confused by her presence.

"I was worried about you," she said. She hugged Hiei. "This is my new friend Hiei; he's looking for his lover."

"Hello," said Johnny. Hiei looked at his tarnished soul. This man wasn't in any way pure like Noriko. He wondered what she saw in him.

"Johnny is a family friend," she told Hiei. "He's 25."

Hiei pondered this as he watched Noriko help Johnny to his feet. The man smiled his thanks, but his eyes went to Hiei. Hiei could tell that somewhere in this man's heart was jealousy, but it wouldn't surface. Hiei figure that this was a one sided love. Noriko loved him unconditionally, but he didn't lover her back.

Hiei watched in sadness as Johnny thanked Noriko, and acknowledged her help. Noriko beamed, but Johnny didn't notice, nor did he care. Hiei noticed that Noriko knew all of this, but continued to help him in anyway she could. Hiei's heart went out to the girl. If she suffered she certainly didn't show it.

Hiei felt something pulling him. He started to float away and hoped for the best for Noriko. He wanted her to stay as innocent as she was, and he wanted her to be happy.

He floated in darkness, being pulled by his loves thoughts of him. He felt the pull shake suddenly, but then it strengthened and pulled him faster. A green light and a grey light shone in the distance, getting closer.

"So much sadness" he heard Kurama say.

"That's why it's called Wald Der Sorge Shuiichi," he heard Youko say. Hiei blinked. Two loversâ€ not a good thing.

"No really, but I feel so empty and alone and sad" Shuiichi trailed off.

"I know. I've been here three other times," Youko said he seemed sad almost. He seemed caring.

"But that's not why we're crying, that's not why we're here," Shuiichi pointed out. Youko nodded.

"Yeah. A siren is the reason we're here. We were halfway to our respective afterlives, mine in hell and yours in heaven, when an angel saved us. Her voice brought us here," Youko agreed.

"Now all we need is someone to come and get us" Shuiichi said. Youko nodded.

"I know who I want rescuing me," he grinned lecherously as he said this. Shuiichi just shook his head.

"I know, but I don't want to be rescued the same way you want to be rescued," he told Youko.

"You knowâ€ it would be fun if all three of us" Youko began to say, but was cut off as Shuiichi noticed Hiei.

"Hiei!" he cried and ran over to the Koorime. Hiei hugged the human form of his lover. He felt himself become embraced from behind too. He looked over his shoulder and saw Youko.

"I told you he would come," Youko told Shuiichi.

"That you did," Shuiichi said. He leaned over Hiei and kissed Youko. Hiei was a bit startled, but let it go. It was only slightly strange to see two halves of the same being kiss.

Youko smiled lecherously at his two little pets. "What do you two think about getting out of here?"

Hiei nodded and Shuiichi buried his face in Hiei's hair.

"I just feel bad that this all happened. Who will take care of Wald Der Sorge now?" he asked. Youko shrugged. Hiei thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe Subaru," he said. Shuiichi looked at him as if he were nuts, as did Youko.

"I don't think so," Youko told Hiei. "He has enough on his shoulders. I don't think he will take care of this too."

Hiei felt Youko's hands run up his sides. He looked quizzically at the kitsune, who was smiling seductively.

"I haven't gotten to play with you yet" he murmured before capturing Hiei's lips in a flaming kiss. Hiei was entirely surprised, and when he felt the kitsune's hands move from him to Shuiichi, he gasped and pulled away.

"Let's go," Shuiichi said. Youko pouted but nodded his head. "You can do whatever later."

Hiei felt himself being pulled to reality. He clung to his precious person, who was actually plural at the moment, and came back.

* * *

Ok, that I can officially say that wasn't the way it was supposed to go... oh well. Its all good. I want to ask y'all a question actually... though who knows how many people actually read these notes anyway.... I was planning on getting them all back nice and happy like to Genkai's temple and then finishing up the Alexi thingy with Makoto (though you prolly don't remember who the heck that is...; ....) and then I don't know what. I want to know if you guys like that idea, or if you just want me to wrap it up and finish the story. Because I don't care. I can keep writing this to kingdom come, or I can stop now. If y'all don't want the Alexi thing in here I will make a little side-fic or something (though who knows where the hell that would be posted...) So yeah. Just let me know. Though it would be helpful if you let me know before next weekend, otherwise you aren't getting another chapter that weekend. So please let me know kudasi!


	27. Home again

Winter Murders

Yusuke and Kuwa were looking at their friends' prone bodies, wondering if they should be worried, or if they should poke them with a stick. Yusuke looked at Kuwa, who had decided to poke Hiei with a stick. Yusuke shook his head and punched his friend good-naturedly on the shoulder. Of course, you can't punch Kuwa good-naturedly without him thinking you mean it as a challenge. Kuwa "glared" at Yusuke. Yusuke was totally oblivious (which is perfectly normal) and then Kuwa threw a punch at him. Yusuke dodged (who wouldn't) and Kuwa fell over, having thrown his whole being into the punch. Yusuke laughed at his friend. Kuwa got up instantly.

"You got something to say Urameshi?!" he shouted. Yusuke stopped laughing and looked past the angry Kuwa. Kuwa turned and instantly lost all his anger. Subaru was standing next to Dolore's dead body.

"Dolore," he said. He crouched down and picked her up. "I am sorry that you had to end this way. You deserved better."

Yusuke stood as Subaru came over to the two prone lovers lying on the ground. He gently placed Dolore on the ground and then sat beside them.

"They should be awake soon," he said. Yusuke and Kuwa sat back down next to their friends.

* * *

Hiei cracked open an eye. The light was bright, but he'd deal with it. He felt the body beneath him stir and instantly sat up, looking down at his lover's face. Kurama smiled and pulled him back down. Hiei was startled, but embraced his lover, but instantly broke away when he heard Yusuke's laughter.

"Who'd have thought Hiei was a cuddly kind of person," Yusuke managed between his laughter. Hiei growled and started to lunge at his "friend" when two strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"That would ruin everything firefly, let him have his merriment now, we'll get him later," a deep voice whispered in his ear. Hiei shivered.

"I am glad that you are awake," an unfamiliar voice spoke from behind the lovers. Hiei and Youko turned to see Subaru.

"Subaru," Youko murmured. Subaru nodded at him.

"I don't exactly know what happened, but I do know that she saved us all. I also know what needs to be done now," he said. Hiei raised an eyebrow. He looked over Subaru's shoulder and saw the other two members of the council approaching.

"I believe that I am the one that she wished to take over the position of head if she ever died," Subaru said. Jane and Romial both interjected.

"You can't!" they said at the same time. They looked at each other and then at Subaru.

"They're right," Hiei said. Everyone looked at him. He looked right at Subaru. "She told me that she believed that you had the saddest past. She wanted you to be happy more than anything. She didn't want you to take over the position that she herself had. It would just make you suffer longer than you already had."

Subaru lowered his eyes.

"He's right," Jane said. "You have suffered more than I, and more than Romial, and we don't want you to keep suffering. You still have the power to die and to go and be with the ones you love. We want you to do that at some point in time. You do not deserve to suffer any longer than you have. I will take over the position of head."

Subaru nodded and pried a golden bracelet off of Dolore's wrist. He held it up wordlessly and Jane took it, placing it around her own wrist. Dolore vanished.

"I am now the head of the council," Jane said. "We will begin to look for the fourth member now. Come Romial, Subaru."

Jane and Romial left the group. Subaru staid for a moment to thank Hiei and then trailed after his fellow council members.

"Lets not do another mission like this one. It's hazardous to our health," Yusuke said. Kuwa nodded and Kurama smiled. Hiei just rolled his eyes at the detective.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Hypatia was angry. She couldn't believe the nerve of Alexi. She had been minding her own business when out of the blue the girl had jumped her... and had clung to her the whole day. She was mad. Really mad.

"We're back!" she heard Yusuke shout. "Holy shit! What happened to this place?! It looks like a tornado hit."

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened Yusuke," Alexi replied. Hypatia narrowed her eyes and headed out to the front of the temple where everyone was gathered. "I was just attacked multiple times."

Yusuke's mouth dropped open as he felt Alexi's ki. It was huge.

"No kidding... how powerful are you?" he asked.

Alexi shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that I'm one ability stronger than Makoto, and that's all that matters to me."

"Ok then," Yusuke said. Hypatia looked about.

"Where's Hiei and Kurama?" she asked. Yusuke shrugged.

"You know them, rabbits," he said. Alexi laughed.

"Figures," Hypatia said. She turned on her heel and headed in the temple. Alexi glomped her from behind.

"So... this Makoto guy," Yusuke started. "What's he like?"

"Don't know. I've never met the guy," Alexi said. Yusuke face-faulted. "Where's Kuwa?"

Yusuke looked behind himself. "I don't know."

Alexi sweat dropped. "Good job."

"Thanks," Yusuke beamed, and then got smacked upside the head.

"Dimwit," Genkai said. Yusuke growled.

"Shut up you old hag!" he shouted at her. As per usual, they started fighting. Alexi and Hypatia snuck away.

* * *

"Hiei..." Kurama said. Hiei looked up at his lover. "Do suppose anything will ever calm down around here?"

Hiei looked at the temple. Yusuke and Genkai were fighting, Alexi was being chased by Hypatia, and Kuwa was flirting (badly) with Yukina.

"No," he said. Kurama sighed.

"I guess it was too much to hope for," he said. Hiei nodded.

* * *

Notes: uh... well... I didn't know what to write.... I'm running out of ideas here... I had originally planned to bring Subaru back with the group, but then decided it would be making a big deal out of a minor character... though technically I've already done that with Alexi and Hypatia... whatever. I know its short, and if these notes end up being more substantial and longer than the actual story, I'm sorry. I don't know what to do with this story any more. I don't want to stop it, but I'm coming up dry on ideas. If it starts to seem like I'm never going to write another chapter... I might not be writing another chapter. But, believe it or not, I started this story well over a year ago on , and well, it took me at least 2 months to write chapter 23 (I think...). So this little blurb is to warn you, I might be stopping the story, I might not be. I don't know, but I can't think of anything to write, and I felt bad about just leaving you guys hanging for an extra week. So that's about it... 'm sorry, I really would like to continue, but me brain really can't come up with anything. I'll be sure to let you know if its stopping. I'll write a cute little KH moment or something. So... yeah...


End file.
